La Maldición de los Thestrals
by Esteban Gomez
Summary: Jasón ha  pasado toda su vida ocultándose de una amenaza que los persigue a él, sus hermanos y su padre. Cuando finalmente los alcanza, Jasón iniciara una carrera contra el tiempo para intentar sobrevivir a aquella maldición e intentar salvar a su familia
1. Ermitaños

**_Ermitaños_**

**Bueno; esta es una historia Original ambientada totalmente en el mundo de Harry Potter, si esperan ver aquí a Harry y sus amigos, o a los merodeadores o a la tercera generación, les recomiendo que busquen otra historia. Esta historia tiene su propio protagonista Jasón y su carrera para salvar la vida propia y la de su familia puede llegar a ser tan complicada como la del mismo Harry.**

**Si te interesan historias llenas de misterios familiares, personas avariciosas, giros inesperados y el transtorno psicologico de la perdida familiar tal vez esta historia si te gusta. Si es asi, te invito a que junto a Jasón, Roxanne, Ariel y todos los demás, recorras todas estas paginas cargadas de misterio, emoción, muerte, diversión y drama.**

**Lo de siempre... Disclaimer: Los personajes me pertenecen; pero el ambiente y los Thestrals si no :D. Disfruten.**

Jasón Galeón no era un mago como cualquier otro. A sus quince años de edad jamás había tenido una varita propia y tampoco había ido a alguna academia de Magia. Era un chico alto para su edad, de un cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba al cuello, era delgado y un poco garbo y su caminar era muy dejado; de ojos azul oscuro y de ojeras pequeñas Jasón era la clase de chicos que sufría el proceso de una adolescencia tardía y de la maduración temprana lo que lo convertía en un chico desdichado y solitario.

En aquel instante se hallaba tirado en la suave hierba del jardín de su hogar debajo de un frondoso árbol de manzana, que cubría con su sombra todo su cuerpo de los candentes rayos del sol. Aun así, algunos rayos eran capaces de penetrar las ramas del árbol e iluminarlo a él en ciertas partes que le generaban calidez.

Estaba allí tirado por que le gustaba estar solo cuando se sentía deprimido y pensativo, aquella hierba lo protegía de la mirada de su familia y era como su puerto seguro para toda la locura que giraba sobre su hogar. Jasón y su familia no eran normales, ellos eran unos ermitaños, o por lo menos algo parecido y el chico todavía no lograba comprender completamente el porque de ello.

Jasón vivía con su padre, Franco Galeón, un hombre de 42 años y demasiado envejecido para su edad. Padre de tres hijos, tenia que alimentar a Simón (el hermano mayor de Jasón con 19 años de edad), a Lucy (una hermosa criatura de 9 años y hermana menor de Jasón) y desde luego a Jasón que era el hermano del medio.

Aquellas tres personas eran las únicas que Jasón había visto desde hacia muchos años.

Todo había comenzado desde la muerte de su madre. Ángela había muerto justo un año después de haber nacido Lucy, y Jasón tan solo tenia cinco años cuando sucedió la tragedia así que no recordaba mucho. Por desgracia, su hermano Simón, tampoco parecía estar muy consiente de los hechos y aquella muerte siempre fue un misterio para los hermanos pues su padre jamás quiso volver a hablar de ello. Jasón solo sabia que su madre había muerto en un terrible accidente, según palabras de su padre, pero desde ese momento Franco cambio completamente, se volvió una persona desdichada y paranoica; y justo después del funeral de su madre, donde solo asistieron ellos y un sacerdote, su padre corto lazos con el mundo y junto con sus tres hijos se dispuso a llevar una vida de eterna soledad.

Jasón no entendía muy bien nada de lo que pasaba. Pero algo le decía que la decisión de su padre de llevar una vida de ermitaños no se debía a un capricho causado por el dolor de la perdida, sino, para prevenir un desastre que se aproximaba poco a poco. Jasón sospechaba aquello por que su padre vivía preocupado y siempre vigilante como si en cualquier momento apareciera un tipo con un hacha en busca de venganza o algo así.

Jasón temía por su vida cada vez que conversaba con su padre acerca del modo de vida que llevaban, y su padre no era muy bueno tranquilizándolo por que en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo de algo que no quería pronunciar.

Sin lugar a dudas había un terrible secreto y Jasón no estaba seguro de querer descubrirlo.

Estaba pensando en eso, tumbado en su sitio predilecto, cuando la voz de su padre sonó desde la casa llamándolo para almorzar. Cuando su padre llamaba había que atender de inmediato porque de lo contrario al hombre le daba unas rabietas que convergían en una pesada discusión con Simón. Al final de aquellas discusiones, Franco se encerraba en su estudio, Simón pateaba cosas en su habitación, Lucy lloraba sin cesar y Jasón se hundía en sus libros para intentar ignorar los ruidos.

Así, Jasón sin perder tiempo se levanto de su escondite. Se levanto rápido lo que le causo un mareo y tambaleo un poco, trato de apoyarse con su pie pero dio un movimiento en falso y su cuerpo se inclino hacia adelante, brinco un poco tratando de conservar el equilibrio pero finalmente no pudo mantenerse en pie y se precipito de frente. No fue el suelo el que lo recibió sino la enorme barrera mágica invisible que cubría todo el perímetro de la casa.

El rostro de Jasón choco con la barrera invisible y pareció como si se hubiera chocado con un cristal gigante. Jasón coloco las manos en aquella zona solida de aire y espero a que el mareo se fuera completamente.

Como me gustaría tener una varita para deshacerme de esta tonta barrera – dijo Jasón encolerizado pues la barrera le recordaba que el era un prisionero de su propio hogar.

Pero aquel comentario solo era de ira, pues Jasón, aun con una varita en la mano, no hubiera sabido que hacer en contra del encantamiento Fidelio. Su padre era el guardián secreto y el encantamiento se había hecho con ellos dentro de la zona a encantar. Cuando una persona se encuentra fuera del espacio del encantamiento y no conoce su ubicación no puede entrar al lugar; por el contrario, una persona que se encuentra dentro de la zona del encantamiento y no conoce su ubicación queda atrapada hasta que el guardián decida revelarle donde está. La doble función de aquel encantamiento permitía que su padre no dejara entrar a nadie indeseado pero al tiempo evitaba que sus hijos se alejaran demasiado.

Aquel día pronosticaba mal y Jasón lo sabia por que se encontraba especialmente de mal humor. Un poco adolorido por el golpe con la muralla mágica se dirigió a su casa a paso rápido pensando que su padre ya estaría paranoico y nervioso con su ausencia.

La casa donde vivían era campestre, de una sola planta y techo de madera envejecida. La casa al parecer era una antigua herencia de la madre de Jasón y nadie sabia de su existencia salvo Franco y sus hijos. De cierta manera, Jasón odiaba aquella casa por ser un antro deprimente que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero al tiempo, amaba aquel lugar por que era el único espacio al que podía llamar hogar después de vivir diez años allí, además, de que aquella vieja casa era el único legado que su madre les había dejado.

En el comedor ya se encontraban todos. Franco Galeón era alto, barbado y de cabello negro oscuro igual que sus ojos, su mirada intento ser amable cuando lo recibió pero fue algo lastimero, aun así, Jasón intento devolverle una sonrisa que también creyó fingida. Simón Galeón era el hijo que mas se parecía al padre, era igual de alto que él y tenían los mismos ojos, llevaba una pequeña barba de tres días y su cabello era igual de oscuro; pero a diferencia de su padre su mirada no era de desesperación sino que se hallaba cargada de amargura y rabia contenida. Simón ni siquiera le dirigió un saludo a su hermano menor, no era que Jasón y Simón no se llevaran bien pero en un acuerdo silencioso habían preferido evitarse por que los ánimos siempre estaban a bordo de estallar y las dos personalidades no congeniaban en absolutamente nada. Finalmente, Lucy era pequeña, de ojos azul claros y de una cabellera rizada rubia tan larga que llegaba a su cintura, por fotografías, y lo que decía su padre, Lucy era la viva imagen de Ángela.

Jasón se consideraba una real mezcla de los genes de su padre y madre, pues no guardaba ningún parecido especifico con ellos como lo hacían su hermano mayor Simón con su padre y su hermana menor Lucy con su madre. Él era como un intermedio entre los dos e inclusive su cabello a veces parecía rubio pero en otras ocasiones era realmente oscuro, aquella apariencia lo hacia muy apegado a sus dos herencias pero al tiempo le hacían sentir ajeno a su propia sangre.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa sus predicciones se volvieron reales. La única varita que había en la casa era la de su padre, era la única varita que Jasón había visto en su vida y la única que había usado. Su padre no era especialmente bueno haciendo magia y era realmente perverso cuando se trataba de cocina mágica así que las comidas siempre eran una pesadilla. Tampoco era un buen maestro, además Jasón y Simón tampoco podían ser considerados buenos estudiantes, ellos se turnaban la varita por días para practicar los hechizos sencillos que su padre les enseñaba. Para Franco, aquello le era muy complicado pues, según él, entre menos supieran de magia todo saldría mucho mejor (siempre actuaba como si odiara ser mago), pero cuando los poderes de los chicos empezaron a estallar sin control su padre no tuvo mas opción que enseñarles lo básico para evitar así algún desastre. Compartir una varita era tal vez lo peor de todo aquel encierro, a Jasón le gustaba la magia y soñaba con algún día tener una varita para él solo y odiaba cuando sus pequeñas sesiones con la varita de su padre acababan y tenía que cederle la varita a su hermano mayor que era muy talentoso con ella (pues a diferencia de Jasón la varita lo aceptaba como si fuera su real dueño, en cambio que con Jasón la varita era reticente y malcriada), Simón que no pasaba por alto aquello, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para echarle en cara lo bueno que era. En ocasiones aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento terminaban en fuertes discusiones porque Simón era muy acaparador y su padre hacia la vista gorda ante ese hecho, en ocasiones, Simón simplemente llegaba a mitad de una práctica y le quitaba la varita de sus manos, Jasón pataleaba y gritaba pero todo aquello terminaba en vano cuando Simón le cambiaba de color el pelo o lo dejaba sin cejas por un par de horas. Aquellos recuerdos sumado a que la varita no lo quería, reducían drásticamente sus horas de magia y Jasón solo temía que cuando Lucy expresara sus poderes aquellas sesiones desaparecieran totalmente.

Al parecer Simón discutía por que su padre no le había permitido usar la varita en ese día. Franco se defendía diciendo que la mantuvo ocupada por que intentaba hacer una gran cena (el lomo de cerdo que había intentado hechizar estaba un poco quemado y la ensalada se veía desabrida) y Simón le alegaba diciéndole cosas como "Pero la cena es igual de apestosa que todos los días" o "Necesito hacer magia para salir de este infierno". Lucy se distraía dibujando pero en su rostro se observaba que en cualquier momento entraría a llorar.

Deberías por lo menos agradecer que hay comida en la mesa – su padre parecía demasiado estresado aquel día, e incluso más que cualquier otro.

Preferiría estar muerto antes de tener que vivir comiendo la porquería de cena que preparas – al parecer Simón llevaba reprimiéndose mucho tiempo por que parecía a punto de estallar.

Jasón no les puso cuidado y trato de concentrarse en Lucy intentando distraerla de la discusión que se llevaba a unos pasos de ella.

¡No hables así en la mesa Simón! – su padre empuñaba su tenedor con fuerza. Jasón miro su plato y no sintió ni ganas de olerlo por eso no intento calmar la pelea.

Puedo hacer lo que quiera – grito Simón y se levanto de la mesa – Estoy harto ¡HARTO! Odio no poder conocer personas nuevas, no poder salir de este maldito encierro. Quiero saber que esta pasando, pero tu no sabes nada mas que decir: "Que es por nuestra seguridad". Que le tengas miedo a la magia no significa que nosotros le debamos tener miedo también…

¡Crees que es fácil para mí!

¡Quiero conocer chicas! ¡Enamorarme! – lo ultimo Simón lo dijo con cierta melancolía – Quiero ir a Hogwarts ¡Quiero hacer magia! ODIO ESTA CASA…

Oye…. – y Jasón se levanto enfadado por el insulto de la memoria de su madre.

SIIIII ¡Odio esta casa! – Grito Simón.

Entonces su padre no se controlo más y le dio una fuerte cachetada a su hijo mayor.

¡TAMBIÉN DE ODIO A TI! ¡PREFERIRIA QUE ESTUVIERAS MUERTO!

¡Ya basta! – y la pequeña Lucy comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza.

Jasón de inmediato fue a asistirla pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Lucy lloraba sin parar y su padre dolorido se quedo paralizado con la vista perdida y lagrimeando. Simón en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su rostro se lleno de una amarga tristeza.

Ya no tengo ganas de comer – dijo con voz sombría – me voy a mi habitación.

Y con eso Simón se retiro de la mesa.

Jamás en todos sus días de encierro hubo alguna pelea así. Jasón miro asustado a su padre pensando que iría en busca de Simón y seguirían con la pelea, pero Franco parecía roto, algo dentro de él había cambiado drásticamente por que su mirada estaba quebrada y hueca, aquellos sentimientos de paternidad y seguridad hacia sus hijos se habían ido y era ahora remplazados por el terrible dolor de un hijo que no lo amaba y de un error que el había cometido; Jasón sabia de que error se trataba: ¡El Encierro! Sin duda Franco Galeón jamás tuvo previsto en sus planes que sus hijos crecerían y lucharían por su libertad. Ahora que estaba consiente de eso su mirada reflejaba la conciencia de un grave error cometido.

Pa..pá – dijo Jasón tímidamente pues no sabia que decir.

Ehh… - dijo su padre fingiendo que todo estaba bien – verifica que Lucy termine de comer y aliméntate cuando tengas tiempos… yo ehh… olvide que tenia algo que hacer… yo, iré a mi oficina… y… ehh…. Ya sabes que no me gusta ser molestado.

Así, en la mesa solo quedaron Lucy y él.

Lucy no paro de llorar inclusive después de almorzar y lo único que Jasón pudo hacer por ella fue llevarla a la cama, acostarla y permitirle llorar en silencio. Después se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

La habitación de Jasón quedaba justo en medio de la de Lucy y la de Simón (su padre dormía en el estudio donde guardaba un sofá cama); y las paredes eran muy delgadas así que toda la tarde lo siguieron los sollozos secos de Lucy y como Simón golpeaba las cosas de su habitación.

Jasón no era un chico muy listo pero amaba leer y los libros eran casi como sus amigos, leía todo lo que tenia en la mano por que era su manera de distraerse y en su habitación conservaba todos los libros que su padre había rescatado de cuando ellos eran una familia feliz. Jasón guardaba conocimientos de magia (memorizaba hechizos que intentaba luego practicar en sus pocas sesiones de varita), de criaturas mágicas (que era uno de sus temas favoritos), de pociones (aunque no las entendía muy bien), de adivinación (pero le parecía mas bien comedia), de narrativa mágica (que era lo que lo transportaba a mas halla de aquella barrera mágica que los aprisionaba) y de Historia de la Magia (aunque sentía que habían muchos datos inconclusos). Podía pasar horas leyendo y entreteniéndose, sabia que nadie lo molestaría por que Simón no le hablaba, Lucy lo molestaba solo de vez en cuando y su padre se encerraba en el estudio a hacer algo que nadie sabia que era.

El estudio de su padre era el único lugar de la casa que siempre estaba cerrada, pequeño pero cómodo, era la habitación que tenia la chimenea de la casa, Franco podía encerrarse en él horas y horas a la luz de la llama, y Jasón no había descubierto que era lo que hacia allí. Intento indagarle pero su padre jamás le dio una respuesta satisfactoria. Lo único que sabían era que su padre tenía un aparato especial que le permitía comunicarse con una persona en específico que llevaba consigo el gemelo del aparato pero ninguno de los tres hermanos tenia conocimiento de que persona se trataba. Su padre pasaba horas discutiendo con aquel personaje y Jasón guardaba tal vez la esperanza de que se tratara de un familiar que intentaba liberarlos, pero familiar o no, jamás pudo ayudarlos y las esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando por accidente Lucy (siendo una curiosa trato de infiltrarse al despacho) y destruyo aquel comunicador. Ese día su padre regaño a su hija menor como nunca lo había hecho y entro en un estado de depresión del cual se había recuperado unas dos semanas después.

Siendo aquel medio lo único que los comunicaba al exterior, el mundo real parecía cada vez mas ajeno a ellos, y ellos se volvieron más ajenos a si mismo cada vez. Ellos eran unos ermitaños sin motivación y Jasón no encontraba solución a aquel encierro sin sentido, a que su padre no les contara que era lo que pasaba y a que su familia se degradara cada vez más. Jasón era impotente de su propio espacio y todas las noches rogaba que pasara algo espectacular que cambiara todo aquello…

Finalmente esa noche llego aquel día, Jasón vio algo que jamás había visto y que jamás había creído ver: ¡Una lechuza color marrón voló al lado de su ventana con una pequeña carta en su pico!

Desgraciadamente el mensaje de esa carta cumpliría su deseo y cambiaria el mundo como lo conocía.


	2. Lo que ves y lo que no

**_Lo que ves y lo que no_**

Que una lechuza marrón cruzara por su ventana tenía más significado de lo que Jasón podía creer, pero aun así aquella manifestación del exterior era la prueba de que algo estaba cambiando.

Lo primordial era que alguien sabia que ellos se encontraban allí, así que volvían a estar conectados con el mundo y lo segundo y no menos importante era que alguien conocía su paradero y que era inmune al encantamiento Fidelio lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Su padre le había dado la ubicación de la casa a alguien mas.

Sin saber exactamente que pensar mientras su mente viajaba entre la emoción y el temor Jasón salió de su habitación a paso rápido y se quedo esperando frente a la puerta del estudio. Su mano se levanto para tocar la puerta pero sus dedos solo rozaron la madera porque en el último segundo Jasón cambio de parecer y decidió aguardar. Si la carta era importante tendría que escuchar alguna reacción por parte de su padre y si al contrario su padre no veía la necesidad de hacerla publica entonces Jasón aprovecharía el mejor instante para robarla sin que Franco se diera cuenta que él tenia conocimiento de tal carta.

En su vida de encierro Jasón jamás había tenido tanto tiempo como lo tuvo en el momento en su padre grito… Fue un grito largo y de agonía, un gemido que cubrió a Jasón de los pies a la cabeza y que lo zambullo en un momento de terror que hizo que su poder se descontrolara y que la puerta del estudio se abriera en dos.

Su padre se apoyaba con un brazo en la pared de madera y le daba la espalda, a su lado se hallaba la chimenea con un fuego lento encendido y en su mano izquierda sostenía la carta que le había llegado. Su padre se percato muy tarde de su presencia y Jasón logro leerla finalmente:

"_Grave equivocación… Mensaje interceptado… Saben la posición y como romper la barrera. Franco ¡Han sido encontrados! Tienen que salir inmediatamente de allí, yo intentare ganar un poco mas de tiempo… ¡CORRE!_

_F.H"_

Su padre se voltio y se percato de la presencia de Jasón. El chico pensó que su padre lo echaría del estudio pero el rostro de su padre se veía tan lastimero que a la luz del fuego parecía la de un muerto.

Jasón se paralizo, aquella mirada de profundo dolor y desesperación lo paralizo completamente y de su boca no pudo salir ninguna de las preguntas que su mente generaba a cada segundo: ¿Qué significaba la carta? ¿Cuál barrera era de la que hablaban? ¿Aparte del encantamiento Fidelio había otras protecciones en la casa? ¿Cuáles? ¿Por qué? ¡Entonces si era cierto, alguien los estaba buscando! ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Y finalmente ¿Quién era F.H?

Su padre retiro su petrificada mirada de Jasón y gimió nuevamente con desespero, pero después de ese chillido pareció conservar la cordura por que en un frenesí se dirigió a su escritorio en busca de algo en específico. Lo encontró en el cajón derecho, se trataba de un polvillo verde que Jasón había visto solo en sus libros: Polvos Flu.

Franco cogió un poco y se dirigió a la chimenea. Jasón se retiro a una esquina asustado de no saber lo que estaba pasando.

Ministerio de Mágica, Departamento de Misterios, Maldiciones, F…. – Franco lanzo el polvo al fuego antes de terminar de dar la dirección completa y no finalizo por que sucedió algo extraño que Jasón jamás había visto en los textos.

Cuando los polvos hicieron contacto con el fuego hubo un fuerte estallido y el fuego se extinguió por completo. Jasón no entendía que había sucedido.

La Red Flu ha sido bloqueada – se dijo su padre a si mismo – por eso lo ha escrito por lechuza… ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! ¡Jasón ve a despertar a tus hermanos, no empaquen nada, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente!

Papa ¿Qué esta pasando?

NO PREGUNTES y has lo que te digo.

Jasón salió veloz del estudio y se dirigió a la habitación de Lucy. Su pequeña hermana se durmió mientras lloraba y tenia pequeñas lagañas en los ojos, Jasón la levanto con poco tacto y bendijo que aun estuviera con ropa, no sabia que estaba pasando pero entendía que era algo realmente serio.

Lucy ¡Despierta!

Ehh…

LUCY

Jasón… - Lucy bostezo - ¿Qué esta pasando?

Tienes que levantarte ahora.

Lucy se levanto asustada de la cama y Jasón la halo con fuerza. La pequeña se quejo, pero aun así no se resistió; Jasón la guio a la habitación de Simón y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Simón asustado - ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

Tenemos que irnos… AHORA.

De que hablas mocoso – Simón conservaba el mal humor del mediodía.

Es una orden de papá, vamos a irnos de aquí.

¿De aquí? – pregunto Simón – Te refieres de esta casa.

Algo esta pasando… Debes moverte…

¡DEBEMOS IRNOS YA! – la voz de su padre sonaba fuerte aunque proviniera del jardín.

Simón salió a regañadientes aunque muy curioso y ni siquiera hizo mención de la puerta destruida del estudio de su padre; Lucy se quejaba de que Jasón la apretara tan fuerte pero el muchacho no libero su mano ni por un segundo, algo muy dentro de si le decía a Jasón que no podía soltar a su hermana por ningún motivo.

Al salir al exterior se encontraron con una noche estrellada y despejada. El frio los golpeo en el pecho y les causo escalofríos. El aire estaba helado que congelaba hasta los huesos y Jasón pensó en devolverse por una chaqueta pero su padre no se los permitió.

Rápido, rápido, Tienen que subir inmediatamente – les grito.

Papi, tengo frio – se quejo Lucy.

¡Ahora no! Tienen que subirse de inmediato.

Su padre se estaba refiriendo a una alfombra vieja y raída. Aquel pedazo de decoración siempre estuvo cubriendo parte del suelo del estudio pero Jasón jamás habría adivinado que aquel tapete se trataba en realidad de un Alfombra Voladora. Al observar los surcos en las esquinas supo que se trataba de una Arabia 21, una alfombra familiar que se caracterizaba por ser veloz.

¿Qué esta pasando? – quiso saber Simón pero su padre no lo escucho por que lo reprimió con el grito: SUBAN YA.

Los tres hermanos obedecieron y se subieron a la alfombra voladora con precaución. Jasón jamás había volado en una y tenia miedo, y su padre no hizo nada para calmarlo.

¡Bosque de Dean! – les grito su padre - ¡Prado Central! Esa es la dirección de esta casa.

Al decir aquello se sintió un cambio en el ambiente y Jasón supo que finalmente saldría de aquel lugar y se liberaba del Fidelio. Pensó que aquel momento iba a ser de felicidad para él pero entonces se descubrió que estaba asustado por una amenaza que no conocía.

Sin decir ni una palabra mas su padre se monto a la alfombra junto con ellos, dio un toquecito con su varita y la alfombra de inmediato se puso rígida y se levanto del suelo unos palmos.

Luego su padre cogió su varita con ambas manos y como si se tratara de una palanca la empezó a girar y la Alfombra se disparo hacia los cielos.

El aire era aun mas helado entre mas se levantaban por el aire. Golpeaba sus pulmones con fuerza y les quemaba por dentro, siendo lo suficientemente frio para no ser asimilado completamente. Jasón sintió que sus ojos lloraban y que el aire le faltaba a ratos. Se sentía asustado por resbalar pero aquel temor se esfumo rápidamente. Al principio se sujeto con fuerza a la tela de la alfombra pero luego se dio cuenta que no era necesario pues la alfombra no se movía independiente a ellos si no mas bien como si ellos formaran un todo con la alfombra y esta se desplazara conjuntamente, por eso Jasón no se resbalaba y cuando la alfombra se inclinaba o iba en subida era como si el plano cambiara para Jasón y su familia por que en todo momento se sintió paralelo al suelo.

Su padre parecía ser un buen piloto por que manejaba según unas leyes que los hijos desconocían. Siempre mantenía un campo visible de 180 grados y evitaba penetrar en nubes o en niebla que impidiera la visión, estabilizaba la alfombra para que no se ladeara o tuviera una pequeña desviación hacia la izquierda y siempre mantenía una velocidad que era constante y veloz.

Jasón no estaba seguro si aquella velocidad era una treta para que ellos impidieran hablar con su padre debido al zumbido o era algo relacionado con la huida. Sea como fuera Jasón y ninguno de sus hermanos se pudo comunicar con el ni por medio de las señas y Simón cada vez se veía mas impaciente pero también asustado.

Que… e… pasand… - la voz de Simón se perdía en el aire.

No…

Lucy chillaba nuevamente, al parecer se estaba congelando y sentía mucho dolor en las extremidades. Jasón la acurruco mas hacia él aunque también sintiera un frio de muerte e intento protegerla del frio. Se apretaron con fuerza para que el frio no penetrara por algún espacio y cerraron los ojos para no seguir lagrimeando por la helada. Simón por su parte seguía mirando a su padre e intentaba que el hombre lo mirara a la cara.

Jasón entro en un estado catatónico por el frio y el tiempo y el espacio se convirtieron en un ajeno para él. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban viajando, ni tampoco que distancia habían recorrido. No tenia idea de hacia donde se dirigían, pero al parecer su padre no pensaba detenerse en un largo tiempo. Miro a Lucy después de un tiempo y vio que la niña tiritaba de frio y casi caía en la inconsciencia y de que su hermano Simón se hallaba acurrucado en el piso. Jasón miro a su padre y no le sorprendió ver que lloraba sin parar.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y tratar de hacer conexión con él cuando hubo una fuerte ventisca que llego del lado derecho de la alfombra y causo una turbulencia.

Después de aquella primera turbulencia vino la segunda y después de la segunda una tercera. Su padre tuvo que detenerse cuando una fuerte ventisca vino desde el frente y detuvo la alfombra que quedo flotando en medio de la nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando la alfombra se estabilizo los azotes de viento se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y empezaron a llegar desde todos los lugares. La alfombra se agitaba con fuerza por los choques de aire que la golpeaban con fuerza mientras que Jasón escuchaba un fuerte sonido de batir de alas que provenía de algo que el no podía ver.

La alfombra empezó a sacudirse con mas fuerza y dar tumbos (algo los estaba golpeando por debajo) y Lucy pego un grito cuando al lado de ellos algo rasgo el cielo y los rozo con fuerza por la espalda.

¡AGACHENSE! – grito su padre que miraba petrificado una escena que sus hijos no podían ver.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?

Su padre se paro en la alfombra y entonces lanzo un hechizo en dirección a algo que "no" estaba por detrás de Simón, pero el hechizo choco contra un cuerpo que era solido y que cambio de dirección en el ultimo segundo cuando estaba a punto de impactar con Simón. Entonces su padre lanzo el mismo hechizo en dirección a ellos mientras el terror aumentaba en su mirada y se esforzaba cada vez mas en proteger a sus hijos de algo que los atacaba.

Entonces la Alfombra recibió un fuerte golpe y casi fueron volcados. Pero con aquel golpe Jasón salió impactado hacia adelante y se separo de Lucy que rodo cerca a su hermano Simón.

Jasón cayo cerca a su padre que estaba ahora de rodillas en la alfombra y seguía mirando hacia al vacio…

¿Qué es?

Thes… Thes… Thestrals…

Y entonces paso algo que cambio la vida de Jasón para siempre. La cabeza de su padre hizo un movimiento rápido y fuerte hacia adelante como si hubiera sido golpeado con fuerza por un bate metálico y entonces sus ojos quedaron vacios. Su padre lo miro por última vez mientras la sangre resbalaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza y como ultima acción lanzo la varita en dirección de las manos de Jasón. Luego, como si fuera una pluma, Franco Galeón se deslizo hacia atrás resbalo en el borde de la alfombra y se precipito en la oscura noche perdiéndose para siempre.

NOOOOOOO… - el grito de Jasón resonó como una bomba en aquel cielo de noche.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que todo fuera una mentira y que cuando los abriera su padre estuviera allí gritándole por que se había dormido en la hierba y no había escuchado su llamado para comer.

Cuando los abrió todo se puso mucho peor. La confirmación de la muerte de su padre se reflejo por que Jasón ahora podía ver lo que los había estado atacando…

Thestrals… Cientos de ellos con unos terribles ojos rojos, con sus alas de murciélago y su cuerpo esquelético de reptil volaban a su alrededor batiendo sus alas y atacándolos. Aquellos caballos alados eran presagio de muerte, pero en aquella ocasión sus miradas reflejaban su destino que era Matarlos; no sabia por que lo entendía pero entonces supo cual era el peligro del que su padre los había protegido. Aquellos Thestrals los habían buscado todo aquel tiempo y ahora estaban culminando su misión.

Uno de lo Thestrals con aquellos ojos rojos que no eran propios de aquel animal (según tenia entendido los ojos de Thestrals eran negros) ataco pero entonces Jasón se aferro a la alfombra y las pezuñas que antes habían acabado con la vida de su padre rozaron su cabeza.

Simón – grito Jasón.

Pero Simón no le contesto. Su mirada también podía ver a los Thestrals pero su mente solo le recordaba que lo último que le había dicho a su padre era: Te odio… y Simón había quedado paralizado con ello.

Entonces un Thestral se dirigió a sus hermanos por detrás y Jasón no tuvo más tiempo que gritar. El Thestral sujeto a Simón lo elevo por los cielos y se perdió en la oscuridad.

SIMÓN…. – grito Jasón.

Pero entonces un segundo Thestral se precipito de la misma forma que el anterior y entonces Jasón supo que iban detrás de Lucy pero no había tiempo para hacer nada. El feroz animal agarro a su pequeña hermana y la niña alargo su brazo para que Jasón lo sujetara pero Jasón no la alcanzo, y el recuerdo de su mano apretando el vacio lo seguiría por toda su vida, y Lucy desapareció en la noche al igual que Simón con un ultimo grito: Jasón…

LUCY….

Entonces Jasón supo que era lo que ocurriría. Y vio al Thestral que lo capturaría, pero entonces Jasón había perdido a su padre y a sus hermanos y no le importaba nada. Así que sujetando la varita con fuerza cerca a su corazón se fue al borde de la alfombra y se lanzo de espaldas al vacio mientras las alas del Thestral se alzaban sin su presa.

Jasón cayo y luego… Siguió cayendo.


	3. Roxanne

_**Roxanne**_

Jasón se encontraba flotando en un prado. Era un lugar hermoso aunque lúgubre y la luna era la única fuente de luz en aquel lugar. Aquel prado estaba cubierto por flores que dormían y a la lejanía se podía observar una larga hilera de arboles que eran la frontera de un bosque que respiraba.

Jasón se encontraba levitando sin tener conciencia de si mismo en el medio de aquel glorioso lugar. A su izquierda se extendía el bosque y a su derecha una casa enorme e imponente. Era blanca con ventanales dorados y hermosos, con balcones decorados con estatuas de bronce y columnas de mármol blanco que le daban la opulencia necesaria que la casa se merecía.

Una puerta con picaporte de oro se abrió y las luces de la casa empezaron a encenderse poco a poco.

De la casa salió una mujer de cabello rubio, largo y liso; de unos ojos azules cristalinos y con un hermoso vestido blanco de encaje para dormir. Jasón reconoció a su madre inmediatamente.

Ángela camino descalza por el prado a un paso rápido y con una mirada de pura determinación; su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento y dolor pero también una decisión que hacia que sus facciones fueran como las de una hermosa guerrera.

Pero ¿Qué hacia su madre allí?... Jasón podía reconocer a su madre pero no recordaba haber visto aquel lugar en su vida y comprendía que todo aquello se trataba de un recuerdo… No recordaba cuales eran las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a tener aquella alucinación tan vivida de uno de sus recuerdos (se sentía dentro de un pensadero), pero le preocupaba mucho mas aquellas imágenes que sentía ajenas a sus ser.

Su madre paso al lado de Jasón que era un ente volador y por la puerta de la casa aparecieron cuatro personas. Un niño de 10 a 11 años que se parecía mucho al hombre que tenia su pierna aprisionaba por el niño, un pequeño cercano a los 4 años que lloraba incansablemente y una bebe que dormitaba en los brazos del hombre.

Aquella era la confirmación de que se trataba de un recuerdo pues Jasón se reconoció como el infante que lloraba y vio también a su padre (algo en su estomago retumbo de dolor), a Simón y a Lucy.

Jasón lo olvido de inmediato y volvió a concentrarse en su madre que caminaba en dirección a los arboles; el chico comprendía que su madre no podía dirigirse hacia aquel lugar por que era un lugar peligroso pero no intento gritar ni nada por el estilo, solo vio como su madre seguía caminando y se alejaba cada vez mas de su familia. Entonces, como si Jasón lo hubiera esperado durante toda su vida, el grito de su padre sonó en todo el prado: "Ángela".

La mujer volteo su rostro y Jasón vio que sonreía y lloraba, su boca formulo la frase que ninguno pudo escuchar: "No fue tu culpa" y luego dio nuevamente la vuelta para desaparecer en los arboles para siempre…

Cuando su madre desapareció hubo un fuerte zumbido invisible que atravesó el bosque y aunque no hubo ningún grito que marcara el fin, Jasón sabía lo que había sucedido.

Miro nuevamente hacia donde él estaba con su familia y vio a un devastado hombre que mientras lloraba lentamente sacaba su varita y le aplicaba un hechizo desmemorizante a sus dos pequeños hijos…

No creo que este bien lo que hiciste – resoplo la voz de un joven enojado.

Entonces ¿Qué debí haber hecho? Señor Todo es Arriesgado – dijo la voz de una mujer.

Yo pienso que hiciste lo correcto – la voz de una mujer diferente, más joven que la primera y más nerviosa defendió a la primera.

Todo lo que hace Roxanne para ti es lo correcto Ariel – dijo la voz del joven en un tono despectivo.

¡Ya basta! Anuel – dijo la voz de la que debía ser Roxanne.

¡Es muy peligroso! – continuo Anuel - Y si se trata de un Muggle.

La última vez que revise – dijo Roxanne – los Muggle no sabían volar y este chico cayó directamente desde los cielos. Además si no lo notaste: ¡Tiene una Varita!

Yo no me fiaría de alguien que cae del cielo sin razón aparente – siguió en su argumento Anuel – No me trae buena espina y si se trata de algo sucio.

Solo es un chico – defendió Roxanne.

Pero… - y la voz de Ariel sonaba débil frente a la idea de argumentar en contra de Roxanne - ¿Qué viste?

No vi nada – dijo Roxanne – Había una espesa nube y el chico cayo directamente desde ella. Cuando caía vi que se alejaba de él una alfombra voladora, creo que lo que paso fue que el chico se arriesgo y se adentro en la nube y dentro de ella perdió la noción de arriba y abajo la alfombra se descontrolo y el chico resbalo por ella. La alfombra cayo a casi un kilometro de aquí, cerca a la villa.

Me parece perfectamente normal – dijo Ariel aliviada de poder estar a favor de Roxanne.

Yo no me fiaría – dijo Anuel un poco enojado – Roxanne, hermana, solo te puedo advertir que ya tenemos suficientes problemas encima para meternos con uno que no nos corresponde, creo que deberías dejarlo ir.

Pienso que ya no recuerdas a lo que nos dedicamos – respondió Roxanne mordazmente – Si dejáramos de hacerlo aunque fuera por un chico como podrías dar la cara. Nos comprometimos a algo y vamos a cumplirlo pase lo que pase.

En ese momento Jasón recupero la conciencia de lo que escuchaba y por fin se despertó. Se quedo un momento con los ojos cerrados y se tambaleo, las personas que habían estado hablando de él lo notaron por que los tres guardaron silencio.

Cuando sintió que estaba siendo muy observado empezó a sentirse incomodo pero no hizo nada por que intentaba recordar que era lo que había pasado… Y entonces… La Carta…La huida… La Muerte de su Padre (y Jasón sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho)… El sueño… y él Cayendo…

Aquel recuerdo le causo vértigo y entonces asustado no pudo evitar brincar y levantarse. Abrió los ojos y entonces noto que realmente estaba levitando y alguien le apuntaba con la varita, pero su abrupto hizo que la mujer que le apuntaba desviara la varita y entonces Jasón cayó al piso y se golpeo la cabeza con una silla.

Levanto la mirada y agito su cabeza para dejar de ver estrellas. Se encontraba en una cabaña alumbrada con aire hogareño y en ese momento se hallaba en lo que parecía ser el comedor; a su derecha se veía una pequeña cocina y unas escaleras para la segunda planta, y a su izquierda un pequeño baño y la puerta de salida.

Frente a él había tres personas. La primera y la mayor era una mujer robusta y alta y con un rostro de maternidad que Jasón jamás había visto en ninguno de sus familiares, tenia el rostro redondo y el pelo largo color rojo oscuro en una coleta, sus ojos eran oscuros y su sonrisa ancha, su presencia era imponente y emanaba respeto y orden. La segunda era otra mujer, era alta como la primera mujer pero a diferencia de la primera era flaca y debilucha, su cuerpo parecía comprimido y su postura era como si fuera diseñada para gastar el menor espacio posible, tenía un rostro hermoso dañado por un cansancio representado por una piel curtida y unas ojeras que les daba aire tristón a los ojos, su pelo era largo como el de la primera mujer y también estaba en coleta. Y finalmente, el tercer personaje era un hombre, su parecido a la segunda mujer era indiscutible pues su rostro era muy parecido a diferencia que aquel hombre tenia un aire de picardía y de aventura, su parecido con su hermana solo se daba por el rostro por que el hombre era bajo para alguien de su edad y era muy musculoso lo que remarcaba su corta estatura, su pelo era negro como el de su hermana y lo llevaba en punta con gomina.

Jasón los miro a todos asustados. Noto que la primera mujer le sonreía, la segunda le tenía un poco de temor y el muchacho parecía enojado.

Hola – dijo la mujer robusta – ¡Nadie te va a hacer daño! Puede que estés un poco confundido pero nadie te va a lastimar. Me llamo Roxanne y ellos son mis hermanos Anuel y Ariel. Ellos son los mellizos – y Roxanne le sonrió como invitándolo a presentarse.

Jasón no dijo nada pero se levanto del suelo. Aquella mujer parecía ser de confianza pero él solo tenia cabeza para lo que había pasado: Su padre estaba muerto y sus hermanos… ¡No sabia que había pasado con sus hermanos!

No pudo evitarlo y entonces Jasón comenzó a llorar con fuerza, sentía como si su corazón se hubiera fragmentado y su alma se hubiera perdido en una oscuridad infinita. Se sentía devastado y desorientado, todo su mundo cambio y él no hizo nada para evitarlo, su padre había muerto en un instante de segundo y ahora él estaba solo y no entendía por que… ¿Por qué? Jasón no lograba entenderlo ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para merecerlo? Y se sintió mareado, su dolor no se comparaba con nada y lo que deseaba en ese momento era seguir llorando hasta que no pudiera más y gastar todas sus energías en derramar lágrimas para luego morir de agotamiento.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Roxanne – Puedes contármelo todo. Estas bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Jasón fue incapaz de contestar. Se mando sus manos a su pecho por que sentía que no era capaz de respirar.

¿Y tus padres? – pregunto Ariel – Hay alguien al que podamos contactar.

Ariel sonaba sinceramente preocupada y su miedo fue remplazado por una voz maternal equiparable a la de su hermana. Anuel lo seguía mirando furioso y cuidadoso pero su rostro también formaba una compasión que trataba de ocultar.

Les dije – dijo Anuel – Solo nos va a traer problemas, nada bueno va a salir de todo esto. – el labio de Anuel tembló y no dijo nada mas.

Roxanne miro a sus hermanos un poco preocupada y luego con determinación se acerco lentamente hacia Jasón. El chico se alejo de ella con rapidez pero Roxanne no desfalleció y se acerco un poco más. Jasón deseaba sufrir en soledad pero en aquel momento no sabía que hacer: si irse de la casa o quedarse allí.

Roxanne se acerco un poco más y Jasón se vio encerrado por la mesa. La mujer aprovecho el momento de distracción del chico y entonces lo abrazo con fuerza…

Un abrazo siempre funciona – dijo en voz baja y en su oído.

Y aquella desconocida abrazo a Jasón como nadie lo abrazo en su toda su vida y entonces Jasón supo como era el apretón de una madre y fue como si sus penas fueran capaces de fluir por el cuerpo de los dos y Roxanne compartía su dolor y la transformaba en una sensación de paz que hizo que Jasón fuera capaz de respirar de nuevo. Aquel abrazo era lo más increíble que él había sentido en su vida.

Ya te dije que me llamo Roxanne – repitió la mujer – y estoy aquí para escucharte y ayudarte – Jasón no sabia si se trataba de magia o de algo totalmente diferente – así que dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

¡Ja…són...!

Muy bien Jasón – dijo Roxanne – ahora quiero que respires hondo – y Roxanne se separo de su lado. Jasón sintió un raro abandono.

Jasón obedeció.

Te vi caer atreves de una nube – le explico Roxanne – Vi que llevabas una varita pero que no la usabas – Jasón de inmediato sintió su mano entumida, todo aquel tiempo había sujetado con fuerza la varita de su padre. Otra lagrima cayo por su mejilla – Use un hechizo de levitación y evite que chocaras con el piso, con el mismo hechizo te traje aquí, nuestra casa y eso es todo lo que ha pasado. Ahora si puedes contarme algo de lo que te sucedió o te sientes aun confundido puedes hablar conmigo.

Jasón no sabia que decir exactamente… que diría ¡Que unos Thestrals habían matado a su padre y secuestrado a sus hermanos! Si no lo tomaban como un loco, se asustarían y lo echarían de la casa. Jasón no se sentía en ese momento con la capacidad de decir algo y aunque Roxanne pareciera un ángel caído del cielo todavía no podía hablar con nadie.

Roxanne lo miro con ternura. Sin duda se trataba de una mujer muy especial.

Entonces Jasón abrió la boca y no sabia exactamente que decir cuando golpearon la puerta de la casa dos veces. Todos en la estancia pegaron un fuerte brinco. Roxanne miro en dirección a la puerta y el contacto visual se perdió y Jasón volvió a sentirse vulnerable. Ariel aprisa corrió hacia la ventana con cortinas y se asumo con cuidado.

¡Son ellos! – dijo Ariel muy asustada.

Demonios – dijo Anuel enfadado.

Y entonces la actitud de Roxanne cambio y la mujer se puso a la defensiva.

Jasón, querido – le dijo rápidamente – Tienes que esconderte ahora… ¡La capa invisible Anuel!... no muevas un musculo, por el momento será mejor que ellos no te vean… Por favor no intentes escapar.

Roxanne al parecer había leído la mente de Jasón que pensó en huir justo en ese momento. Dos golpes mas resonaron en la puerta y entonces Anuel apareció con una capa en sus manos y cubrió a Jasón con ella, le advirtió que no respirara ni siquiera y cuando se aseguro que Jasón no se veía le hizo una seña a su hermana mayor y entonces Roxanne abrió la puerta.

Dos figura hicieron su aparición en aquella oscura noche.


	4. El Gordo y el Flaco

_**El Gordo y el Flaco**_

Jasón aguanto la respiración. Bajo la capa invisible sentía que cada movimiento o sonido que hacia era multiplicado por mil y no quería ser encontrado. Las personas que estaban en la puerta eran personajes que Roxanne y sus hermanos conocían, pero ¿Y si no era así? Y si se trataba de algo relacionado con él. Su cuerpo tembló al pensarlo ¿Qué pasaría si los Thestrals regresaban para terminar su trabajo? En la cabeza de Jasón pasaban cientos de teorías acerca de lo que había ocurrido pero en ese momento estaba enfrascado en la situación que se presentaba, ya que fuera lo que fuera él ahora se estaba involucrado.

Se trataban de dos hombres: Uno era bajo y gordo, tenía un rostro como de perro lastimero arrugado lo que le daba un aire frívolo y unos ojos caídos que parecían las de un muerto y reafirmaban la idea de que se trataba de una mala persona. Tenía un cabello color miel que se encontraba muy bien cuidado para una persona con la apariencia de aquel hombre y que estaba ridículamente peinado con un rizo grande que le caía en el medio de la frente. Parecía tener mucho dinero por que su sonrisa era de complacencia combinada con el estilo que maneja una persona que se piensa superior a los demás por lo que posee en los bolsillos, y además lucia unas túnicas opulentas.

El segundo hombre era en cambio alto y delgado. Usaba una túnica de Auror (Jasón reconoció la vestimenta por algún libro que había leído hacia tiempo) y en adición a eso llevaba un sombrero negro que le daba la apariencia de un caza recompensas o algo así. Jasón no dudo de que se tratara de una persona así. Tenía un rostro alargado y curtido, con una barba de tres días y ojos saltones pero perspicaces, el cabello lo llevaba largo y le caía hacia todos los lados consiguiendo que el pelo y el sombrero cubrieran parte de su rostro.

Los dos hombres intentaron pasar pero Roxanne de inmediato les cerró el paso, desde donde estaba Jasón no podía ver el rostro de aquella mujer pero supuso que estaba furiosa.

Deberías cuidar tus modales – dijo el hombre gordo y bajo – después de todo soy tu casero.

No tienes que recordármelo, Gilbert – le escupió fríamente Roxanne.

En el fondo Anuel apretaba los puños con fuerza por el odio que a simple vista les profesaba a esos dos hombres, en cuanto que Ariel se hizo en una esquina e intento pasar desapercibida pero un ruido en el piso superior llamo su atención por que de inmediato se precipito hacia las escaleras y desapareció.

¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí? – dijo aguantando la ira Anuel refiriéndose al hombre vestido de Auror.

El Sr. Foster es mi colega, mi socio – respondió el hombre que respondía al nombre de Gilbert - , mi guardaespaldas personal, así que debe estar presente en todas mis transacciones económicas.

Foster miro de manera provocadora a Anuel como incitándolo a que lo atacara pero al tiempo desvainaba su varita guardada en uno de sus bolsillos.

Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario niño – Foster enfatizo en la palabra niño y se rio socarronamente – Debes recordar que estas hablando con la autoridad.

Aquellos dos personajes era sin duda las peores personas que Jasón había conocido jamás y ahora comprendía por que el motivo en el cambio de actitud de Roxanne, comprendía que aquella mujer era como una felina: profesaba todo el amor a los que se hallaban bajo su cuidado, pero atacaba con toda su ira cuando sus crías se veían amenazadas.

¡Autoridad! – dijo Roxanne – me haces reír – aunque la mujer no se rio – no he visto jamás en mi vida a nadie mas perezoso, corrupto y que hace la vista ciega a todos los crímenes y que solo juzga a su conveniencia.

Al parecer manejamos dos significados distintos de la ley y la justicia – dijo Foster sin inmutarse ni intentar defenderse de tales acusaciones.

Jasón empezaba a comprender la situación y de cierta forma se sentía aliviado de ser un espectador de todo aquel show. De cierta manera esto lo distraía de sus problemas, de sus dolores, era como si estuviera observando una obra de teatro donde el solo era participe en sus sueños. Ver la vida de otra persona lo tranquilizaba por algún motivo.

Si pudieras ser muy…

¡Silencio! – dijo Foster y levanto la varita en dirección a Anuel.

No Sr. Foster, no hay razón para volvernos agresivos – Gilbert sonreía por todo lo que acontecía – No usemos la fuerza si no es necesario – y lo ultimo lo dijo para que sonara como una amenaza.

¿Qué es lo que desean? – soltó entonces Roxanne enojada.

Dos motivos – dijo Foster.

Ya sabes uno estos motivos – puntualizo Gilbert – vengo a cobrar lo que me pertenece. Exijo que paguen la renta de este horrible lugar.

¿Horrible? – Roxanne se ofendió por el comentario hacia su casa – Era horrible cuando usted nos lo entrego. Nosotros tres hemos convertido este sitio en un lugar apacible para vivir… ¡Me ofende viniendo a cobrar cuando jamás hizo caso acerca de nuestras múltiples quejas acerca de este lugar, como las cientos de plagas que tenían! Sabia que legalmente esta prohibido rentar una casa cuando se encuentra contaminada… ¡Que me puede decir el Auror acerca de esto!

Una par de ratas no se considera una plaga – dijo Foster sin prestar atención al tema.

¿UN PAR DE RATAS? – Anuel estaba a punto de estallar.

Cálmate Anuel, no les des una excusa para que te arresten – Roxanne continuo con sus reclamos – Usted no es mas que una rata Gilbert, nos metió en esta casa bajo engaños, nos hizo firmar un contrato con tretas y aun así nosotros no dijimos nada, simplemente superamos la situación y seguimos adelante, cumplimos con la cuota mensual cada ultimo día de mes y ahorramos para que finalmente pudiéramos comprar este lugar.

Otra vez con eso – y Gilbert parecía disfrutar de aquella parte – Dígame ¿Cómo podían ahorrar si ninguno de los tres tiene un empleo y su "trabajo" no es remunerado?

Nuestro "Trabajo" es remunerado todos los días – dijo Roxanne y sus ojos brillaron por una causa que Jasón desconocía - ¡Ahorramos! Con nuestro jardín plantamos flores y frutos y los vendimos en la villa, aquella era nuestra manera de sostenernos y cuando creímos tener el dinero suficiente para comprar nuestra casa – Roxanne guardo un momento de silencio para contener la ira – Usted nos dijo que no era suficiente y nos pidió el doble lo cual era mucho mas de lo que valía este sitio. El Sr. Foster no hizo nada como siempre.

Yo…

Aun así nos esforzamos para continuar recolectando dinero y cuando volvimos a hacer una oferta se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de dinero que habíamos recolectado y ahí fue cuando…

¡Cuando ustedes nos robaron en la cara! – grito Anuel y un florero estallo de la nada en la estancia – Con falsedades Gilbert aseguraba que aquel dinero había sido robado y Foster nos lo arrebato de las manos bajo engaños y mentiras. Los ahorros de toda una vida se nos fueron arrebatados de las manos y jamás volvimos a saber de el… Sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás ustedes arrancaron nuestros sueños y se dividieron el botín. ¡Díganme! ¿Qué hicieron con su parte?

Chico tonto – dijo Gilbert pero su sonrisa de satisfacción quitaba cualquier duda. Aquella historia era tan verídica como el odio que los hermanos profesaban hacia esas dos personas.

Si fuera cierto – dijo Foster confirmándolo aun mas - ¿Qué harías niño?

Déjame mostrarme… - y Anuel saco su varita de su cinturón.

_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ – los brazos y piernas de Anuel se pegaron a su cuerpo y el hombre cayo al piso impotente.

Jasón sorprendido vio como Ariel, desde las escaleras y con un bebe en brazos, inmovilizaba a su hermano mellizo.

¿Ariel? – dijo Roxanne sorprendida.

No podemos meternos en mas problemas – y el momento de determinación de Ariel desapareció al instante y comenzó a llorar – Yo… no… quería que peleara, y pensé que no lo detendrías.

Roxanne se mordió el labio y miro al bebe que Ariel llevaba en brazos. Ariel volvió a la normalidad a su hermano.

¡Ariel! – dijo Foster y sus ojos se centraron en lo que aquel hombre deseaba con desesperación - ¿Dónde te habías metido hermosa? – El hombre hizo el repulsivo acto de pasarse la lengua por los labios.

LARGUENSE DE MI CASA – grito Roxanne y la mujer empuño la varita que había guardado en su bolsillo trasero – Ustedes son escoria. Foster que por ser rechazado por mi hermana maldijo nuestro jardín para que no volviera a dar los frutos como lo hacia antes y Gilbert que es incapaz de pensar en algo diferente al dinero ¿No le importa los niños? ¿No piensa que si nos quita la casa muchos huérfanos se quedaran sin hogar?

No me vas a convencer con eso – dijo Gilbert despiadadamente.

No probaran jamás que maldije su jardín – dijo Foster – desde luego, todo podría mejorar, yo podría convencer a mi socio de que les vendiera la casa y yo mismo pagaría por ella, ya saben cual es mi única condición: Que Ariel se case conmigo, y no hay ningún problema con el pequeño bastardo, yo cuidaría de el pequeño como si fuera mío.

Entregaría a mi hijo antes de permitir que tal escoria cuidara de él – dijo Ariel en un ultimo aliento de valor y calmo a su bebe que empezaba a inquietarse.

Eso lo veremos – susurro el hombre pero aquel comentario sin duda alguna lo había cacheteado muy duro. Su rostro se torno sombrío y cambio de tema – El segundo motivo de nuestra visita es simple, una alfombra voladora impacto con una de las casas de la villa…

Los ojos de Jasón se abrieron de par en par.

… no hubo ningún herido, ni algún daño que pueda ser considerado – continuo Foster – aún así el ministerio esta pasando una ley para prohibir las alfombras voladoras en Gran Bretaña y este incidente tal vez sea el detonante que necesitan para hacer que la ley sea efectiva. Algunos testigo dicen que vieron caer un bulto desde la dirección en la que caía la alfombra y aseguran que cayó cerca a esta zona ¿Han visto algo o alguien sospechoso que cayera por aquí en esta noche? Si es un objeto con él podríamos encontrar a lo culpables de tal incidente y si se trata de una persona seria retenido por la fuerza para que aclarara los hechos.

El corazón de Jasón empezó a bombear mil por minuto. Si Roxanne lo delataba él seria expuesto a las autoridades y a los medios, y así probablemente los sucesos extraños que lo perseguían lo encontrarían y el hallaría un destino como el de sus hermanos o peor… como el de su padre.

¡No hemos visto nada! – y fue Anuel que respondió con tal fuerza.

¿Seguros?

Ya lo escucho – dijo Roxanne fríamente sin voltear a ver donde estaba Jasón – ahora, largo de mi casa.

Sera mejor que nos vallamos – dijo Gilbert – creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer por el día de hoy. Ya sabes Roxanne el acuerdo, si dentro de un mes no me pagas lo que me debes los meteré a los tres en prisión y me desharé de todos los niños.

Lo esta escuchando – Roxanne se dirigió a Foster como ultima opción.

Lo que haces en este lugar es ilegal – dijo Foster – Ninguno esta cualificado para tal trabajo y yo seré el primero en encargarme de desmantelar esta farsa. Adiós.

Y con eso, aquellos dos hombres se alejaron de la puerta y desaparecieron.

¡MALDICION! – grito Anuel.

Calma – dijo Ariel – despertaras a Andrew – haciendo referencia a su hijo.

¡Un mes! – Roxanne parecía devastada - ¿Qué podemos hacer en un mes? Debemos mucho dinero.

¿Y los frutos? – Jasón no sabía por que pero se sentía realmente preocupado por aquella terrible situación.

Los tres hermanos pegaron un pequeño brinco cuando Jasón hablo y se quito la capa invisible.

No sabia donde estabas – rio Roxanne despreocupada, aunque no lo fingió bien.

Ya oíste – dijo Ariel triste – Foster maldijo nuestro jardín, hasta que no cumplamos su demanda solo tendremos con que alimentarnos, no habrá nada que vender.

¡Maldición! – repitió Anuel.

Jasón se quedo allí de pie y hubo un silencio incomodo que tardo un par de minutos. Jasón sentía mucho dolor por lo que le había ocurrido pero al tiempo se sentía identificado con aquella situación a la que se enfrentaba. Pero a diferencia de su arranque inicial, regresaba a ser callado y a no meterse en lo que no le incumbía.

Olvidemos este percance – dijo Roxanne sonriente. Jasón sabia que aun fingía pero esta vez se esforzó mucho mas y casi le hizo creer que lo estaba olvidando – Continuemos con nuestra charla ¿quieren?

Gracias por no delatarme – dijo Jasón – Por un momento pensé que me entregarían… y en este momento… no creo…que sea lo más prudente.

Aquel comentario asusto a Roxanne, Anuel y a Ariel pero no lo expresaron.

Jamás te hubiéramos entregado a esos dos – dijo Anuel – que clase de personas seriamos.

Es parte de nuestro sentimiento de maternidad – dijo Roxanne orgullosa.

¿Maternidad?

Claro – dijo Roxanne – Nosotros nos encargamos de cuidar niños. Este es el "Hogar Peverell para niños abandonados". Peverell por nuestro apellido por supuesto, cuidamos a los niños que quedan huérfanos o que son abandonados. En este momento están arriba durmiendo en camarotes, mañana podrás conocerlos a todos, desde luego si es que deseas quedarte hasta que puedas resolver la situación en la que te encuentras. Nadie te va obligar a quedarte o a exigirte que cuentes por que caías desde una alfombra voladora. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tus padres te encuentren si así gustas.

Esta… bien… - Jasón no sabia que mas responder, en aquel momento eso era lo mas inteligente.

¡Maravilloso! – dijo Roxanne – trata de no pensar en lo que paso ahora. Y por favor no les cuentes a los niños. Si necesitas algo de nosotros puedes contar con ello.

¡Bienvenido! – sonrió Ariel – mira Andrew, saluda a nuestro invitado – el bebe simplemente volteo la cabeza hacia el regazo de su madre.

Si vas a quedarte – dijo Anuel – por lo menos deberíamos conocer tu nombre completo.

Ok… - Jasón se sintió un poco mas tranquilo – me llamo Jasón Galeón.

Cuando escucharon su apellido Roxanne abrió los ojos asustada, Anuel tampoco pudo evitar disimular el temor que se formo en su rostro y Ariel en un gesto protector trato de alejar a su hijo lo mas lejos que pudo de Jasón.

¿Qué significaba aquella reacción por su apellido?

Él tiene que irse.


	5. El Apellido Galeón

_**El Apellido Galeón**_

Jasón nunca sabría quien había dicho aquellas últimas palabras, pero realmente no le importaba. Lo importante era que por algún motivo su apellido era el detonante de algo, de algo que no era bueno y que de alguna manera aquello lo llevaría a estar más cerca de saber que demonios pasaba con su vida y con su familia.

Roxanne y sus hermanos tenían los ojos abiertos de pánico como si hubieran visto a algún mago tenebroso aparecer de la capa invisible. El chico no sabía que hacer, se encontraba en una extraña posición, a medio sentar y a medio correr, pero su cerebro le enviaba una señal clara: no debía irse hasta saber más acerca de su pasado.

Así, hablo:

¿Qué esta pasando? – la voz la sintió ajena a si mismo.

Ninguno le respondió, simplemente se limitaron a verlo como si cualquier movimiento que él hiciera fuera acto de un milagro o un paso mas a la aniquilación.

Finalmente fue Roxanne la que hablo con la voz cortada:

No… no debemos precipitarnos – dijo intentando sonar calmada – puede ser una equivocación, y si no lo fuera… creo… creo… que no podemos salir afectados.

¿Qué no que? – dijo Anuel – Conoces la historia, saldremos afectados… sabes lo que paso; esto no es una tonta leyenda, es algo real.

Tal vez Roxanne tenga razón – palpo Ariel, aunque intentaba que de ninguna manera Jasón viera a su bebe – puede que sea una equivocación ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que alguien de esa familia siga con vida? ¡Hace años que desapareció el último de los hombres!

¿A que se refieren? – el terrible hueco en el estomago que Jasón tenia por la muerte de su padre se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Es cierto… - dijo Roxanne – Fue mas o menos hace diez años… ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que Jasón sea un descendiente que halla sobrevivido?

Pero… tendría sentido que lo fuera – dijo Anuel y todos conversaban como si Jasón no estuviera allí – y eso explicaría las extrañas circunstancias en que lo hemos encontrado.

Si, pero… - Roxanne trataba de hallar la forma en que Jasón no tuviera que irse.

Jasón apreciaba que Roxanne intentara defenderlo, pero estaba cansado y cada vez se ponía más furioso de que no le dijeran nada, como si ni siquiera existiera. Se sentía como si estuviera nuevamente encerrado en la casa de su madre y su padre tomara decisiones acerca de la vida de Jasón sin tomarlo en cuenta como si no existiera o se tratara de otra decoración de jardín.

¡BASTA! – dijo y así pudo llamar la atención - ¡No entiendo nada! – y cada vez se sentía mas mal por gritarle a tan amables personas, pero al tiempo no sentía remordimiento de hacerlo - ¡Si soy un Galeón! Mi padre era Franco Galeón, y él acaba de Morir…. Si ustedes saben algo que yo no se acerca de mi familia ¡Exijo que me lo expliquen! Solo quiero saber por que mi padre murió y por que mis hermanos han desaparecido.

Hubo un silencio gélido mucho peor que cualquiera de los anteriores. Jasón sentía que las lágrimas nuevamente estaban a punto de salir pero trato de contenerse. Miro a los tres hermanos preocupado de que lo hechizaran o algo pero solo vio temor y prevención en el rostro de Ariel y Anuel, y en el caso de Roxanne también alguna especie de dolor personal. Fue aquel dolor en Roxanne que hizo que la mujer olvidara su miedo y volviera a abrazar a Jasón.

¡Querido! – dijo Roxanne con lágrimas en los ojos – Así que fue eso lo que te paso… Tu padre murió – y las lágrimas de Roxanne mojaron las mejillas húmedas de Jasón – y tus hermanos han desaparecido… Realmente lo lamento… no teníamos ni idea de lo duro que lo debes estar pasando… ¡Me siento tan terrible! No importa nada ¡Te quedaras con nosotros!

Pero… - empezó Anuel – Franco Galeón era el ultimo de ellos, tenemos nuestra confirmación… Es un problema terrible, mucho peor que todos los que tenemos juntos.

No me importa – chillo Roxanne – este chico ha perdido a su familia esta noche y no lo dejare ir aunque eso me cueste la vida.

¿La vida? – susurro Jasón llorando también. Entonces ellos si sabían algo de lo que le había pasado.

Roxanne… - comenzó Ariel.

¡No se ira! – dijo Roxanne - ¡Y es la ultima palabra! Soy la mayor y sea lo que sea, se hace lo que yo diga… ¡Él se queda!

¡Es muy peligroso! – dijo Anuel

Si fuera así ya estaríamos todos muertos conoces como funcionaba en aquel entonces.

Anuel parecía reticente a aceptarlo, pero Ariel finalmente levanto los hombros como diciendo: Lo que digas hermana; aunque parecía muy preocupada. Jasón no sabia que hacer, por algún motivo aquellas personas sabían demasiado y eso le hacia dudar acerca de muchas cosas ¿Qué hacer? Por el momento eligió la opción fácil, escucharía lo que quería saber y luego se iría de allí.

¿Por qué saben tanto de mí? – pregunto prevenidamente.

¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! – dijo Anuel con un poco de desprecio en la voz (Jasón sabia que solo buscaba proteger a su familia pero no evito sentir un resentimiento por el muchacho) – desde siempre el apellido Galeón ha sido conocido por la comunidad mágica, antes y después de la Maldición. Cuando la maldición llego el apellido dejo de ser respetado y paso a convertirse en algo de mal agüero, casi que se pensaba que el hecho de hablar de la familia Galeón traía mala suerte a los hogares.

¿Reconocidos? ¿Maldición?

Jasón, cariño – dijo Roxanne – pienso que deberías escuchar esto otro día, hoy pasaste por un evento traumático y lo mejor es que…

¡Tengo que escucharlo ahora! – dijo Jasón enfáticamente – Sra. Peverell, entiéndame, necesito saber…. Tengo que entender.

Ambos se miraron fijamente pero entonces Roxanne cedió y dijo:

Te contare…

Gracias – y Jasón se sintió muy cansado en ese momento.

Como dijo Anuel – comenzó Roxanne – Galeón es tal vez el mas famoso apellido hasta ahora en el mundo mágico. Se trataba de una familia con mucho poder y dinero, fueron magnates de todo lo nuevo que fue apareciendo en el mundo mágico: Escobas y alfombras voladoras, El quidditch (eran dueños de un gran cantidad de clubes), calderos mágicos, criaturas mágicas… ¡Todo! lo que los Galeón tocaran se convertía en puro Oro. Su poder se extendía por todo el mundo y cada vez su imperio fue haciéndose más y más grande, en las guerras mágicas apoyaban al mejor y así cada vez mas se fueron expandiendo. Su presencia no fue pasada por alto cuando se fundo el Ministerio de Magia ellos colaboraron con su construcción (por no decir que ellos construyeron todo el ministerio) y colocaron a la gente adecuada en el puesto adecuado para que se aprobaran leyes que los beneficiara, así cuando se inauguro Gringotts (el primer y único banco mágico) su presencia fue absoluta y finalmente la moneda de Oro y la mas costosa recibió su nombre de aquel apellido.

Los Galeones se llaman así ¿por mi familia?

Exacto – dijo Roxanne – hubo fuertes discusiones acerca de aquel hecho y tal vez fue eso lo que causo revueltas entre los duendes que siempre quisieron que los Galeones se llamaran "Duendenedas". Pero no importaba lo que los duendes hicieran o quisieran, los Galeón tenían el poder y la moneda nunca cambio de nombre.

Entonces mis antepasados eran malas personas – concluyo Jasón.

No en realidad – dijo Roxanne – ellos tenían poder y sabían como usarlo. Todo lo que imponían rara vez perjudicaba a los mas pobres y habían ramas de la familia que eran realmente generosas con las caridades, la rama de tu padre era una de ellas, en aquella época Franco Galeón era una persona querida y conocida.

Escuchar aquella información de su padre hizo que Jasón se alegrara por un momento pero entonces recordó que jamás volvería a hablar con él y que nunca podría felicitarlo por ser tan excelente persona.

Jamás escuche alguna queja por parte de alguien del común acerca de la familia Galeón – continuo Roxanne – malas o buenas personas, no puedo concluirlo, solo puedo decir que eran humanos. Pero aparte de humanos ellos eran como celebridades, todo el mundo los conocía y había gente que los idolatraba al igual que había gente que los envidiaba.

Ya veo – Jasón creía que estaba a punto de llegar a la parte importante.

Lo que si era muy cierto, era que se trataba de una familia muy estricta, tenían como lema que para llegar al éxito la disciplina y la perfección eran las mejores herramientas. Así que habían muchos rumores acerca de maltratos y grandes castigos (desheredaos, humillaciones, exilios, etc.) para los miembros de la familia que hacían quedar mal el apellido; aunque aquello jamás fue comprobado y nunca se conoció a ningún Galeón al que le hubieran negado la fortuna, pero estos rumores fueron aumentando con el tiempo cuando comenzó la maldición…

La maldición – y la piel de Jasón se erizo al pronunciar aquella palabra.

Mi teoría era que otra familia, cargada de envidia por el éxito de los Galeón les hecho una maldición, y esta fue tal vez la primera y mas creíble teoría de todas las que surgieron; como te dije, los rumores llegaron a decir que había tanto odio en el interior de aquella familia que ellos mismos se maldijeron y trajeron la desgracia a su hogar. Ninguna de estas teorías pudo ser comprobada, y nunca se supo la causa de la maldición y eso que la familia Galeón tuvo ayuda del mismo ministerio de magia para descubrir de que se trataba, pero incluso el mismo ministerio les dio la espalda cuando el caos reino y aquella maldición sobrepaso a cualquier maldición conocida.

¿Cómo así?

Nadie jamás había visto algo así. Todo empezó con la destrucción de la casa principal de los Galeón, un terrible accidente que jamás llego a aclararse por completo y donde murieron más de treinta personas. El ministerio comenzó una investigación y al pasar el tiempo se descubrió la magnitud de aquel hecho. Los demás miembros de la familia, aunque se trataran de los parientes más lejanos, comenzaron a morir, todos en extrañas circunstancias: Incendios, desapariciones, explosiones y cientos de desgracias más. El ministerio comprendió que se trataba de algo grave y todos los departamentos del ministerio empezaron una investigación incluyendo el mismísimo Departamento de Misterios que según los rumores investigaban maldiciones en ese entonces; y aunque el movimiento del ministerio fue espectacular todo tuvo que parar cuando la maldición se transformo en algo mas agresivo y todas las personas que la investigaban o tenían alguna relación con ella empezaron a morir de manera trágica.

Los Galeón empezaron a caer uno por uno, sin distinguir niños de adultos e incluso mascotas. El pánico se extendió como una peste y en un afán de ocultarse de lo que los amenazaba, las familias fueron acogidas por otras familias amigas que murieron a mano de lo mismo que mataba a los Galeón.

Cuando se descubrió que la maldición atentaba con cualquier persona que tuviera ínfima relación con los Galeón el pánico se extendió a todas las personas y no hubo poder o dinero que valiera para que los Galeón encontraran a alguien que les quisiera ayudar. Finalmente los Galeón fueron exiliados y lentamente todos terminaron muriendo hasta que solo quedo una pequeña rama familiar, la de Franco Galeón los cuales permanecieron ocultos durante mucho tiempo y luego por algún motivo volvieron a la luz asegurando que la maldición había sido rota y que ahora ellos estarían a salvo. Franco intento regresarle la gloria a su apellido pero no tardo mucho para que desapareciera para siempre y el mundo creyese que la maldición había cobrado a sus últimas victimas.

El hecho de que estés vivo – dijo Anuel – Significa que tu padre fue capaz de evadir la maldición durante diez años pero de nada sirvió por que la maldición término encontrándolos.

Por eso nos asustamos tanto – dijo Ariel – fue terrible en ese entonces, y tu aparición es como recordar aquellos trágicos días.

¿Y como se manifestaba la maldición? ¿tenia alguna forma en particular? – pregunto Jasón pensando en los Thestrals.

No había nadie que quedara con vida para relatar lo que sucedía.

Entonces ¿No hay ningún sobreviviente? ¿Nadie?

Lo lamento – dijo Roxanne – se que debe ser duro para ti. Pero al final todos los cadáveres aparecieron y los únicos cuerpos que no fueron encontrados fueron los de tu familia y eso solo significa…

¡Que éramos los únicos sobrevivientes!

Lo lamento – dijo Ariel.

Y después de que todos los Galeón… digo, que mi familia muriera – dijo Jasón – ¿El ministerio no retomo las investigaciones?

El miedo todavía se siente – dijo Anuel – el ministerio no quiso arriesgarse nuevamente a una masacre y el caso fue cerrado para siempre. Sin duda una muy inteligente decisión.

Pero… pero – Jasón recordaba la carta que le habían escrito a su padre, había tenido la esperanza de que se tratara de un equipo del ministerio que intentaba averiguar lo que sucedía, pero aquella esperanza se había esfumado.

Jasón no sabia que pensar. Se encontraba asustado y completamente desorientado. Con que de eso se trataba, su padre había gastado hasta sus últimas fuerzas para protegerlos de una maldición que había acabado con el resto de la familia. Eso lo explicaba todo pero al tiempo no explicaba nada… Si aquella maldición los había esperado por diez años entonces Jasón jamás seria capaz de vivir en paz o encontrar a sus hermanos hasta romperla… pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tenia que averiguar que era lo que realmente había pasado pero no sentía que fuera capaz de hacerlo… El había sido el único que sobreviviente de un ataque de la maldición, pero solo había sido por suerte, aun así ya sabía algo que los demás no sabían: Que se trataba de Thestrals… Era la Maldición de los Thestrals, pero no sabia hasta donde aquel conocimiento le iba ayudar.

Entonces Jasón se puso paranoico ¡Los Thestrals ya debían estar preparando el segundo ataque! Él estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de tan amables personas así que tenia que huir de allí y no volver con la esperanza que de que la maldición no los cogiera a ellos también, pero ¿A Dónde ir? ¡No importaba, tan solo tenia que irse!

Tengo que irme – dijo – los estoy poniendo en peligro justo ahora.

¡No! – dijo Roxanne – la maldición acaba de atacarte y aun así no ha vuelto ¿Por qué? No debe ser por que desapareciste por que sabe que estas en esta zona, que no te halla atacado significa que por algún motivo no pueden afectarte aquí.

Pero ¿Por qué?

No lo se… - y Roxanne parecía improvisar sobre la marcha - pero se que debe ser duro, y en este momento no creo que debas estar solo así que por lo menos quédate esta noche; si no ha pasado nada hasta mañana decidiremos entre todos que hacer ¿Bien?

Jasón sabía que no era lo correcto pero acepto la oferta. De alguna manera se sentía seguro al lado de Roxanne y creía que aquella mujer siempre tenía las respuestas.

Esta decidido – dijo Roxanne – Esta noche dormirás en la habitación de Anuel.

¿Qué? – y Anuel se asusto y enojo - ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

En el sofá – dijo Roxanne cortante – Ariel y yo dormimos en camarotes en la habitación al frente de la tuya así que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Jasón empezaba a marearse de cansancio, del dolor de la perdida y de la tanta información que había recibido aquella noche. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se hallaba muy desorientado así que casi no se percato de cuando lo llevaron a la habitación ni de cuando le dieron las buenas noches y lo encerraron mágicamente (Roxanne era muy prevenida) en el cuarto. Solo supo que aunque estaba realmente cansado no podía dormir y se paso parte de la noche en un estado grogui entre dormido y despierto siempre sin parar de llorar.

Cuando finalmente se durmió una ultima y solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras su mente se perdía en los terribles ojos rojos de un Thestral.


	6. Hogar Peverell para Niños Abandonados

**_Hogar Peverell para Niños Abandonados_**

**Hola, bueno, solo para aclarar algo... Con respecto a la fecha en que se narran los acontecimientos... es viejo, mucho antes de la prohibición de las alfombras voladoras (aquel accidente sería el que desencadenaria todo ese proceso) y justo recién los magos habian desarrollado la impresión magica para instaurar un periodico que pronto se conocería como el profeta. Gracias a Andy por hacerme notar que no explicaba esos detalles :D**

"_Mis manos intentaron sujetarla pero estas solo lograron presionar el aire… jamás me perdonaría haberla soltado… luego una sombra se abrió sobre mi y los fatídicos ojos rojos predijeron que…"_

Jasón se despertó.

Antes de despertar completamente hay un espacio de tres segundos donde descubres que estas despierto pero aun así sigues en un mundo de fantasía donde no recuerdas nada de lo que la vida te depara y piensas que todo esta perfecto; pero pasado esos tres segundos las verdades de tu existencia se precipitan y finalmente comienzas un día más. Jasón se aferro a esos tres segundos lo más que pudo pero aunque intento alargarlos infinitamente la verdad al final lo venció y lo sobrecogió resumiéndole la realidad que vivía.

La cama en la que se hallaba no era para nada cómoda. Era casi un catre con un colchón tan duro como el acero que lo sostenía. No había almohada y su cabeza miraba directamente al techo donde cada cuanto caía una pequeña estela de polvo sucio. Jasón no estaba enseñado a dormir en algo que no fuera el cálido césped del jardín de su casa o la cómoda cama que era de los pocos privilegios que siempre había tenido.

Se quedo allí en la cama intentando no pensar en nada pero le fue inevitable. Su cara estaba sudorosa y se hallaba realmente mareado y desenfocado lo que eran signos de que no había descansado bien, todo su cuerpo, empapado de sudor también, estaba en su totalidad entumido por el hecho de dar tantas vueltas en la cama y dormir en posiciones extrañas e incomodas, Jasón sentía un especial hormigueo en su brazo derecho que descubrió estaba aplastado por su espalda.

De alguna manera mirar el techo no lo tranquilizaba, no era como en los libros que tanto le gustaba leer donde solo tenias que esperar un momento en silencio y meditar acerca de la vida para reponerte y volver a tomar las riendas. En realidad era lo opuesto y eso lo había descubierto la noche anterior, tener la mente activa distraía de los problemas y Jasón lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era olvidar pero no se sentía con la capacidad de hacer nada en específico.

A sabiendas de que lo lamentaría Jasón levanto la mitad de su cuerpo y se recostó contra la pared. De inmediato sintió que todo el mareo se expandía por toda su cabeza bajando por sus terminaciones nerviosas y causándole una molesta migraña. Su cuerpo no se adapto al abrupto cambio y le causo irritación.

La habitación en la que estaba Jasón parecía la de un adolescente lo que le hizo cuestionar la real edad de Anuel. El imaginaba que podía tener unos 25 años pero si aquello era real, la habitación no daba fe de ello. Se parecía mucho al cuarto que había tenido Simón (un fuerte golpe en el corazón afecto a Jasón pero el chico trato de ignorarlo); era un completo desorden con prendas por todos lados, suciedad acumulándose y muchos poster pegados en la pared. En el caso de su hermano, no había tenido mucho material para organizar su cuarto pero Anuel parecía casi como un recolector. En las paredes, un montón de posters (algunos en movimiento y otros no) mostraban un equipo de Quidditch que Jasón no conocía, marcas de escobas y, en su mayoría, mujeres en vestido de baño.

Jasón miro a su alrededor y vio una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama, encima de ella había una fotografía en blanco y negro en un pequeño retrato que él cogió. La foto estaba en movimiento y en ella se veía a una familia al lado de una casa humilde pero hermosa, los dos padres se abrazaban y sonreían a la cámara cordialmente; de los tres niños que estaban en la fotografía la mayor (una niña con trenzas y en overol) levantaba los brazos como si quisiera mostrar su fuerza y sonreía abiertamente a la cámara, el único niño en la foto miraba al piso lo que parecía ser una rana saltarina y cada vez que el animal daba un brinco el niño se caía asustado hacia atrás para luego retomar la posición y ver nuevamente a la rana, y la otra niña, de pelo oscuro y delgada, se sujetaba con fuerza a la falda de su madre e intentaba que la fotografía captara lo menos posible de ella. Jasón reconoció de inmediato a Roxanne, a Anuel y a Ariel y pudo ver que ellos habían tenido una infancia feliz y una buena familia… y entonces todos los sentimientos que Jasón intento reprimir fluyeron y temblando dejo la fotografía en la mesa.

Él había tenido una familia feliz pero jamás la había aprovechado, el estar encerrado hizo que desperdiciara infinitos momentos para vivir más tiempo con sus seres queridos, logro que olvidara de que se trataba una familia y había conseguido que él mismo hubiera pensado que estaba rota. Jasón tuvo que acostarse de nuevo en la cama y cubrirse con las sabanas por que el dolor y las lágrimas lo hacían vulnerable y no quería sentirse así.

¿Cuántas veces había negado la invitación de Lucy para jugar? ¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez que tuvo una conversación larga y fluida con su hermano mayor?, ¿en que ocasión le había agradecido a su padre todo lo que hacia?… aquellas preguntas lo carcomían por que la respuesta no era lo que importaba si no el hecho de que no sabría si jamás volvería a ver a sus hermanos (hasta lo que sabía ya podían estar muertos) y que jamás podría agradecerle a su padre nada de nada.

No podía creer que estuviera solo ¿Cuántas veces había deseado estar solo en su casa? Ahora que lo estaba no se sentía para nada satisfecho. Jasón se permitió llorar de dolor por que no sabía que más hacer, y la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría combinado con el sentimiento de culpa por haber soltado la mano de Lucy y no protegerla como se había prometido causaban el dolor mas terrible que Jasón hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

Jasón se durmió sin darse cuenta.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, el dolor de cabeza empeoro aun más. Por lo que veía mas allá de una ventana debía ser medio día más o menos. No se creía que hubiera podido dormirse de aquella manera pero de cierta manera se sentía un poco mas tranquilo así que tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para salir de la cama.

Tan solo levantarse noto que al lado de la puerta y en el piso había una bandeja que tenia un tazón con cereal con leche y un vaso con zumo de naranja. Al lado de la bandeja había una muda de ropa ordenada y en pila, y encima una pequeña nota.

"_Probablemente no hallas comido nada en un largo tiempo; espero que no desperdicies lo que te preparo Ariel ya que es un milagro que ella cocine algo bien. También ahí una muda de ropa de Anuel que te puede servir ya que son casi de la misma altura, la camisa y el pantalón son de mi hermano, los dos pares de ropa interior son de nuestra reserva para tiempos de emergencia (cuando los niños dañan la ropa) así que son nuevos. Usa el lavado de la pieza de Anuel, se que muy en el fondo a él no le va a importar. Espero que realmente comas. _

_No hay presiones tomate todo el tiempo que necesites."_

_Roxanne_

Jasón levanto la bandeja y entonces reconoció que tenia mucha hambre. Se lleno la boca de cereales y zumo, y termino casi de inmediato. Después cogió la ropa que Roxanne le había dado (la gratitud que Jasón empezaba a sentir por aquella mujer se hacia mucho mas grande a cada segundo que pasaba y no podía creer que en el mundo hubieran personas así). Descubrió la puerta del baño detrás de un cumulo de ropa sucia y un enorme afiche de una chica que le picaba el ojo de manera descaradamente coqueta.

El agua fría fue tal vez la mejor terapia que había tenido hasta el momento por que sintió que todos sus músculos se relajaban y que el agua se llevaba consigo parte del dolor que ya había consumido, el dolor de cabeza desapareció con el chorro y Jasón se despejo por completo sintiéndose mucho mas fresco.

Salir de la ducha fue realmente duro por que deseaba estar en ella por el resto de la vida pero tenia que admitir que aquel pensamiento era fantasioso y casi de novela y no tuvo más opción que salir al mundo real y vestirse. La ropa le sentó bien aunque la diferencia entre la musculatura de Anuel y la de él era muy notable.

Después de haber terminado y dejado la bandeja de nuevo en su sitio. Jasón se sentó en el suelo de manera recostado en el borde de la cama con las piernas apretadas por sus brazos en una posición fetal. Se quedo así por un largo rato esperando, aunque no sabia que debía esperar.

Todo el tiempo que paso allí sentado se quedo reflexionando sobre muchas cosas pero no concluyo mucho en sus divagaciones, trataba de pensar en el futuro pero se retenía en el pasado recordando momentos especiales con su familia, luego recordaba el súbito ataque de los Thestrals y el miedo inundaba sus ojos, y todo terminaba resumiéndose en una pregunta ¿Qué era la maldición? Y la respuesta debía ser tan compleja como la pregunte en si.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde escucho sonidos en el piso de abajo. La pieza daba justo arriba de la cocina y la madera filtraba bien el sonido.

¿Cómo crees que esta?

Un poco mejor – dijo Roxanne con tristeza – cuando mi esposo y mi hija murieron no quería saber nada de la vida y solo deseaba dejarme morir, pero uno se da cuenta que una buena comida y un excelente baño hacen gran cosa por el dolor – Roxanne suspiro recordando viejos tiempos y siguió cortando con el cuchillo.

Entonces de eso se trataba descubrió Jasón. El dolor que había visto en Roxanne la noche anterior se debía a que ella también había perdido a su familia, y entonces Jasón sintió pena por Roxanne (y le pareció increíble que en esa situación pudiera sentir empatía por alguien mas) y también cierta solidaridad entre ambos. Al ver que Roxanne había pasado por un momento tan duro como era aquel y fuera una persona alegre y amable le daba esperanzas a Jasón.

Lo lamento – dijo Ariel después de que el silencio se alargo un poco más – me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú para poder superar a… - Ariel enmudeció a punto de llorar.

Ahí que animarse – dijo Roxanne cambiando de tono – Ya veras como todo saldrá bien, el destino es caprichoso pero no injusto.

Se escucho la risa de un bebe.

Al pequeño Andrew le pareció gracioso – rio Ariel.

Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que Ariel al parecer medito en hacer una pregunta:

Roxanne – titubeó una ultima vez – entonces estas segura de que no va a pasar nada malo si tenemos a Jasón acá con nosotros – Jasón agradeció que Ariel usara su nombre pero se preocupo en escuchar la respuesta – o solo lo decías para calmarlo.

Realmente lo creo – respondió sinceramente Roxanne – y no lo digo por que se que Jasón esta escuchando la conversación – Jasón abrió los ojos asustado pero vio que Roxanne lo decía enserio pero en broma -, no lo culpo estas paredes no ocultan secretos; pero si, creo que estamos a salvo… No entiendo bien como funciona esta maldición pero si es una maldición clásica (algo que es abstracto) no debería tener problemas en localizarlo pero por algún motivo no lo encuentra, yo creo que algo lo esta protegiendo pero no sabría decirte que es.

¿Algo lo esta protegiendo?

Si no fuera así ya deberíamos estar todos muertos.

¿Y si decide irse? – dijo Ariel y una real preocupación salió de su voz - ¿Qué tal que la protección solo sea en este lugar?

Hay que ver que es lo que pasara – calmo Roxanne.

¿Y Anuel?

Finalmente lo aceptara, nuestro hermano es un buscapleitos pero es de buen corazón, y creo que finalmente se dará cuenta que tener a otro hombre casi adulto en la casa le sentara bien.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

Creo que es hora de subirle la comida a Jasón – dijo Roxanne.

Jasón se levanto del piso y se lanzo a la cama para cubrirse con las cobijas. El ruido de las pisadas de Roxanne subiendo las escaleras le pareció demasiado ruidoso, como si Roxanne le advirtiera que ella subía para que a él le diera tiempo de fingir que estaba dormido, pero también Jasón pensó que se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Roxanne no hizo ningún intento en acercársele o hablar con él solo recogió la bandeja vieja y dejo la nueva, para luego retirarse, esta vez a paso normal.

Jasón comió para sentirse finalmente satisfecho y se quedo sentado esperando que Roxanne y Ariel continuaran con la conversación pero las mujeres terminaron de cocinar la comida para los demás en silencio y luego los llamaron a la mesa lo que causo un gran alboroto. En el comedor Jasón escucho demasiadas voces infantiles en conversaciones múltiples que eran como una sinfonía alegre.

Después de comer Anuel propuso un juego de Quidditch terrestre y los niños animados saltaron de la mesa agradeciendo y dirigiéndose al patio. En ese momento Jasón supo que era tiempo de bajar.

Abrió la puerta, un poco nervioso pero no vio a nadie en el pasillo, levanto la bandeja y bajo con cuidado las escaleras para luego dirigirse a la cocina para dejar los platos sucios. No sabia que la puerta al patio trasero se hallaba en la cocina y se encontró con Roxanne sentada en la entrada viendo jugar a los niños.

Sin hacer mucho ruido dejo los platos en el lavado y se sentó al lado de la mujer sin decir palabra. Roxanne solo le echo un vistazo una vez sin sentir repulsa o intentar alejarse, y luego regreso la mirada al barullo que se armaba en frente de ella. Jasón no sabia si era por que ambos habían perdido seres queridos o simplemente aquella era la figura maternal con la que siempre soñó pero sintió una gran afinidad con Roxanne sentados allí en silencio.

Lamento todos los problemas – dijo Jasón.

Descuida – dijo Roxanne despreocupada – lo más importante en este momento es que te recuperes para que puedas cumplir tu misión.

¿Misión? – pregunto Jasón.

Claro – dijo Roxanne – tienes un misterio que resolver para así salvar a tus hermanos.

Pero puede que ellos ya estén muertos.

Para ti nunca estarán muertos siempre que cargues con la esperanza de que están vivos – dijo Roxanne amablemente – además de que tengo un presentimiento de que están bien.

Gracias por todo

No es nada, como te dije tienes que reposar, no debes tomar una decisión precipitada – Roxanne suspiro – puede que pienses que no actuar ahora puede causar la muerte de tus hermanos, pero todavía tienes mucho dolor que superar y tiempo para sobrepasar el shock además de mucho tiempo de reposo.

Esta bien – y algo dentro de si hizo pensar a Jasón que Roxanne tenia razón.

Y no veo problema de que ese tiempo de reposo lo pases aquí – dijo Roxanne – es un buen trato: comida gratis, cuidados y todo… aunque compartirías habitación con Anuel.

Pero y sus deudas, yo solo seria un gasto mas.

Somos el Hogar Peverell para Niños Abandonados – le recordó Roxanne – nuestra trabajo es cuidar niños y adolescentes (en este caso) que han sufrido una perdida o han sido olvidados hasta que puedan encontrar el camino ideal para ellos. En el caso de estos niños – dijo Roxanne señalando a los siete niños que jugaban en el patio con Anuel – los criamos hasta que tengan edad suficiente para ingresar a Hogwarts, por que sabemos que allí ellos encontraran su camino y nosotros solo los ayudamos a guiarlos. Igual que a ti, no eres muy convencional, pero estaremos ahí para ayudarte a encontrar el camino que buscas.

Muchas gracias – dijo Jasón y los ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

¡NIÑOS! – grito Roxanne de repente - ¡Vengan y conozcan al nuevo miembro de la familia!

Los niños de inmediato detuvieron su juego emocionado y corrieron hacia donde Jasón. El chico se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos y se levanto.

No es demasiado grande – pregunto un niño de piel morena de diez años.

Él es Milton – dijo Roxanne –, es el mas grande todos. Dentro de unos meses cumplirá los 11 años y le llegara la carta de Hogwarts.

Mi magia es sorprendente – dijo Milton sonriente presumiéndole a todos – y podre tener mi propia varita y hacer magia – sonaba realmente emocionado, pero luego se dirigió a otro de los niños - ¡Acabo de darme cuenta! lo lamento Cristo ya no vas a ser el mas alto para cuando yo me valla.

Cristo era un joven de cabello largo y piel mestiza, de la misma edad que Milton, sus ojos eran claros y parecía tener una gran sonrisa.

Ya viste a Cristo – dijo Roxanne – sus padres eran muy religiosos y le pusieron ese nombre, lo amaban demasiado pero un día llego un mago tenebroso que predicaba ser el anticristo y asesino a todas las personas que se hallaban en la pequeña capilla donde iban a orar, entre ellos los padres de Cristo – Roxanne lo murmuro en voz baja para que Jasón fuera el único que escuchara.

También están Any y Lizzie – dijo Ariel alegre – no son hermanas pero llegaron aquí al mismo tiempo y desde ese entonces son inseparables.

¡Encantadas! – dijeron las dos niñas de unos ocho años. Aunque no eran hermanas se parecían (o tal vez Jasón ya estaba predispuesto a que se parecieran), eran de cabello pelirrojo rizado (Any lo tenia un poco mas castaño que Lizzie) y sus rostros eran dulces. Lizzie era un poco pecosa.

Jasón – introdujo Roxanne a un chico rubio de ojos azules que siempre parecía dispuesto a llorar.

¡No me gusta que lleve mi nombre también! – dijo el niño de no mas de 6 años a punto de hacer una pataleta. Roxanne volteo los ojos y Jasón descubrió que aquel pequeño era el malcriado.

Me puedes llamar como desees si no te gusta mi nombre – le sonrió Jasón para calmarlo.

Que se llame Sansón – dijo otro niño, de rostro redondo, anteojos y cabello castaño, que parecía ser muy listo. El Jasón pequeño refunfuño y giro su rostro – por el personaje de la biblia.

El genio, Rupert – introdujo una niña de cabello liso y rubio pero con cara de paciencia y con cierto talento para el sarcasmo – ignora todo lo que digas y estarás bien – continuo la niña pareciendo mas madura de lo que debía ser – yo soy Susan Castellier, Rupert y yo escapamos juntos del orfanato Muggle donde nos esclavizaban.

Era una gente muy tirana como Napoleón el de Francia – confirmo Rupert entusiasmado.

¡Encantado! – Jasón al parecer hizo cara de interrogante por que entonces Roxanne se lo aclaro.

Susan y Rupert no son magos, escaparon de un orfanato donde los maltrataban y estaban a punto de morir congelados en una las calles de una ciudad cuando los encontramos y adoptamos, - Roxanne bajo la voz - y es tal vez el tema mas delicado de todo esto, por que si el Ministerio descubre que tenemos a Muggles entre nosotros podrían meternos a prisión y dejar a su suerte a los niños, aun así no podíamos dejarlos abandonados solo por que no eran magos. – Jasón descubrió que Roxanne tenia cierto cariño con las causas peligrosas - Ellos desde luego no irán a Hogwarts y por eso les tratamos de enseñar lo mas que podamos acerca de los conocimientos Muggles. Son muy inteligentes así que esperamos que cuando crezcan puedan ingresar a una buena Academia Muggle para superdotados.

Y finalmente Emma – dijo Ariel – que es la menor con 4 años. Y que es la cosa mas hermosa entre lo hermoso.

La mencionada, de cabello oscuro y cuerpo de bailarina se limito a sonreír.

Jasón trato de recordar todos los nombres pero le pareció imposible, pero en ese momento sintió una alegría que pensó jamás volver a sentir, ver tanta gente nueva (en especial niños) lo emocionaba y no podía creer que había caído en tan buen lugar.

Entonces ¿Te quedas? – pregunto Roxanne.

Jasón miro a todos los niños que lo miraban con entusiasmo, luego a Ariel que lo miro con ternura, y también a Anuel que simplemente hizo una morisqueta como si le dijera que estaba bien pero que la mitad del cuarto era para él y finalmente a Roxanne que se limito a sonreír. Sabia que no estaba bien, pero aquella familia le abría las puertas y el no podía decir que no.

Si.

Los niños brincaron de alegría.


	7. Familia

**_Familia_**

Los siguientes días para Jasón fueron días de descubrimientos: Algunos eran alegres y otros eran devastadores.

Tal vez el peor de todos esos descubrimientos fue el que se dio al día siguiente de haber tomado la decisión de quedarse en la casa de los Peverell. Jasón se había despertado con una fuerte necesidad de búsqueda. El chico sabía que cerca a la zona había caído el cuerpo de su padre y lo que deseaba era darle santa sepultura.

Algo dentro de si le decía que era poco probable que fuera a encontrar a su padre pero Jasón comprendía que hasta que no lo hubiera intentado seria algo que no lo dejaría en paz. Convencer a Roxanne no fue complicado pero hablar con los hermanos fue mucho peor: Ariel no quería saber nada del tema, la mujer estaba convencida que era algo en la casa lo que permitía que Jasón estuviera con vida (algo como la alegría de los niños que no tenia sentido pero que la convencía solamente a ella) y Anuel, enfadado, insistía que lo peor que podían hacer era echarle mas leña al fuego y que ya que Foster estaba buscando culpables del accidente con la alfombra voladora lo mejor era estar prevenidos y que Jasón estuviera encerrado por un buen tiempo. Pero Jasón ya comprendía que la comadrona de la casa era Roxanne y allí se hacia todo lo que ella mandaba.

Así, en esa tarde Jasón, Roxanne y Anuel fueron en búsqueda del cadáver de Franco Galeón. Roxanne era una excelente maga casera y Anuel era bueno en los duelos, pero ninguno de los dos tenia habilidades para Aparecerse y jamás habían pasado el examen que el ministerio requería, y aunque Anuel era bueno volando en escoba a Roxanne no le gustaba la idea de que la villa los viera volando con un chico nuevo que nadie mas conocía, fue por eso que desde la casa decidieron caminar a pie hasta la zona donde Jasón creía que su padre había aterrizado.

A la salida, Ariel se despidió de ellos junto a los niños y con Andrew en brazos y no pudo evitar soltar una que otra lagrima mientras que Anuel no paraba de apretarse los nudillos nervioso y pasarse su varita de una mano a otra. La única que parecía confiada era Roxanne y aunque Jasón estaba realmente asustado la tranquilidad de la mujer junto a la necesidad de ver a su padre por ultima vez (o por lo menos su cuerpo) le hicieron tomar determinación y avanzar con paso firme.

El viaje fue lento aunque la distancia no fuera larga, la ruta mas directa era pasando en medio de la villa (un lugar de pequeñas casas de madera y con chimeneas que estaban prendidas todo el tiempo) pero como Jasón no debía ser visto tomaron una vía que era rodeando la villa por medio de unos pequeños bosquecillos que los llevarían al bosque que se encontraba en la parte noroeste de la villa que era la zona que estaban buscando. En todo el trayecto Anuel fue a paso lento siempre prevenido de que algo (no sabia que) los golpeara y los matara instantáneamente, y Roxanne siempre se mantuvo con su varita en alto aunque eso causara que tropezara con pequeños arboles y cayera en algunos pantanos. Jasón que se hallaba apurado los motivaba a caminar mas rápido pero no le hicieron caso, y eso le pareció una tontería por que él sabría si la maldición los iba a atacar: tan solo tenia que ver si cientos de Thestrals feroces se acercaban. Y tal vez esa era la única arma que Jasón tenia, suponía que nadie había sobrevivido a la maldición por que no la habían visto venir (de todas formas la mayoría de las personas jamás habían visto morir a alguien), y por lo menos él ya lo podía hacer aunque se debiera a un gran sacrificio. Jasón había decidido no contarle nada de esto ni siquiera a Roxanne por que sabía que los Thestrals fueran o no una maldición eran alguna clase de Tabú y la gente trataba de evitar conversar acerca de esas bestias por que temían que atrajeran a la muerte, y lo ultimo que deseaba Jasón era asustar mucho mas a aquella familia, y otro motivo que tenia era que aquello era lo único que conocía de la maldición y no quería repartir esa información tan arbitrariamente.

Como Jasón lo intuía, el cuerpo de su padre no apareció. Aunque esa noche fue terrible y muy movida Jasón creía tener una idea de donde había caído el cuerpo de su padre, además de que Roxanne como había visto caer a Jasón también podía tener una vaga idea acerca de ello; pero aunque buscaron durante todo esa tarde en aquel lugar e intentaron expandir el espacio un poco mas el cuerpo de Franco no apareció.

Después de aquella infructuosa búsqueda Jasón solo pudo llegar a la casa, encerrarse en el cuarto que compartía con Anuel y llorar. Nadie lo molesto mientras trataba de apagar todo el dolor que aquello le traía. Sentía como si hubiera perdido nuevamente a su padre, como si se lo arrebataran otra vez no contentos de habérselo llevado ya una primera vez. Lloro por que de alguna forma se sentía agradecido de no haberlo encontrado pues ¿Qué cosa buena le traería ver el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que lo había cuidado y querido desde siempre? Pero también lloraba por que sentía que era una profanación que su padre no pudiera descansar en paz, además de que estaba casi seguro que el cuerpo había sido arrastrado por la maldición y no quería ni pensar que podrían estar haciendo los Thestrals con su padre en ese momento. Lloro desconsoladamente en el piso del cuarto hasta que logro dormirse hipando en el suelo; al despertarse al otro día se encontró en el catre que Roxanne le había preparado y vio a Anuel acostado en su propia cama, y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido con el muchacho por aquel acto de buena fe.

Jasón comprendía que jamás superaría la muerte de su padre y que su cuerpo no apareciera haría que sus sentimientos cicatrizaran muy lentamente, pero poco a poco empezó a alimentarse mejor, a distraerse mas fácilmente y descubrió que tuvo la suerte de encontrar la mejor terapia pasando los días con aquella familia que lo había aceptado conociendo lo que eso implicaba.

Pasar tiempo con los niños era lo que más le encantaba hacer a Jasón. A diferencia de Lucy, aquellos niños eran muy alegres la mayoría del tiempo, exceptuando el pequeño Jasón que era un mimado y que Jasón llamo en secreto "Mocoso", y tenían muchas historias que contar y pese a la situación que les había tocado fueron criados pensando en un futuro mejor lo que los mantenía activos y optimistas.

Jasón supo que Milton se había escapado de su hogar por el maltrato con el que su padre lo trataba. Su madre había muerto mucho antes de que el tuviera memoria y eso, de cierto modo, había afectado el comportamiento de su padre que lo culpaba por el echo. Roxanne lo descubrió intentando infiltrarse en el jardín para robar alguna fruta.

En el caso de Cristo, lo habían tenido desde muy pequeño. Cuando sucedió la masacre en la pequeña capilla donde sus padres murieron el niño fue olvidado por el sistema, pero por suerte Roxanne era conocida de la familia en el tiempo en el que su esposo y su hija aun vivían y ella tuvo la oportunidad de conservar el niño de apenas cuatro años.

La historia de Any era realmente triste. De las cosas que Jasón pensaba que no pasaban. Simplemente un día su madre la invito a salir y la llevo a un bosque donde le lanzo un hechizo desmemorizante y la abandono. Any pasó días desorientada y confundida en el bosque a la edad de cinco años y por un milagro de Dios no termino muriéndose. Ariel la encontró en un camino semiinconsciente cuando venia de un viaje con Lizzie (criada por sus abuelos, se quedo sola cuando su abuela finalmente murió por una enfermedad del corazón. Ariel para ese entonces se reunía con el que seria el padre de Andrew y en la vuelta a casa se había extraviado; Lizzie que recién había salido del funeral de su abuela y no sabía a donde ir pues la casa donde vivían era arrendada se encontró con Ariel y entre las dos lograron dar con el camino a casa. Lizzie nunca más regreso.) Y la adopto al igual que la otra niña. Desde ese momento las niñas se volvieron inseparables.

Jasón había sido un descubrimiento de Anuel. La madre del niño había muerto en un accidente de escobas (se trataba de una jugadora de Quidditch) y el niño quedo en cuidados de la familia mas cercana que se trataban de unos primos terceros o algo así, en ese entonces Anuel salía con la hija de las personas que cuidaban a Jasón, y estuvo presente en una discusión donde decidían que hacer con el niño pues no soportaban que viviera llorando a todas horas. A Anuel aquel acto le pareció una completa falta de humanidad, pues la discusión se llevo a cabo mientras el niño escuchaba, y entonces intervino y aseguro que en el Hogar para Niños que su familia tenia seria bien recibido. Aquella familia sin hacer más preguntas entregaron al niño inmediatamente. Anuel trajo consigo el niño después de haber terminado con su novia.

La historia de Susan y Rupert era tal vez la más singular. Susan había pertenecido a la familia Castellier, que era tal vez la versión Muggle de la familia Galeón en el mundo mágico, e inclusive tenían miembros que pertenecían a la realeza Muggle. Susan había sido criada con todos los privilegios que el dinero podía comprar viviendo en enormes castillos, alimentándose con la mejor comida y teniendo los mejores tutores. Desde niña había presentado un notable talento para la música pero también para el arte, los números, la literatura y era considerada un genio, sus padres promovieron aquel talento y a la edad de cinco años Susan ya manejaba la inteligencia de un adulto. La vida de Susan era feliz pero todo había cambiado cuando se desato una guerra Muggle y ella con toda su familia tuvieron que escapar del puño enemigo, la familia escapo a las montañas pero fueron traicionados por un criado que resulto ser un espía y cuando las tropas enemigas los arrinconaron Susan fue separada de su familia y jamás los volvió a ver. Temiendo lo peor la niña fue prisionera de guerra hasta que llego a un poblado donde gracias a un descuido de sus captores fue capaz de escapar (los hombres esperaban reclamar una gran recompensa por ella y extorsionar a la realeza por medio de ella) y termino llegando a un orfanato donde se hizo pasar por la hija de una vendedora de rosas que había muerto en una nevada. Allí se encontró con Rupert. Su nuevo amigo había pasado toda su vida en aquel orfanato y desde que tenia memoria no recordaba nada mas que aquel viejo orfanatorio donde al principio los trataban bien y los cuidaban, pero cuando la madre superior Teresa (la mujer que se encargaba de los niños) murió y el orfanato paso de manos católicas a manos de un millonario despiadado la situación en el lugar paso a ser deplorable y los niños eran obligados a trabajar en manualidades sin recibir nada cambio tan solo una cama en muy mal estado y una comida desabrida. Rupert era tímido, muy introvertido y no tenia amigos, pero al igual que Susan tenia una inteligencia grande (aunque no se comparara con la de Susan) y eso fue lo que forjo la amistad entre aquellos dos diferentes niños. Susan trato de pasar todo el tiempo desapercibida y nunca intento llamar la atención de quien realmente era, pero cuando la situación en el orfanato se hizo inaguantable forjo un plan con Rupert y ambos escaparon una noche de nevada de aquella prisión. Escapar fue sencillo, pero en las frías calles de la ciudad no encontraron resguardo y lentamente el hambre y el frio empezaron a cobrar su vida. Rupert relataba como se habían salvado de una manera milagrosa o mágica, el chico contaba que mientras ambos esperaban la muerte bajo un puente el escucho una voz angelical que provenía de una hermosa luz que él siguió, después de que convencer a Susan que lo acompañara pues la niña no veía nada. Cuando la voz y la luz desaparecieron, tras unos pocos segundos Susan cayo al piso desmayada y Rupert estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando Roxanne, Ariel y Anuel los encontraron y a pesar de que no eran magos decidieron llevarlos consigo.

Y finalmente, en el caso de Emma, la niña apareció en una pequeña canasta apenas estando recién nacido y sin dudarlo había sido acogida por los Peverell.

Jasón escucho aquellas historias por parte de los niños pero también por parte de los tres hermanos. Así también conoció un poco de la historia de la familia lo que lo traía con mucho interés ¿Por qué tres personas como ellas habían decidido adoptar niños y cuidarlos? ¿Qué es lo que les había pasado?

Los tres habían tenido una vida normal. Tenían una casa y unos padres que los amaban, y en general toda su infancia estuvo marcada de buenos recuerdos. Todos fueron a Hogwarts y estudiaron pero ninguno de los tres llego a ser un personaje importante por que Roxanne se había enamorado en el colegio y después de graduarse se caso inmediatamente. Ariel nunca fue talentosa con la magia y como seguía todos los paso de su hermana mayor también se dedico al cuidado del hogar. En el caso de Anuel, había demostrado tener talento para los duelos mágicos y unos cazatalentos lo habían reclutado para participar en el MagicDuel que era el torneo más importante de aquel deporte. Anuel se esforzó y practico a no mas poder y comenzó bien el torneo convirtiéndose en el novato revelación pero finalmente había sido vencido de una manera muy fácil en la semifinal y todo el mundo le dio la espalda, allí fue cuando Anuel descubrió que aquel deporte era una amante amarga y después de sufrir la desilusión había decidido abandonarlo por que nadie mas quiso volver a apoyarlo. Sin saber hacer nada más tuvo que pedir posada en la casa de Roxanne donde la mujer vivía con su familia y también con Ariel.

El esposo de Roxanne se llevaba bien con Anuel y también con Ariel y como la casa había sido la herencia de los padres de Roxanne (que habían muerto por causas naturales) jamás hubo algún problema importante en el hogar y todos eran felices. Pero aquella buena vida se había perdido cuando en un terrible accidente el esposo y la hija de Roxanne murieron. Eso había sido ya hacia unos seis años y Jasón no quiso preguntar que era lo que les había sucedido.

Después de eso Roxanne había quedado devastada y pasó por una época de depresión donde Ariel y Anuel decidieron dejar todo atrás y tener un nuevo comienzo para olvidar todo aquel sufrimiento. Fue necesario un año completo para que Roxanne se recuperara y aun así la mujer había cambiado y algo se encontraba roto dentro de ella. Allí fue cuando la mujer se dio cuenta que aquella grieta en su corazón mejoraba cuando empezó a adoptar niños que habían pasado por terribles momentos, al principio Anuel y Ariel no creyeron que era buena idea pero cuidar niños le sentaba bien a Roxanne y lentamente descubrieron que la hermana que tanto recordaban regresaba lentamente. Los primeros niños que habían adoptado ya se habían ido pero cada vez que se iba uno aparecían tres mas que necesitaban de cuidado. Al ver que el número de niños crecía tuvieron que buscar un lugar más grande para vivir.

Resultaron contactándose con un tal Gilbert que les prometió una casa de ensueño pero que resulto ser una grande pero muy descuidada casa. Algo bueno resulto de todo eso: ¡Ariel se enamoro! Se trataba de un Auror llamado Andrew que vivía en la villa y tuvieron una muy bonita historia de amor que se desencadeno en el nacimiento del pequeño Andrew, pero simplemente un día aquel hombre había desaparecido sin ni siquiera ver a su hijo nacer y jamás había vuelto aparecer.

A Ariel se le cortó la voz en ese momento y fue incapaz de continuar la historia, y menos contar lo que sospechaba que le había ocurrido a su amado. Pero Jasón ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado después de eso y no quiso indagar más.

Jasón se sentía realmente impresionado al escuchar todas aquellas terribles historias y ver que los protagonistas de ellas aun continuaban viviendo sus vidas y eran capaces de reír y de vivir una vida feliz. Descubrió que eso se debía a que aquellas personas habían conseguido un hombro en el cual podían apoyarse y llorar si era necesario, personas que estarían con ellos en las buenas y en las malas y que jamás los dejarían o traicionarían. Y finalmente Jasón comprendió lo que era una familia y el gran poder que tenia sobre la vida de las personas. Aquella revelación hizo que su sufrimiento fuera más soportable y que las esperanzas de tener una vida feliz a pesar de todo aumentaran. Y con eso su determinación de encontrar a sus hermanos creció cada vez más.

Después de la búsqueda del cuerpo de su padre Jasón fue capaz de integrarse muy fácilmente a aquella familia que lo había aceptado. Y así los días pasaron rápidamente. Jasón que no se sentía del todo cómodo perteneciendo al grupo de Niños Abandonados prometió que colaboraría en la casa en todo lo que fuera necesario y que aportaría en el cuidado de los niños, así fue ilustrado en las labores del hogar, del trabajo diario con los niños (asegurarse que se vistieran, que se lavaran los dientes, que durmieran tranquilamente en las habitaciones con literas, entre otras cosas mas), también Anuel le enseño el cuidado del jardín (su relación con Anuel iba mejorando cada vez mas) y como mantener entretenido a los niños. Los niños lo aceptaron inmediatamente e inclusive eran mas obedientes con el que con el resto pues él parecía ser la imagen de un hermano mayor que la mayoría de los niños añoraba.

Jasón empezó a adaptarse a la rutina y descubrió que cada vez aprendía cosas nuevas por parte de los niños, cosas que se había perdido y que ahora podía recuperar lentamente.

Pero no todo era felicidad, pues un día cuando intento practicar magia descubrió que la varita de su padre ya no funcionaba mas para él. Hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque pronunciara el hechizo mas sencillo la varita no funcionaba para él y en sus manos resulto ser un pedazo de madera común y corriente, Roxanne se ofreció a probarla para ver si algo andaba mal con ella pero Jasón no se lo permitió ya que ¿Qué pasaría si la varita le funcionaba a Roxanne y no a él? ¿Qué podía significar aquello? Aun así indago acerca de la utilidad de las varitas cuando su real dueño había muerto pero descubrió que el poder de la varita se conservaba aun así su dueño ya no estuviera, e inclusive la varita que usaba Ariel era la de su difunta madre. Aquello trajo una época de depresión para Jasón pues no entendía por que la varita de su padre no funcionaba, ¿Es que él no era digno de usar la varita de su padre? ¿La varita lo rechazaba por que no se trataba de Simón? Jasón siempre supo que la varita había querido a su hermano mayor mas que a él pero jamás había dejado de funcionar y eso hizo dudar acerca de su real relación con su padre ¿podría significar que la varita no lo aceptaba por que su relación con su padre no era buena? O tal vez se debía a que el jamás se había sentido identificado con su familia y siempre se había sentido un bicho raro al no parecerse a ninguno de sus dos padres específicamente. Aquella crisis de identidad le duro unos días a Jasón pero fueron Susan y Rupert los que le alegraron el día pues lo invitaron a unirse al grupo de los No-Mágicos (pues odiaban ser llamados Muggles) y le aseguraron que no tener poderes no era algo tan malo. Jasón noto que a Susan la magia no le gustaba pues ella pensaba en un mundo de ciencia y su sueño era que, sin ayuda de ningún poder mágico, iba a recuperar la vida que había perdido. En el caso de Rupert, noto que al chico le encantaba la magia y les llevaba envidia a los magos pero como siempre quería estar de acuerdo con Susan lo disimulaba bastante bien. Sabia que a Susan no le afectaba que sus amigos fueran a Hogwarts y ella no, pero a Rupert si. Jasón se contento al pertenecer al grupo de los No-Mágicos por que era casi como una parodia y aquello lo distraía bastante. No olvido lo que sucedía con la varita y los temores que tenia pero intento no darles importancia.

Pero aquella felicidad no le duro mucho pues cada vez que vivía una experiencia nueva con aquella familia pensaba en lo mucho que sus dos hermanos hubieran podido disfrutar y por cada día que pasaba se hallaba más ansioso por buscarlos y salvarlos de las garras de la maldición.

Aquella familia lo había adoptado, pero le recordaba que él también tenía una familia propia y que tenía que recuperarla a toda costa.


	8. Ciento y Una cosas sobre los Thestrals

_**Ciento y Una cosa que debes saber acerca de los Thestrals**_

**Gracias a Andy por los comentarios :D**

A diferencia de cómo había sido con respecto al tema de encontrar el cuerpo de su padre Roxanne fue muy reticente a dejar a Jasón ir a la villa.

Roxanne comprendía que Jasón necesitaba moverse e investigar todo lo que pudiera acerca de la maldición pero la mujer no se confiaba totalmente de la inmunidad que Jasón presentaba por aquella zona (que aun seguía siendo un misterio) y lo último que quería aparte claro de que Jasón muriera era que otras personas lo vieran.

Ariel, como siempre, estaba de acuerdo con el planteamiento de Roxanne y Anuel, que aunque ya se llevaba mejor con Jasón, dijo igualmente que no.

Pero aún así Jasón iba a ser hasta lo imposible para rescatar a sus hermanos y no le importaba si eso incluía desobedecer a aquellas buenas personas. De alguna manera Roxanne lo intuyo por que sus argumentos se fueron debilitando a cada paso que se daba cuenta que la determinación de el chico era imparable. Al final, de una manera muy objetiva había decidido acompañarlo a la villa y ayudarlo con toda la investigación.

¿Cómo que deseas que no te acompañe? – pregunto Roxanne aquel día por la mañana después de que Jasón dijo que no era una buena idea.

Estaban preparando el desayuno para los niños que estaban a punto de levantarse y Roxanne tuvo que parar lo que estaba haciendo para voltear y mirar a la cara a Jasón. El chico se avergonzó un poco y sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas pero aun así sostuvo la mirada sin importar que Ariel lo observara asustado mientras balanceaba a su bebe y Anuel lo mirara entre enojado e indignado. Roxanne intentaba ser muy flexible con respecto al viaje a la villa y Jasón no quería saber hasta que punto podía llegar Roxanne a ser tan permisiva y hasta que punto dejaba de serlo.

Siento que es algo que debo hacer solo – Jasón pensó que aquella mentira no parecía convincente y aunque pensó que Roxanne lo notaria la mujer no dio ninguna señal de haberlo notado.

¿Qué tiene de malo que te acompañe en la investigación?

¡Nada! – dijo Jasón tratando de sonar disculpado y mas convincente – Pero ya me han ayudado demasiado y no puedo depender toda mi vida de alguien mas. Ya que estoy libre del encierro que era mi vida pienso que es momento de que conozca al mundo yo solo.

Roxanne se le quedo mirando tratando de decidir si hacerle caso o ignorar todo lo que Jasón le decía.

Jasón si decía la verdad al pensar que era hora de que se empezara a defender solo, incluso cuando estaba encerrado soñaba con salir y simplemente elegir un camino y cruzarlo solo sin saber hacia donde iba, como si se tratara de una grandiosa aventura. Pero la realidad era que el motivo por el que Jasón no deseaba que nadie lo acompañara era que seguía convencido de que debía conservar los secretos que conocía hasta descubrir de qué manera podía usarlos a su favor. Deseaba estar a solas sin preocuparse de que Roxanne vigilara lo que hacia para así indagar acerca de los Thestrals (su estilo de vida, su historia, su relación con la magia) y también averiguar un poco acerca del misterioso F.H y su relación con su padre.

El día de la muerte de su padre todos los acontecimientos se habían mezclado y en aquel momento Jasón no había recordado que el remitente de la carta que él había leído era alguien que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios en la sección de Maldiciones y por eso había pensado que sus esperanzas puestas en el Ministerio se habían colapsado después de que Anuel le aseguró que en el Ministerio de Magia nadie hablaba o estudiaba la maldición; pero con la carta estaba consiente que había alguien que todavía velaba por ellos e intentaba develar el misterio, y al parecer aquel extraño personaje conocía bastante por que había sido capaz de predecir el momento del ataque de los Thestrals, y si alguien así estaba de parte de Jasón era imperioso que él lo encontrara inmediatamente. Y esa era otra de las razones de que Jasón no quisiera decirles nada a los hermanos Peverell; conocía la desconfianza que los tres hermanos tenían en contra del ministerio y no quería que su investigación para hallar al Inefable fuera saboteada por ellos.

¡Es demasiado peligroso! – dijo Roxanne – La villa esta completamente poblada de hechiceros (somos una pequeña comunidad mágica alejada de la sociedad Muggle) y no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te descubra, o piense que puedes ser sospechoso.

Todavía hay mucho revuelo con lo de la Alfombra Voladora y los Aurores aún continúan con la investigación; que un chico aparecido de la nada llegue preguntando cosas puede resultar ser muy sospechoso – dijo Anuel.

Además de que es época de estudio. La gente se preguntara por que no estas en Hogwarts.

¡Y no funciona tu varita! Estas indefenso en contra del mundo mágico y en tu condición andar por ahí sin varita es un suicidio – puntualizo Ariel como si aquel hecho lo decidiera todo.

Jasón lo pensó un segundo antes de responder:

No tiene por que ser sospechoso – dijo sensatamente – Puedo decir que soy un familiar de ustedes, un primo segundo o algo así que esta visitando a la familia, es mucho mejor que decir que soy un huérfano mas… - Jasón se detuvo un momento – además de que mi padre siempre nos enseño en casa y la educación en Hogwarts no es obligatoria, leí en algún libro que los magos podían ser ilustrados en las artes mágicas en casa, así que solo puedo decir que mis padres están de viaje y que mientras ellos están ausentes yo visite a unos seres queridos para poder continuar con mi educación. Nadie sospechara de eso.

Pero la varita…

No hay problema – dijo Jasón y se levanto la camisa para mostrar que en los agujeros de los pantalones diseñados para insertar la correa estaba la varita – Ando con ella para todas partes – Jasón se entristeció un poco – No entiendo por que no me funciona, y pienso que puede ser que la relación con mi padre nunca fue la mejor – Jasón contuvo las lagrimas – pero fue el ultimo regalo de mi padre hacia mi y no pienso dejarla en ningún lado. Siempre ira conmigo.

Jasón se sintió un poco apenado al decir aquello pues era algo muy personal para él pero aun así se mantuvo firme, no se puso a llorar y continúo con su alegato:

Se que lo que hacen es por que se preocupan por mi – sonrió Jasón – pero creo que es hora de que haga algo por mi mismo y liberarme… así que permítanlo, se los pido – Jasón pensó en rogar un poco mas pero lo creyó contraproducente y denigrante así que cayo

¡Esta bien! – soltó finalmente Roxanne – Pero si algo sale mal, no volverás a salir de esta casa solo ¿Entendido?

Desde luego – no se puso a brincar de felicidad por que sabia que Roxanne realmente quería decirle que no, además de que sus dos hermanos se habían levantado sorprendidos de sus asientos pero Jasón le agradeció aquel favor a aquella mujer muy profundamente - ¡Muchas Gracias!

Así, después de muchas indicaciones por parte de Roxanne y mucho antes de que los niños despertaran (Anuel había dicho que a Milton y a Cristo no les parecería justo que Jasón fuera a la villa solo y que por eso era mejor que se fuera antes), Jasón partió de la casa y siguió la senda señalada por Roxanne.

Para llegar al pueblo se debía hacer una caminata de treinta minutos por un sendero que cruzaba por el medio de un cultivo de fruta exóticas. Ariel le había dicho que cuando decidieron establecerse en la casa de Gilbert lo habían echo por que la casa se hallaba alejada de todo el mundo y en ese entonces lo que ellos necesitaban era alejarse de la sociedad y tener un poco de paz, además que era mucho mejor para criar a los niños por que no tenían vecinos molestándolos y acusándolos todo el tiempo y porque además los Aurores rara vez viajaban hasta allí (excepto por Foster que no podía ser llamado un Auror según palabras de Anuel) y no les montaban tanto pleito por tener una "guardería ilegal".

Jasón solo andaba con la varita de su padre y ya se había memorizado lo que iba a decir por si se encontraba con alguien indagando bastante sobre él. Roxanne le había dicho que en la villa había una pequeña biblioteca mágica donde había pocos libros pero que era una gran colección acerca de todo lo que se debía saber acerca del mundo mágico. Roxanne no creía que Jasón fuera a encontrar información especifica acerca de su maldición pero tampoco lo desanimo diciéndole que era una perdida de tiempo, le aconsejo que se tomara su tiempo para indagar todo lo que pudiera y que se devolviera para la casa antes de que anocheciera.

La villa era relativamente pequeña era una gran calle central que se abría en dos partes formando dos carreras en el centro del parque donde había un pequeño parque silvestre con manzanos, un pequeño lago donde saltaba de vez en cuando una criatura que Jasón no pudo reconocer y unos bancos donde vio a unos ancianos mover su varita capturando así uno de esos animales en una burbuja flotante que estallo después de que la criatura lo mordiera con sus filosos dientes. Las casas parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas como si fueran de jengibre, tenían techos de paja y paredes de madera con chimeneas que expulsaban humo constantemente. Al lado del pequeño parque había una capilla sencilla y blanca pero que combinaba bastante bien con el lugar. El sitio estaba repleto de magos que caminaban y saludaban a todos sus vecinos entablando conversación en mitad de la calle sin preocuparse de ningún mal.

Jasón se sintió intimidado al ver tantas personas pues era la primera vez que se hallaba en un poblado habitado por tanta gente. Sentía que aquellas personas vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos y que en cualquier momento lo pararían para gritarle "Ermitaño" o "Galeón Maldito"; pero nada de eso paso y el chico intento relajarse.

Camino hasta el pequeño parque sin llamar la atención de ninguno de los pobladores y luego giro a la izquierda como Ariel le había indicado. La biblioteca se hallaba justo a unos pocos metros del parque y era como una casa normal excepto por que había un letrero azul y rojo colorido que rezaba: "Biblioteca Ravenclaw".

Jasón camino apresuradamente y trato de relajar su respiración para no entrar agitado en aquel lugar. Al entrar sus ojos se abrieron entusiasmados y Jasón se descubrió en su elemento. A diferencia de la calle dentro de aquel lugar se sentía seguro, además de que habían muchos libros, muchos mas de los que había visto juntos alguna vez. El interior era muy similar a la casa de Roxanne a diferencia de que en cada espacio posible había estantes con muchos libros, alguno de pasta gruesa, otros peludos… ¿Ese libro se estaba leyéndose así mismo? Jasón se sentía como en un paraíso. Podía caminar por la primera planta por un estrecho corredor entre estantes y aquello le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento le caería encima una montaña de libros pero muy seguramente estos estaban sujetos a las paredes mágicamente. A la segunda planta se subía por unas escaleras chaperas y era un espacio cuadrado donde había mesas y sillones para leer.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo cariño? – dijo una mujer que caminaba por un corredor opuesto al que estaba Jasón. Se trataba de una anciana con sombrero de girasoles.

Si, bueno… me gustaría leer un libro – dijo Jasón.

Eso es casi obvio – dijo la mujer riéndose y acercándose a Jasón - ¿Qué buscas específicamente?

Bien, necesito saber acerca de los th… - Jasón titubeo – sobre Criaturas mágicas.

¡Tenemos toda una colección sobre ese tema! – sonrió la mujer.

La mujer lo guio por unos corredores y luego le mostro un escaparate con libros sobre criaturas mágicas. Jasón miro buscando alguna referencia de los Thestrals y vio un pequeño letrero que rezaba: "Criaturas Oscuras" pero de inmediato desvió la mirada para no parecer sospechoso aunque no funciono.

No puedo impedir que la gente lea – dijo la mujer sonriéndole dándose cuenta de lo que había mirado Jasón – pero hay temas que es mejor no leer.

Ehhh… - respondió Jasón tontamente.

No eres muy listo ¿Cierto? – y la mujer sonrió de nuevo – Sabes que, cuando termines de leer, pásate por mi lado, te regalare un pequeño obsequio.

Gracias – Jasón se sentía confundido y no sabia que mas decir. Con eso, la mujer lo dejo solo.

Después de verificar que la señora ya no estaba Jasón regreso su mirada hacia las Criaturas Oscuras. Los temas eran variados: Los Mil Años de los Dementores, Lethifold: la amenaza ondeante, Yo Sobreviví a un Nundu. Encontró toda la colección de Semi-Humanos: Vampiros ¿Humanos o Criaturas?, Hombres Lobos ¿Culpa de la Luna Llena?, ¿Sirenas Asesinas o Pescados muy grandes?, Centauros ¿Solo mulas baratas?

Jasón busco en toda la fila alguna referencia a los Thestrals pero no encontró ninguna. Miro en la sección general de criaturas y busco en Animales Fantásticos y donde Encontrarlos de Newt Scamander, pero la mención de los animales era mínimo. Siguió buscando pero todos los libros que tenían alguna referencia con Thestrals no traían mucha información. Estaba mirando la sección de "Mascotas Amigables" desanimado y sin esperanzas cuando entre todas las pastas rosas encontró una negra y con curiosidad saco el libro del estante…

Jasón bendijo su suerte, allí estaba lo que buscaba: Ciento y un Cosas que Debes Saber acerca de los Thestrals de Anne Harris. La portada era espeluznante, un exagerado boceto gótico de un caballo negro con alas de murciélagos y ojos negros que volaba en dirección a la luna llena. Jasón emocionado cogió el primer libro grande que encontró para cubrir el libro pequeño de lo ojos curiosos y se dirigió hacia la planta superior.

Al pasar al lado de la bibliotecaria, que estaba embalando algo, esta se rio pero Jasón la ignoro pero en la segunda planta bien, acomodado en un sofá, descubrió que el libro que había cogido al azar era "Mascotas de Hechicera y Fen Shui del Animal" de una tal Baru-Chan, y se sintió completamente estúpido. Sin ningún remedio Jasón coloco el enorme libro en sus piernas abierto de par en par y tapo con el al pequeño libro.

El libro era viejo y de pésima calidad además de consistía en una gran lista no más. En la primera hoja se leía el nombre del libro y luego se empezaba a enumerar en pequeñas frases información de los Thestrals; Jasón no pensaba que aprendería mucho de allí pero no tenía de otra y empezó a leer:

_1. Los Thestrals son criaturas mágicas_

_2. Es una de las Clases de Caballo Alado_

_3. Es una criatura que asusta por su relación con la muerte_

_4. Una persona que no haya visto morir a alguien frente a frente no podrá ver a un Thestral._

_5. Al Contrario, el que haya visto la muerte podrá verlos._

La lista seguía así con información obvia acerca de esos animales. Hablaban de la piel escamosa, de las enormes alas e información sobre su dieta alimenticia.

_25. No se alimentan de verduras pero el aguacate puede servir como sustento en escasez de carne._

_26. Tienen un excelente sentido de dirección. Un Thestrals jamás podrá perderse._

_27. Animales tranquilos que no atacan a menos de que sean molestados._

_28. Los Thestrals serian buenas mascotas si no fueran menospreciadas y temidas por su relación con la muerte._

_29. Fieles, se mantienen en manadas pequeñas a menos de que algo los atraiga a un lugar. _

Jasón se sintió a desfallecer, si todo lo que decía aquel libro era verdad entonces no sabia con que estaba tratando, pues sus Thestrals los habían atacado sin ninguna razón, además de que eran en extremo violentos y era un grupo de por lo menos cien Thestrals. Un poco desilusionado siguió leyendo.

_42. Un Thestrals puede ser montado por una persona que no haya visto la muerte pero puede resultar peligroso._

_43. Las crías de los Thestrals nacen después de 13 meses en el vientre materno (otra razón del temor hacia estas criaturas)._

_44. Las crías se alimentan de la sangre materna y de carne seca._

_45. Las crías empiezan a volar después de unos 6 meses de nacido. _

Siguió una explicación detallada acerca de las crías que a Jasón no le importo mucho. Aquel libro le parecía una broma pues parecía la lista de un niño que relataba todo lo que sabia acerca de su perro. Aún así Jasón no dejo de leerlo, pues le gustaba leer los libros por completo y encontró algunos detalles interesantes aunque fueran inútiles para él. Descubrió que eran criaturas muy maternales y que no lastimaban a recién nacidos de cualquier especie, también supo que no eran cazadores si no más bien carroñeros y que rara vez se les veía atacando algo, supo que los Thestrals no podían ser controlados por medios mágicos por su reticencia a la magia pero que aun así podían llegar a ser muy serviciales siempre y cuando las labores que les pusieran a hacer no fueran muy extenuantes, los Thestrals no les gustaba volar por que se cansaban fácilmente, las hembras se diferenciaban de los machos por que en la punta de sus alas tenían un gancho que usaban para levantar fácilmente sus crías y finalmente el dato Ciento uno que era muy curioso:

_101. Los Thestrals son invisibles a lo que no conocen la muerte por que son criaturas muy espirituales unidas al mundo de lo vivos y al mundo de los muertos, lo que los vuelve ajenos a lo dos mundos y a su cuerpo material. _

Y con eso terminaba el libro y Jasón se sintió completamente desesperado ¿Si no eran Thestrals entonces que era? Jasón creía tener la respuesta: Si todo lo que decía el libro era cierto entonces lo mas probable es que los Thestrals de la maldición solo fueran una manifestación de la maldición misma lo que quería decir que aquellas criaturas o no eran reales en si o eran diferentes a los Thestrals normales, lo que concluía que a pesar de que Jasón sabia de que se trataba la maldición eso no les daba ninguna ventaja o garantía por que aun así no seria capaz encontrar alguna pista de ellos ni menos alguna debilidad.

Jasón tiro aquel libro inútil al piso y se levanto enfadado y desesperado ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? Su única pista se había ido al caño y ahora se hallaba otra vez en ceros. Jasón se sentía impotente y su corazón se acelero por el temor de su propia muerte. Se quedo allí sentado llorando en silencio esperando que milagrosamente alguna pista cayera del cielo pero eso nunca paso.

Enojado se levanto de su asiento y bajo por las escaleras, regreso el libro a su lugar y salió de la biblioteca sin despedirse de la bibliotecaria o recibir algún presente por parte de ella. Salió deprimido y enojado, y corrió rápidamente por las calles de la villa esperando que le cayera un rayo o que algo que lo matara inmediatamente. No sabía que hacer y se sentía completamente inútil, como si se tratara de un ratón que se enfrentara a un león.

Jasón estaba dispuesto a volver a casa cuando se paro en seco y se limpio las lagrimas de la cara, había olvidado algo: Él no solo había viajado para investigar sobre los Thestrals si no también acerca de F.H, y la idea de irse de la villa para regresar después era estúpida además de que no sabia si Roxanne fuera tan amable en una siguiente ocasión. Sintiéndose un total inútil y con una fuerte depresión Jasón se dio la vuelta para regresar a la biblioteca pero calculo mal el giro y termino mirando hacia una pared…

Lo que vio en ella lo paralizo por completo e hizo que todos sus pequeños miedos fueran remplazados por uno mucho mayor y palpable. Jasón no podía creer lo que veía e inclusive fue capaz de olvidar a F.H nuevamente.

¿Qué significaba aquello?


	9. Se Busca

**_Se Busca_**

Se trataba de un pergamino amarillo pegado a la pared. Como si fuera una película del oeste, en la parte superior del pergamino y con letra oscura rezaba: "Se Busca" mientras que en la parte inferior había una pequeña nota donde se informaba a cualquier persona que tuviera contacto con la persona que se buscaba que llamara inmediatamente al Ministerio de Magia o se acercara al Auror de la localidad mas cercano para reportar la presencia del sujeto. Aseguraban que el individuo en cuestión (un joven de por ahí unos quince años) no era peligroso pero que se trataba de un caso de vida o muerte encontrarlo.

Jasón se quedo de una pieza cuando descubrió que la persona que buscaban no era nadie más que él. En el pergamino no se mostraba el nombre de la persona que se buscaba ¿tal vez no conocían su nombre? Y en el espacio del medio donde debería ir una fotografía se hallaba un boceto pintado a mano y con negrilla del rostro de un jovencito.

Jasón supo inmediatamente que se trataba de él pero no fue por el parecido con el dibujo si no por que él se conocía lo suficiente y era capaz de ver sus rasgos por debajo de los otros dos rostros más que observaba. Al parecer la persona que lo había retratado no conocía su rostro por que el dibujo se parecía mínimamente a él. Después de un pequeño análisis Jasón comprendió que quien o quienes lo buscaban no tenían ni una cercana idea de cómo era y habían intentado retratar su rostro desde la cara de un rostro que al parecer si conocían muy bien: La de su padre. Jasón veía el rostro de su padre en aquel retrato y vio la intención del autor reflejado en los rasgos deformados de Franco, pues intento rejuvenecer los rasgos y agregarles mas brillo para que parecieran mucho mas joven además de que agrego ciertas características (tal vez al azar o… ¿era posible que se tratara de algunos rasgos maternos?) para poder generar una diferencia y predecir así una futura descendencia. Pero el auto había cometido un grave error y era que dio por sentado que Jasón se parecía mucho a su padre cuando la verdad era que sus rasgos era una fusión de los genes de su madre y de su padre y lo que finalmente consiguió fue un parecido mas a Simón que a él. Jasón era capaz de ver a su padre y a su hermano en aquel dibujo perfectamente, veía la sombra de lo que era él y por ningún lado fue capaz de ver a su hermana Lucy. Si alguien viera su rostro y luego lo intentara comparar con el de la imagen no seria capaz de encontrar mucha relación.

Jasón supero la impresión inicial que le había provocado aquel cartel pero entonces una preocupación mayor y un terrible miedo lo lleno por completo ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? ¿Quién demonios lo estaba buscando? Se trataba de alguien del Ministerio ¿Tal vez se tratara del misterioso F.H? ¿Por qué solo había carteles de él? ¿Por qué no había de su padre o de sus hermanos? Quien quiera que fuera el que lo buscara ¿Sabia ya que su padre estaba muerto y sus hermanos desaparecidos? O tal vez ¿Y si se relacionaba con la desaparición de su padre? ¿Y si la desaparición del cuerpo de su padre no se trataba de algo relacionado con la maldición, si no que alguien lo había descubierto y ahora buscaba a quien regresarlo? Eso último no tenia sentido y entonces Jasón lo descarto ¿Quién mas podría estar al tanto? Y entonces una nueva y más terrible hipótesis se le ocurrió a Jasón ¿Y si se trataba de la Maldición, buscándolo?

Jasón intento pensar todo con calma y tratar de acercarse a una respuesta. Todas aquellas hipótesis no lo estaban llevando a nada y sentía que un gran peso se cernía sobre él cada vez más.

El cartel no tenia ningún nombre entonces creyó que la persona que lo estaba buscando o no sabia como se llamaba o para evitar el pánico evito colocar aquella información en el pergamino (después de todo el apellido Galeón todavía causaba pesadillas). La persona o grupos de personas que lo buscaban pertenecían al ministerio entonces tal vez se trataba de alguna persona que estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba o podía rastrear la maldición y por eso había descubierto que los había atacado nuevamente, aún así la ausencia de carteles de su padre y de sus hermanos significaba que estaba consiente que él era el único que andaba libre y lo quería localizar lo mas pronto posible…entonces, sin duda, se trataba de F.H concluyo con seguridad Jasón ¿Quién mas podría saber esa información que no fuera un Inefable que conocía de maldiciones y tenia una relación con su padre? De alguna manera aquella persona se había enterado de todo (tal vez manejaba alguna conexión con su padre o algo así… había leído que la magia de conexión permitía percibir las emociones de la otra persona con la que te conectabas), y que F.H estuviera al tanto de todo aquello reafirmaba la idea de que era la única persona que solo podía ayudar a Jasón pues sentía que si se encontraba con F.H encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando…

Jasón entonces abrió los ojos. Había otra posibilidad: Y si Simón y Lucy habían logrado escapar y ahora lo estaban buscando con ayuda del ministerio… Jasón se sintió eufórico.

Debe ser eso – dijo Jasón alegre - ¡Mis hermanos deben estar libres!

Pero como un baldado de agua fría la realidad lo alcanzo. Si fuera cierto, los carteles tendrían dibujado su rostro tal cual era así que aquella opción no era posible y entonces los ánimos de Jasón bajaron considerablemente pero la euforia que aquella esperanza le genero le llevo a pensar que la mejor forma de encontrar a F.H seria entregarse a algún Auror y llegar donde él directamente… Si tan solo el cartel colocara que se trataba del Departamento de Misterios Jasón estaría mucho mas seguro para entregarse, pero luego descarto aquel pensamiento como un mosquito y se dispuso a arrancar el cartel para explicarle todo al Auror más cercano que viera. Alargo su mano y estaba a punto de llegar al muro cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

¿Qué haces chico?

Jasón pego un respingo y de inmediato regreso su mano a su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. En ese momento tuvo miedo de lo que había planeado hacer ¿Y si se trataba de una trampa? No era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera.

La persona que le había hablado era el Sr. Foster. Llevaba su uniforme de Auror y el sombrero aún le daba aires de caza recompensas. Ahora que Jasón no se hallaba debajo de de una capa invisible y tenia perfecta movilidad vio que los rasgos de Foster aunque jóvenes parecían las de un perro salvaje y que sus dientes amarillos desdibujaban su sonrisa socarrona.

¿Quién es usted? – Jasón aunque nervioso sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir pues había practicado para el peor de los casos, que era ese.

Foster rio pensando que el nerviosismo de Jasón se debía a su gran presencia y trato de tranquilizar a Jasón dándole palmadas en la cabeza con la mano libre; en la otra llevaba mas carteles de "Se Busca". Sentir el látex de los guantes negros de aquel hombre en su cabeza no le pareció cómodo pero no dijo o hizo nada.

Wow – dijo Jasón pareciendo admirado. Estaba improvisando y tratando de parecer desapercibido alagando a aquel desagradable hombre - ¿Es usted un Auror?

Pues si muchacho – dijo Foster inflando el pecho.

Para un Auror normal… corrección, para un buen Auror la actitud de Jasón podía pasar por sospechosa pero para Foster que al parecer era tan suspicaz como una lombriz se le pasó por alto que Jasón había actuado extraño frente a aquel cartel.

¿Algo interesante que haya pasado en la villa? – pregunto Jasón como si se tratara de un niño fascinado.

Nada realmente – dijo Foster pero no pareció desilusionado, más bien feliz de no tener que trabajar – solo pegar estos carteles por todo el lugar.

Ahhh – dijo Jasón preocupado pero no ideo nada para desviar la conversación.

¿Te parece conocido? – dijo entonces de repente Foster, y Jasón creyó que tal vez el hombre si fuera perceptivo – Te vi interesado mirando la imagen.

Foster lo miro como si tratara de encontrar alguna relación entre la imagen y Jasón. El chico estaba seguro de que no podía ser reconocido por medio de ese dibujo pero se puso nervioso al ver que su teoría se ponía a prueba, trato de desviar su mirada un poco por que los ojos eran lo mas parecido que tenían la imagen y él, mientras intentaba encontrar la respuesta adecuada a la pregunta. Foster lo miro tan solo por un segundo pero de inmediato creyó estar seguro de que Jasón no era la persona que buscaba y lo miro nuevamente con esa mueca de indiferencia.

¡Si! – dijo Jasón pareciendo sonar emocionado – la verdad se parece mucho a un amigo mío de casa – Jasón trato de sonar emocionado y preocupado - ¿se trata de alguien malvado? ¿Mi amigo hizo algo malo?

Eres un poco tonto – dijo Foster como un chiste pero solo para él y riéndose del chico – Claro que no puede ser tu amigo… Creo que lo estas inventando para sonar interesante y dejarte estar conmigo – Foster rio aún mas - ¡No puedes evitarlo, lo se! Pero es imposible que se trate de alguien que conozcas, según el informe se trata de una persona que lleva desaparecida un tiempo.

Ohh – dijo Jasón – Que lastimoso ¿Quién lo busca? ¿Su familia?

Alguien en el ministerio – dijo Foster – no se exactamente quien, pero son ordenes de los de arriba y siempre ahí que seguirlas al pie de la letra.

¡Increíble! – Jasón pensó que definitivamente debía tratarse de F.H por todo el secretismo.

¿Y saben que paso con él?

Eso es información clasificada – Jasón descubrió que Foster no lo sabia – en fin, por cierto, jamás te había visto por acá y al parecer eres de lejos ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién es tu familia?

Si soy de lejos, me estoy quedando con los Peverell…

De inmediato la sonrisa de Foster se convirtió en una fea mueca de odio pero Jasón ya había inventado una historia con Roxanne y tenia que seguirla al pie de la letra para no abrir sospechas.

… Me llamo Stiven Peverell – continuo Jasón sin inmutarse – Roxanne y sus hermanos son primos de mis padres pero como ellos están de viaje me estoy quedando con ellos.

¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto inquisitivamente Foster, todo rastro de amabilidad había desaparecido.

Apenas unos días. Mis padres me dan educación en casa así que por eso no voy a Hogwarts (sabes, ellos son científicos) y como se fueron en una investigación estoy viajando por las casas de toda mi familia visitando y continuando con mi aprendizaje mágico.

¿Cómo es que nunca había escuchado hablar de ti?

¿conoce a los Peverell? ¿Son amigos?

Algo así…

Bueno… después de lo que le paso a Roxanne – Y Jasón sintió verdadera pena – ellos se alejaron mucho de la familia y después llegaron los rumores de que habían abierto una clase de orfanato y se alejaron aún mas; pienso que yo soy su primera visita familiar desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente no apoyo lo que hacen con los niños – y Jasón tuvo que morderse la lengua – pero allí se pasa bien y puedo aprender bastante de duelos mágicos con el primo Anuel – Jasón trato de recordar si había dicho todo como debía ser.

Foster se le quedo mirando un segundo mas y Jasón se sintió incomodo. Aunque su actuación era impecable a mayor tiempo que se quedaba discutiendo con Foster más eran las probabilidades de que cometiera un error y tenia que encontrar una forma de despedirse de él sin sonar evasivo, después de todo Foster seguía convencido que él lo idolatraba.

Y… ¿Cómo esta Ariel? – pregunto Foster sorpresivamente. Sin duda su preocupación perlaba su rostro, pero era una preocupación insana, como si Foster tratara de transmitir con la pregunta algo como: ¿Cómo esta sin mi?

¿Ariel? – Jasón no sabía que responder. Cualquier respuesta podía afectar a Ariel – ella esta bien… un poco triste y sola… pero su bebe le da fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Puff… Su situación podría cambiar si tan solo me aceptara, no se que vio exactamente en el estúpido de Andrew, un tonto idealista que lo único que hizo fue embarazarla para luego huir.

¿lo conocía? Ariel no habla mucho de él.

¿Qué si lo conocía? Él era mi compañero, mi Auror pareja, íbamos a todas las misiones juntos, no nos llevábamos bien por que me parecía insolente tan solo por que era mas apto para la magia que yo – y Foster refunfuño enojado – pero era el mejor compañero que se podía tener pues podía librarme de cualquier problema en el que me hubiera metido.

Era entonces una buena persona…

En absoluto – y Foster rio de una manera desagradable - ¿Sabes por que él no se haya ahora aquí? – pregunto – justo después de darse cuenta de que Ariel estaba embaraza de Andrew fuimos juntos a una misión, teníamos que ir a espiar un gremio de magos oscuros que estaban planeando un motín en contra del Ministerio y él muy desgraciado al saber que tenia que mantener a un niño que no quería y a una mujer que no amaba (aunque lo pareciera) me dejo abandonado en medio de una lucha con aquel grupo de magos y casi estuve a punto de morir; por su cobardía el gremio logro escapar y yo casi pierdo mi preciada vida. Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver.

Jasón sabia que Ariel lloraba mucho por la partida de su amado Andrew pero aun así siempre hablaba maravillas del Auror que la había enamorado, Jasón no podía creer que aquel hombre hubiera echo una cosa tan terrible pero si lo que Foster decía era cierto aquel personaje era un total desgraciado, y no podía creer que no lo fuera pues Andrew no había aparecido nunca más aunque supiera que tenia un hijo.

Jasón quería pensar que aquella familia que lo había adoptado aunque poco convencional era perfecta pero cada vez mas se daba cuenta que la familia perfecta no existía y que incluso en aquella familia habían ramas rotas que eran recordatorios de los errores del pasado y del sufrimiento no sanado.

Estaba ahora molesto, lo único que deseaba era poder liberarse de aquel hombre pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, Foster todavía se reía como un sicótico y Jasón sentía que cada vez mas la imagen del cartel se parecía más a él. Sin quererlo logro encontrar la forma de escapar.

Caminando rápido hacia ellos venia una mujer de avanzada edad con un sombrero de girasoles. Se trataba de la bibliotecaria que al verlo sonrió un poco enfadada y se acerco entusiasmada.

Jovencito – dijo la mujer en son de reprimenda – Ha olvidado el obsequio ¿Lo recuerda? Además no ha firmado el libro de visitas, en mi biblioteca todos firman el libro de visitas.

La mujer empezó a hacer una floritura con su varita pero Jasón la detuvo.

No hay problema – dijo – de todas maneras iba a volver por que se me olvido algo que tenia que investigar.

Niños imperativos – sonrió la mujer y luego vio al Auror y su sonrisa desapareció – Sr. Foster ¿Cómo ha estado? – sin duda la bibliotecaria tampoco lo quería por que su tono de cortesía era frio.

Rosaleda, Siempre un placer – saludo Foster con desgana y luego se dirigió a Jasón – Ten mucho cuidado cuando estés con los Peverell, no debes creer en todo lo que digan.

Ok – respondió secamente Jasón.

Y con eso Foster partió (al parecer no le agradaba para nada Rosaleda) no hizo mas ademan de despedirse y miro a la bibliotecaria de forma despectiva antes de irse. Entonces Rosaleda guio a Jasón de nuevo en la biblioteca.

No deberías confiar mucho en Foster – dijo la mujer en el camino sin su tono afable – Nadie lo quiere en el pueblo, no hace su trabajo y se aprovecha de todo el mundo, en especial de los pobres Peverell.

No me agrado mucho – confeso Jasón.

Así me gusta – dijo la mujer - ¿te estas quedando con los Peverell?

Jasón asintió.

Muy buenas personas – continuo Rosaleda – no he tenido mucho trato con ellos pero su labor con los niños es espectacular. Me gustaría ayudarlos de alguna manera pero ya estoy muy vieja y solo me quedan los libros.

Nunca se es lo suficientemente viejo – dijo Jasón sin saber que decir.

Sin duda – dijo la mujer – pero ya no soy como antes. Sabes, yo antes trabajaba como abogada mágica, no había caso que se me escapara, pero ya nadie me contrata y deje el negocio hace mucho tiempo.

Jasón supo que la mujer añoraba aquellas épocas. Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino y al llegar a la biblioteca Jasón firmo el registro y después de eso Rosaleda le pregunto que era lo que quería investigar y Jasón sin miedo a parecer sospechoso dijo que buscaba a alguien del ministerio con las iníciales F.H. La bibliotecaria no le pregunto la razón de la búsqueda (la mujer le agradaba cada vez mas) pero si le admitió que podía llegar a ser complicado encontrarlo y que de cualquier manera la única mínima posibilidad de tener resultados seria buscando en el compilado de _El Profeta_ que se tenían almacenado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

La bibliotecaria lo guio hacia la segunda planta y saco un baúl donde guardaban todos los periódicos ordenados por fechas. Había torres y torres de periódicos y Jasón se desanimo de inmediato pues ¿Cuántos F.H podía haber en los periódicos? Además ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de encontrarlo?

Un poco desanimado Jasón saco la primera tanda de periódicos sin tener la mínima idea de la gran revelación que encontraría entre aquellas mohosas páginas.


	10. La Historia Inconclusa

_**La Historia Inconclusa**_

Jasón siguió revisando el enorme fajo de periódicos que tenia frente a él. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo pero aún así decidió seguir hojeando las amarillentas páginas. Solo leyó pocos artículos, y eran los que le parecían más interesantes, pero ninguno le dio una pista acerca de quién era F.H.

En más de una ocasión encontró las tan ansiadas iníciales y en esos momentos su corazón daba un brinco de emoción para luego decepcionarse al darse cuenta que Franciscana Howler, la creadora de la tarta Nundu ("cómela antes de que ella te coma a ti") o de que Fabián Hollister, un famoso jugador de Quidditch sueco no podían ser la persona que él buscaba.

La mañana se desperdicio en aquella inútil búsqueda y aunque Rosaleda no paso en ningún momento a verificar que era lo que él estaba haciendo supuso que probablemente estuviera pendiente de todos sus movimientos pues cada vez se hacía más tarde. Jasón empezó entonces a sentir hambre y prisa por que había prometido a los Peverell llegar antes de que la tarde se estableciera por completo, que sería por las tres de la tarde.

Finalmente, cuando se dio por vencido, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir desde el principio aquella búsqueda había sido completamente inútil, se prometió revisar el último paquete de periódicos que tenía en la mano para así encaminarse a casa.

Cuando por la mitad del paquete, paso la sección de noticias importantes, la de política y la de economía sin encontrar nada cuando llego al espacio de la farándula mágica. En el mundo mágico no había personas famosas por actuar o realizar algún trabajo artístico que no fuera pintar, escribir o tocar música, así que en aquella sección se hablaban en la mayoría de los casos de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad. Jasón leyó la noticia principal sin ningún interés "Boda del año causa revuelo" y estaba a punto de pasar la página cuando descubrió que esta estaba rajada por toda la mitad. Se devolvió preocupado de que tal vez la bibliotecaria lo culpara por aquel daño y ahí fue cuando descubrió la fotografía.

Gracias al desgaste del periódico y de la tinta usada para la impresión de la foto, esta estaba muy borrosa pero aún así el movimiento de los personajes que la protagonizaban se notaba.

Jasón se quedo boquiabierto cuando vio a su padre en aquella fotografía… y a su derecha estaba… ¡Su madre!

¡Aquella era la boda de sus padres!

Jasón sabía que no debía sorprenderse tanto, después de todo, había descubierto que su padre alguna vez había pertenecido a una de las familias más adineradas del mundo mágico, pero que el destino o simplemente la coincidencia lo llevaran a encontrar el registro de tan importante festividad lo dejo anonadado.

Apresurado empezó a leer la nota:

"_La boda más esperada por el mundo mágico finalmente se llevo a cabo. El compromiso entre el magnate Franco Galeón (reconocido por su apellido y sus múltiples obras de caridad) con su hermosa mujer, la ahora Sra. Galeano, se realizo en la capilla Sixtina (gracias a los múltiples contactos de los Galeón, la capilla mundialmente famosa para magos y Muggles fue cerrada para las visitas para la realización del compromiso). Aunque la ceremonia fue corta, la presencia de múltiples personalidades del mundo mágico no se hizo esperar: Tuvimos la aparición del Ministro de Magia, además de muchos colaboradores del Ministerio; también el Director de Hogwarts estuvo presente; e incluso se tuvo la presencia de algunos representantes de los duendes (la familia Galeón fue una parte activa en la construcción de Gringotts, la banca mágica y por eso la moneda oficial lleva su apellido). La ceremonia fue tranquila aunque haya sido la unión más esperada y polémica de todos los tiempos. Esta unión ha sido criticada desde que la pareja se unió y muchas personas consideran que es un error o alguna clase de blasfemia, ambas partes no se veían satisfechos con la unión y las quejas con las críticas estuvieron siguiendo a la pareja hasta el camino al altar. Recordemos que la familia Galeón y la familia…"_

Jasón no pudo continuar con su lectura debido a que en esa precisa parte la hoja se rasgaba. Le parecía de cierta manera irónico que justo, por pura coincidencia, hubiera podido encontrar aquella noticia y que, como por broma del destino, no pudiera terminarla y averiguar por qué motivo la unión de su padre con su madre había sido tan criticada y odiada en ese momento.

Pensándolo bien, Jasón considero las cosas, ¿Cuál era su segundo apellido? Ahora que por primera vez se lo preguntaba, le pareció sumamente extraño que jamás se lo interrogara antes. Era cierto que en el mundo mágico, los segundos apellidos, al igual que los segundos nombres (que en la mayoría de los casos era heredado) perdían importancia, pero la curiosidad por conocer el lado materno (al que él consideraba pertenecer más) debió haberlo llevado a interrogarse acerca de ese hecho. Aunque no pudiera terminar de leer la nota, Jasón creía saber que era lo que seguía: Probablemente la familia de su padre y la de su madre estuvieran enemistadas, o tal vez su madre había sido pobre y los padres de Franco habrían creído que tan solo era una aprovechada que iba tras el dinero de su hijo. Jasón creyó que aquellas respuestas se las daría Roxanne, después de todo la historia de los Galeón jamás paso de largo en los anales de la historia, así que trato de tranquilizarse y decidió pensar en eso después aunque detestara las historias inconclusas.

Desvió aquel pensamiento para poderse enfocar en la parte más importante de aquella noticia: La fotografía. Aunque estuviera vieja y amarillosa, Jasón logro ver con claridad. Su padre llevaba un traje negro impecable y su rostro estaba iluminado como jamás lo había visto Jasón en vida (un pequeño retorcijón en el estomago le hizo recordar a Jasón la perdida); su madre, Ángela, estaba hermosa y grandiosamente rubia, llevaba un vestido sencillo pero el show se lo llevaba sus rizos largos y dorados que se complementaban con tan grandiosa sonrisa que la había caracterizado. Justo detrás de su madre, se hallaba un hombre, era gordo y un poco calvo, y tenía un estilo bonachón, parecía de rostro joven y amable aunque pareciera un poco mayor; y aunque en la fotografía se veía amargado (tal vez porque tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la boda) sus ojos parecían satisfechos al ver la felicidad en los ojos de Ángela.

Jasón leyó con avidez el pie de foto:

"_De Izquierda a Derecha: Franco Galeón con su esposa Ángela; el hermano de Ángela, Hipólito…"_

Y por ahí pasaba el corte del papel.

¿Un hermano? Jasón había perdido la esperanza de haber encontrado un tío por parte de su padre pero jamás se había sentado a pensar que su madre también tenía una familia y que, posiblemente, estaban libres de la maldición ya que esta solo afectaba a personas directamente relacionadas con la familia Galeón ¿Y si el tío Hipólito aun seguía con vida? ¿Y si esa era su única esperanza de encontrar a alguien que aclarara todas sus dudas? Tal vez aquella persona pudiera ayudarle a encontrar a sus hermanos ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¡Eran sus sobrinos! Jasón no podía perder aquella oportunidad, ahora sabia que tenia a un tío, probablemente con vida y tenía que hallarlo de alguna manera.

Luego otra idea cruzo por su mente… aquel personaje, aquel tío bonachón, él tenía un nombre que empezaba con H, ¿Podría ser F.H?, y si ¿era la persona que trabajaba en el ministerio y que siempre ayudo a su padre? Siempre había pensado que F seria un nombre y H el apellido, pero y si se trataba de dos nombres de pila, tal vez el primer nombre de Hipólito era Francis o algo así. Era lo más probable ¿o no? ¿Qué perdía con pensar que eso era posible? De igual manera, Jasón ya entendía cual era su siguiente movimiento, ya no había marcha atrás y finalmente su descanso había terminado. Iría a buscar a su tío pues estaba seguro de que allí encontraría sus respuestas.

Guardo los periódicos como Rosaleda le había mostrado y luego bajo a la primera planta. La mujer se hallaba comiendo en ese momento, pero al verlo se atraganto un poco y le sonrió.

Encontraste lo que buscabas cariño – pregunto amablemente.

La verdad es que no – dijo Jasón.

Te ves entusiasmado aun así.

Encontré algo mejor.

Me parece maravilloso – dijo Rosaleda radiante – la biblioteca es un sitio de descubrimientos, nunca se sabe que se puede encontrar en ella.

Es muy cierto – Jasón de repente se puso nervioso, aunque el entusiasmo por conocer a su tío lo tenía maravillado, tuvo que recordar en primera, el motivo por lo que hacía todo eso.

Eres un persona supremamente curiosa – dijo Rosaleda – en un momento estas feliz y luego tu rostro se marca con una terrible madurez, pienso que pasas tiempos difíciles pero no es mi caso inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, aun así, recuerda lo que te dije: Confía en los Peverell, son muy buenas personas; además de que si necesitas alguna cosa no dudes en pedírmelo, estaré vieja pero todavía puedo resultar útil.

Muchas gracias – atino a decir Jasón.

Uff, antes de que se me olvide – agrego la mujer y saco un libro de registro – por fa me firmas aquí… - después de haber firmado saco un pequeño panfleto de debajo de su escritorio y se lo entrego a Jasón – es un pequeña compilación de libros acerca de criaturas mágica – y la mujer le guiño un ojo – pienso que es un tema que te interesa; en la lista podrás encontrar nombres de libros y una pequeña bibliografía de los autores, puede que no sea muy útil pero quiero que lo conserves.

Jasón agradeció el regalo y se sintió un poco triste al pensar que era un obsequio inútil. El no estaba interesado por las criaturas mágicas más que cualquier otra persona. Lo único que le interesaba eran los Thestrals y sabía que ninguno de los libros de aquella lista le daría las respuestas que buscaba.

Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Me llamo Rosaleda Ravenclaw – y la mujer le volvió a sonreír – antes de que digas algo, mi apellido no se debe a la fundadora de Ravenclaw, pienso que yo soy la descendencia de otra rama de esa familia.

Me llamo Ja… - Jasón se mordió la lengua, recordó que debía seguir fingiendo que era otra persona, no le gusto para nada mentirle a Rosaleda después de todo lo que había hecho por él, pero no tuvo más acción – Me llamo Stiven Peverell.

Así que entonces eres un Peverell. Creo que algunos de mis consejos estaban de más – y la mujer le guiño el ojo. Jasón por un momento pensó que aquella mujer lo sabía todo pero entendió que aquello era imposible.

Y así Jasón se despidió amablemente de Rosaleda y guardo el panfleto en su bolsillo al lado de la arrugada hoja de _El Profeta _que había hurtado, y que era su única pista para encontrar a su tío bonachón.


	11. El Segundo Apellido

_**El Segundo Apellido**_

El regreso a casa no se hizo notar para Jasón. Todo el tiempo estuvo cavilando en todo lo que había descubierto. En su mente recreaba todo lo que había vivido en la villa: Recordaba a Rosaleda con la impresión de que en el futuro le seria de ayuda, recordó a Foster y sus agrias palabras (no sabía si creer o no en la historia que le había contado acerca del amor de Ariel, quería no hacerlo, pero ¿Dónde se hallaba Andrew ahora?), recordó también aquel libro de los Thestrals que lo único que le había dicho era que manejaba bestias fuera de lo comunes y ahora se cuestionaba la realidad de esas bestias (eran reales o solo artefactos de la maldición, era cierto que nadie veía la maldición y eso podría ser por los Thestrals pero si la maldición tenia diversas formas de manifestarse ¿Cómo sabría cuando estaba siendo atacado? El factor sorpresa del que se había librado regresaba mucho más grande aún). Finalmente pensaba en la infructuosa búsqueda de F.H y si había cometido un error o no al no haberse entregado a Foster (que mejor forma que descubrir quién era aquel misterioso hombre si no entregarse para que lo llevaran hacia él; pero Jasón no podía confiar en que nada malo sucediera cuando se expusiera al mundo); además que pensó en que cabía la posibilidad de que Hipólito podría ser F.H, y encontrar un nombre era más fácil que encontrar unas iníciales además de que sabía la relación entre aquel hombre (su recién descubierto tío) y su padre así que encontrarlo no debía ser tan difícil.

Con ese pensamiento que no podía llamarlo del todo optimista pues no sabía que podría encontrar al final de aquel viaje (pues ya había tomado la decisión de que ese era el camino que iba a tomar) continuo un poco más tranquilo en dirección a la casa pues era mucho mejor tener algún lugar a donde ir, una pista que seguir a quedarse impaciente, asustado y con una falsa tranquilidad sentado en la casa de los Peverell arriesgando la vida de sus hermanos y la de tan buena familia que lo había aceptado.

Cuando llego a los límites de la casa vio a Any y a Lizzie que trataban de buscar flores en el jardín. Al verlo, saltaron entusiasmadas a recibirlo; la relación de Jasón con los niños no podía ser mejor.

¿Dónde estabas? – fue lo que pregunto Any.

No seas imprudente – le riño Lizzie – Jasón… ¿Dónde estabas?

En la villa – respondió Jasón dejando atrás todas sus meditaciones – estaba haciendo unas compras.

Wow – las niñas abrieron los ojos – Eso es increíble. A nosotras no nos dejan ir a la villa solas.

Eso es porque son muy pequeñas.

Eso no debería importar – contradijo Lizzie – cuando Ariel nos encontró yo fui quien la guio por la ciudad. Y pues Any estuvo perdida en el bosque mucho tiempo.

Pero ¿Y las compras? – pregunto Any cambiando rápidamente de tema de conversación. Any no recordaba mucho de su traumática experiencia pues el hechizo desmemorizante había hecho estragos en su cabeza pero no le gustaba que hablaran de ese tema.

Es cierto – dijo Lizzie – y las compras.

Pues al final no había lo que estábamos buscando – Roxanne había acordado con Jasón que le dirían a los niños que él viajaba al pueblo por víveres.

Las niñas lo miraron con duda en su rostro.

Y ¿algún avance con las flores? – pregunto Jasón. Lizzie se había tomado la misión de plantar algo que creciera en el jardín, pero hasta el momento todo intento fue inútil.

Aun no, han crecido algunas rebeldes pero finalmente mueren – dijo un poco afectada.

Vamos a ver – Jasón se dejo guiar hasta el jardín y a la pequeña huerta.

La imagen era desalentadora. Aunque la tierra fuera verde y pareciera perfecta para cultivar los pequeños retoños que crecían morían casi instantáneamente o crecían en precarias situaciones. Jasón miró a un solitario girasol que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en abrir los pétalos al sol pero parecía condenada a morir en la oscuridad. Vio también la pequeña huerta donde apenas crecía un guayabo sin ninguna fruta visible. Jasón sintió un fuerte retorcijón en el estomago al ver aquella situación.

Saco su varita y las niñas se quedaron mirando hipnotizadas. Trato de pensar en algún hechizo que creyera que podría funcionar para hacer florecer las cosas pero no se le ocurrió ninguno. Así que tan solo para probar si la varita seguía sin funcionarle hizo un pequeño _Wingardium Leviosa_ pero el pequeño girasol no se levanto ni por un segundo del suelo. Anteriormente aquel hechizo le salía muy bien pero ahora era incapaz de hacer levitar ni a una flor.

Las chicas miraron un poco decepcionadas la varita.

¿Por qué no dejas que Roxanne o alguien pruebe la varita si es que estas haciendo algo malo? – pregunto Any.

No – sentencio Jasón, todavía seguía con su política de no dejar que nadie tocara la varita. Quedaría completamente devastado si descubría que el artefacto le funcionaba a todo el mundo menos a él. Eso acabaría completamente su relación con su padre. – Mejor vamos adentro.

Las niñas decidieron seguir en el jardín así que Jasón se dirigió solitariamente a la casa. Cuando entro por la puerta principal vio que la mayoría de los niños estaban afuera jugando con Anuel al Quidditch terrestre así que pensó que encontraría a Ariel y a Roxanne en la cocina. Allí estaban y las acompañaban el pequeño Jasón (mocoso) y la dulce Emma. Afuera jugando estaban Milton, Cristo y Rupert (él ultimo era el más entusiasmado con el deporte), así que supuso que Susan debería estar arriba estudiando.

Al verlo Roxanne se apresuro a despachar a los niños.

Jasón, cariño – dijo – podrías llevar a Emma a jugar con los crayones.

¡Crayones! – grito Emma divertida.

Mocoso no presto atención.

¡Jasón! – llamo de nuevo Roxanne. Esta vez Mocoso levanto la cabeza irritado – podrías llevar a Emma arriba.

Pensé que te referías a él – señalo a Jasón con la cabeza – pues según lo que he oído yo ahora soy Mocoso – las lágrimas empañaron su rostro – de cualquier manera porque siempre tengo que ser yo el que se encargue de Emma.

Solo será por esta ocasión – la voz de Roxanne era dulce pero autoritaria.

Mocoso se llevo a Emma gruñendo y llorando.

Jasón sin duda es el más difícil de todos – dijo Roxanne con cariño. Jasón sabía que a Roxanne le gustaban los casos imposibles – aunque pienso que fue una mala decisión contarle el apodo que le tenías a Milton, él chico es un bravucón.

¿Cómo te fue? – dijo Ariel, tenia al pequeño Andrew durmiendo en brazos.

Nada

¿Qué buscabas?

Cosas de la maldición, historia de la familia – dijo Jasón sonando convincente – pero no había nada que no me hubieran contado. Además de que la información era muy limitada. Aunque la Sra. Rosaleda fue muy amable.

Qué bueno que hayas conocido a Rosaleda – dijo Roxanne – buena mujer aunque piensa que es demasiado vieja. Pero que malo que no encontraste nada que te pudiera ayudar.

Roxanne sonaba realmente apenada pero algo le hizo pensar a Jasón que Roxanne en su interior se sentía aliviada de que él no encontrara nada, como si no deseara que avanzara en su investigación y por ende no pudiera irse de la casa. Jasón rechazo el pensamiento de su mente.

No todo está perdido – dijo Jasón y saco el recorte del periódico de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Roxanne – lo encontré por accidente y pienso que allí esta mi siguiente movimiento.

Roxanne leyó el titulo del recorte del periódico y de inmediato se lo entrego a Ariel. La mujer lo leyó y se lo devolvió a Jasón con tan solo un vistazo. Ambas hicieron una mala cara.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jasón asustado. El rostro de aquellas dos mujeres no predecía nada bueno.

No quisimos decir nada por que estabas dolido y tu padre recién había muerto… y pensé que no era el momento… no pensé que fueras a encontrar el recorte…

¿Qué significa esto? – dijo poniéndose enfadado. Le molestaba que los Peverell le ocultaran información de su pasado y su familia.

Pensábamos decírtelo – dijo Ariel – si era necesario, después de todo… siempre fue un rumor… nadie lo confirmo nunca… y no queríamos que te sintieras peor.

¿Qué es lo que debería saber?

¡La boda! – dijo Roxanne – en ese entonces Ariel era fanática a la farándula y seguimos la boda paso a paso.

Lo supe todo acerca de ella – dijo Ariel – iba a ser la boda del año no solo porque se trataba del millonario y apuesto Franco Galeón si no que se trataba de una historia de amor que rompía todos los paradigmas. Una historia de novela.

¿Por qué?

El articulo está roto en la parte importante – aclaro Roxanne – déjame aclararte que la boda se realizo antes de que la maldición iniciara. En ese momento los Galeón solo debían preocuparse de sus gastos y de su hijo rebelde que se iba a casar con la persona que los padres menos deseaban.

Intuí eso – dijo Jasón – creí que mi madre había sido pobre y pensaban que era una robadora de fortunas o que pertenecía a una familia que los Galeón no apreciaba.

Va mas por lo segundo – dijo Ariel.

Necesito aclararte bien las cosas – dijo Roxanne – para que no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Como te dije la boda se realizo… espera un segundo… podrías pasarme el recorte de nuevo.

Jasón accedió aunque se hallaba impaciente por saber que era lo que pasaba. En esta ocasión Roxanne leyó la nota por completo. Primero hizo una cara de resignado asentimiento y luego sus ojos se abrieron completamente. Miro a Jasón y luego al periódico repetidas veces.

Cuando decías que este artículo te definía tu próximo movimiento te referías a que irías a buscar a tu tío – pregunto Roxanne.

Si. – Jasón no quería desviarse de la conversación pero intuía que pasaba algo importante.

Ariel ven aquí – y Ariel se acerco – se trata de Hipólito – Ariel miro la fotografía y abrió los ojos – muchas familias cambian el apellido de sus hijos al entrar a Hogwarts para que estos no sean maltratados o algo así… Hipólito nunca nos dijo su real apellido y como después de Hogwarts me case entonces perdí el contacto con él.

¿Qué está pasando?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Roxanne y Ariel se murmuraban en voz baja que Jasón no logro escuchar.

Conozco a tu tío – dijo Roxanne impresionada.

¿QUÉ?

Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts, estábamos en el mismo curso, jamás pude relacionarlo con tu madre, con tu padre o contigo por que el ingreso a Hogwarts con otro apellido distinto para protegerse, jamás se me ocurrió que pertenecía a esa familia. Era muy humilde y bonachón.

Enserio lo conoce ¿sabe cómo es? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué hace? ¿Podría llevarme hasta allí? – Jasón reconsidero sus preguntas - ¡¿Sabe cuál es mi segundo apellido?

Roxanne se puso muy nerviosa. Miro a Jasón y luego negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Cuando conocí a Hipólito, tu tío, éramos unos chicos, sé que puedo localizarlo pero pienso que no sea prudente hacerlo. Hipólito era un personaje increíble en Hogwarts y era querido por todos pero aun así jamás supimos su secreto ni que pertenecía a la familia de tu madre, y bueno esa familia no tenía muy buena reputación… - Roxanne no sabía si continuar o no – No pienso que deberías ir a ver a Hipólito, pienso que es tal vez lo más peligroso que puedes hacer – y Roxanne se mordió la lengua al decir eso.

QUE ES LO QUE PASA – dijo Jasón enfadado – ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE PASA CON LA FAMILIA DE MI MADRE.

Roxanne miro a Ariel y luego a Jasón. Respiro hondo y se dispuso a contar la verdad.

Cuando se construyo Gringotts, los Galeón fueron los mayores benefactores del banco en sus inicios y por eso la moneda lleva su nombre. La segunda moneda en el orden lleva el nombre "Duendenedas" Sickles en la lengua de los duendes, pero hubo una segunda familia que participo muy activamente en la construcción de Gringotts y que lucho por que su apellido lo recibiera la moneda principal pero que al final solo tuvieron la satisfacción de darle el nombre a la tercera y última moneda… Aquello marco la enemistad de las dos familias para siempre, y aquella rivalidad continuo por años y fue conocida por todo el mundo.

Jasón estaba de piedra.

Justo después de la boda de Franco y Ángela… - Roxanne había revisado la fecha de la publicación solo para rememorarlo – mejor dicho… en la fiesta de ese matrimonio… en esa fecha fue cuando cayó la casa Galeón, ese mismo día dio inicio la maldición.

Jasón lo empezaba a comprender.

Aunque solo fue un rumor. Siempre fue la teoría mas creída por todo el mundo mágico. Todo el mundo lo pensó, y el Ministerio no se quedo atrás. Todo el mundo creía, incluyéndonos, que los Knuts, la familia Knuts fue quien les realizo la maldición a los Galeón y que el detonante de que los Knuts lo hicieran fue la boda entre Franco Galeón y Ángela Knuts.


	12. Decisiones

_**Desiciones**_

Eso no era algo que Jasón deseaba escuchar. Sintió que viajaba cientos de kilómetros alejándose de Roxanne y de Ariel aunque no se moviera de donde se encontraba.

¡Su madre había sido la causante!

Jasón entonces recordó la visión que había tenido después de la muerte de su padre y que el hechizo desmemorizante le había hecho olvidar hasta que este perdió su efecto: Su madre caminaba hacia el bosque para encontrar su muerte. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Había visto culpabilidad en el rostro de su madre o se lo estaba imaginando?

¿Era esta una historia de Romeo y Julieta? Dos familias de gran prestigio que se odiaban pero que se unían por el fuerte amor de dos de sus integrantes. Una unión que nadie quería más que los enamorados y que termino en una tragedia más épica que el relato de Shakespeare.

Entonces aquel era el secreto ¿no? La familia de su madre estaba conformada por despiadados hombres y mujeres que no dudaron en lanzarle una maldición a la familia que siempre envidiaron y de donde ahora pertenecía su hija desagradecida. Era aquella su idea de venganza perfecta por haberles quitado prestigios y por arrebatarles a Ángela Knuts.

Un terrible dolor inundo a Jasón y le hizo comprender de lo que lo estaba protegiendo Roxanne. Saber que la culpa de su sufrimiento, de la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de sus hermanos era culpa de sus abuelos, tíos y primos (que ahora los imaginaba como enormes figuras cubiertas por una sombra oscura) era mucho peor que el hecho mismo de que pasaran.

Casi podía recrear en su cabeza la voz del padre de Ángela diciendo: "Es hora de la venganza, liberen la maldición" mientras el resto de los miembros se reían burlonamente.

En su mente recreaba cientos de escenas inventadas donde había muerte, desesperación; y burla por parte de los perpetradores. Un intenso odio se instalo en el centro de su corazón y estuvo a punto de enloquecer de ira mientras planeaba su lenta y dolorosa venganza cuando se detuvo por que en su cabeza se formo la imagen del rostro de su madre: Un rostro amable y feliz, y luego recordó el rostro de su tío que aunque amargado era bonachón y parecía humilde, por eso intento tranquilizarse un poco aunque no fue del todo capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces comprendió que estaba exagerando. No se trataba más que de un rumor (un muy probable rumor pero rumor al fin de cuentas), y no podía permitirse sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Entendió que no podía dejar de odiar a aquella familia, ya que si en el caso de que no fueran culpables de la maldición, eso los convertía en unos cobardes y desgraciados que no habían hecho nada para proteger a parte de su familia.

Roxanne no deseaba que él conociera a su tío, pues, si era realmente uno de los culpables de la maldición ¿No sería como entrar en la boca del lobo? Definitivamente lo más seguro seria no ir, pero si no iba entonces que pasaría ¿seguiría buscando en los periódicos alguna referencia de F.H hasta que se cansara de buscar? ¿Se entregaría para ver qué era lo que pasaba? Jasón sabía que no haría nada de esas cosas, ir a ver a su tío, al tal Hipólito era su único y mejor movimiento. Si eran ciertos los rumores (descubrió que aunque conservaba la duda, el odio seguía allí intacto: fueran o no fueran los culpables la familia de su madre los había abandonado descaradamente por que jamás habían apoyado el matrimonio y eso era imperdonable), probablemente se dirigiera directamente a su muerte pero en ese momento consideraba que era mejor morir a dejar que sus hermanos desaparecieran para siempre; y si no lo era, pues ya no buscaba alguien que lo apoyaría, una fuerza que lo acompañara en su travesía, pero por lo menos iba a exigir algunas respuestas aunque ni siquiera pudiera usar la magia para sacarlas a la fuerza.

Jasón ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Roxanne preocupada.

Jasón no respondió todavía cavilaba todas sus opciones.

Por eso no queríamos decirte –dijo Ariel – para protegerte…

¿Cómo era Hipólito? – pregunto Jasón de repente. Estaba decidido a ir a donde su tío pero quería saber antes todo lo que pudiera de él.

Roxanne titubeo al hablar, por un momento su mente voló por los pasillos de Hogwarts, un lugar al cual Jasón jamás había ido lo que le causo un terrible malestar.

En ese entonces se hacía llamar Hipólito Coulter y mantuvo su verdadera identidad en secreto – dijo Roxanne – era un muchacho travieso y gordinflón que a veces llegaba a ser irritante pero que era querido por todos, aun así era muy reservado y jamás hablaba de su familia, en las vacaciones de navidad iba a visitarlos y volvía renovado pero nunca hablaba de cómo le había ido o que lugares había visitado. La familia Knuts era conocida por mantener oculto sus secretos (una familia que vivió siempre rodeada de rumores) así que nadie lo sospecho. Hipólito era el tipo de muchachos que era amigo de todos pero al tiempo no era amigo de nadie, se mantenía con todos y cuando deseaba estar solo se aislaba el mismo. Siempre pensé que era un poco extraño pero me hacía reír.

Entonces ¿Eran unidos?

No sé cómo responder eso – aclaro Roxanne – se supone que lo conocía, pero mira que mantuvo su secreto conmigo. Solo puedo decir… que yo era… una de sus amigas recurrentes…

¡A Hipólito le gustaba Roxanne! – aclaro Ariel metiendo la cucharada.

¡No es cierto! – pero a Jasón le sorprendió que Roxanne se ruborizara.

Es cierto – dijo Ariel sonriendo. A Jasón le hubiera parecido divertido en otra ocasión – te seguía a todas partes, se comportaba todo lindo ayudándote a cargar los bolsos y todo lo demás, además de que no perdía oportunidad para ser compañero de pociones cuando podía.

El punto es – dijo Roxanne cortante – es que hable mucho con él y jamás me insinuó nada, así que aunque se comportara como todo un caballero no estamos seguros de que persona es… ¡Se que puede ser duro para ti, pero pienso que no deberías ir a hablar con él, es demasiado peligroso! Sean cierto o no las sospechas pienso que es una apuesta demasiado alta.

¿Realmente piensas que el Hipólito que conocías podría hacerle daño a su sobrino?

La cosa es que…

Por favor responde la pregunta – Jasón sonó un poco altanero pero no le importo, lo que quería hacer en ese momento era ganar una guerra psicológica.

Pues… pues… No. Pero eso no significa que…

Y mi madre ¿Ella fue a Hogwarts? – Jasón ya sabía que su padre había sido educado en casa pues muchas veces en las sesiones de estudio cuando Simón y él se quejaban de no ir a Hogwarts, Franco les respondía "Yo fui educado en casa y me fue muy bien". Aparte de que quería saber aquella información de su madre tenía un plan.

La verdad es que no – respondió Ariel.

Entonces Hipólito quería estudiar en Hogwarts a diferencia de su hermana… tal vez porque era diferente a su familia… tal vez le gustaba ser humilde… puede que no tenga que ver con la maldición, aunque los Knuts sí.

Roxanne se quedo callada sin saber que responder.

Sé que puede ser arriesgado – dijo Jasón – pero yo no soy ningún niño abandonado; ya estoy grande y puedo tomar mis decisiones, nadie puede decirme lo que me conviene o no, el único que podía esta muerto – Jasón se molesto por recordar a su padre y por ser tan duro con Roxanne que se había portado tan bien con él -. Prefiero morir a nunca saber si mi otra familia es la culpable, no tienes ni idea de lo confundido que estoy, siento que nada tiene sentido y lo único que deseo es aclararlo todo.

Roxanne por un momento hizo una cara dolida pero luego se recompuso. Miro fijamente a Jasón tratando de encontrar alguna indecisión marcada en alguna de sus facciones, pero era inútil, en el rostro de Jasón solo había miedo, dolor, ira pero una gran determinación que opacaba lo demás, en ese momento la indecisión era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

Está bien – dijo Roxanne finalmente abatida – pero entonces ¡yo voy contigo!

¿Queeee? – dijeron Ariel y Jasón al tiempo.

Pero… y los niños – Jasón por un momento se alegro, la idea de que Roxanne fuera con él le entusiasmaba, eso significaría que no tenía que hacer el viaje solo y tendría un gran apoyo, pero tenía que pensar en los niños que se quedaban atrás – No puedes irte, los niños te necesitan.

Tú me necesitas mas en este momento, los niños pueden ser cuidados por Ariel y por Anuel.

Jasón miro en dirección al patio. Allí Anuel jugaban al Quidditch con los niños. La propuesta de Roxanne era demasiado tentativa pero ¿Cuánto podrían tardarse? No creía que se tratara de un viaje de un par de días, podrían tardar semanas e inclusive podría ser que él no volviera, no quería perder esa oportunidad tan grande que le ofrecía Roxanne pero tampoco deseaba que la mujer lo dejara todo por él. No era justo y Jasón no podía permitirlo.

No creo que pueda…

Tu tomaste una decisión como adulto y yo también – y Roxanne sonaba amenazante – piensas que no he pensado en todo ya… desde hace días tenía la idea de que te marcharías pronto, después de todo esto iba a ser un receso para ti, y llegado ese momento me preguntaba si te dejaría ir solo o no… por eso evitaba que fueras a investigar para que me dieras más tiempo de tomar una decisión, pero la respuesta siempre fue simple: Me siento incapaz de dejarte a la deriva, no podría perdonarme a mi misma si simplemente te dejara ir.

Pero…

Hay una maldición ¡Lo sé! Pero recuerda que por algún motivo esta no te afecta aquí. Tengo miedo de que te al irte inmediatamente la maldición te encuentre y desaparezcas para siempre, pero no puedo contenerte aquí contra tu voluntad y si por algún motivo esa protección proviene de mi estaré orgullosa de guiarte y si no es así, de defenderte.

Pero…

No te preocupes – y Roxanne sonrió – así soy yo, además de que se donde vive Hipólito, aunque perdiéramos contacto ya que se que es un Knuts y creo saber donde se encuentra…

Enserio ¿Dónde…?

Y Ariel y Anuel podrán cuidar a los niños…

¡NO!

Ambos se quedaron paralizados cuando escucharon el grito de Ariel; el pequeño Andrew se despertó y empezó a llorar y mientras la madre tranquilizaba a su hijo Jasón trato de entender a que se debía aquel terrible grito. Vio que Ariel estaba llorando.

¿Ariel?

¡Voy con ustedes! – dijo con fuerza.

¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto Roxanne.

Soy débil – dijo – lo sé, pero en este momento no puedo alejarme de ti Roxanne… yo no soy tan fuerte como tú y sería incapaz de verte ir sabiendo que tal vez nunca vuelvas.

Es poco probable que nos pase algo – dijo Roxanne para tranquilizarla.

No es cierto – dijo Ariel – es algo muy peligroso, la maldición cobro cientos de vidas inocentes, de personas que no tenían nada que ver con los Galeón y que solo estuvieron en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada. No quiero ver cómo te vas a afrontar peligros y saber que yo estoy aquí sana y salva sin hacer nada para ayudar…Soy incapaz – y Ariel lloro – Andrew me dejo… - la voz se le quebró - … no puedo dejar que me dejes también

Y entonces Ariel se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y Roxanne tuvo que ir en su auxilio. Jasón no sabía que pensar; quería mucho a Ariel pero se iba a convertir en una carga si se iba con ellos pues además de ser una mujer muy frágil tendría un bebe con ella… pensó entonces en el pequeño Andrew: era demasiado peligroso para el bebe.

Roxanne miro a Jasón mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Jasón no sabía qué hacer, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza. Roxanne asintió de acuerdo.

No puedes ir – dijo Roxanne - ¿Cómo podrías dejar a Anuel aquí solo? ¿la casa se destruiría en un par de segundos? – intentaba sonar divertida.

Sabes que eso no es cierto – y Ariel levanto la mirada – Yo en realidad no hago nada. No se cocinar, no puedo estar pendiente de los niños porque Andrew acapara gran parte de mi tiempo. De los tres soy la que menos aporta.

Eso no es cierto…

Si, si lo es – dijo Ariel tristemente – Nunca te lo quise decir, pero todo este tiempo me he sentido inútil. Por mi culpa Foster nos tiene como a sus enemigos y por eso no somos capaz de avanzar, muchas veces pensé en casarme con él y así por fin dar el aporte que necesito dar pero soy una cobarde y no he sido capaz.

No digas eso ni en broma. Tú no tienes que casarte con Foster, yo jamás lo permitiría.

Entonces déjame ir con ustedes, déjenme dar mi aporte, no será mucho pero necesito probarme a mi misma que no soy una inútil. Tengo que ser tan valiente como tú para poder seguir avanzando y no vivir siempre a costa tuya ni de Anuel.

Roxanne la miro sorprendida y al tiempo satisfecha. Entonces Jasón entendió que Roxanne desde hacía mucho tiempo esperaba que su hermana pudiera salir de su cascaron y ahora que lo hacía podía ser feliz, aun así las circunstancias no eran adecuadas y la mujer estaba consciente de ello.

Eso que me dices me pone feliz – dijo Roxanne – espere mucho tiempo a que el valor que tenias adentro por fin saliera aunque no tenía idea de que así te sentías por nosotros… pero no puedes acompañarnos es demasiado peligroso.

Jasón… - Ariel le pedía ayuda.

Lo lamento pero es demasiado peligroso para ti y para tu hijo.

Entonces Jasón recordó algo que había leído: "Los Thestrals eran criaturas maternales y no lastimaban a las crías de cualquier especie" y entonces se le ocurrió una idea: Y si era debido a Andrew que los Thestrals no lo habían atacado, era cierto que dedujo que aquellos bestias que los habían atacado no eran Thestrals como se conocían, pero si por algún motivo esta maldición tampoco lo atacaba porque, como los Thestrals reales, no lastimaban a los infantes. Si aquello era el verdadero motivo de la protección de Jasón en aquella casa eso significaba que llevar a Ariel en el viaje sería algo provechoso. Jasón se sentía espantoso al pensar usar un bebe como escudo, pero si lo que decía era cierto Andrew no correría peligro en ningún momento… tal vez y solo tal vez, que Ariel viajara con ellos era una buena idea, pero de algo si estaba seguro Jasón, él no iba a decir aquello o proponer la idea.

Juro por dios – chillo Ariel – que si no voy con ustedes me casare con Foster para no sentirme una inútil, es cierto Roxanne no me mires así, ¡Lo juro! Y que cuente como una amenaza: Iré con ustedes o me iré con Foster, ustedes eligen.

Por un momento Jasón creyó que Roxanne le daría una cachetada a su hermana menor pero entonces Roxanne miro la determinación de Ariel y luego regreso a mirar a Jasón a pedir ayuda, pero en esa ocasión Jasón simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin aportar nada más, y Ariel lo vio pues dejo de ser hostil y se recompuso.

Roxanne no parecía muy segura de lo que pasaba pero dejo que las cosas pasaran como debían pasar.

Estas seguro de esto – se preguntaron al tiempo Roxanne y Jasón, y eso les hizo dar risa.

Siento mucho temor – admitió Roxanne – pero no puedo evitar sentir un alivio, tengo entendido que no puedo proteger a Ariel toda mi vida pero en estos momentos ella necesita mi apoyo más que nunca – Roxanne respiro – y a ti, no piensas que puede llegar a retrasarnos.

Si así es – dijo Jasón – tendré que aceptarlo, no puedo convencerte a ti de que no me acompañes y menos a Ariel así que no tengo más opción, aunque viendo que ya somos más personas pienso que entre más ligero partamos mejor nos ira: Mañana sin duda.

Roxanne lo medito un segundo pero al rato asintió con la cabeza. Al saber que el viaje era un hecho el corazón de Jasón retumbo de temor y emoción, iba a ser la segunda vez que se enfrentaría al mundo y no estaba seguro si le iría o no bien, también pensaba que era lo que iba a decir cuando se encontrara con Hipólito y que era lo que iba a encontrar. En ese momento fue consiente en su totalidad de lo peligroso de aquel viaje y sintió que viajaba demasiado pronto pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y partiría convencido de que hacia lo correcto.

En ese momento Anuel entro a la cocina, estaba sudado y le faltaba el aire por jugar con los niños. Vio los ojos hinchados de su hermana melliza y se preocupo.

¿Qué paso? Escuche ruidos.

Lo que pasa es… - empezó Roxanne.

¡Qué Jasón, Roxanne, Andrew y yo nos vamos de viaje! – completo Ariel. Y Anuel compuso una cara de sorpresa.


	13. El Viaje

_**El Viaje**_

**Gracias a Andy por sus comentarios tan acertados, ojala y que la historia evolucione para gusto de todos :D**

Lo más difícil de aquel viaje, irónicamente se presento antes de empezarlo. Anuel deseaba ir a la travesía tanto como Ariel y Roxanne lo deseaban y convencerlo de que no podía ir fue una tarea complicada. La frustración de Anuel era totalmente entendible, él era más joven, era más fuerte y sin duda más idóneo para acompañar a Jasón en el viaje que Ariel y que la mismísima Roxanne y decirle que él se quedaba cuando sus dos hermanas se iban a afrontar el peligro era algo impensable. Anuel como el hombre de la casa se sentía responsable de todos (aunque Roxanne fuera la madrona) y sentía que su labor estaba con Jasón, en cuanto que las chicas deberían permanecer en casa y cuidar a los niños.

Jasón creyó que aquel último comentario fue lo que definió todo; después de pasar horas discutiendo con Anuel, finalmente había cometido el error de decir aquella frase machista, que aunque su intención no era que sonara así, fue lo que Roxanne necesitaba para ganar la discusión. En un largo discurso donde Roxanne apelaba a que sus padres no lo había criado así, y en donde Roxanne le echo en cara todo lo que ella hizo por él (después le comento a Jasón en privado que no había deseado hacer eso) le exigió – con fuerza – que se quedara por ellas y por los niños, que él mismo había alegado que su responsabilidad era con todos y si eso era cierto entonces lo más lógico era que debía estar para proteger a los niños.

Anuel se puso furioso y luego exigió que si él no iba entonces que Ariel tampoco debería hacerlo y que dejarla ir con ellos era arriesgado y estúpido, pero Ariel se defendió a sí mismo y Jasón no se sorprendió que estuviera a punto de lanzarle un hechizo _Desmaius_ para que se callara.

Al final, Anuel se hizo a la idea de que no iría con ellos pero se comporto de una manera muy hosca y ni siquiera los ayudo a empacar las cosas para el viaje.

Los niños sobrevivieron a aquella discusión ya que cuando Anuel comenzó a discutir, Roxanne tuvo la inteligente idea de permitirles jugar en un bosquecillo aledaño siempre y cuando no se alejaran bastante y encargo a Milton y a Cristo de que cuidaran de todos los demás (los dos niños deseosos de responsabilidad habían accedido de inmediato) y que corrieran a avisarles si algo malo ocurría.

Así, planearon la salida para el día siguiente por la mañana. Como ni Roxanne ni Ariel habían aprendido a aparecerse (Roxanne estaba muy enamorada para preocuparse por ello y Ariel aunque lo intento no fue capaz de aprender a hacerlo) tenían que viajar a pie una parte y el resto usando el sistema de transporte Muggle; Roxanne le revelo que no podían usar alfombras voladoras ya que el Ministerio de Magia estaba pasando una ley para volverlas ilegales (el accidente de la alfombre de la familia de Jasón no se había pasado por alto y aceleró el proceso de legalización de la ley) y no podían arriesgarse a que aprobaran la ley mientras la usaban y atraparan a Jasón volviéndolo vulnerable a la maldición, tampoco podían usar escobas pues estaba prohibido transportar bebes por ese método, además de que ninguno de los que viajarían era un experto (Jasón ni siquiera había volado alguna vez en una), así que el transporte Muggle sería la mejor opción dado que de cierta manera era seguro pues los alejaba del mundo de los magos donde Jasón corría mas peligro.

Fue complicado ocultarles la verdad a los niños. De cierta manera, todas aquellas personitas se convirtieron en sus hermanos y detestaba la idea de no decirles la verdad (aquello era un sentimiento confuso dado que el jamás había sentido nada parecido con sus reales hermanos, era cierto que los quería y deseaba que estuvieran de vuelta y por eso hacia todo aquello, pero le hacía cuestionar la verdadera relación con ellos, en especial con Simón); aun así la versión de la historia era que Jasón se encontraría con algunos familiares y Roxanne y Ariel deseaban acompañarlo (después de todo habían evitado decir algo de la historia y la razón de que Jasón se encontrara en aquel hogar para abandonados). Jasón hubiera deseado despedirse de ellos por completo, pues no sabía si volvería o no pero Roxanne no lo dejo y les aseguro a los pequeños que Jasón regresaría, y entonces Jasón comprendió que Roxanne tenía la idea de que Jasón ya era uno más de la familia y que su verdadero hogar era con ellos, Jasón aquello no lo alegro aunque hacia unas semanas lo hubiera deseado oír, en cambio sintió incomodidad y un deje mínimo de repulsión que no entendía de donde provenía y por eso lo ignoro, aunque le fue inevitable sentirse mal consigo mismo; aquello contento a los niños pero por lo menos lo que fueron Any, Lizzie, Susan y Rupert miraron con suspicacia después de ver la tristeza de Jasón en la cara (una mueca que debieron interpretar como "Un adiós para siempre") pero no quisieron decir nada mas (Any y Lizzie tal vez pero Susan las codeo amenazantemente).

Aunque Anuel no les hablara por estar enojado, cuando Jasón pensó en la manera de cómo llevaría sus cosas su compañero de cuarto le lanzo una mochila verde y vieja y aunque no dijo nada Jasón le entendió y aprecio el favor silenciosamente. Empacando descubrió que no tenía muchas cosas y entonces recordó con dolor todos los libros que estaban en la habitación de su casa y las demás cosas que aunque pocas él extrañaba y luego recordó a su padre y una vivida imagen ficticia le vino a la cabeza: Su padre organizando un viaje al campo y el empacando en aquella mochila verde las cosas necesarias para la excursión. Jasón lloro un poco por aquel falso recuerdo y se tuvo que voltear para que Anuel no lo viera que fingía leer una revista de chicas encueradas pero que tenía toda su atención puesta en él. Cuando se le paso el ataque de nostalgia guardo en su mochila las tres mudas de ropa que consiguió en el transcurso del tiempo en la casa, el recorte de periódico de la boda de sus padres y el panfleto que Rosaleda le dio (no le servía de mucho las dos últimas cosas pero como hacían parte de las pocas cosas que tenia no deseaba botarlas). A la varita de su padre le dispuso el lugar de siempre, entre los espacios del pantalón donde debería ir la correa.

Al terminar de empacar se sintió en un estado de abandono terrible pero estaba seguro que de que se sentiría así; cuando levanto la mochila la verdad la sintió vacía y no pudo hacer una analogía con su corazón, pero luego se dijo así mismo que como el corazón que solo muere cuando da su ultimo latido él seguiría en aquel viaje hasta que no tuviera más fuerzas para seguir.

Se durmió entusiasmado y por primera vez desde que estaba allí no soñó con Thestrals que lo perseguían para matarlo.

Despertó entre bullicios y por un momento se sintió confundido pero luego entendió que abajo en la cocina Anuel discutía nuevamente con Roxanne. Jasón que no quería interrumpir o participar en la discusión se arreglo lo más lento que le fue posible pero cuando termino de bañarse y vestirse todavía peleaban. Se sentó en la cama por un segundo.

No deberían ir – dijo Anuel bastante furioso, al parecer ya se había aceptado que no iría y lo que ahora deseaba era que nadie fuera – es demasiado peligroso; Ariel y tu no deberían arriesgar su vida por un niño que apareció de la nada… - Anuel se detuvo un momento, pero después arremetió – es un buen chico, pero él no es nadie para nosotros…solo un aparecido que nos trajo problemas, la verdad…

Jasón escucho como Roxanne le daba una cachetada a Anuel. El chico se sintió mal, no por lo que Anuel había dicho, sabía que su relación no era la mejor pero entendía que solo lo decía por tener un ataque de ira y que realmente lo decía por qué no tenía nada más que decir. Lo que lo hacía sentir mal era que Anuel tenía razón, él solo les había causado problemas y lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer de sus vidas y aquella sería la mejor forma de agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por él. Pero Roxanne probablemente lo buscaría y tal vez le causaría un dolor terrible a los niños así que no podía hacerlo y sentía que aquella situación se le salía cada vez mas de las manos. De una manera que le pareció cobarde simplemente se pego las rodillas al cuerpo y siguió escuchando lo que pasaba. Pero no hubo más discusión y sintió cuando Anuel daba un portazo y se iba al jardín enfurruñado.

Roxanne tampoco dijo nada y Jasón deseo saber que era lo que estaba pensando aquella mujer en ese momento, pero no logro llegar a pensar ninguna hipótesis porque luego llego Ariel apresurada y respirando entrecortada y solo dijo unas palabras: "Gilbert y Foster vienen".

Jasón se asusto y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras. Gilbert y Foster habían ido a la casa hacia más de tres semanas y si sus amenazas eran cierta la única razón de su visita era para quitarles la casa. Jasón no había pensado en eso cuando accedió a que Roxanne la acompañara al viaje pero entonces supo que Roxanne sí, aun así bajo a ver qué podía hacer.

Se encontró con Roxanne y Ariel al pie de las escaleras, y los tres juntos salieron a enfrentar al Gordo y al Flaco.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – fue lo que les grito Roxanne a los dos hombres cuando cruzaron la reja.

Algunos niños ya estaban despiertos y jugaban en el jardín. Cuando vieron a los dos hombres Rupert, Susan y Mocoso corrieron a esconderse detrás de Jasón. Foster hizo una mueca burlona dirigida a los pequeños lo que los asusto más. Jasón sintió una repugnancia nata.

Ya sabes porque estamos aquí – dijo Gilbert – les queda menos de una semana y quiero ver si han reunido mi dinero.

Roxanne recibió aquello como una bofetada. Jasón se asusto al pensar que habían olvidado aquello por todo lo que pasaba con él.

Ya saben que no les vamos a dar ni un Knuts – dijo Ariel intentando sonar fuerte.

Hola cariño – rio Foster, Ariel lo miro feo – siempre con aquella hostilidad… se que aprenderás a quererme… - Ariel estaba a punto de responderle – Stiven, un placer, ¿seguiste mi consejo?

Al decir esto Roxanne y Ariel miraron a Jasón confundidas y entonces Jasón recordó que no les había dicho nada acerca de su encuentro con Foster.

¿Qué Stiven? – pregunto entonces Mocoso – pensé que te llamabas como…

¡SÌ! – dijo Jasón con fuerza para opacar la voz de su tocayo – un buen consejo – y le guiño el ojo descaradamente a Foster.

Es bueno saber que hay buena sangre en los Peverell después de todo – y Foster empezó a reírse como un poseso.

Roxanne miro confuso a Jasón pero luego comprendió que se trataba de una artimaña.

Y ¿Quién es el pequeño? – inquirió entonces Gilbert.

Stiven Peverell – respondió Jasón – soy un pariente, vengo de visita.

¿es eso cierto? – dijo interesado Gilbert – creí que esta… chusma… no tenía parientes.

Muy lejano – respondió Jasón casi de inmediato.

Veo… veo… veo – dijo Gilbert – Muy irresponsable Roxanne, como aceptas invitados cuando ni siquiera tienes casa.

Roxanne cerró los puños con fuerza. Ariel empezaba a llorar.

Hoy mismo me voy – aclaro entonces Jasón para tratar de arreglar las cosas – mis padres llegaron más pronto de lo esperado así que Roxanne y Ariel me van a llevar.

Una lástima – dijo Foster aunque no lo expresara – me caías bien.

¡No entiendo! – comenzó entonces Rupert – no pues que los padres… tu nombre no era… el viaje…

Calla niño – dijo Gilbert interrumpiéndolo – no hables cuando los mayores lo hacen, ya veo que todavía siguen cuidando alimañas… - gracias a Gilbert nadie aparte de los Peverell y él escucharon a Rupert, entonces Jasón les lanzo una mirada de suplica para que no dijeran nada más y Susan lo capto de una por que le dio un codazo a Rupert para que se callara y un coscorrón a Mocoso que empezó a sollozar.

Así que se van de viaje – continuo Gilbert y por un segundo Jasón vio una sonrisa de satisfacción que no le gusto para nada y le mando una señal de peligro al cerebro.

Eh… - Roxanne al parecer lo noto también porque se quedo sin nada que decir.

¡Pero yo me voy a quedar! – se impuso Anuel que llego y desenvaino la varita preparado. Cuando llego sujeto con fuerza la mano de Roxanne por un segundo demostrando su apoyo y diciendo: "No hay rencor". Jasón aprecio la madurez con la que Anuel tomaba las cosas de vez en cuando.

Deberían amarrar a ese perro rabioso – dijo Gilbert un poco sudoroso.

Ja… el niño, si no sabe hacer nada más que ladrar y ya saben lo que dicen: Perro que ladra muere aplastado – dijo Foster riendo de su propio chiste. Volvía a intentar sacarle la rabia a Anuel, para que este cometiera un error y por fin Foster tuviera una excusa para encarcelarlo y así tener algo con lo que sobornar a Ariel.

Mejor deberían irse – dijo Anuel con voz sombría – aquí no se les perdió nada.

Foster estaba a punto de decir algo pero Gilbert lo cayó con la mano.

Es cierto – dijo – debemos irnos – Gilbert fingió ver la hora en su reloj -, que tarde esta. En fin, no queremos molestar ahora que están tan atareados con el viaje – y sonrió.

¿enserio? – arguyo Foster confuso.

Gilbert no respondió y simplemente se dirigió a la salida sin despedirse. Un poco confundido Foster lo siguió y un segundo después ambos hombres habían desaparecido en un estallido.

Entonces Jasón miro a Roxanne preocupado por lo que había pasado pero intencionalmente Roxanne no le quiso ver la cara. Ariel cayó de rodillas al piso y Anuel respiro un poco más tranquilo.

¿Qué significo eso? – le pregunto entonces Susan a él.

Nada de que te preocupes – le respondió haciendo lo más cercano a una sonrisa en ese momento.

No me creas estúpida – dijo con sarcasmo Susan – Se que es muy importante y si no me quieres decir está bien pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sin saber de qué se trata.

Y con eso la niña dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pienso que no nos deberían mentir – agrego Rupert cabizbajo y se fue pensativo tras Susan.

Eres una trae problemas – alcanzo a decir Mocoso antes de irse corriendo tras sus amigos.

Lo último que Jasón deseaba era que los niños se enojaran con él y eso lo puso lo deprimió un poco, además de asustado por lo que había pasado. Cuando se centro otra vez en los Peverell, Roxanne ya se había recuperado y sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo único bueno que trajo todo ello es que Anuel volvió a comportarse como era normalmente. De cierta manera su encuentro con Gilbert y Foster le hizo recordar que el peligro no estaba afuera solamente y que la amenaza que ellos tenían también era muy importante, así comprendió que su misión era quedarse y proteger a los niños de aquellos dos terribles hombres, y aunque parecía llevar aquella responsabilidad con orgullo estaba tenso con la idea de que sus dos hermanas se fueran. Aun así les dijo que lo mejor era que se fueran lo más pronto posible por si Gilbert planeaba algo extraño. Ariel parecía desesperada y devastada y lo único que quería era irse, Jasón comprendió que otro de los motivos de Ariel para tomar el viaje era que deseaba descansar de todo aquello, pero ¿lo que encontrarían en el viaje sería mejor o peor de lo que tenían allí?

Después de desayunar Jasón, Roxanne, Ariel (con Andrew en brazos) se estaban despidiendo de todos en la puerta. Todos los niños le dieron sendos abrazos a Roxanne y a Ariel, y solo Susan, Rupert y Mocoso se despidieron de la mano con Jasón. Jasón entendía por qué lo hacían, descubrieron que les habían mentido y ahora pensaban que Jasón era un extraño o algo así y que no podían confiar en él, pero eso no evito sentirse mal por ello.

Aquella despedida no era lo que había deseado: la pelea con Anuel, la aparición de Gilbert y Foster, y el enfado de los niños parecía ser como una señal de lo peligroso que sería aquel viaje y por un segundo tuvo el impulso de no ir, pero se contuvo y siguió adelante con todo eso.

Anuel se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos de Jasón y le deseo la mejor suerte de todos y le hizo prometer que protegería a sus hermanas lo mejor que pudiera; aquel hombre parecía avergonzado (probablemente por lo que había dicho de él), pero Jasón le devolvió una senda sonrisa de agradecimiento y le dijo que haría todo lo posible para proteger a aquellas dos mujeres, con aquello Anuel se aplaco por completo. Jasón se alegro al pensar que la relación con Anuel había terminado bien si es que no volvía de aquel viaje.

Cuando la casa, Anuel y los niños desaparecieron tras una vuelta del camino, Jasón miro nuevamente a Roxanne preocupado y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella lo interrumpió.

No digas nada – dijo casi llorando lo que asusto mucho a Jasón – ¡esto es lo correcto!

Roxanne estaba mal porque si había visto la sonrisa de satisfacción de Gilbert pero Jasón fue incapaz de decir nada para animarla y preocupado se dio cuenta de que aquel viaje había empezado mal y no quería saber lo que los esperaba, pero aunque hubiera decidido imaginárselo Jasón no hubiera sido capaz de creer como las cosas iban a empeorar justo desde ese momento, tanto que la simple sonrisa de Gilbert o el hecho de que la varita de su padre no le funcionara se convirtieran en un juego de niños.


	14. Hipolito, el Domador de Hipogrifos

_**Hipolito, el Domador de Hipogrifos**_

Según Roxanne el único lugar donde podía estar Hipólito era en una pequeña granja (y con pequeña se refería a unas cuantas miles de hectáreas) al oeste del país que pertenecía a la familia Knuts. Roxanne le aseguro que era el lugar más probable, debido a que conocía a Hipólito y desde siempre había mostrado un gran interés por las criaturas mágicas. Tenía conocimiento sobre aquella finca dado que los Knuts habían pasado por una crisis económica muy grande y de las pocas cosas que se salvaron aquella granja era una de ellas, y Roxanne estaba convencida de que pertenecía a Hipólito que siempre se caracterizo por ser una persona cuidadosa y prudente.

Jasón trato de indagar mas acerca de aquella gran crisis que mencionaba Roxanne ¿era debido a eso que jamás había recibido ayuda? ¿Su otra familia había sufrido tanto como los Galeón?, pero mucho antes de que Jasón pudiera sentir alguna clase de remordimiento recordó que la situación de su padre y la familia de él había sido (o era) una cuestión de vida y muerte, y que era incomparable la pérdida de unos cuantos Galeones con la de muchas vidas. Roxanne no supo responder a aquella interrogante, pues no era seguidora a la bolsa de valores de la Banca Mágica.

Así, después de salir de la casa y pasar por la villa llegaron a un pequeño camino que atravesaba un pequeño bosque de árboles mustios pero jóvenes. Caminaron por aquel sendero durante horas y este trayecto consistió en la primera prueba de resistencia para Ariel que aunque no se separo ni por un segundo de su hermana no chisto en ningún momento o se quejo por ninguna cosa. Terminado el bosque llegaban a una pequeña carretera rural de Muggles, y no fue necesario que Roxanne se lo mencionara, pues Jasón noto el cambio de inmediato, de cierta forma el mundo mágico estaba cargado de una tensión especial inexplicable pero llena de energía, en cambio que el mundo de los No Mágicos era pesado y de cierto modo un tanto tristón y simple. Caminaron por aquella carretera durante muchas horas más con el sol dándoles directamente en la nuca y sintiéndose a desfallecer hasta que llegaron a una pequeña vereda.

Roxanne tomaba el viaje con calma y aquello parecía todo un paseo para ella. Era fuerte y no se llego a quejar ni por un segundo, había momentos en que Jasón la veía preocupada y pensativa pero de nuevo el chico fue incapaz de decir algo para animarla y decirle que Gilbert y Foster no harían nada en su ausencia. Ariel en todo el camino pareció a punto de desmayarse y en su rostro se podían leer todas las quejas que por orgullo era incapaz de pronunciar; el pequeño Andrew oculto entre unas mantas y cubierto con un simple hechizo de aclimatación descanso en todo el viaje y no dio ningún problema; Jasón estaba consciente de lo que había pensado sobre traer a Andrew pero al ver a Ariel extenuada y al bebe como un encarte supo que había sido un error traerlos, aun así decir algo no serviría para nada y se quedo callado. Pero dejando atrás todos esos pensamientos Jasón era el que más mal la llevaba, como ermitaño y atrapado en un encantamiento Fidelio toda su vida había sido sedentaria y no estaba preparado ni física ni mentalmente para un viaje como aquel. No se podía quejar pues todo era resultado de una idea suya y entendía que no podía dar marcha atrás pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera agobiado y cansado todo el tiempo. Aun así cuando cayó la noche y se quedaron en un albergue Muggle para descansar (Susan en su huida se había traído del orfanato una gran cantidad de dinero Muggle que le había entregado a Roxanne) Jasón se sentía muy cansado pero realmente satisfecho consigo mismo por resistir aquella parte del viaje y convencido de que la peor parte ya había pasado. Aquella noche durmió como un bebe.

Al otro día todos se sentían realmente optimistas. El primer día de viaje había pasado sin problemas y lo más importante de todo es que en ningún momento la maldición los ataco, así Roxanne después de desayunar reía y decía que tal vez lo que pasaba era que la maldición ya había perdido su efecto y que todo aquel cuidado era innecesario (Jasón quiso creerlo pero no pudo hacerlo, la maldición los había esperado por casi diez años ¿Qué seria para esa maldición un par de semanas mas?), por su lado Ariel aseguraba que ya habían pasado la peor parte y que ahora se encontraban muy cerca a una ciudad (Jasón que estaba bastante nervioso no llego a recordar ningún nombre) donde podrían coger un transporte Muggle – algo llamado Hus o Rus, o algo así – que los llevaría a un pequeño poblado cerca a las tierras de Hipólito. Jasón le agradeció la información a Ariel y miro cuidadosamente al pequeño Andrew, aquel brote de tranquilidad le confirmaba que posiblemente Andrew los estaba protegiendo del ataque de los Thestrals y supuso que siempre y cuando estuvieran cerca de él nada malo les pasaría.

Después de desayunar y pagarle al cuidandero (un hombre gordo y de mal humor) siguieron su camino. En aquella ocasión se encontraron con muchas personas en el camino pues la vereda en la que se hallaban unía y conectaba varias rutas y era punto de descanso para los viajeros.

Pasada la vereda se encontraron en el camino con un viejo Muggle extravagante que les permitió montarse en su carreta arreada para que viajaran más rápido y que aseguraba que sus vestimentas eran muy extrañas. Roxanne preocupada se observo su overol de cuadros rojos y la falda de círculos rojos que llevaba puesta y le pregunto a Jasón porque desencajaba. Ariel que llevaba un vestido largo y blanco (como un vestido de novia) también parecía llamar la atención, en cambio Jasón que solo llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa era el que mas encajaba. El viejo Muggle se burlo de ellos pero les aseguro que en la ciudad abrían gente más extravagante y que no se preocuparan, eso los tranquilizo pero Roxanne y Ariel les hicieron prometer a Jasón que les recordara comprar ropa de Muggle más a la moda en la ciudad. Jasón que nunca se había relacionado con Muggles antes aquel viejo le pareció un lunático pero aparte de eso agradable.

Jasón que siempre había convivido con pocas personas no pudo más que sentirse abrumado con las miles de personas que caminaban por las calles, miraban por las ventanas de los edificios o que usaban enormes maquinas para transportarte. El mundo que se había perdido por el encierro era mucho más grande de lo que creía y era increíble descubrir que aunque profeso mil veces que deseaba estar con las personas, con tanto bullicio, movimiento y desesperación deseo fervientemente estar a solas y en calma.

La vida de los Muggles aun le parecía aburridora pero ahora comprendía que era demasiado agitada, le sorprendió que Roxanne le dijera que los magos también eran así cuando era necesario pero que la diferencia numérica era astronómica y por eso los magos no se hacían notar. Jasón que siempre estuvo preocupado por su forma de vida y luego por la desaparición de sus hermanos y la muerte de su padre siempre había pensado en los Muggles como especimenes raros de los magos (algo así como Squibs) pero ahora que los observaba sentía que no llegaba a comprender toda su cultura y el sistema social que manejaban; aquel tema, descubrió, le parecía sumamente interesante y aunque deseaba irse de esa ciudad y al tiempo quedarse tenía que enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Aunque llegaron temprano a la ciudad no alcanzaron para tomar el bus que los llevaría al pueblo cercano a la casa de Hipólito (se habían perdido en la ciudad). Así que no tuvieron más opción que dar una vuelta y aprovecharon para comprar ropa extra para el viaje.

Ya que no tenían planeado pasar la noche en la ciudad estuvieron buscando donde dormir. A Roxanne que no le gustaba para nada pasar la noche en hoteles y albergues Muggles los guió por calles y aceras hasta que llegaron a un pequeño bar llamado "El Dragón Infragante". Según Roxanne se trataba de un local exclusivo para magos y Jasón entendió que debía tener algún hechizo pues ninguno de los Muggles que pasaban alrededor parecía notarlo. La mujer les aseguro que era un buen sitio para descansar y que estarían tranquilos, pero Jasón no estaba del todo confiado pues tenía miedo a que algún mago lo viera y lo reconociera y procuro que se quedaran en la acera opuesta medio ocultos tras una señal peatonal. Estuvieron allí por unos minutos hasta que una gran cantidad de magos salieron de repente del local y Jasón tuvo contacto visual con algunos de ellos, aquello lo asusto demasiado y salio casi corriendo de ese lugar.

Así que no tuvieron mas opción que pagar habitación en un hotel (Jasón se descubrió mas seguro en el mundo Muggle) y cuando la recepcionista les pidió identificación para registrarlos Roxanne le lanzo un hechizo _Confundus._

No me gusta estar así – dijo Roxanne esa noche en el hotel – mañana a primera hora tomaremos ese Rus para ir a donde Hipólito.

Entonces ¿mañana llegaremos? – la idea lo asustaba y entusiasmaba por igual.

No confió en el transporte Muggle pero no podemos demorarnos más que un par de horas.

Yo pienso que es interesante – dijo Ariel que se había dado un baño con agua caliente y estaba acostada en la cama usando una tela Muggle que le había parecido muy cómoda – los Muggle hacen cosas interesantes y útiles.

Lo decía en especial porque la habitación donde estaban era especial para bebes y Andrew se encontraba comodísimo en una cuna con juguetes que pitaban y cantaban canciones de cuna.

Es mucho mejor que estar perseguidos por una maldición eso sí – agrego Roxanne y se rió de su chiste.

Pero a Jasón no le pareció divertido y se quedo mirando por la ventana viendo como pasaban los carros. Roxanne trato de cambiar la conversación pero Jasón no le puso mayor cuidado y se concentro en el zumbido de los coches.

Mañana seria el día en que averiguaría algunas cosas, estaba impaciente pero al tiempo deseaba que no llegara aquel día, pues muy en el fondo (aunque lo quisiera negar) quería saber que era lo que se sentía tener un tío o tener un familiar cualquiera, de cierta manera tenia la fantasía de que al verlo, Hipólito correría con las lagrimas en los ojos, feliz al ver que uno de sus sobrino estaba vivo, pero aquel pensamiento le pareció poco realista y estaba seguro de que las cosas no serian así pues en el peor de los caso su tío pertenecía a la conspiración de la maldición y él se dirigía a su propia tumba. Pero eso no le preocupo por que de nuevo pensaba que el riesgo lo valía; la idea de conocer el pasado de su madre: como era su infancia, los novios que tuvo, como se conocido con su padre, era genial pues ya que no sentía la conexión con su padre (mayormente por que la varita no le funcionaba) esperaba reconocer algo de su madre en él y saber finalmente que si pertenecía aunque fuera a una sola persona. Y si descubría algo de la maldición, pues mucho mejor.

El otro día paso sin contratiempos, salieron lo más temprano que pudieron del hotel y tomaron el primer transporte para salir de la ciudad.

El viaje fue tranquilo y Jasón que no había conseguido dormir bastante en el hotel logro ganarse una hora de sueño pues el movimiento que hacia aquella maquina lo atontaba.

Se despertó con un respingo al darse cuenta que se habían detenido. Roxanne no se sintió bien en el viaje pero se recompuso de inmediato; Ariel que se estaba enseñando al transporte Muggle solo hizo una pequeña mueca cuando le advirtieron que tenía que volver a caminar. Pero el trayecto no era largo, del pueblo (un parque circular rodeado de casitas con chimenea) a las tierras de Hipólito solo había que seguir un sendero oculto para los Muggles y le fue de agrado a Jasón sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de bienestar y aquel aire puro que le confería la magia al ambiente.

Si no estoy mal, la casa debe estar subiendo aquella colina – dijo Roxanne señalando una pequeña montaña que se vislumbraba a lo lejos. La mujer saco un mapa de su bolso para verificar.

Jasón que cada vez se encontraba más ansioso dejo de pensar en su seguridad por un momento y decidió adelantarse a las dos mujeres. Corrió por aquella verde pradera (sentía que el campo era su lugar ideal) y no le importo que el aire húmedo lo hiciera estremecer.

Subió la colina como alma que lleva el diablo y lo que vio al otro lado lo maravillo:

La casa era majestuosa pero al tiempo muy humilde. De paredes blancas y tejado marrón, era de madera y tenia un estilo clásico Americano. Tenia un enorme porche donde habían materas con flores de distintas clases y un pequeño columpio-asiento que se mecía cual péndulo por acción del viento. Pero más increíble que la casa, era el enorme corral donde dormitaban, corrían e incluso volaban cientos de Hipogrifos de todas las clases y de distintos colores.

Jasón bajo corriendo la loma entusiasmado pues en su vida había visto criaturas de tanta hermosura y gracia: con cabeza de águila, cuerpo de caballo y alas tan enormes que serian capaz de envolverlo por completo.

En ese momento, los Hipogrifos se convirtieron en su animal favorito pues de cierta forma eran para él, la antitesis de aquellos fantasmagóricos Thestrals que atentaban con su vida. La oscuridad y el terror que aquellas malditas bestias le profesaban, era comparable con la seguridad y la alegría con que los Hipogrifos lo maravillaban.

Jasón se acerco al cerco que encerraba a los Hipogrifos y se encontró con una barrera mágica que lo hizo rebotar hacia atrás. De inmediato sintió un zumbido que resonó por todo el campo y uno de los Hipogrifos más cercanos giro su rostro para observar al intruso.

De inmediato sintió que todas sus extremidades se paralizaban y su cuerpo cayo hacia atrás con fuerza. Por un momento Jasón pensó que se trataba de la maldición que lo había encontrado pero descubrió que había sido victima de un hechizo paralizante.

¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo la voz de un hombre – Oh… se trata de tan solo un niño.

Los brazos y piernas de Jasón volvieron a tomar movilidad y este se levanto rápidamente.

¿Qué deseas niño? – dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria - ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Jasón lo vio por primera vez. Al igual que en la fotografía Hipólito Knuts tenia un rostro bonachón, era alto y muy robusto, de mejillas grandes y un poco escaso de cabello. Al verlo en persona Jasón se tranquilizo de inmediato como si lo hubieran hechizado con un conjuro estimulante. La simple presencia de aquel hombre lo tranquilizaba y supo con mucha certeza que si la familia Knuts había sido la causante de la maldición por lo menos el hombre que tenía frente a él no tenía nada que ver.

¿Qué deseas? – dijo un poco mas fuerte Hipólito al no tener respuesta.

Sr. Hipólito – dijo Jasón con voz temblorosa pues no sabia como dirigirse a aquel hombre - ¡Soy Jasón Galeón! ¡Hijo de Franco y Ángela Galeón! ¡Usted es… mi tío!

Entonces hubo un chisporroteo de luces y Jasón salio volando hacia atrás chocando con el húmedo pasto. El rostro de Hipólito estaba desfigurado de rabia y terror y le grito con una voz terrible: ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!


	15. El otro lado de la Familia

_**El Otro lado de la Familia**_

**Tienes Razón Andy, los episodios anteriores eran una especie de break... de respiro por decirlo así, pero de nuevo empieza la acción. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

Hubo un fuerte rayo que encegueció a Jasón. Creyó que aquel rayo tan poderoso iba dirigido hacia él y entonces se preparo para el impacto… pero nunca llego y asombrado espero a que la luz se disipara para poder entender lo que pasaba.

Hipólito se hallaba tirado en el piso de su corral y los Hipogrifos asustados y enojados habían empezado a volar realmente agitados, pero el hechizo que los mantenía encerrados y protegidos todavía estaba activo pues no fueron capaz de pasar la barrera invisible, sin embargo el hechizo que Roxanne le había lanzado a Hipólito creó una pequeña grieta que se auto reparaba cerrándose (Jasón veía como una luz casi transparente se transfiguraba y unía como si se tratara de una burbuja gigante).

Roxanne ya se hallaba muy cerca de él (con la varita alzada y lista para atacar) y el hechizo que había lanzado realmente era muy potente pues Hipólito, que aunque no se encontraba inconsciente, parecía adolorido mientras su varita se hallaba a unos metros lejos de él.

Ariel que tenía a Andrew amasado en uno de sus brazos ayudo a levantar a Jasón del suelo.

No será Anuel – le dijo entre orgullosa y temerosa – pero Roxanne también sabe luchar muy bien.

Jasón se miro la camisa que llevaba. Había un agujero chamuscado en medio de ella y se asusto por la fuerza del hechizo con el que Hipólito lo había atacado.

¡No le hagas daño! – le grito Jasón a Roxanne que se había adelantado y les servía como escudo – Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos. No me quieren aquí – Jasón se sentía realmente dolido y pensaba que era un estúpido por eso. Al parecer las esperanzas de que Hipólito lo recibiera bien eran más altas de lo que creía y ahora pagaba por ello. Ver la cara de terror, odio y… asco en la cara de Hipólito le hizo sentir la persona más parasita y desagradable de la historia y entonces se juzgó miserable y tuvo que reprimir una ira que se acumulo junto a toda la presión que sentía por aquellos días.

¿Qué dices? – le grito Roxanne - ¡Ya estamos aquí!

No lo molestemos – respondió Jasón llorando lo que le causo más rabia - ¡ahora sé que no soy bienvenido!

¿Qué tonterías dices? – y Roxanne le entendió pero aun así siguió siendo dura - ¡No seas estúpido! – era la primera vez que lo trataba así – sabíamos que esto no era un viaje de campo, vinimos en busca de respuestas, creo que decías que le sacarías información ya fuera a la buena o a la mala.

Pero… Roxanne… - la voz de Jasón tembló pues sabía que aquella mujer tenía razón.

Roxanne se volvió a mirarlo con dureza como si se tratara de un mimado (más específicamente como su tocayo llorón que ahora se hallaba con Anuel) y Jasón, aunque deseara irse, no pudo más que darle la razón y asintió con la cabeza.

Roxa…nne… ¿Roxanne? ¿Roxanne Peverell? – la voz de Hipólito sonó congestionada después del ataque.

El hombre intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad. No era tan barrigón, pero su panza y los dolores del hechizo le dificultaban el trabajo. Cuando se puso totalmente de pie se quedo donde se hallaba ahora asustado y sorprendido. Roxanne le apuntaba con la varita para que no se acercara a la propia de él.

Veo que me recuerdas – dijo Roxanne – Hipólito Coulter… o debería decir, Hipólito Knuts.

A qué viene eso… - Hipólito hizo una mueca de dolor - ¿Qué haces aquí Roxanne?... es ella ¿Ariel?

Si, somos nosotros – confirmo Roxanne – y el chico al que atacaste es ¡Tú Sobrino!

Mi…mi… sobrino – el terror superó su aprensión y su mirada busco su varita con desesperación.

No te atrevas a volver a atacarlo – le amenazo Roxanne.

Hipólito se detuvo y cayó en un punto muerto mientras trataba de entender que pasaba y que era lo que podía hacer.

Él no puede ser mi sobrino – dijo finalmente Hipólito tratando de negar – él está desaparecido al igual que su padre y sus hermanos… incluso puede que estén muertos.

Mi padre está muerto – respondió entonces Jasón – murió defendiéndonos de la maldición de igual manera que lo intento mamá… tu hermana: Ángela Knuts. Mis hermanos desaparecieron en el ataque y ahora yo soy el único sobreviviente que puede rescatarlos y por eso estoy aquí… necesito ayuda…

¿Qué Franco Galeón murió? – Jasón no supo interpretar si aquella noticia ponía feliz a Hipólito o lo trastornaba más - ¡Mi Ayuda! ¡Yo no puedo ayudarte! – dijo como recordando algo- mejor lárgate de acá antes de que algo malo pase.

¡No quiero esa clase de ayuda! – y Jasón se enfado, en ese momento hubiera deseado que la varita de su padre funcionara – solo quiero tener respuestas… saber cosas de mamá… y sobre todo, quiero encontrar alguna pista para hallar a mis hermanos.

Entonces Jasón empezó a llorar con mayor frenesí.

Le vas a dar la espalda a tu sobrino – Roxanne estaba furiosa.

Yo…yo…

¿De qué tienes miedo? – le pregunto entonces Ariel.

¡De que! – e Hipólito recupero la compostura por un momento – Los Galeón están malditos, como no pueden ustedes saber eso, realmente están malditos, he visto y sentido el sufrimiento que esta maldición trae consigo y lo último que deseo es que vuelva a afectarme como ya lo hizo. Por culpa de la maldición – y entonces Hipólito lo volvió a mirar con odio, y Jasón supuso que estaba pensando en ese momento en Ángela - , no, por culpa de los Galeón he perdido mucho, y discúlpenme si tengo miedo y rencor, pero no volveré a pasar por eso.

Qué clase de… - pero Ariel no termino.

Te desconozco – les escupió Roxanne - ¿Qué paso con el niño amable y acomedido que conocí? ¿Todo era una farsa al igual que tu falso apellido? ¡Es que jamás entendí realmente quien era el chico al que quería tanto y al que extrañe todo este tiempo!

Y entonces Hipólito se sonrojo, pero no era de vergüenza sino más bien como lo estaría un chico que acaba de declararle su amor a la chica que siempre ha querido. Por un momento Jasón se lo imagino joven y gordinflón con una flor en la mano mientras se disponía a entregársela a la niña Roxanne. En ese momento comprendió que Hipólito aun conservaba sentimientos hacia Roxanne y que los disfrutaba como hermosos recuerdos.

Pero la maldición – dijo tratando de centrarse.

No ves que no nos afecta – dijo entonces Ariel – no deberías preocuparte por eso, desde que Jasón entro en nuestras vidas, justo después del ataque que acabo con la vida de su padre, no hemos tenido ningún ataque y ahora que decidimos viajar tampoco, por algún motivo algo lo está protegiendo aunque no sepamos que es.

Y si… - Hipólito se debatía en su deseo de no permitir a Jasón acercarse y en estar bien con Roxanne que lo observaba enfadada con un deje de tristeza por no encontrarse con la persona que recordaba.

Estoy tan convencida que traje a mi hijo conmigo – termino Ariel – No piensas que confirma lo que digo…mira a tu sobrino y dime si no recuerdas a tu hermana cuando lo ves, es cierto que no eres capaz de negar el parentesco…

Si... pero yo… - Hipólito empezó a lagrimear y Jasón supo que aquel tema lo afectaba.

Por favor… - dijo Roxanne – concédenos una charla, cuando sepamos lo que queremos saber nos iremos – prometió finalmente.

Hipólito miro a Roxanne pensándolo y en todo momento evito la mirada de Jasón. Los hipogrifos se habían calmado y dejaban de volar pero aun así no quitaban el ojo de encima a Jasón lo que le hizo preguntarse si las bestias veían que se trataba de una persona maldita.

Está bien – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a ellos y cogiendo su varita – vallan a la casa y espérenme adentro, yo los alcanzare en un momento.

Hipólito se fue pensativo y Jasón no quiso prestarle más cuidado. Roxanne guardo su varita en su bolso y respiro un poco más tranquila y Ariel ínsito a Jasón a que se cambiara de camisa y que usara la que habían comprado en la ciudad. Jasón miro la camisa chamuscada y obedeció de inmediato lanzando la dañada a cualquier lado (no quería recordar aquella terrible bienvenida).

Mientras se dirigía a la casa se puso a reflexionar la actitud de su tío. Mas que enojado parecía muy asustado y no se le paso de largo a Jasón que tratara de evitar su mirada por algún motivo que no entendía ¿Era miedo o algo más? De todas formas creía saber cómo se llevaría la conversación: Hipólito hablaría tan solo con Roxanne e ignoraría a Jasón olímpicamente, y de cierta manera Jasón ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado (la emoción de unos minutos atrás se había esfumado) y solo quería largarse a un lugar solitario a llorar. Se sentía un total cobarde con aquel pensamiento pues en todas las historias de héroes que había leído, el protagonista siempre se perdía en la soledad a meditarlo todo y a buscar una solución pero él esporádicamente se estaba rindiendo y se estaba perdiendo así mismo y creía que estaba a punto de estallar.

El interior de la casa era incluso más majestuoso que el exterior de la misma. Por fuera, la casa se veía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era y eso impresiono a Jasón. Con baldosas de mármol, paredes de madera y roca y un techo encantadoramente bien diseñado la casa daba un aire de superioridad pero al tiempo de acogida que hacía sentir a cualquier persona en casa. Era diez veces más grande que la casa de los Peverell sino más y su decoración, aunque sencilla, era impactante. En las paredes había escudos de épocas precristianas, espadas y herramientas de guerra construidas por duendes; y tal vez lo más increíble era la gran colección de artículos de criaturas mágicas: piel de Nundu, dientes de dragón, pelo de unicornio, plumas de Hipogrifo, escamas de animales exóticos y extraños, y una gran variedad más. Roxanne si decía la verdad cuando mencionaba que a Hipólito le gustaban las criaturas mágicas.

La casa era grande…pero no había nadie en ella. La soledad era latente en aquel lugar y ya que la casa era enorme el silencio y la quietud se hacía notar mucho más. Jasón no pensó nunca en la posibilidad de tener primos pero ahora que se hallaban en aquel recibidor ellos solos pudo desechar fácilmente aquella idea. Un poco intimidados e incómodos buscaron con la mirada algún criado o elfo domestico pero estos brillaron por su ausencia. Jasón no podía creer que su tío fuera una persona tan solitaria.

Vamos al salón – opino Ariel – Siempre se reciben a las personas en el salón.

Así cogieron por un corredor y llegaron a una gran sala hermosamente amueblada con una chimenea que se hallaba en aquel momento apagada.

Roxanne se sentó en uno de los sofás y los otros dos siguieron su ejemplo. El silencio se hacía insoportable y la espera ponía cada vez más inquieto a Jasón ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Hipólito? Tal vez… ¿estaría preparando la maldición? No, Jasón no se podía permitir pensamientos tan negativos.

¿Cómo esta Andrew? – dijo Roxanne para romper el hielo.

Dormido – respondió Ariel – pero…

¡Ya llegue!

La voz de Hipólito sonó con eco en aquel lugar casi abandonado. Jasón lo miro pero el hombre no le regreso la mirada si no que se dirigió hacia Roxanne, en sus manos traía una pequeña caja de madera que puso en una mesita cuando se sentó.

¿Por qué tardo tanto? – pregunto Jasón.

Hipólito lo ignoro y miro a Roxanne.

Realmente han pasado muchos años – y casi cruzo por su mirada una sonrisa juvenil - me alegra mucho volver a verte… hubiera deseado que el encuentro se diera en unas mejores circunstancias – y el rostro se le volvió a endurecer.

También es un gusto verte de nuevo – le dijo Roxanne siguiéndole el juego pero todavía un poco agresiva.

Pero cuéntame Roxanne ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Brevemente Roxanne le conto como Jasón había llegado a sus vidas y todo lo que ocurrió en aquellas ultimas semanas. Hipólito concentrado todo el tiempo no se perdió ninguna palabra pero en ningún momento se volteo a preguntarle algo a Jasón o tan siquiera a mirarlo. Era como si escuchara una historia fantástica donde todos los personajes eran ficticios.

…Y así, Jasón encontró un recorte y te vio en él, nosotras te reconocimos de inmediato y por eso vinimos aquí a obtener un poco de respuestas – termino Roxanne – ahora me gustaría que nos respondieras algunas…

¡NO! – grito Jasón y el eco pareció interminable.

Hipólito lo miro a los ojos intencionalmente por primera vez.

¿Qué dices Jasón? – pregunto Roxanne.

Él no tiene nada que respondernos – dijo Jasón enojado – él tiene que responderme a mí y por ende tiene que conversar conmigo, no habrá conversación hasta que se digne de mirarme y hablarme… sé que no soy su sobrino como él no es mi tío y no espero nada de él – se dirigió a Hipólito –…de usted, pero que se digne a responder mis preguntas es lo menos que puede hacer después de darnos la espalda de manera tan cobarde.

El silencio que le siguió a ese pareció de muerte.

¿Cobarde? Dices – respondió entonces Hipólito – no se trata de cobardía, la cobardía no tiene nada que ver. ¡Tú no sabes nada Jasón!

Le impresiono que Hipólito lo llamara por su nombre. De cierta manera significaba que Hipólito lo estaba reconociendo.

Cuéntame entonces – le reto Jasón.

Hipólito empezó a hablar:

"Solo tuve una hermana, Ángela, yo era el mayor y por ende me tenía que hacer responsable de ella. A diferencia de nuestros padres, que aunque nos amaban y nos consentían, eran muy orgullosos y se llevaban guiados por el dinero y la apariencia; ambos, Ángela y yo, nos convertimos en personas humildes y bondadosas que nos caracterizamos por la sencillez que nuestros padres no tenían. No me malinterpretes, tus abuelos fueron padres grandiosos y amorosos aunque a veces fueran demasiado rencorosos. Murieron unos años después de la muerte de Ángela, pienso que jamás superaron la pérdida de su única hija y finalmente una enfermedad acabo con ellos. En fin, aunque en casa teníamos a los mejores tutores para aprender magia, tanto Ángela como yo queríamos ir a Hogwarts a aprender. A mí se me fue permitido asistir pero como Ángela tenía que aprender a comportarse como una dama jamás le dieron lo que más deseo y tal vez eso desarrollo el instinto de rebeldía que traería tantos problemas en el futuro"

Jasón se sintió feliz al saber que su madre había sido tan humilde como para querer ir a Hogwarts.

"Mis padres al igual que mis abuelos pertenecían a la vieja escuela y eso solo significaba una cosa: ser un Knuts equivalía a odiar a los Galeón. Crecimos con aquella rivalidad frente a nuestros ojos y finalmente yo me deje contaminar por aquel odio irracional que las familias tenían (hoy en día debo admitir que todavía los recuerdo con rabia) pero aquel odio fue alimentado por los Galeón que eran igual o peores que nosotros frente a la rivalidad. Los Galeón predicaban que eran una familia mas grande, de mayo extirpe y con más dinero, no voy a negar que no fuera cierto, pero que nos lo echaran en cara era lo que más me enfurecía y es tal vez por eso que participe en tan estúpida disputa. Cuando no se pensaba en los Galeón o en la forma en que se robaron el nombre de la moneda de oro, vivíamos felices y yo era una persona alegre y bonachona, y mi hermana era dulce y amable."

Jasón se revolvió incomodo en su asiento, no había esperado oír que los Galeón fueran incitadores de aquella rivalidad pero en ese momento le parecía lógico que hubieran ramas de la familia, que como los Knuts, solo vieran a través del oro.

"Obviamente, no todos en la familia eran seguidores de aquella tontería y entre ellos se contaba a Ángela que era una pacificadora. Siempre intentaba estar en contra de lo que nuestros padres decían y cada vez actuaba de maneras más descabelladas que ponían a mi madre furiosa. Pero Ángela solo podía decir que hacia lo que quería y que si esto no afectaba su integridad no veía por que debía de estar mal. Así fue como conoció a Franco Galeón, un hombre, que según palabras de ella, era maravilloso y se caracterizaba por ser caritativo; sinceramente yo jamás le creí y siempre pensé que era un hipócrita y que Ángela se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, pero a diferencia de lo que pensé resulto que al final ellos dos se casaron."

"Fue un terrible golpe para nuestros padres que solo asistieron a la boda porque Ángela se los rogo e igualmente a mí, que jamás quise participar, pero ella se veía tan feliz que por un momento decidí ser feliz con ella. La boda fue sencilla pero paso lo que tenía que pasar, después de la ceremonia los Knuts y los Galeón se ensartaron en una fuerte discusión."

Jasón creía que estaba cerca a un punto muy importante de la historia. Sin proponérselo ahora Hipólito le estaba contando todo lo que él quería saber: como se conocieron sus padres, como era la relación entre las dos familias y casi estaba seguro que sabiendo esto podría por fin descubrir si una familia le había lanzado tan terrible maldición a la otra.

"No fue hasta que alguien de la familia Galeón grito algo como: No se dan cuenta, nosotros somos mejores, ahora tenemos a una de los suyos; para que los Knuts indignados saliéramos de aquella recepción y no diéramos vuelta atrás ni siquiera para felicitar a nuestra familiar (en defensa de Ángela nunca insinuó haber escuchado tal discusión)."

Después de eso entonces decidieron lanzar la maldición encima de los Galeón – apunto Ariel que había escuchado la historia con demasiado interés. Después de hablar se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

¡JA! – rio Hipólito sin gracia – Nos fuimos enojados pero jamás lanzamos tal maldición… ¡Con que a eso han venido! A culparnos al igual que lo hicieron miles de personas. Es verdad que llegamos enojados pero jamás ninguno de nosotros pensó ni siquiera en lanzar un hechizo _Confundus_. Me ofenden con tan estúpidas acusaciones – y en ese momento Hipólito se puso de pie y su rostro se transfiguro de la ira – cuando por culpa de aquella maldición nuestra familia cayó en la desgracia…

¿Qué?

Si… después de que nos culparan por la estúpida maldición, cuando probablemente aquellas personas tan arrogantes y desgraciadas se la lanzaron probablemente así mismo – "oye" le grito Jasón ofendido – o yo que sé, tal vez el mismo ministerio estuvo detrás de eso ¿Quién sabe? En fin, cuando fuimos culpados todo el mundo nos dio la espalda, los amigos de la familia huyeron protegiendo su nombre, nuestros negocios cayeron en picada después de que nuestros socios cerraron contratos con nosotros por dignidad, lo que nos llevo una crisis económica que nos dejo en la quiebra (lo que probablemente acelero la muerte de mis padres) quedando solo con esta porción de tierra que siempre protegí.

Yo…

¿Cómo puedes acusarnos? Cuando mí hermana murió después de estar oculta… un día simplemente volvió diciendo que finalmente la maldición se había ido, y después de eso murió irreversiblemente. Su muerte en ese momento me causo un dolor mucho mayor al que había sufrido en vida, yo realmente quería a mi hermana, ella era la luz de mis ojos. Ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral, porque según entendí si hubo uno, con sacerdote y todo.

¿Quién fue…?

Nunca me lo dijo – respondió furioso Hipólito – nosotros nos carteábamos incluso después de la maldición…aunque ella corría peligro me escribía para contarme como estaban todos pero jamás me dijo quien les aseguro que todo estaba bien, pero estoy convencido de que debió ser alguien de la misma familia ¿Quién mas podría estar al tanto de la maldición?

De todas formas eso no explicar los años de ausencia – Jasón lo grito. Estaba confundido por la nueva información pero deseaba tener una excusa para odiar a Hipólito.

Ausente – dijo dolido – Yo tenía miedo…todo el mundo tenía miedo, tu hermana siempre me dijo que no me inmiscuyera en todo aquello, aunque yo aterrado y todo quería hacerlo…de alguna forma quería ayudar pero jamás me lo permitió... Luego de que murió pensé que tal vez podría proteger a sus hijos, mis sobrinos, que eran lo único que me recordarían que ella había vivido pero luego paso algo terrible… - y la voz de Hipólito se quebró de dolor y empezó a llorar.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Jasón intimidado.

¡Mi mujer murió por culpa de la maldición también!

Y de una forma cruel, todo tomo sentido para Jasón.


	16. La Carta y la Varita Blanca

_**La Carta y la Varita Blanca**_

Jasón se paró de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de allí ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ver la mujer de Hipólito en todo eso? Se dio cuenta que en realidad no le importaba, el hecho de que Hipólito hubiera sido afectado por ambos flancos por parte de la maldición explicaba y perdonaba su total ausencia y ahora él se sentía culpable.

Roxanne y Ariel lo miraron preocupado e Hipólito continúo hablando:

Tu madre siempre me protegió evitando que me inmiscuyera demasiado en su vida. Nos carteábamos entre nosotros pero siempre evitaba darme información crucial como su ubicación y demás, y aun así por una coincidencia del destino mi mujer fue víctima de un terrible destino a manos de la maldición de los Galeón.

Jasón estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo había pasado pero se arrepintió en el último momento, se sentía incapaz de saber nada mas pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas como para disculparse, y era tonto que la culpa lo inundara cuando indirectamente él no tenía nada que ver.

¡Nos vamos! – dijo entonces con firmeza consciente de que cada momento que estuviera allí ponía mas en peligro a tal vez su familiar más cercano.

Pero… Jasón… - empezó Roxanne – no crees que…

No – dijo Jasón – Hipólito tiene razón ¡Es demasiado peligroso para él que estemos aquí! Lo mejor es que nos retiremos… creo que esto fue un error.

Entonces la mirada del chico se cruzo con la de Hipólito y el hombre pudo leer el sufrimiento y la culpa que Jasón, y aunque el hombre mostró cierto alivio por el comentario, también un deje de compasión lo inundo. Dijo:

Creo que podrían quedarse… - dijo tímidamente y con sorpresa a sus palabras – pueden quedarse una noche… - y miro a Roxanne con un poco de entusiasmo juvenil, luego miro a Jasón - … si la maldición fuera atacar ya lo hubiera hecho, creo que una noche no será gran cosa – Hipólito respiro con fuerza -, además de que siento interés de lo que paso y tengo varias cosas importantes que debo mostrarte – y finalmente señalo el cofre que había traído consigo.

Roxanne miro entusiasmada a Jasón y luego a Hipólito al parecer feliz de que su amigo de la infancia recuperara la cordialidad que siempre lo caracterizó. Ariel se sintió complacida con las palabras pues ahora se sentó de manera más cómoda en su silla.

No creo que sea correcto – y Jasón se mordió la lengua. La ira que en ese momento lo inundaba por un motivo que no lograba del todo comprender hacía estragos en su pecho y solo deseaba correr de allí y gritar. La visita ha Hipólito más que tranquilizarlo lo había traumado, y ahora veía lo estúpido que fue al tomar todo aquello como una paseo, se sentía un imbécil recordando su juego del detective y sus tontas ilusiones de que todo saldría bien. La idea de que la esposa de Hipólito hubiera muerto, le recordaba que la maldición estaba por fuera de sus capacidades y que él tan solo era un mocoso.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero también con Hipólito y con Roxanne, y no entendía cual era la causa. Sentía ganas de llorar y trataba de resistirse y pensaba que el único motivo de que no saliera corriendo era el pequeño cofre con los objetos que Hipólito quería mostrarle.

Sé que no me he comportado muy bien – dijo Hipólito constatando un hecho más que disculpándose – y no voy a negar que tu visita era lo último que esperaba, todavía odio a _tu_ familia por lo que le hicieron a _mi_ familia, pero tampoco puedo negar que soy incapaz de tener sentimiento hacia ti ¡Soy tu tío! Y no sé cómo podría volver a ver a tu madre (si la veo en el otro mundo) si dejara que uno de sus hijos se fuera de mi casa en esas condiciones. No lo hago por ti, así que no lo hagas por mí, quédate porque así lo hubiera querido tu madre.

Jasón miro a su tío y le sorprendió ver una lágrima solitaria caer por una de sus mejillas. Intento despejar su mente pero le fue incapaz, aun así volvió a tomar asiento y espero a ver lo que Hipólito tenía que enseñarle.

Pero Hipólito no le hablo de inmediato e inicio una conversación con Roxanne. Jasón que en ese momento no quería decir nada se sentó a escuchar.

Y ¿Cómo has estado? – parecía un poco entusiasmado – Lo último que supe fue que te habías casado y tenido una niña ¿Dónde están ellos?

Ellos murieron – dijo Roxanne con la voz melancólica a la que optaba cada vez que hablaba de su familia.

Oh… lo lamento mucho – dijo Hipólito avergonzado – enserio lo siento mucho.

No es nada – agrego Roxanne – fue hace unos seis años entonces puedo decir que estoy bien – y Roxanne agrego una media sonrisa – pero yo también lamento la muerte de tu esposa.

No te preocupes, fue también hace unos años así que estoy un poco mejor, pero la soledad es palpable – y dirigió su mirada a aquel salón que aunque cargado de objetos emanaba una gran soledad.

Roxanne e Hipólito se sonrieron. El hombre hizo un ademan para hablar con Jasón pero luego se fijo en Ariel y soltó un suspiro de alivio, Jasón noto que trataba de alargar el momento en que tuviera que volver a hablar con él.

Mira Ariel que si estas de grande – dijo Hipólito – te recordaba como una chica chaparra y ahora estas de lo más de grande… ¡Y tienes un niño! ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Todavía sigues siendo esa chica tímida que eras? Pues pienso que no, ya que sentaste cabeza y todo.

Hay cosas que no cambian – susurro Ariel – todavía sigo siendo la niña tímida de siempre. Mi hijo se llama Andrew como su padre pero él desapareció y no lo he vuelto a ver.

Entonces Hipólito se avergonzó un poco y se disculpo por ser imprudente. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos los presentes miraban hacia distintas partes incómodos. Finalmente, después de que Hipólito viera por una ventana a sus hipogrifos, se sentó y encaro a Jasón.

Y ahora Jasón –dijo con voz trémula - ¡cuéntame todo lo que has vivido!

Jasón miro con furia a Hipólito pero fue incapaz de no hablar. Así, le contó todo lo que había vivido: Le hablo de su encierro y que había vivido todo el tiempo en la casa de su madre (le explico que su padre les había lanzado un hechizo desmemorizante para que olvidaran la muerte de su madre, y ahora que el hechizo se había roto toda su vida era un total caos); le explico la tensión que siempre hubo entre todos los miembros de la familia, de cómo solo podían entrenar con una varita y de su frustración por no usar la magia. Le hablo de lo mucho que había sufrido Franco – con cierta esperanza de que Hipólito se sintiera culpable – y de cómo su relación con Simón y el resto de ellos se fue desmoronando poco a poco, y como eso afectaba a la pequeña Lucy que no hacía más que llorar. Le conto todo lo referente a la noche en la que su padre había muerto (la carta de F.H, la alfombra voladora y como la maldición los había atacado – Jasón fingió que la noche era oscura y que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que los había atacado pues seguía convencido que era mejor guardar en secreto lo de los Thestrals -; luego solo se limito a decir que su padre había muerto y que sus dos hermanos habían desaparecido. El resto de la historia ya había sido contada por Roxanne y Jasón sintió que se liberaba cuando termino su relato.

Aun conservaba aquella ira que no lo dejaba en paz pero un peso en el estomago que no había notado se disperso un poco, y entonces comprendió que al contarle de sus tragedias a otra persona era como si dividiera aquella tensión en varias partes.

Esperaba que Hipólito lo mirara impresionado y aterrorizado, pero le sorprendió encontrarlo pensativo y un poco confundido.

¿Y Gideon? - fue lo primero que dijo.

¿Gideon? – pregunto confundido Jasón por la inesperada pregunta.

Si, Gideon, tu otro hermano

Mi otro… mi ¿Qué?

Aquella presión que hacía unos segundos se desvaneció ahora regresaba más cargado ¿Mi otro hermano?

Si, Gideon Galeón, debió ser tu otro hermano – continuo Hipólito mas confundido aun.

Yo no tengo más hermanos – siguió Jasón incapaz de admitir que tenía un hermano que no conocía – mis únicos hermanos eran Simón y Lucy ¡No puede haber otro! No puede ser… - y entonces Jasón comenzó a llorar con fuerza – de lo único que estoy seguro era que ellos son mis hermanos… yo no… yo no… puedo aceptar que tenga un hermano que no conozca. Que se supone que es ¿mayor o menor?

¡Tranquilízate Jasón! – y le sorprendió que no fuera Roxanne la que dijera eso si no el mismo Hipólito. Roxanne miraba a Hipólito con la misma cara de sorpresa – tal vez pueda que sea un error. Es que solo estaba recordando las cartas de tu madre (que a mi dolor queme después de que mi mujer murió) y estoy casi convencido que una de las últimas cartas que recibí de ella mencionaba mucho a Gideon Galeón… pero no recuerdo que decía de él, pero creo que mencionaba un hijo o algo así… Ahora es algo muy confuso ¡desearía no haber quemado las cartas! Creo que el confundido soy yo – Hipólito no sabía que mas decir.

¿Gideon? Jasón jamás había escuchado hablar de ese nombre, pero estaba convencido que no podía ser su hermano ¿O sí? Trato de quitar aquel pensamiento de su mente pues lo sentía corrosivo en su interior, ya comprendía que su padre le ocultó muchos secretos pero no quería ni pensar que le ocultara algo tan importante como un hermano.

Jasón – dijo Ariel – mira que Hipólito puede que tenga razón. Tal vez solo está un poco confundido, creo que leí en alguna parte que Franco solo había tenido tres hijos – Jasón comprendió que Ariel podía que le estuviera mintiendo para tan solo tranquilizarlo.

De alguna forma – dijo Roxanne – lo más importante es lo que tú piensas, si te encuentras convencido de que no es tu hermano debe ser porque es así – y Roxanne le sonrió.

Puede ser – logro atinar Jasón y fueron inundados por otro silencio incomodo.

A las afuera se escucho como chillaba un Hipogrifo y el viento zarandeaba el cristal de la ventana.

Con respecto a F.H – dijo Hipólito – tal vez pensaste que podía ser yo, pero no lo soy, aunque he odio hablar de él.

¿Qué? - dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Es una de las cosas que te quería mostrar – dijo Hipólito y entonces saco una carta del cofre – apenas y la recibí hace unos días – y le entrego la carta a Jasón.

Deseoso de alguna buena información que hiciera que valiera la pena el viaje, Jasón desenvolvió la carta y reconoció la letra de F.H. Leyó en voz alta:

_Hipólito Knuts:_

_Pienso que una introducción seria lo apropiado, pero creo que sería mejor dejarlo para el día en que nos conozcamos frente a frente. Tal vez la misiva te parezca intrigante y tal vez pueda asustarte (dado que pienso que no deseas retomar un tema que tanto daño te ha causado), pero es necesario advertirte que la maldición de los Galeón aun está latente y ha ocurrido un incidente… me gustaría ser mas explicito pero puede que esta carta sea interceptada (ya he tenido pruebas de que se pueden interceptar) y solo puedo decirte lo absolutamente necesario: Era un amigo de tu hermana y de su esposo, trabajo en el ministerio, y fui la persona que más les ayudo a combatir con la maldición…_

_Paso algo muy grave y probablemente en el transcurso de los días puede que alguno de tus sobrinos (sino todos) aparezca en la puerta de la casa. Si esto ocurre me gustaría que le entregaras esta carta para que pudiera responderme pues son importantes las cosas que tengo que decirles. _

_Espero que pienses en mí como un amigo y puedas hacerme este favor tan importante._

_Atentamente F.H_

_P.S: Si deseas o desean responderme no es más que conjurar el hechizo "Letterecium" en esta carta que esta hechizada para poder ser ubicada. Yo recibiré la señal y acudiré lo más pronto posible. _

Jasón leyó la carta varias veces para estar seguro de entenderlo todo. Entonces, F.H si lo estaba buscando y de inmediato recordó el cartel de "Se Busca" que encontró en la villa.

La carta tenía más información de lo que cualquier persona podía leer. El hecho de que F.H diera por sentado de que uno de sus sobrinos apareciera explicaba que ya sabía que por lo menos Franco Galeón estaba muerto ¿Qué como lo sabía? Eso era aún desconocido ¿Y si F.H era el que se había llevado el cuerpo? No, eso no podía ser, pues entonces el hombre hubiera realizado una investigación en la villa para verificar que los chicos estaban allí. Así, la desaparición del cuerpo de Franco seguía siendo un misterio, mas la persona que lo buscaba no… y entonces comprendió otra cosa: ¡El cartel de Se Busca no era de él! Sino de Simón, eso tenía mucho más sentido, ya que Simón era el mayor y el que seguía en la responsabilidad, si alguien los quería encontrar lo más obvio seria buscar al hermano mayor porque probablemente era el encargado de los otros dos. Jasón había dado por sentado que el letrero era para él pues sabía que sus hermanos fueron capturados por la maldición, pero ahora comprendía que las demás personas no sabían y que por lo menos el único indicio que tenían era que Franco Galeón si estaba muerto ¿pero cómo podrían haberlo averiguado? Entonces recordó que en unos libros que leyó decía que el Ministerio mantenía un gran control sobre todos los magos ¿y si había un artefacto en el ministerio que decía cuando moría alguien? De cualquier manera ¿Qué tan difícil era verificar que alguien había muerto cuando se creía que era así? Y pues, F.H sabía que la maldición los había alcanzado nuevamente y probablemente, inmediatamente después, fue a verificar que su amigo estuviera bien para descubrir lastimosamente que había muerto. Entonces F.H sabía que ellos estaban vivos (y si él lo sabía entonces Jasón podía respirar y agradecer que sus hermanos todavía estuvieran vivos), y dado que Jasón no recordaba haber visto a algún adulto con las características de F.H era lógico que el personaje tampoco lo conociera a él.

"_Era un amigo de tu hermana y de su esposo, trabajo en el ministerio, y fui la persona que más les ayudo a combatir con la maldición…" _F.H era la persona con la que Franco se había comunicado todo aquel tiempo y eso lo confirmaba; "_me gustaría ser mas explicito pero puede que esta carta sea interceptada" _y aquel era el motivo de que Hipólito aunque hubiera recibido la carta no supiera que Franco estaba muerto, pero ¿Por qué se asustó de su presencia si ya estaba avisado?, el mismo Hipólito le respondió:

Lo tome como una broma – dijo – No quería aceptar que podía recibir la visita de mi pasado y por eso me asuste tanto al verte. Cuando dijiste que tu padre había muerto supe que la carta era de verdad. Pienso que no le creí a la carta de inmediato porque jamás pensé que F.H fuera a escribirme.

¿Lo conoce? – pregunto Jasón intrigado releyendo la carta.

Tu madre lo menciono un par de veces, decía que era un inefable (persona que trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios) y que era el encargado de la sección de maldiciones; cuando el Ministerio dejo de ayudarles, según Ángela, F.H a escondidas siguió estudiando la maldición.

¿y sabes cómo se llama?

No – dijo Hipólito – F.H les recomendó a tus padres que si iban a escribir una carta que procuraran que tuviera la menor información posible y jamás supe su nombre.

_Letterecium _ - releyó Jasón – ojala tuviera una varita.

La carta proporcionaba parte de la información que Jasón quería averiguar y aunque el viaje lo sentía todavía vacio pudo respirar al pensar que no fue del todo en vano. Ahora estaba convencido que tenía que contactarse con F.H lo más pronto posible y que este finalmente le daría las respuestas que tanto deseaba escuchar: ¿Qué era la maldición? ¿Quién la había lanzado? ¡Aun dudaba de los Knuts pero no de Hipólito! ¿Cómo se había conocido con su padre? ¿Cómo podrían romper la maldición? ¿En realidad si había tenido un hermano llamado Gideon? ¡Aquel tema lo inquietaba demasiado! ¿Si había esperanzas de salvar a sus hermanos?

Se impulso a usar la varita que guardaba en la parte de atrás de sus jeans pero luego recordó que esta no le funcionaba, con un deje de dolor estaba a punto de pedirle prestada la de Roxanne pero nuevamente Hipólito le dio la solución.

Una cosa más – dijo, y saco una varita blanca y lisa del cofre – Veo que no tienes varita.

Jasón alejo la mano de la varita que tenia oculta.

Esta varita perteneció a tu madre – dijo Hipólito – Fue un regalo de mis padres hacia ella, pero cuando le negaron el estudio en Hogwarts tu madre tuvo una rabieta donde alego que "para que le daban una varita si no podía usarla en Hogwarts" y la tiro en cualquier parte. Tu madre que era llevada de su parecer jamás volvió a usarla, aunque le tenía un gran cariño pues le encantaba que fuera blanca a diferencia de las varitas color madera de los demás, y desde ese momento solo se permitió usar una varita heredada de nuestra abuela. Yo recupere la varita y tiempo después cuando se la enseñe ella me dijo que la obsequiaría a uno de sus hijos pero dadas múltiples circunstancias yo quede con la varita, y pienso que es hora de cumplir uno de los deseos de tu madre.

Entonces Hipólito le cedió la varita.

Jasón no se esperaba nada igual y su cuerpo tembló excitado y asustado ¿Y si esa varita también lo rechazaba a él? Hipólito alargo su brazo para que Jasón pudiera alcanzarla pero el chico no se movió, tenía miedo de que tampoco lo aceptara y descubrió que la idea simplemente lo aterrorizaba. Se quedo allí pensativo mientras Roxanne y Ariel lo miraban incitándolo a que cogiera la varita, pero Jasón no podía, prefería que el legado de su madre permaneciera en un misterio a aceptar que él era un ser solitario que no pertenecía a nadie. Aquella era tal vez la prueba más difícil que había enfrentado.

Tu madre quería que la tuvieras – le dijo Hipólito y eso hizo regresar a la realidad a Jasón.

Pero recordó como su padre le había lanzado la varita al pecho antes de morir "Mi padre también pero eso no significa que…" entonces el mundo de Jasón se resumió en la varita y él mismo en un fondo negro donde solo existían e importaban esas dos presencias.

Finalmente, y con gran esfuerzo y tiempo (que parecieron horas), Jasón alargo su brazo, y con un terrible terror en la boca del estomago, acepto la varita.

Increíblemente y maravillosamente al tocarla sintió una fuerte brisa cálida que envolvió sus brazos y entonces la varita expulso unas hermosas chispas rojas.


	17. Un Nuevo Ataque

_**Un Nuevo Ataque**_

**Pienso que ahora empieza la acción :D**

Jasón no podía creer lo que había sentido. Y las siguientes horas se convertirían en las mejores que hubiera tenido hasta entonces; pensó que su suerte iba a cambiar pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Después de que Hipólito le había entregado la varita, Jasón se había desentendido de la conversación (había guardado la carta de F.H en su mochila) y solo esperaba el momento de probar la varita. Finalmente, Hipólito se levanto para mostrarles las habitaciones que iban a usar aquella noche pero Jasón se salvó de verlas diciendo que más tarde Ariel se la mostraría.

Toda el día, e incluso hasta que el cielo se oscureció, Jasón se paso ensayando su nuevo varita (la varita de su madre) en el prado que se hallaba en la parte trasera de la casa y que lindaba con un bosque de arboles altos y espesos, pero separados entre sí.

Sabía que Hipólito y Roxanne no le quitaban la mirada de encima pero en aquellos instantes él olvido todo lo que le preocupaba. No podía sentirse más feliz, pues por fin sentía una conexión con otro ser, no le importaba que su madre estuviera muerta, ya que aquello significaba que había pertenecido a alguien y que finalmente encontraba su lugar en el mundo. Lloro la muerte de su madre pero también se alegro de que ella hubiera existido, sintió pena por no tener aquella relación con su padre pero comprendió que aun así lo quería y lo extrañaba. Jasón mezclo sus lágrimas de felicidad con las de dolor al tiempo que con el sudor que le causaba usar tanta magia.

Practico todos los hechizos que su padre le enseño alguna vez e intento nuevos encantamientos que siempre quiso hacer. Así, aprendió a cambiar su pelo de color y a hacer desaparecer las cejas por un par de horas (Simón se llevaría una sorpresa cuando Jasón cobrara su venganza). Estaba optimista y contento que ni siquiera acepto ir a comer aunque Roxanne le dijo que podía ser peligroso que siguiera gastando energías. Jasón la ignoró por completo y Roxanne por lo menos le rogó que dejara su maleta en la habitación pero el chico tampoco accedió.

Una hora después de eso, Jasón se sintió agotado, descubrió impresionado que ya eran más de las nueve de la noche y no podía creer la manera en la que se había desentendido del mundo aquellas horas. Se descubrió hambriento y tuvo que admitir que ya no podía hacer mucho mas aquella noche.

La casa de su tío todavía estaba iluminada y Jasón creyó que tal vez lo estaban esperando para reñirlo o seguir conversando de cosas importantes, pero él ahora se sentía como un niño malcriado que solo quería jugar y jugar. A su sorpresa encontró el recibidor vacio; en una mesa encontró un plato con un par de sándwiches y avena. Se alimento con avidez y cuando se sintió repleto se dispuso a subir por las escaleras para encontrar a Ariel para que le dijera cual era su habitación, cuando escucho ruidos provenientes del salón que se hallaba en una oscuridad solo rota por el ardor de la chimenea.

Con sigilo, Jasón se asomo a verificar que estaba pasando; aunque estaba convencido que su tío era bueno (desde el punto de vista de que no había lanzado la maldición, pues seguía enojado con él) no pudo evitar sentir sospecha. Se paro al lado de la puerta que se hallaba entreabierta y se quedo allí, viendo por el resquicio y escuchando la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

Roxanne e Hipólito hablaban a la luz de la chimenea. Al parecer, recién se habían sentado porque ambos tenían un vaso con vino y estaban poniéndose al tanto.

…¿Qué piensas entonces? – dijo Roxanne con mirada criptica.

Sé que es mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermana, pero no puedo… soy incapaz de aceptarlo por completo… son muchos recuerdos…mucho dolor… - Hipólito parecía realmente arrepentido por lo que sentía.

Jasón siguió escuchando, seguro de que como estaban hablando de él, aquello no era algo malo.

¿Qué le paso a tu esposa? – dijo Roxanne – ¿Cómo fue que la maldición…?

Jasón no quería saber aquello pero fue incapaz de irse.

Fue en el callejón Diagon – dijo Hipólito – fue hace unos seis años. Mi mujer era la encargada de las labores administrativas de nuestra granja de Hipogrifos, así que eventualmente le tocaba viajar allí para llenar papeleos y todo en una dependencia de Gringotts que se hallaba en un edificio al lado de este.

Se dé cual hablas – dijo Roxanne, y su voz tenía un tinte de una terrible ingenuidad.

¿Enserio? – dijo Hipólito confuso por la expresión de Roxanne.

Si… mi esposo era un empresario y cada tanto se le ocurría una idea para hacer empresa, en cada una de estas ocasiones le tocaba hacer un largo papeleo que lo ausentaba por días.

Jasón que solo podía ver sus figuras resaltadas por el fuego no entendía el intercambio de miradas entre Roxanne e Hipólito.

Aquel día – dijo Hipólito con terror. Jasón no comprendía la razón, era cierto que su mujer había muerto pero aquello había sido hace mucho para que todavía lo recordara con miedo – paso algo…

¡PERO! – y Roxanne empezó a gritar - ¡Me dijeron que había sido un accidente! En aquel viaje Lomark llevo a nuestra hija Katherine ya que deseaba pasar tiempo con ella… ¡Es Imposible!... Fue un accidente.

Jasón confundido no entendía nada, pero lentamente una verdad se acercaba a su entendimiento.

Aquel día – dijo Hipólito con lágrimas en los ojos – un Galeón fue a aquel lugar. Estaba huyendo de la maldición y al parecer quería revisar unas propiedades para ver en cual podía ocultarse… el hombre estaba convencido de que… de que… - Hipólito lloraba con fuerzas – la maldición no lo alcanzaría en un lugar concurrido y luego… hubo una fuerte explosión y todas las personas estaban muertas.

¡NOOOOOOO! – y el grito de Roxanne hizo eco en toda la casa.

Jasón se miro las manos asustado y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar tan fuerte como Roxanne lo hizo.

El ministerio oculto la verdad al público para que el miedo de la maldición no se expandiera más de lo que estaba – dijo Hipólito – por ser de familia influyente y sospechoso de producir la maldición yo fui enterado de todo – la voz de Hipólito temblaba -. No tenía ni idea que tu familia también estuviera involucrada…

¡NOOOOOOO! – y Roxanne lanzo el vaso hacia la ventana haciéndose añicos – No es posible – su voz sonaba mortificada y dolorida – no puede ser… toda mi vida…engañada… Los Galeón mataron a mi familia.

¡Era Imposible! Jasón no deseaba creerlo ¿Cómo podía ser posible? De todas las personas, y un remordimiento lo cegó. Roxanne jamás lo perdonaría y el jamás buscaría su perdón.

Y entonces Jasón se levanto mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que ahora sangraba. Los puños apretados hacían que sus uñas perforaran su piel causándole un dolor que no era suficiente por lo que se merecía. Deseaba gritar pero no podía ya que solo deseaba largarse de allí. Se sentía sucio y no quería saber nada del mundo. Quería morirse allí mismo y no tener que pensar en que la tragedia de Roxanne se debía a su culpa….

Todo era su culpa… ¡La muerte de la esposa de Hipólito!... ¡La muerte de la familia de Roxanne!... ¡El deshonor de la familia Knuts!... Todo era su culpa, y al parecer su presencia solo causaba dolor y desesperación… ¿Qué más podría pasar? ¿Qué la desaparición de Andrew se debiera a su culpa?

Jasón no podía creer que un sufrimiento de aquella magnitud pudiera cubrir su cuerpo y espíritu causándole un dolor real. Sentía que sus entrañas quemaban y que todo su cuerpo se desmoronaría en un par de segundos, pero aun así, enfrentando el dolor, fue capaz de irse, pues lo que más deseaba era huir y estar lejos de allí, para no tener que enfrentarse a Roxanne ni tener que volverla a ver en su vida. Quería largarse para que Hipólito no se sintiera más culpable y sintiera el alivio de su ausencia, pues ya no quería causar más dolor.

Tambaleándose y golpeándose con las paredes, Jasón camino al recibidor como un poseso.

¿Qué fueron esos gritos? – dijo Ariel asustada desde las escaleras.

Jasón que no esperaba ver a nadie, pego un brinco y tropezó con una mesilla donde había un jarrón que se precipito en el suelo explotando en cientos de fragmentos y causando un sonido que lo aturdió.

Jasón – dijo Ariel asustada al ver la expresión en su rostro - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El ruido había alertado a todos y Jasón supo que tenía que huir. Corrió en dirección a la cocina, después cruzó un corredor y llego a la parte trasera de la casa. Cuando el viento helado lo golpeo empezó a correr con fuerza.

_Petrificus Totalus _– grito alguien a su espalda.

_Protego _– giro rápido Jasón.

Los dos hechizos se encontraron en el medio y se deshicieron entre sí.

Jasón ¿Qué pasa? – le grito Roxanne. El dolor en su voz era palpable pero Jasón era incapaz de mirarla pues no deseaba enfrentarla.

¿Cuál es tu problema? – dijo Hipólito con poco tacto.

Hubo el silencio mas incomodo que hubieran tenido desde que se conocían.

Ustedes no son mi familia – dijo Jasón en susurro. Y entonces comprendió que no deseaba enfrentarse a Roxanne y no quería que ella tuviera compasión de él. Ella tenía que odiarlo, y toda la ira que Jasón había sentido en los últimos días estallo; él le daría motivos para que lo odiaran.

¿Qué dices?

¿QUÉ USTEDES NO SON MI FAMILIA? - y el grito dejo paralizado a todos - ¡Ustedes fingen que me entienden, pero no es así! No saben lo que siento, no saben lo que quiero, y se andan pavoneando como si fuéramos una gran familia feliz CUANDO NO ES ASÍ – Jasón respiro con fuerza - ¡No soy tu hijo! – y escupió al piso mirando a Roxanne – y jamás remplazare a tu familia – Jasón no entendía de donde salía la ira pero esta fluía y decía todas las palabras hirientes que tenía, ya fueran verdad o no. Roxanne lo miro entre asustada e impresionada pero no dijo nada. – Tampoco soy ningún boleto a la aventura – y miro furibundo a Ariel – y ni por lo menos soy tu sobrino – y le grito a Hipólito.

No me entienden y yo no quiero que lo hagan, no deseo tener familia, no deseo que nadie me quiera, solo quiero que me dejen en paz… que me dejen enfrentar aquello a lo que tengo que pelear ¡No merezco la protección de nadie! Y ningún cariño de ninguno de ustedes me sirve para nada – volvió a escupir al suelo – No les pertenezco… y no me pertenecen… y solo quiero morir en paz antes de tener que soportar esta falsa escena un segundo más ¡No quiero!

Y entonces Jasón fruto de la ira, cogió la varita de su padre que guardaba en sus jeans y la levanto al cielo.

Mi padre nunca me quiso – grito - ¡Y me importa nada! ¡Nunca lo quise! Y nunca me quiso y ahora que está muerto no quiero fingir mas – señalo la varita – esta varita solo es un recordatorio de lo poco que nos queríamos y ahora no quiero tenerla más…el ultimo legado de mi padre se puede ir como él lo hizo.

Finalmente, con todas sus fuerzas, Jasón lanzo la varita y esta voló por el cielo nocturno, girando, y cayó a los pies de Ariel que lo miraba dolorida. Sin echar un último vistazo a Roxanne e Hipólito, se giro y corrió en dirección al bosque para perderse dentro de él. Supo que no irían tras él de inmediato pero supuso que lo haría así que corrió hasta más no poder y logro ocultarse en un árbol para sentarse y llorar.

No supo cuanto tiempo lo paso acostado en aquellas raíces, pero cuando no pudo llorar mas asimilo que no se podía quedar allí y que necesitaba un refugio. Le parecía increíble que unas horas antes hubiera conocido a su tío y tuviera la expectativa de dormir en su casa, pero ahora, sin la luz de la luna, se encontraba en plena oscuridad y rodeado de arboles.

_Lumos –_ y la varita blanca se ilumino cual fantasma.

La luz no era lo suficientemente potente para iluminar mas allá de tres metros así que a cualquier lugar que diera la vuelta, Jasón sintió que veía lo mismo, y tuvo que admitir que estaba perdido. No es que fuera a pensar en regresar, si no que la idea de pasar la noche en la intemperie le parecía escabrosa. Miro hacia al frente (ahora ni tenía idea hacia donde quedaba la casa) y trato de pensar en sus opciones. Aun en aquella precaria situación, todavía no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había escuchado y dicho, y ahora se sentía totalmente mortificado, lo que le daba más motivos para no regresar.

La cosa es que no se podía quedar en ese lugar, así que eligió una dirección y empezó a seguirla. Planeo buscar un refugio hasta que amaneciera y al otro día buscaría un camino para llegar a la ciudad y allí intentaría contactarse con F.H.

La oscuridad jamás asustó a Jasón. Su padre le había enseñado que debía tenerle miedo a cosas más reales (aunque en ese momento no supiera que se trataba de la maldición), y tampoco les tenía miedo a las bestias salvajes porque tenía a la mano un _Confundus _ que lo sacaría de apuros.

De todas formas, sentía una tensión en el aire que no le pronosticaba nada bueno, sintió que había sido una mala idea aunque no se retractara y se apresuro a buscar un escondite lo más pronto posible.

Entonces, de la nada, un viento que trajo consigo nubes tormentosas lo zarandeo y en ese momento sintió mayor preocupación. Sin saber porque, decidió correr y alejarse lo más posible de cualquier lugar aunque se dirigiera a cualquier lugar. Su respiración se hizo más pesada pero él siguió corriendo pues sentía que si dejaba de hacerlo algo malo pasaría. Un rayo inundo el espacio y por el momento Jasón tuvo cierta visibilidad, aliviado vio que nada lo perseguía, pero siguió estando intranquilo. Trato de correr mas rápido mientras una voz en su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez "mala idea" e intento callarlo pero solo logro tropezarse y caer al suelo, su varita brinco de su mano y cayó a unos pasos de él.

No podía creer que se encontrara en aquella situación que el mismo se había buscado. Más nervioso que nunca trato de buscar su varita en la oscuridad mientras trataba de entender a que se debía el sentimiento de intranquilidad, mientras buscaba llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de algo que había olvidado y que intentaba recordar a toda prisa.

Y entonces lo escucho. Se trataba del sonido de un batir de alas inconfundible, era un sonido que jamás podría olvidar pues era el interludio de lo que le esperaba: La muerte. Primero empezó con un par de alas, pero luego y a cada segundo que pasaba, aquel sonido se intensificaba y mas alas hacían presencia. Jasón en cuatro, se intentaba aferrar a la tierra pues pensaba que en cualquier momento algo lo agarraría para llevárselo. Busco con más ahincó la varita y sus manos temblaban con fuerza.

Entonces encontró la varita y un rayo ilumino del nuevo el bosque. Jasón miro hacia arriba y la imagen que vio lo dejo tan paralizado, tan asustado y tan aterrado que no pudo mover un musculo, su mandíbula se puso tiesa y su mirada se quebró; luego comprendió que era lo que tenía que recordar: "El pequeño Andrew no estaba con él, su supuesta protección ahora estaba lejos y ya nada evitaba que la maldición lo encontrara".

Uno de los peores temores de Jasón se volvió realidad ¡La maldición lo había encontrado! Hubo otro rayo y Jasón vio como las figuras de los Thestrals se multiplicaban cada vez más, otro rayo le mostro como se encontraba rodeado y como esas bestias desfilaban para acercarse cada vez más a él.

Jasón se sintió en una pesadilla y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera compulsiva, sufrió un ataque de pánico y se quedo ahogado y sin respiración. Miraba a su alrededor y a la luz de su varita no veía escapatoria. Intento tranquilizarse pero le fue imposible, así comprendió que él no era ningún héroe y que tenía más características de cobarde que de valiente.

Se levanto y su cuerpo le respondió como si se tratara de un cuerpo metálico mal aceitado, e intento correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Los Thestrals de inmediato se dispersaron en el aire y otros hicieron su aterrizaje y galoparon detrás de él. No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigía pero siguió corriendo, gracias al hechizo _Lumos_ podía ver los arboles frente a él, pero nada más. Se chocaba con ramas que pasaban desapercibidas, y cada vez los aleteos y los galopes sonaban más cerca.

Una masa enorme paso a su lado y supo que se trataba de un Thestrals pues este recobro el vuelo cuando falló en su ataque.

_Impedimenta _– grito dándose la vuelta y apuntando hacia los Thestrals que lo seguían por tierra.

Vio a una docena de ojos y luego como se materializaba en la luz el cuerpo, las alas y las terribles pezuñas. Los Thestrals chocaron con la barrera mágica pero de inmediato la derribaron con fuerza causando que Jasón saliera despedido hacia atrás y casi resbalara y cayera.

_Incarcerous_ – y el hechizo golpeo a uno de los Thestrals, que se enredo con las cuerdas que salieron de la varita de Jasón y lo hicieron tropezar y caer lanzando un mugido de furia. Jasón miro impresionado como la bestia se perdía en la oscuridad mientras todavía se revolcaba en el piso con las cuerdas sujetándole. Aquellas bestias eran muy reales.

Lanzo un hechizo al cielo pero eso no impidió que un Thestrals se abalanzara con fuerza hacia él. Jasón tuvo que agachar su cuerpo y el viento que causo la bestia al alzarse en el aire lo tiro hacia adelante y su cuerpo tratando de permanecer de pie corrió con más velocidad, pero entonces sus pies pisaron una nueva superficie empedrada, quebrada y frágil, y sin poder hacer nada Jasón cayó de frente y su cuerpo se arrastro en el piso mientras se detenía. Sintió la quemazón de los rasguños que se causó pero agradeció que no hubiera soltado la varita.

Asustado, intento levantarse, pero su rodilla estaba muy lastimada y un poco más allá logro ver por qué el suelo era tan inestable: Estaba justo al extremo de un precipicio.

Vio como los Thestrals se acercaban y miro en todas las direcciones buscando algo que lo pudiera salvar pero solo estaba él, su varita y su mochila.

"La carta" recordó asustado. Con las manos temblorosas, saco la carta de F.H y con la varita grito el hechizo "_Letterecium"_, por un momento pensó que se había logrado el milagro, pero los Thestrals se acercaban cada vez mas y nadie aparecía.

Sin poder llorar, ni gritar, lanzo la carta y se preparo para lo peor. Estaba a punto de morir y en ese momento se sintió incapaz de lanzarse por el precipicio, creía que no valía la pena. Trato de pensar en su familia, en los Peverell, en los niños; pero su mente solo pensaba en la inminente muerte y como su cuerpo desaparecería como él de su padre y el de sus hermanos.

Un Thestrals se adelanto en su trote, mientras que otro en su vuelo se lanzo como una bala hacia él. Los demás animales miraban expectantes y aquellos ojos rojos le animaron a lanzar su último hechizo.

_¡CONFRINGO! _– aquella era la primera vez que lanzaba aquel hechizo y supo que había salido mal de inmediato.

Cuando los dos Thestrals estaban a solo unos palmos de él, su varita chisporroteo y en vez de lanzar una explosión, la varita se convirtió en un cañón que lanzo una bomba justo frente a él. La varita le quemo la mano y tuvo que soltarla de inmediato.

La fuerte explosión ilumino el bosque por un momento. Todo su poder se detono justo en frente del rostro de Jasón y este sufrió el dolor y la fuerza del hechizo. Una bola de fuego se abrió tragándose a los dos Thestrals y a él mismo. Sufriendo un dolor imposible, Jasón grito y entonces el suelo debajo de él se abrió y él se hundió. No supo cuando tiempo cayó y su cuerpo fue azotado por las rocas que le caían encima.

Y entonces Jasón no pudo tolerar más el dolor y su cuerpo se convirtió en una masa herida, quemada e inerte.


	18. FH

_**F.H**_

Jasón se despertó. Un rayo de sol entraba por una grieta directamente a su rostro. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y descubrió que estaba tirado en el suelo mirando al cielo, aunque no pudiera verlo. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una pequeña caverna y su cuerpo estaba recostado en la húmeda piedra mientras pedazos de tierra cubrían parcialmente su cuerpo. Había un gran boquete en el techo de la caverna, resultado de su caída, pero aun así su cuerpo estaba muy bien cubierto y era difícil que alguien lo descubriera allí tirado.

Pestañeo un par de veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz del sol y después de eso se dispuso a moverse ya que le molestaba estar cubierto de tierra. Levanto su brazo derecho para poder apoyarse y luego hizo lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo, pero cuando intento levantarse no pudo hacerlo. Lo intento de nuevo con los mismos resultados.

Entonces, se dio de cuenta que era lo que pasaba: ¡No podía moverse! Había creído que sus brazos se habían movido pero no era así, y descubrió que no solo eran sus brazos, también sus piernas e incluso se cuello estaban totalmente inmóviles. Sus ojos se dilataron del terror y cuando estuvo consiente de la situación de su cuerpo fue que descubrió el dolor.

Un dolor tan fuerte como ninguno que hubiera sentido antes. La mitad de su rostro, su pierna izquierda y ambos brazos le ardían como si fueran atacados por cientos de chispas eléctricas; el dolor era tan fuerte y tan irresistible que entonces Jasón grito, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar las cientos de punzadas que su cuerpo emitía a su cerebro. Se sentía en el infierno y solo quería morir o desaparecer (si es que ya estaba muerto) para no sentir más dolor, pues su mundo era el dolor y no quería vivir más en el.

En su intento de distracción trató de recordar cómo fue que llego a tan precaria situación y como una película las imágenes lo rodearon: Thestrals, explosión, dolor, caída… Un sinfín de sensaciones lo invadieron pues tenía terror de que los Thestrals volvieran por él, desesperación por no saber cómo se hallaba su cuerpo después de tan terrible explosión y un odio corrosivo hacia él mismo por todo lo que había hecho; pero estas sensaciones fueron totalmente eclipsadas por el dolor y desaparecieron al instante, casi deseo poder sentir aquellas fuerzas negativas para no tener que sufrir más.

El dolor estaba haciendo que perdiera la conciencia y la cordura, y lentamente su mente empezó a divagar a punto de caer de nuevo en la fría oscuridad, de repente le pareció ver algo que se acercaba, como si se tratara de una sombra, y estuvo seguro de que tan solo era una alucinación porque de alguna forma pudo ver su cuerpo reflejado en algo. Jasón intento comprenderlo pero puso se concentro en la imagen que se reflejaba y un terror diferente a todos los anteriores (un miedo hacia su persona, el pánico de verse destruido) lo inundo.

La mitad de su cuerpo se hallaba a carne viva, incluyendo la mitad de su rostro y lo que Jasón ahora veía en el reflejo de aquellas gafas de concha (aunque él no supiera que se trataba del reflejo de los lentes) era el fantasma de lo que había sido pues no lograba hallarse en aquella masa de sangre y quemaduras.

El terror pudo con él y Jasón cayó inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la imagen cambio totalmente. Ahora no estaba en medio del bosque, enterrado en una caverna, sino que se hallaba en lo que parecía ser una casa pues observaba un techo de madera y sentía que estaba acostado en una cómoda cama.

¿Dónde estoy? – dijo sin esperar respuestas.

En el Dragón Infragante – respondió una voz – es un pub con habitaciones para los magos en la ciudad.

Entonces Jasón brinco asustado de la cama y cayó al piso. Le sorprendió ver que el dolor del golpe casi era inexistente y comprendió que después de sufrir aquel terrible sufrimiento, causado por las quemaduras, su cuerpo se adaptó y ahora era más resistente.

¡El Dolor! Y se confundió al no sentir más dolor. Entro en una confusión que deseaba aclarar ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido? ¿Quién era el que le hablaba? ¿Cómo es que llegó al Dragón Infragante?

¿Dragón Infragante? Aquel nombre le sonaba de algo. Recordó que él lo había visto cuando Roxanne los llevó para que pasaran la noche allá, pero Jasón se había rehusado pues se llenó de terror al pensar que la maldición lo podía encontrar al estar rodeado de magos… ¡El Dragón Infragante! Y entonces el miedo volvió y lo único que deseaba era largarse de allí y esconderse, ¡La maldición lo alcanzaría! Ahora no tenía protección y en cualquier momento seria encontrado.

¡La maldición! – grito asustado y se levanto del suelo.

Tranquilo – dijo de nuevo la voz – mientras estabas inconsciente lancé un hechizo de protección, gaste todos mis recursos mágicos haciéndolo, y aunque no es del todo efectivo, estoy seguro que la maldición no te encontrara en las siguientes veinticuatro horas cuando se rompa el sello.

Jasón no le encontraba sentido a lo que oía así que trato de enfocarse, primero tenía que averiguar quién era el que hablaba.

Se trataba de un hombre de rostro venerable. No era tan viejo como para ser un anciano, pero tampoco era muy joven. Tenía un rostro pecoso y llevaba unas gafas de concha que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más grandes. Era calvo pero aun así, al lado de ambas orejas crecía una nube de pelo entre canoso y castaño, que le daba un porte gracioso. Al ver la imagen completa a Jasón le vino la imagen de un carpintero, y la ropa que usaba (una túnica café) aumentaba aquella percepción.

Jasón miro a los ojos de aquel hombre y su rostro se reflejo en sus gafas, entonces recordó que estaba quemado y asustado. Se dirigió a un espejo. Encontró uno de cuerpo completo al lado de un pequeño tocador y vio como su rostro se encontraba casi intacto (tenía un mancha negra como cicatriz que se extendía desde su ojo derecho hasta la mejilla del mismo lado). Aquella mancha no lo hacía ver deforme pero sintió pesadumbre al recordar que había tenido un rostro normal.

El resto de su cuerpo se hallaba intacto excepto por uno de sus brazos que llevaba totalmente vendado al igual que una de sus piernas. Jasón se miro el rostro de nuevo y observo el reflejo de aquel hombre que esperaba sentado y paciente.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué me hizo? ¿Cómo llegue acá? ¿Qué es eso de la protección? – lanzó las preguntas rápidamente y busco con la mirada su bolso o su varita.

Mi nombre es Falcon Harrison.

La mente de Jasón empezó a trabajar a cien por horas: Falcon Harrison…F.H…Falcon Harrison… la persona que fue a buscar lo había encontrado a él, entonces el hechizo _Letterecium _ había funcionado. Por fin había localizado a la persona que respondería a todas sus preguntas. Jasón sintió un alivio que hizo que confiara en aquel hombre al instante.

Es usted Falcon Harrison… ¿es usted F.H? – Jasón no pudo disimular la emoción – es el remitente que firmaba como F.H.

Precisamente – dijo el hombre y le soltó una sonrisa amarga – Respondiendo a tus otras preguntas, pues déjame ver cómo te lo explico – Falcon se quedo un momento en silencio, Jasón no podía quitar la vista a aquel hombre, creía que las cosas empezarían a salir bien -. El hechizo _Letterecium_ es tal vez uno de los hechizo mas inexactos; estaba en el ministerio cuando recibí la señal y no podía creer que finalmente me podía contactar con un hijo de Franco Galeón, así que corrí lo mas que pude y cuando me dispuse a aparecerme la señal desapareció, así que después de varios intentos termine en el bosque donde te encontré, pero era muy de noche y pensé que necesitaría ayuda para encontrarte de noche, pero tenía miedo de que mucha gente supiera tu ubicación. No pude hacer otra cosa que aparecerme en este pub para preparar todo para que al otro día al salir el sol pudiera ir a buscarte. Muchacho, si supieras en las condiciones que te encontré, me asuste demasiado pues aunque no te conocía, te reconocí inmediatamente como hijo de Franco, y sentí mucho dolor por su memoria al ver que no pude cuidar de ti cuando era mi responsabilidad – Falcon lo miro mortificado, Jasón veía que realmente aquel hombre lo sentía como una responsabilidad -, así, te traje hasta aquí sin aparecerme pues tal vez fuera peligroso en el estado en el que estabas y use algunas técnicas mágicas para curar tus heridas, en especial la de tu rostro, pero ves que no soy un experto y te deje esa horrible cicatriz, así que para tu brazo y tu pierna use díctamo pues temía cometer más errores. Con un poco de suerte las heridas sanaran en un par de horas (el díctamo es muy útil para quemaduras) y eventualmente la cicatriz desaparecerá. Acerca de la protección, pues que esperabas, desde que conozco a tu padre he luchado contra su maldición, era imposible que después de tantos años no supiera como repelerla temporalmente. – y Falcon sonrió de orgullo, aunque todavía seguía insatisfecho.

Jasón volvió a mirar sus heridas en el espejo, ninguna le dolía pero le aterraba pensar en lo cerca que había estado de morir y aquellas heridas eran como el recordatorio de ese hecho.

¿Y mis cosas? – pregunto Jasón.

Al lado de la cama – respondió F.H, es decir Falcon – sé que esto puede ser duro para ti.

Su bolso estaba chamuscado pero aun seguía casi intacto, por suerte las cosas en su interior también se habían rescatado y para pesadumbre de Jasón, vio como la varita de su madre, anteriormente blanca, ahora estaba corroída y tenía una serie de quemaduras similares a manchas. Saco un jean y una de sus camisetas y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo en el baño (tenia puesto una bata que Falcon le puso para que pudiera curar las heridas con mayor facilidad). Quería darse una ducha pero deseaba hablar con Falcon lo antes posible, además de que creía que mojarse no sería lo mejor en su condición.

Falcon no se movió de su asiento ni por un segundo, y mientras esperaba a Jasón el hombre hojeo unos papeles que llevaba en el interior de su capa. Jasón pensó que podría tratarse de información de la maldición pero no quiso indagar mucho acerca de eso.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto y Falcon entendió a lo que se refería porque inicio su relato.

No sé cuanto sepas de la maldición, ya que por desgracia puedo darme cuenta que ya te enfrentaste a ella – empezó Falcon – no tengo que preguntar quién te causo estas heridas pues no se necesita a un genio para entenderlo, pero la verdad si me intriga como es que has sobrevivido todos estas semanas. Supuse que buscarías a tu tío Hipólito en busca de respuestas y por eso le escribí una carta, pero al pasar las semanas cada vez me puse más pesimista, así que debo preguntarte antes de hablar ¿Cómo paso? ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

Responderé cualquier pregunta, pero enserio, primero necesito saber todo lo que me tenga que decir, por ahora solo puedo decir que la maldición se llevo a mis hermanos también.

Oh – dijo Falcon y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas – Yo realmente no lo sabía, entonces has estado solo todo este tiempo, es una lástima – Falcon debió ver la mirada de circunstancia de Jasón pues se calmo y trato de hablar tranquilamente –. Está bien, entonces primero hablare yo. Cuando conocí a tu padre, yo estaba empezando a trabajar como Inefable en el Departamento de Misterios. Yo no era tan joven cuando comencé, pero eso se debía a que no pertenecía a una familia influyente y mi ingreso al ministerio fue de manera difícil y gracias a mis meritos y logros, aun así, habían personas que deseaban mi puesto y aunque no soy tan viejo, siempre usaron mi edad para tratar de quitármelo. Como sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien me lo quitara, recurrí a los Galeón por ayuda y protección, jamás había tenido tratos con aquella familia pero sentía que ellos podían darme lo que necesitaba, así fue como Franco Galeón se apiado de mi caso y aseguro mi permanencia en el ministerio (sabias que era una persona caritativa). Así, comenzó una amistad que se alimentaria en el transcurso de aquel año antes de que la maldición atacara, y cuando eso ocurrió fue algo devastador.

Todo era un tremendo caos y cuando mire: la casa Galeón estaba destruida y tu padre desaparecido. Los Galeón sobrevivientes (que eventualmente empezarían a morir uno por uno), pidieron ayuda al ministerio y en la sección de maldiciones en el Departamento de Misterio empezamos a trabajar como locos; yo lo hacía especialmente porque el cuerpo de tu padre y su esposa no aparecieron así que tenía la esperanza de que aun estuvieran con vida. Trabajábamos día y noche, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que causaba la maldición y como detenerla; pero de cierta manera sospechaba que el ministerio no deseaba averiguarlo y creía que nuestra investigación era saboteada en secreto, aunque jamás me entere de alguna conspiración o algo parecido. En fin, cuando los ataques se hicieron más brutales y gente del ministerio también empezó a caer, todas las investigaciones fueron obligadas a detenerse y me quede incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar a mi viejo amigo.

Así, decidí en secreto, continuar con la investigación con la esperanza de que tu padre estuviera bien y que con mi ayuda pudiera liberarse de la maldición.

Seguí así trabajando, cuando recibí una carta de tu padre. La carta decía que él se hallaba bien al igual que Ángela, que se encontraban escondidos y que recién celebraban el nacimiento de su nueva hija (en la carta decían que ella era la tercera y que no enviaban fotografías pues podía ser peligroso), pero que este nacimiento los había hecho recapacitar acerca del futuro y estaban desesperados por encontrar una solución. Imagina mi sorpresa al recibir una carta de tu padre nueve años después de que hubiera desaparecido, gracias al cielo, yo no había parado de investigar en todo ese tiempo y creía haber encontrado una solución para la maldición. Tu padre también decía en la carta que era muy peligroso que nos carteáramos, y me citó a una reunión con polvos flu. La reunión fue pronto así que prepare un artilugio mágico para que nos comunicáramos sin necesidad de las cartas o el polvo. La conversación no se alargo mucho porque Franco tenía miedo de que la maldición los interceptara, pero dio tiempo para que yo pudiera darle el aparato que había conseguido y él me advirtiera que si por algún motivo, necesitaba comunicarse con él por cartas, que firmara con solo mis iníciales para que la maldición no tuviera represalias (él hablaba de la maldición como si se tratara de un ser humano, y yo pensé que sospechaba de alguien aunque no me dijo nunca de quien), de todas maneras le parecía improbable que las fuera a recibir y acepto usar el aparato para que nos comunicáramos.

Luego ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Jasón.

Mi confianza hizo que cometiera el error más grave – dijo con voz grave -. Pasábamos mucho tiempo discutiendo una solución, hasta que creí hallar una, pues después de hacer cierta clase de análisis y ver como la maldición no había vuelto a atacar durante un tiempo, llegue a la conclusión de que la maldición, al igual que los hechizos normales, había perdido potencia por el tiempo, y muy seguro de mi mismo confié en que era así. Supongo que ya sabrás lo que paso.

Desde luego que Jasón lo sabía y ahora entendía. F.H fue la persona que les aseguro que todo iría bien y por eso ellos habían regresado a la civilización, esto conllevaría a que Ángela muriera. Casi pensó que debía estar muy enojado con F.H por el error que cometió, pero se descubrió muy cansado de odiar a todas las personas que intentaban ayudarlo, en realidad, se sentía exhausto de estar siempre enojado, y eso, junto a la mirada de arrepentimiento que Falcon le dirigía, hicieron que entrara en un estado como catatónico donde no podía sentir nada, excepto el deseo de seguir escuchando.

Yo realmente lo siento – dijo Falcon con lágrimas en los ojos.

No fue su culpa – dijo Jasón sin poder mirar a Falcon, una pesadumbre en el estomago se apoderaba de él ¿Cómo era posible que no sintiera nada al saber la razón de la muerte de su madre?

Tu madre y yo, aunque no tuviéramos gran contacto, nos llevábamos bien pues ambos queríamos lo mejor para su familia – continuo Falcon -, al saber que se había sacrificado para que la maldición no atacara a su familia me sentí devastado e incluso fui incapaz de tan siquiera pedirle a Franco que me permitiera asistir al funeral, que fue una ceremonia conmemorativa secreta esa misma noche y donde solo estuvieron presente Franco y sus hijos.

Jasón entonces tuvo un sentimiento de frustración. Después de lo que Falcon le había dicho algo en su cabeza le intento recordar algo, pero Jasón no comprendía que era lo que intentaba recordar, supuso que debía ser la imagen del funeral pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, aquel era un recuerdo que no había podido recuperar y que no deseaba hacerlo. Cogió la varita de su madre y le paso una mano por encima, como si estuviera acariciándola, esperando que aquel detalle pudiera ser captado por su madre, si es que podía hacerlo donde quisiera que estuviera.

Después de eso, todo descendió en picada – continuo Falcon -, Franco dolido, prometió no volver a tener contacto con la civilización y desapareció nuevamente sin decirme su paradero ni volvernos a comunicar por mucho tiempo. Años después, volvimos a tener contacto pero Franco no intentaba buscar un método para detener la maldición, sino que tan solo deseaba estar enterado de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Finalmente, aquellas charlas también se detuvieron y no pude volver a hablar con él – Jasón conocía exactamente lo que había pasado: por accidente Lucy dañó aquel extraño aparato dejando a su padre incomunicado y causándole una de las peores crisis.

Esa incomunicación termino hace unas semanas – dijo Falcon –. Tu padre que dudaba sobre mi paradero no tuvo más opción que enviarme una carta, pues había pasado algo que lo trastornó y ahora deseaba encontrarle una solución a aquel encierro – sin duda se trataba de su pelea con Simón -, en su carta me revelaba su ubicación para que nos pudiéramos comunicar por polvos flu, pero después de tanto tiempo de ser prevenido, aquello fue su peor error, ya que el mensaje de alguna forma fue interceptado y las redes Flu fueron desconectadas, no tuve opción más que devolverle una lechuza, pero el mensaje no fue lo suficientemente rápido y… y…

¡La maldición nos alcanzo!

Como tenía un control sobre tu padre después del último ataque, supe de inmediato que había muerto – Falcon enseñaba desesperación y una culpa exagerada que no se merecía -, pero por el ataque perdí cualquier pista para localizarlos y entonces temí lo peor. Aun así, sabía que tu padre no me perdonaría si no buscaba a sus hijos y averiguara que paso con ellos, así que me puse en la labor de investigación y aunque no conocía ninguno de sus rostros, diseñe unos bocetos que se asemejaría a alguno de los dos hermanos mayores…

Y distribuiste carteles de Se Busca por el mundo mágico – termino Jasón -, al principio pensé que se trataba de mi rostro, y por eso me cuestiono de quien podía saber que yo había sido el único sobreviviente lo que me hizo dudar y no confiar, pero luego supuse que podía también podía ser el rostro de mi hermano.

Exactamente, y tampoco podía poner el nombre de la persona que buscaba, pues que se supiera el apellido Galeón podía ser muy peligroso. Pero como esto no dio resultado, entonces di por sentado que si había algún sobreviviente, lo más probable es que fuera a buscar al familiar más cercano y esa persona era Hipólito Knuts, y aunque podía ser complicado dado que los Knuts siempre fueron los mayores sospechosos, no tenía otra opción y con un poco de suerte finalmente te halle tirado en aquel bosque a punto de morir. Probablemente, si no te hubiera encontrado, con tus quemaduras y heridas, ya estarías muerto.

Jasón fue incapaz de sonreírle. Aunque la historia de Falcon era muy interesante y le aclaraba aspectos de su pasado, no le decían nada acerca de su posible futuro y aquello era tal vez lo más importante.

Gracias – llego a atinar Jasón.

Ahora me gustaría que me contaras con lujo de detalles ¿Cómo es que has sobrevivido todo este tiempo? – dijo Falcon con interés.

Jasón titubeo, pues aunque toda la información que había recibido aclaraba detalles de su pasado, lo importante era lo que iba a hacer para asegurarse un futuro. Falcon se percato de ello porque dijo:

Sé que lo último que quieres hacer es rememorar tan terribles días de pesadillas – comenzó –, pero te aseguro, que después de que te oiga, te diré todo lo que se acerca de la maldición e incluso creo que te puedo decir ¡Quien es el culpable!

Jasón abrió los ojos con aquella revelación y de inmediato empezó su relato.


	19. Lo que Falcon dijo y lo que No

_**Lo que Falcon dijo y lo que No**_

Jasón comenzó a hablar, y cuando empezó se sintió incapaz de parar. Así, le conto a Falcon todos los detalles de su vida desde que había dejado su hogar: de como había escapado milagrosamente de ese primer ataque, de cómo había sido rescatado por Roxanne Peverell y su familia…

- ¿Peverell? - preguntó Falcon pensativo.

- ¿Los conoce? - Jasón lo miró inquisitivamente.

- No, en absoluto - dijo Falcon negando con la cabeza - pero es que, ese apellido, creo que si lo he oído mencionar alguna vez. - Jasón, que sabía que la familia Peverell no era muy famosa no supo que responder a eso.

… Le conto inclusive de Gilbert y Foster (de cierta forma Falcon fue muy comprensivo porque escucho todo aquello sin decir palabra alguna o parecer aburrido), le conto sobre los niños y todo el trabajo que los Peverell hacían con ellos. Le hablo acerca de cómo se sintió por la muerte de su padre, y su temor acerca de que su padre jamás lo aceptó pues su antigua varita no le funcionaba a él…

- A veces suele pasar - dijo Falcon animándolo - cuando un mago se siente predispuesto, consiente o inconscientemente, a que una varita no le va a funcionar esta deja de reaccionar y no funciona bien.

- Pero es que a mí no me funcionaba en lo absoluto - dijo Jasón pensando en que no era posible que él mismo presentara aquel rechazo -. Hubiera deseado no haberla tirado para que pudiera examinarla en algún momento.

- Eso me hubiera gustado - dijo Foster pensativo -, pues tienes razón, que la varita deje de funcionar totalmente es una anomalía de la cual no había oído escuchar antes. - y Jasón no evito sentirse triste, dolido y decepcionado.

…Hablo de cómo logró ponerse en pie por el deseo de encontrar a sus dos hermanos (que creía secuestrados por la maldición). Por un momento creyó que Falcon le diría que era una idea absurda, pero Falcon no acertó ningún comentario así que Jasón continuo. También le hablo de su investigación en la biblioteca y como encontró el Cartel de Se Busca y el recorte del periódico con la boda de sus padres; la determinación de salir a buscar a Hipólito y todo el viaje, incluyendo el rechazo de su tío y luego su tolerante aceptación. Y finalmente, de cómo se había enterado que la familia de Roxanne había muerto por su culpa, y como él se había escapado por el dolor y la rabia que aquel descubrimiento le causó, llevándolo a olvidar la protección y a escapar al bosque con nefastos resultados.

- Algo que no entiendo - dijo Falcon al final de la historia de Jasón - es la protección de la que me hablas ¿Cuál protección? - el hombre parecía realmente interesado en ese punto.

Jasón titubeo un poco. Desde el principio se negó a compartir la información que tenia acerca de los Thestrals con cualquier persona, pues creía que aquella información era un elemento que le podría ayudar en el futuro, pero ahora, que estaba en frente de Falcon, creía que ocultar aquello era innecesario y tonto; de cierta manera sentía que no quería decírselo porque era su secreto, pero entendía que era hora de madurar y pensar siempre en lo más práctico.

- Hay algo que no le he contado - empezó Jasón - se trata de la maldición.

- ¿Qué puedes saber que yo no sepa muchacho?

- ¡Thestrals! - y los ojos de Falcon se abrieron asustados - se trata de Thestrals, la maldición son unos Thestrals que nos persiguen para matarnos… ¡Es la maldición de los Thestrals!

Falcon se quedo de piedra, sin duda alguna, aquello era algo que no sabía puesto que nadie, excepto Jasón, habían sobrevivido a los Thestrals para contarlo. Falcon se quedo mirando al vacio, petrificado, y de repente, en un acto exagerado, empezó a hacerse señales de la cruz muy rápidamente como si se tratara de un sacerdote asustado.

- ¡Thestrals! - dijo con un escalofríos al decir la palabra - ya entiendo porque esta maldición ha perdurado y matado tanto; esos animales repugnantes son terribles criaturas de la noche con augurios de muerte - Falcon se persigno mucho más rápido -, es increíble que jamás me lo imaginara, siempre pensé en la maldición como un humo o un aire, no sé cómo decirlo; pero es muy valiente de tu parte el estar aun de pie sabiendo que es lo que te persigue.

- Sabe usted algo de los Thestrals - dijo Jasón esperanzado - algo que pudiera ayudarme.

- Lo lamento muchacho - dijo con tristeza Falcon -, es un tema tabú, nadie habla de ellos, nadie los estudia y todos tratamos de ignorarlos. Una vez sentí curiosidad, es verdad, pero por mucho que indague, en ninguna biblioteca mágica encontré algún libro sobre ellos…

- ¡Yo sí! Se llama Ciento y una cosas que Debes Sabes acerca de los Thestrals.

- Jamás lo llegue a leer, ¿es útil?

- La verdad es que no - Jasón agacho la cabeza - el libro parecía más una patraña y aunque lo que tenia escrito fuera cierto no creo que se aplique a aquellos animales que me persiguen - el chico levanto la cara - aun así, de allí salió mi idea acerca de lo que me protegió todos estos días: según dice, los Thestrals son criaturas maternales que no atacan a los niños y en todo mi viaje he estado acompañado de un bebe, cuando me separe de él fue cuando la maldición me alcanzo. Pienso que al estar al lado de un infante la maldición no pudo hallarme ni tocarme.

Jasón espero a que Falcon asintiera con la cabeza aceptando y apoyando aquella teoría, pero al contrario, el hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- ¿No me cree? - pregunto Jasón.

- No es que no te crea - dijo Falcon como si supiera algo que el chico no entendía - pero no me convence del todo.

- Entonces ¿Qué piensa que pudo ser?

- En este momento no lo sé.

Un silencio se extendió por toda la habitación. Habían pasado horas hablando y era la primera vez que ambos se quedaban callados y pensativos acerca de la misma cosa, aunque Jasón estaba seguro de que Falcon lo miraba desde un punto de vista que él no podía llegar a entender. Se descubrió con hambre, pero también con miedo; habían pasado horas hablando y aquello era como una cuenta regresiva hasta que la protección de Falcon se debilitara y tuviera que volver a huir para evitar morir o que alguien más muriera por su culpa. Estaba estresado y supo que en otras circunstancias probablemente ya estuviera gritando, y eso le hizo pensar en Roxanne, Ariel e Hipólito y preguntarse "que es lo que estarían haciendo en ese momento".

- Me gustaría saber ahora, ¿Qué es lo que averiguo de la maldición?

Falcon dio un respingo (al parecer sus cavilaciones eran muy profundas) y se quedo un momento callado escogiendo las palabras, luego se le iluminaron los ojos y supo cómo empezar:

- Pues la verdad es algo que creo que saben todos - dijo Falcon.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que todas esas teorías acerca de la maldición, pueden que sean ciertas hasta cierto punto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Quién lanzo la maldición? ¿Los Knuts, el ministerio, alguien más? ¿Los Galeón mismos?

- Al principio creí que se trababa de los Knuts al igual que todos los demás pero en una investigación a fondo jamás fuimos capaz de implicar a toda la familia y se me ocurrió la idea de que no se trataba de la familia entera si no tal vez de uno o algunos de sus integrantes pero cuando propuse esta teoría a mi superior directo en el Departamento de Misterios este se negó a aceptarla lo cual me pareció sospechoso. Cuando la investigación fue cancelada totalmente, alegando el temor de que la maldición atacara, supe que algo no andaba bien, aun así como pasaron nueve años sin noticias de tu padre y mis estudios se centraron en repeler la maldición; jamás pude indagar quien había sido el culpable. Pero cuando tu padre llamo y mientras estuve buscándote, me pareció inteligente regresar a estudiar mis propias teorías y escuche algo que me hizo pensar que todas las conspiraciones eran ciertas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que averiguo?

- En los últimos años el Ministerio de Magia ha tenido problemas con unos "rebeldes" conducidos por un mago que antiguamente ocupo un puesto en el Ministerio y que aseguraba que el sistema político que se manejaba no era el correcto. Se descubrió que aquel mago (un ser temible y peligroso) era un fanático religioso que enloquecía de poder y planeaba realizar un sabotaje al ministerio para poder hacer un motín y adueñarse del mundo mágico - Jasón miro a Falcon como si se tratara de un lunático ¿Qué tenía que ver un mago tenebroso con todo aquello? Jasón estaba pensando en que Falcon realmente era un loco de las conspiraciones y si eso era cierto, aquel hombre no lo podía ayudar mucho.

- Me está tratando de decir que un mago oscuro del que no he oído hablar jamás es el verdadero culpable de la maldición - Jasón no pudo evitar sonar escéptico.

- No se trata de una venganza personal, en realidad tengo un punto - dijo Falcon molesto por la interrupción - a aquel hechicero se le destituyo, pero eso no evito que siguiera conspirando y se alió con personas en el interior que estaban de acuerdo con sus pensamientos. Se trataba de gente poderosa, que entendía muy bien cómo hacerse del poder, y que tenían una premisa muy clara: "Para derrumbar al gobierno, hay que destruir primero el sistema económico". Y ¿Cómo se sostiene la economía? ¡Con dinero! Así que para acabar con el ministerio, primero tenían que acabar con su mayor benefactor, que sin duda era la familia más rica y poderosa del mundo mágico: Los Galeón.

- No me lo creo - dijo Jasón sinceramente y un poco decepcionado - no creo que haya sido por eso que la maldición ataco, si fuera cierto ¿Por qué aun está actuando? ¿Por qué se empeñaron tanto en acabar con todos? Eso no parece ser el modus Operandi para acabar un gobierno - Jasón había leído bastante acerca de política.

- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo Falcon -, ahí es donde entran los Knuts. Los Knuts tenían muchos motivos para acabar con la familia Galeón (sus enemigos eternos), pero solo pocos integrantes tenían la disposición de hacer algo para acabarlos; usaron como pantalla el matrimonio de Franco y Ángela, para que la familia entera cayera como sospechosa en vez de algún integrante en particular.

- No lo entiendo.

- Es un plan brillante - dijo Falcon como enfadado - los pocos Knuts que habían participado en el desarrollo de la maldición (personas rencorosas que deseaban ver a la familia en añicos y a quienes les prometieron ser los líderes de una familia más grande y más fuerte), usaron a su propia familia como cebos o conejillos. La gente dudaría de ellos inmediatamente, así que era mejor que culparan a toda la familia, que a solo los reales individuos involucrados, y que se les culpara mas por algún hecho aislado (como el matrimonio entre un Galeón y un Knuts) que por sus verdaderos motivos de venganza y poder. Así, con toda la familia inculpada, era más duro encontrar alguna evidencia que fuera de ayuda. Por otro lado, aquel grupo subversivo, ganaba mucho más, pues con su plan lograron destruir a las dos familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, algo que los Knuts jamás se imaginaron: acabaron con toda la familia Galeón y esto conllevo a que los Knuts fueran culpados, lo que los llevo eventualmente a la ruina.

Jasón no podía negar que aquel plan, aunque descabellado, parecía encajar. Pero se negaba a creer que toda su familia había sido asesinada por cuestiones de dinero y poder. No es que aquello hiciera que sus muertes fueran menos respetadas, pero le hacía desconfiar mucho más del mundo en el que se hallaba (tanto que podía incluso llegar a desear jamás haber salido de casa), además de que prefería la idea de un enemigo a un grupo subversivo que deseaba apoderarse del ministerio. Si aquello era cierto, él solo era un niño incapaz, que no entendía a lo que se enfrentaba, que se hallaba en fuego cruzado y que no podía hacer nada más que esperar a ver un ganador o morir.

- Me niego a creer que es por dinero - grito enfadado.

- No conoces que tan oscuro puede ser el corazón de las personas - le dijo Falcon.

- Es decir, ¡El plan funciono! Las dos casas más poderosas cayeron ¿Cómo es que no hubo un motín? El plan no fallo ¿Qué paso?

- Un Auror llamado Andrew. - se limito a decir Falcon

El mundo de Jasón dio un giro terrible, casi igual que cuando descubrió como murieron el esposo y la hija de Roxanne. Un agujero se abrió dentro de su ser y se trago todas las fuerzas que había almacenado hasta ese momento.

- Chico, te pusiste pálido - dijo Falcon asustado - ¡es que lo conoces!

- No - dijo Jasón temblando. Aquello no era cierto, no era posible, era imposible creer que toda su vida estuviera lleno de esa clase de giros ¿sería el mismo Andrew? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Qué más podía pasar? ¿Qué los niños fueran en realidad Thestrals disfrazados? -, por favor, continúe.

- El ministerio conservo toda esta historia en secreto pues no querían generar pánico, pero desde que los Galeón y los Knuts cayeron, el ministerio se ha visto afectado por varios intentos de motín que servían para un plan mucho mayor que se desarrollaría pronto. Los magos oscuros se hacían cada vez más fuertes y el control político más débil, han sido días negros los últimos años. El ministerio resistió aunque sin duda ahora se puede decir que cojea aunque su política "de todo está bien" diga lo contrario. En fin, hubo una misión de rastreo encomendada a dos de los mejores aurores - Jasón recordó de inmediato la historia que le conto Foster -, no sé exactamente lo que paso, pero solo uno de ellos llego alegando que el otro había huido cobardemente, pero la verdad era aun peor. Se encontraron entre los papeles de Andrew información acerca de un ataque terrorista contra el ministerio entre otros apuntes acerca de cómo acabar con la vida del ministro y archivos de ideas, entre ellas, la de destruir primero la economía para destruir el gobierno. Andrew era un traidor y al descubrirse el plan del atentado probablemente aquel grupo terrorista haya tenido que cancelar y empezar de nuevo. Tuve acceso a toda esa información, desde luego, porque los Inefables en la mayoría de los casos estamos enterados de todo lo que ocurre dentro de los Departamentos, además de que mis investigaciones me han llevado a descubrir lo mismo.

Jasón temblaba. Ahora empezaba a creer y el terror lo inundaba, era increíble que el hombre que había abandonado a Ariel Peverell tuviera algo que ver con la maldición. Todo aquello era una broma, una estúpida broma de algún ser divino que deseaba jugar con él. Le parecía que su vida era una comedia de mal gusto y casi deseaba arrancarse de la vida para no darle la satisfacción.

- Ya sé porque le suena el apellido Peverell - dijo Jasón como un poseso - Ariel Peverell era la prometida del Auror Andrew.

- Las mismas personas que te acogieron - dijo Falcon sorprendido - no creerás que…

- ¿Ellos tienen algo que ver? - y Jasón estaba convencido de lo que diría - no, no creo que tengan algo que ver, pienso que esto solo es una coincidencia macabra del destino…

- Yo no diría eso…

- No importa - dijo Jasón - al parecer los Peverell y los Galeón vinimos al mundo a sufrir y tan solo facilitaron las cosas al hacer un dolor compartido - Jasón se sentía débil y a punto de desmayarse, estaba entrando a una depresión.

- No deberías decir esa clase de cosas muchacho, aun hay esperanzas.

- ¿Sí? - pregunto Jasón enojado -. Ahora estoy enterado de todo y aun así siento como si no supiera nada. Sabe tal vez como derrotar a la maldición, como podemos terminarla, o que ganamos con saber quiénes son los causantes si no podemos enfrentarlos y ordenarles que la paren. No importa lo que hagamos o lo que digamos, nada servirá para detener a esos malditos Thestrals.

- Yo…

- Usted piensa que hay esperanzas. Pues dígame: ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer a continuación?

Falcon se quedo callado.

- ¿Esconderme? ¿Huir? ¿dejas a mis hermanos a la deriva? Pienso que no hay nada y que no sabe nada.

- Creo que deberíamos descansar. Tal vez se nos ocurra algo después de unas horas de sueño - Falcon era comprensivo pero aun así parecía ofendido.

- Me parece bien - y Jasón siendo altanero se tiro a la cama y le dio la espalda a Falcon. Sabía que dormir no solucionaría nada pero no quería a hablar con un hombre que en pocas palabras había sido su última esperanza y que ahora solo era otra persona igual de pérdida que él.

Falcon no dijo nada pero se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Solo una cosa más - dijo Jasón levantándose momentáneamente y viendo a Falcon que tenía una mano en la perilla - Sabe usted ¿Quién es Gideon Galeón?

Los ojos de Falcon después de dicho eso se dirigieron inmediatamente al morral que llevaba colgando, desvió la mirada hacia Jasón y titubeo por un momento:

- No… no sé quién es.

Y así, Falcon abrió la puerta y se fue.

Jasón se acostó nuevamente en la cama incapaz de dormir, pues estaba convencido de que Falcon le había dicho mentiras en aquella última pregunta.

¿Quién era Gideon? De alguna manera, creía que era parte importante de aquel descabellado rompecabezas.


	20. El Panfleto

_**El Panfleto**_

Se despertó asustado. La verdad es que logró dormir solamente porque su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto y no podía mas, pero sinceramente, Jasón estaba lejos de sentirse lo suficientemente tranquilo para tener un sueño placido.

Se levanto de la cama. Un breve pero punzante dolor de cabeza se instalo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tuvo que estirar varias veces su cuello para liberar la tensión que tenía en la nuca. Estiro un poco los músculos y gimió de dolor cuando una de las vendas de la pierna se atoro con una de las patas de la cama.

Primero se asomo por la ventana. Trato de recordar a qué horas se había dormido, pero, por mucho que lo pensó no logro recordarlo, así que, al mirar el sol por la ventana no supo decirse si era de mañana o de tarde; si se trataba de un día nuevo o seguía en el anterior. Intento hacer cuentas mentales y según la posición del sol, creía que podía ser de mañana; y si obedecía a lo que le advirtió Falcon, eso significaba que dentro de un par de horas el efecto del hechizo protector perdería su poder y estaría nuevamente vulnerable. Jasón noto que ese pensamiento no le atemorizaba tanto como en anteriores ocasiones (estaba totalmente aterrorizado) pero una niebla de insensibilidad poco a poco se apoderaba de él.

Regreso a la cama, pensativo, tratando de buscarle una solución a todos sus problemas, una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar pero aunque deseaba con fuerzas darse por vencido, el recuerdo de sus dos hermanos le evitaba desistir. Así, trato de recordar toda la conversación con Falcon del día anterior e intentar encontrar algo que lo pudiera ayudar.

En lo primero que podía pensar era en Andrew, el Auror. Cuando Foster le confesó la desaparición del Auror, Jasón guardo las esperanzas de que se tratara de una mentira, y que la huida de Andrew fuera por otras causas más nobles, aun así, jamás quiso interrogar a Ariel sobre el caso. Todavía no podía creer que Ariel también estuviera involucrada en la maldición de aquella manera tan directa y poco a poco se convencía mas de que aquella serie de coincidencias provenían de un verdugo cruel que dominaba su destino… si es que se trataba de una coincidencia, porque Jasón no lograba evitar pensar ¿Por qué su padre tomó esa ruta de escape? ¿Era una coincidencia que cayera donde los Peverell? O es que ¿Los Peverell tenían más que ver en la maldición de lo que él creía? ¡No!, eso era imposible, Jasón conocía a Roxanne, a Ariel y a Anuel, y estaba convencido de que ninguno de los tres haría algo malo como asociarse con un mago oscuro que deseaba el control del Ministerio…

¿Un mago oscuro? Todavía no deseaba admitir que la maldición solo era una cuestión de dinero, si era cierto, eso le quitaba cualquier sentimiento a las muertes y las convertía en simples muertes, pues ¿Qué era más valido: una muerte pasional o una muerte con fines egoístas? Jasón se sorprendió al verse dándole valía a una razón de matar, pero es que la muerte ya estaba tan presente como la vida en su mundo que poco a poco estaba perdiendo de vista los limites de ambas.

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, aquel no era el momento para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera soluciones.

Si se trataba entonces de una organización que controlaba a la maldición, Jasón no tenía muchas oportunidades de detenerla, así, que siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, lo mejor sería desaparecer del mapa, pero todavía no podía hacerlo sin antes encontrar a sus hermanos. Pero, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? En ese momento solo le vino una palabra a la cabeza: ¡Sobrevivir! Pero ¿Cómo?

Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no le encontraba una respuesta a esa gran pregunta, se sentía tan impotente como cuando se preguntaba acerca de Gideon Galeón ¿Se trataba de un hermano o es que había sido una equivocación de Hipólito? Estaba seguro que era importante pues el mismo F.H había volteado la cara y mirado su bolso antes de responderle falsamente, y Jasón no podía estar más intrigado en averiguar si en realidad era un hermano perdido.

Él había sobrevivido dos veces al ataque de la maldición, y ahora estaba convencido que se trataba de Thestrals, y aunque hubiera sido por suerte, haber vivido por dos ocasiones significaba que podía presentarse una tercera o una cuarta, por lo menos hasta que la suerte le durara. Si por lo menos fuera un niño estaba convencido que la muerte no lo cazaría, aunque como bebe no servía de mucho. Tampoco le parecía muy útil andar con un bebe de aquí para allá, en especial si se trataba de Andrew, ahora que sabía que posiblemente los Peverell estaban más involucrados de lo que sabían.

Seguía pensando y trataba de hallarle un atisbo de solución a su problema, sabía que pensar que podría solucionarlo era una idea estúpida y poco realista, así que solo buscaba algo que fuera temporal mientras podía encontrar y esconder a sus hermanos. Y entonces se le ocurrió una pregunta que no se había hecho antes ¿Por qué necesitaban a sus hermanos con vida? Pues sí, si entendía que todo era culpa de un gremio oscuro, para que podían necesitar a sus hermanos con vida (porque

Jasón estaba convencido que seguían con vida o por lo menos se lo decía repetidas veces) ¿los usarían como rehenes? No, la maldición había matado a gente más grande e importante, y entre mas cabeza le ponía a ese cuestionamiento, mas lejos se hallaba de responderse a sí mismo, y no pudo evitar pensar: ¿están vivos? Es que no había situación lógica donde sus hermanos estuvieran vivos (tal vez el mago oscuro se encariño con ellos o la maldición sufrió un error, pero eso solo pasaba en las novelas), pero Jasón no descansaría hasta averiguarlo, incluso si le costaba la vida.

"Le preguntare mas tarde a Falcon" pensó Jasón, el hombre no le parecía un aliado útil, pero en esas circunstancias no podía quejarse mucho y aquel torpe y anciano hombre podía darle respuestas pues tenía bastantes conocimientos de la guerra oculta del ministerio.

Aun, dejando aquellas dudas para después, todavía tenía muchas inquietudes y el ¿Cómo sobrevivir? Era la que mas giraba a su alrededor. Ni su padre, ni su hermano mayor le había enseñado como destrabar un misterio, y aunque había leído mucho de eso, los pasos a seguir siempre le parecieron un poco estúpidos y poco realistas, de igual manera, intento concentrarse con toda su mente y encontrar un punto de arranque.

Pero por más que intento, su mente quedo en blanco y se sintió como un tonto al pensar que solo por tener la fuerza de voluntad conseguiría que una idea brillante se le apareciera como un mensaje milagroso; pero solo había confusión y una idea, que como una molesta polilla, revoloteaba a su alrededor ¿Cómo es que había descubierto que el bebe era su puerto seguro?

Se decía así mismo, que si era capaz de entender aquello, sería capaz de entender que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Entonces, Jasón recordó que no había sido cuestión de que él se hubiera enterado, pues sabía aquello porque lo había leído en el libro: Ciento y una cosas que debes saber acerca de los Thestrals.

Y casi con una sonrisa irónica, pensó que el único libro que existía de Thestrals (pues, según Falcon no había otro) por lo menos tenía algún dato correcto. Y eso le intrigo ¿Cómo era posible que solo hubiera un libro sobre este tema? Se dio cuenta que la respuesta era simple: Aquellos animales eran temidos y odiados, cualquier persona que pudiera llegar a estudiarlos les tenía el suficiente miedo o el odio para no hacerlo; y solo una persona que no les temiera y pudiera convivir con ellos podría ser la única que los entendería y sería capaz de escribir un libro acerca de ellos.

Y lo único que él quería saber en ese momento era como sobrevivir y para ello tenía que saber lo que más pudiera sobre las criaturas que atentaban con su vida, y la única persona que tal vez le pudiera dar esas respuestas era, por supuesto, el autor del único libro escrito sobre los Thestrals.

Jasón se apresuro a revisar su mochila y rogó que estuviera allí lo que buscaba. La idea no le parecía del todo malo (y era mucho menos fantasiosa que la de derrotar a la maldición), pues siempre que algún protagonista (en alguno de sus libros) tenía alguna duda iba a donde el experto que le daba una respuesta. Pues, ya que él necesitaba saber cómo evadir a esas bestias, lo mejor era ir a donde alguien que le dijera como hacerlo.

Su mochila no tenía muchas cosas nuevas desde que partió de la casa de los Peverell, e incluso estaba más vacía. Había tirado la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando sufrió el ataque y ahora le quedaba una muda de Anuel más otras prendas que compró cuando se encontraba en la ciudad con Roxanne. Tampoco estaba la varita de su padre (sabia que nunca la llevaba en el bolso, sino en el cinto, pero le dio pesadumbre el hecho de arrojarla fuera de su vida). También encontró el pedazo del Profeta de la noticia de la boda de sus padres y finalmente, pudo hallar lo que estaba buscando.

Se trataba del panfleto que Rosaleda, la bibliotecaria, le había dado después de firmar el registro de la biblioteca. Jasón no le había prestado mucha atención, pero como hacia parte de sus pocas pertenencias, decidió traérselo consigo. Según lo que Rosaleda le dijo, se trataba de una pequeña lista de autores con información personal de ellos (si estaban vivos o muertos, sus intereses, direcciones a donde se podían enviar cartas), y Jasón tenía la esperanza de encontrar a la autora del libro de los Thestrals, que si no se equivocaba, se llamaba Anne Harris.

El panfleto se encontraba húmedo en algunas partes y en otras un tanto chamuscado, estaba arrugado y muy doblado, pero superficialmente, se podía decir que estaba en buen estado, pues aun se podía leer lo que llevaba escrito.

Lo abrió en dos y luego en cuatro para tenerlo en toda su extensión. Había muchas fotografías de autores en el fondo rojizo del panfleto, y al lado de cada rostro (que sonreía o miraba ceñudo según la personalidad del autor) había una pequeña leyenda con información personal de cada uno de ellos.

Jasón comprendió porque Rosaleda le dio aquel pedazo de papel, pues en una de las primeras fotos se encontraba ella con un gran sombrero floreado y sonriendo con su viejo rostro. Con un interés prudente (pues sus ojos casi se desviaban en busca del nombre de la autora) leyó como Rosaleda fue una muy buena abogada y que ahora se retiraba para manejar la "Biblioteca Ravenclaw", y que tan solo había escrito un libro: Las leyes mágicas y los contratos legales. Cuando sintió que cumplió con su deber hacia Rosaleda, busco imperativamente el nombre que buscaba, casi podía ser literal que su vida dependía de encontrarlo.

Buscó con cada fila y columna, y cada vez que pasaba alguna sin resultados su corazón le picaba de dolor. Iba por la penúltima columna cuando, casi como un milagro, en el final de la misma, encontró el nombre de Anne Harris. Jasón miro la fotografía entusiasmado, pero también muy nervioso, como si en ese momento estuviera a punto de conocer a su ángel de la guarda.

Aunque la mujer que aparecía en la fotografía era joven, de pelo largo oscuro, ojos pequeños y cara pecosa, tenía una expresión sumisa - a diferencia de los demás autores - y su rostro parecía demasiado campirano e inculto para que se tratara de una escritora, además de que según leía la leyenda, se trataba de una mujer que ya era muy vieja. Jasón agradeció al ver que por lo menos no colocaban fecha de muerte y se tranquilizo un poco, aunque le preocupaba la idea de que la mujer fuera muy vieja y que tuviera alguna enfermedad degenerativa del cerebro.

Se dio cuenta también, que se trataba de una mujer de poco perfil, lo que había escrito sobre ella era relevantemente mas poco de lo que tenían otros escritores (incluso de Rosaleda), descubrió igualmente, que a diferencia de las demás fotografías, esa era la única que estaba desactualizada, lo que no le causo buena espina, pues eso le hacía dudar acerca de que tan viejos y posiblemente precisos podían ser los datos que aparecían en aquel panfleto.

Aun así, sin desanimarse, leyó lo que decía al lado de la fotografía y la fecha de nacimiento:

_Anne Harris es la hija menor de una familia de magos dedicados al trabajo mágico de la tierra en el Norte de__Crow__Creek, aquello la convirtió en una mujer fuerte con ganas de salir adelante, siendo su mayor sueño __ser escritora. Crow Creek es una de los lugares con más avistamientos de Thestrals, y de allí sale el conocimiento de Anne sobre el tema,__ condensado en: Ciento y una Cosas que debes Sabes Acerca de los Thestrals__(su único libro). Todavía reside en aquel poblado, empezando una familia y planea seguir escribiendo._

Jasón no paso por alto que la información de Anne era poca y abruptamente cortada, y aún así, al chico le pareció demasiado revelador. Según lo que leyó, aquella mujer tenía datos de primera mano de los Thestrals pues al parecer Crow Creek era famosa por sus Thestrals. Sabía que si podía hablar con aquella mujer, o tal vez con alguno de sus hijos, tendría bastante información útil para poder librarse de esas criaturas; algo dentro de él intentaba oponerse a ese positivismo, pero Jasón no se dejo amedrantar y trato de mantener el rostro en alto. La simple idea de que conocía su próximo movimiento, y que no se hallaba a la deriva como si se tratara de un bote solitario en el mar, lo hacía sentir emocionado y le daba fuerzas para construir un futuro.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama para contarle a Falcon acerca de lo que planeó, cuando el hombre entro en la habitación sin tocar. Jasón que se encontraba entre levantado y sentado se quedo paralizado por la abrupta entrada de Falcon.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunto Jasón sin querer oír la respuesta.

- El tiempo se agota - dijo el hombre - apenas tenemos menos de una hora - parecía recién levantado - antes de que la protección se desvanezca…fui un tonto, no creí que me fuera a caer dormido porque estaba muy asustado pero apenas y me levanto.

El corazón de Jasón empezó a latir más rápido, como si se diera cuenta que la cuenta regresiva volvía a empezar, rápida e imparable, e intentara latir a su mismo ritmo. Jasón, que no intentó pensar en ello, ahora sentía que su mundo se volvía a acelerar.

- No hay tiempo entonces - dijo Jasón y se paro rápidamente. Lanzo el panfleto dentro de su mochila nuevamente y sin ni siquiera pensar en ducharse grito: ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible, no podemos poner en peligro a magos inocentes.

- Pero ¿A dónde? - pregunto Falcon - yo creo que deberíamos ir a…

- Luego lo discutimos - dijo rápidamente Jasón asustado, miro por la ventana creyendo oír el sonido de alas.

Y aunque todo estaba en silencio, Jasón casi podía sentir el sonido de relinchos, la fluctuación del aire frente a muchas alas, el sonido de cascos del trote de esos negros animales. La tranquilidad de unos momento atrás y el optimismo desaparecieron frente a la oscura realidad en lo que el mundo de Jasón se había convertido.

Falcon también parecía asustado pues temblaba cuando dejó en el suelo un par de Galeones (Jasón recordó la historia de su familia) y una docena de Knuts (recordó a Hipólito) por pago de las habitaciones.

- ¿Te has aparecido antes, muchacho? - pregunto entonces.

- No.

- Pues, entonces esto va a ser incomodo - y sin decir más, cogió la mano de Jasón y una sensación mil veces más dolorosa que lo que decían los libros profano su cuerpo, aunque Jasón descubrió que no había sido tan doloroso como la explosión en la que se envolvió unas horas atrás.

Aparecieron en mitad de un camino de tierra (y Jasón reconoció aquella ruta que iba hacia la casa de Hipólito). Se dio de cuenta, que más o menos, se encontraba a medio camino hacia la ciudad y a medio camino de la casa de su tío. No vomito, porque sabía que su estomago había perdido sensibilidad por todo lo que había pasado pero, solo un segundo después de aparecer, Jasón cayó de rodillas en la tierra y dio fuertes arcadas.

Levanto la mirada un tanto nervioso y vio que se hallaba en aquel camino solo y acompañado de Falcon. Recordaba que el bus Muggle que usó los llevó por ese camino, y que justo un poco más adelante se encontraba unos lindos arbustos de rosas que se había quedado viendo cuando el conductor hizo una parada. A parte de aquellos arbustos, el resto del terreno era plano y un ataque en aquel lugar seria mortal pues no habría donde esconderse.

- Este es el lugar más cercano y solitario que se me ocurrió para aparecer - dijo entonces Falcon muy nervioso y mirando hacia todos los lados -. Si vamos a decidir algo, tenemos que hacerlo rápido pues tengo un mal presentimiento.

Jasón también lo sentía, no podía evitar notar que el aire se hacía cada vez mas frio y el sol, antes brillante, ahora era opacado por las nubes o ¿se lo imaginaba todo?

- Ya sé que vamos a hacer - dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Falcon confundido.

Entonces Jasón le explico todo lo que dedujo y le mostro también el panfleto para que comprendiera.

- Esa mujer tal vez pueda ser la única que nos pueda ayudar.

- Sabes que los Thestrals normales no tienen nada que ver con la maldición - y Jasón descubrió que la idea aparte de que a Falcon le parecía inútil, también lo asustaba, al parecer aquel hombre, después de lo que había oído de los Thestrals, le cogió más temor a los Thestrals -, y puede que esa mujer esté muerta.

- Pero es nuestro único chance - repitió Jasón.

- No - dijo Falcon desesperado por aquella idea - lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al ministerio y pedir ayuda.

- ¿Al ministerio? - Jasón estaba incrédulo - después de todo lo que dijiste.

- Es cierto - dijo Falcon - pero ayer le di busque una solución y solo se me ocurrió eso. En el ministerio no todos son malos…

- Pero no creo que deseen ayudarme.

- Ta vez no intervengan con la maldición pero ya que estas solo podemos darte protección y…

- Y ¿Mis hermanos?

- Luego pensaremos en eso - y Falcon parecía apenado - por favor, entiéndeme, es lo único que podemos hacer, le prometí a tu padre protegerte, y en el ministerio puedo hacer eso.

- Hasta que algún secuaz me encuentre y me mate.

- No, porque…

- ¡No quiero quedarme encerrado para siempre! - grito - ¡Quiero encontrar a mis hermanos!

- Tu protección es lo único que…

- ¡No! Quiero ir a ver a Anne Harris, y si no me quieres acompañar, entonces me iré solo.

Y Falcon dejo de hablar como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. Jasón nuevamente se encontraba de mal humor, y estaba descubriendo que perdía los estribos cada vez más rápido.

Así, que con la ira contenida, saco su varita y le dio la espalda a Falcon, dispuesto a irse.

- No seas tonto, muchacho - le rogó Falcon - estas persiguiendo un camino suicida.

- Creí que usted me iba a ayudar, pero ya veo que no es así.

Falcon entonces lo cogió del antebrazo y lo empujo hacia él.

- Te lo suplico, no te vayas.

Jasón que solo podía describir su ira como infantil, hizo algo que era exactamente eso, infantil. Cogió la mochila de Falcon por una de sus correas y la empujo hacia él tratando de arrastrar a Falcon hacia aquella dirección como si estuviera convencido que por allá quedaba Crow Creek. Falcon sorprendió por aquel acto le soltó el brazo y también comenzó a forcejear.

De repente, mientras forcejeaba, Jasón sintió un gran escalofrío, que solo había sentido en dos ocasiones y supo de que se trataba: Los Thestrals estaban cerca. Terriblemente asustado y con las lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a apurarse más y a tirar del bolso con más fuerza. Falcon que al parecer no se percató tiraba también con ahincó mientras gritaba cosas para que Jasón cobrara el sentido aunque el chico no lo oía.

Pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo que causaron gran impacto. La mochila de Falcon se desgarro lanzando papeles en todas las direcciones y una ventisca helada los cubrió proveniente del sur por donde se acercaban aquellas bestias voladoras. Pero no venían todas apiladas y juntas, si no que se hallaban dispersas como si se trataran de cuervos que estaban a punto de rodear a su presa (entendió el nombre del poblado al que quería dirigirse).

Ver aquel espectáculo espanto a Jasón terriblemente, aunque hubiera esperado estar ya adaptado, pero jamás se enseñaría a ver a la muerte a los ojos y se dio cuenta, que la dichosa "tercera vez" se veía mucho más duro de lo que había imaginado.

- ¡Corra! - grito entonces Jasón a Falcon viéndolo recoger los papeles del suelo. El hombre se giro a mirarlo y luego miro hacia los Thestrals y sus ojos se abrieron en par.

Entonces, en un arrebato causado por la adrenalina, Jasón intento correr y casi tropezó, tuvo que colocar una mano en el piso para no caer y ya que se encontraba así, levanto todos los papeles del piso que pudo y corrió con desesperación. No intento recordar ningún hechizo que le ayudara, y ese no era un bosque por donde podía evadir a los animales, tampoco estaba a metros de altura para lanzarse al vacío, y comprendió que solo corría, con varita en mano que no iba a usar y en la otra, unos papeles que no iba a leer, porque no podía hacer nada más. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras sentía que la muerte lo llamaba.

- ¡Jasón! ¡Jasón! - gritaba Falcon aun en la posición donde Jasón lo había dejado.

El chico sintió una punzada de dolor y arrepentimiento por dejar al viejo allí tirado pero se sintió incapaz de devolverse, sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás y aunque no lo hubiera sabido no lo habría hecho.

Jasón siguió corriendo hacia adelante pero mirando hacia atrás y vio como un Thestrals se acercaba hacia Falcon. El chico intento gritarle algo pero fue incapaz y descubrió que el hombre movía los labios y trataba de decir algo que Jasón quiso interpretar como un "lo siento". Cuando el animal estaba a punto de golpear con sus pezuñas la cabeza de aquel hombre, este desapareció en un fuerte estallido y Jasón casi vio como su silueta desaparecía como humo y se alzaba en el cielo.

Entonces, Jasón comprendió que Falcon había tenido la suficiente fuerza y determinación para desaparecer y que estuviera donde estuviera, estaba a salvo. Aquel Thestrals lo percato igual, porque giro su cabeza en su dirección y fue tras su próxima víctima.

Pego un grito que se mezclo con el chillido del caballo y cerrando los ojos siguió corriendo sin detenerse aunque sabía que no mas allá solo había muerte.

Su cuerpo chocó fuerte con algo y cayó abatido hacia atrás. Adolorido abrió los ojos y vio que frente a él no había nada, luego bajo la mirada y lo que vio le abrió tan fuerte el corazón que casi sintió que iba a estallar de alivio…

Ariel Peverell estaba en el piso adolorida, con un Andrew chillando con fuerza en sus brazos, y una mirada de terror en los ojos.


	21. Crow Creek

_**Crow Creek**_

Ariel miraba hacia el vacio y sus abiertos ojos solo podían reflejar la palabra: Thestrals. Jasón no quería interrogar el cómo era posible que Ariel los pudiera ver, pero supuso que debía ser por la muerte de sus padres; aun así, no creía que fuera el momento indicado para hacer esa clase de preguntas.

De manera impulsiva y con una agilidad que lo sorprendió a él mismo, Jasón se levanto del piso, empujo a Ariel hacia arriba y se sujeto con fuerza a ella mientras Andrew lloriqueaba en sus brazos.

Jasón no sintió ningún recato al abrazar a Ariel de aquella manera, pero sus esperanzas estaban en que, de alguna forma mágica, la presencia del bebe fuera suficiente para que los Thestrals desaparecieran.

- ¡Son Thestrals! - gritó Ariel e intento zafarse del abrazo de Jasón, pero el chico sabia que correr era inútil y la agarro mucho más fuerte.

Giro su rostro y vio como el Thestrals más cercano lo miraba con aquellos ojos rojos y brillantes con una decisión asesina a la que nadie sería capaz de sobrevivir. Ariel empujaba cada vez mas mientras el animal se acercaba… ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos… un metro… y entonces Jasón tuvo la breve certeza de que no iba a funcionar, pero en el último momento el animal cambio su dirección, se alzo en los aire y sin ni siquiera echar una mirada final, regreso a donde sus compañeros y todos las bestias desaparecieron lentamente en el horizonte.

Jasón no dejo de sujetar a Ariel hasta cuando el último rastro de Thestrals desapareció y el aire del ambiente dejo de ser tan bochornoso y pesado. Cuando sintió que su pecho se liberaba y el sol se abría de nuevo en el cielo, cayó derrotado al piso y respirando fuertemente.

Ariel siguió su ejemplo y se sentó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Se quedaron en silencio un segundo mientras sus corazones regresaban a su ritmo normal. Jasón miró a su alrededor esperando que Falcon apareciera de un momento a otro, pero el hombre no lo hizo y no le culpo, después de todo, él había sido muy grosero con una persona que solo quería ayudar, además de que probablemente los nervios de aquel anciano no le daban para emociones tan fuertes.

Sorprendido, se dio cuenta que tenia algunos papeles de Falcon en la mano ¿Serian tal vez aquellos papeles los que Falcon no le había querido enseñar? ¿Abría información de Gideon Galeón ahí? Estaba a punto de echarle una ojeada pero en ese momento Ariel lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - su voz estaba congestionada y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

- La maldición - se limito a responder Jasón cansinamente.

- Nunca nos dijiste que era… - Ariel se quedo callada - pero si… entonces todo este tiempo… como es que… ¡Oh, Dios Santo, todo este tiempo eran Thestrals! - y Ariel hizo la misma señal que Falcon realizó cuando supo también del secreto.

- Si… lo son - Jasón no comprendía de donde salía aquella tranquilidad al hablar del tema, era como si el terror en los ojos de Ariel lo tranquilizara.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos? - preguntó, y de inmediato miró a su alrededor esperando verlos aparecer de nuevo.

- Gracias a ti - dijo Jasón y una gran felicidad lo inundo, ahora que estaba convencido de que Andrew era su escudo no tenía nada de que temer… por ahora, desde luego.

- ¿Qué?

- De Andrew - aclaró y Jasón le sonrió al bebe que de inmediato se tranquilizo - leí en algún lugar que los Thestrals son incapaces de atacar a los bebes de cualquier especie, por eso nunca nos atacaron en el Hogar Peverell y tampoco lo hicieron en el viaje; y por eso desaparecieron justo ahora.

Ariel lo miro confundido, como si decidiera creerle o no. Jasón comprendía la razón, creerle seria como quitarse un peso de encima pues sería como dejar un problema para después, pero no hacerlo sería como un baldado de agua terrible.

- Si no hubieras llegado, en este momento estaría muerto - dijo Jasón agradecido y guardo los papeles de Falcon en su mochila. Después tendría tiempo de revisarlo, en ese momento tenía una pregunta de mas urgencia - ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?

Jasón se levantó del suelo y a continuación ayudo a Ariel a hacer lo mismo. La mujer observó nuevamente su alrededor para asegurarse una última vez y finalmente decidió creerle a Jasón. Reviso que su hijo estuviera bien y entonces se dispuso a explicar lo que había pasado.

- Después de que te fuiste corriendo - comenzó Ariel -, Hipólito y Roxanne tuvieron una gran discusión. Roxanne estaba muy dolida por descubrir lo que realmente le pasó a su familia… - Jasón agacho la cabeza al recordarlo y estuvo a punto de soltar unas cuantas lagrimas -, pero a ella no le importa - dijo inmediatamente Ariel viendo la expresión del chico, pero Jasón sabia que eso no era cierto y Ariel también - … honestamente, se encuentra en un dilema, sufre mucho por eso, porque te culpa aunque sabe que no tuviste nada que ver, además de las palabras que le gritaste que la afectaron de igual manera; por otro lado se enfrenta a los sentimiento que ella tiene hacia ti… pero déjame decirte que Roxanne te quiere ¡Mucho! No había visto esa expresión desde…desde… su hija.

Jasón levanto su mirada asustado, lo que menos que quería es que Roxanne lo tratara como un hijo, en especial después de descubrir lo que realmente pasó.

- No lo malinterpretes - dijo Ariel - ella no está remplazando a su hija contigo y jamás lo hizo con ninguno de los chicos que han pasado por nuestra casa. Solo es que ella tiene una necesidad maternal de proteger a las personas que ama y tú, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas, has estado en peligro.

Jasón no se consoló por eso. Ariel podría adornar la situación con todas las palabras que conociera pero eso no cambiaba nada y lo último que Jasón quería era volver a ver a aquella mujer pues no sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada. De todas formas, por lo menos, al ver a Ariel, se había convencido de que, aunque ella hubiera tenido una relación con el responsable casi directo de producir la maldición (Andrew el Auror), no significaba que ellos tuvieran algo que ver, y tan solo eran unas victimas como él. De todas formas entendía que lo mejor era no revelar aquel secreto ni a Ariel ni a ningún miembro de la familia Peverell.

- Entonces, ¿estaban discutiendo?

- Si - dijo Ariel y dejo de mirarlo con lastima -, Hipólito (aunque no lo dijera enserio) decía que era lo mejor que podía pasar y Roxanne le gritó echándole en cara lo mal tío y persona que era. Fue una discusión larga y tediosa pero al final, Roxanne ganó (siempre gana) y ambos cogieron un Hipogrifo y volaron en la dirección en la que escapaste para ver si podían encontrarte.

- Pero, ¿Cómo es que tú me encontraste?

- Yo no podía acompañarlos por Andrew así que me quede en la casa esperando; estaba realmente preocupada, Roxanne me había confesado lo que pasó en realidad y yo estaba consternada al pensar en lo que podías llegar a hacer en el estado que te encontrabas, así que cogí tu varita (la que nunca te había funcionado) como para sentirme más tranquila, y como si se tratase de una brújula empezó a jalarme en una dirección… no entendía porque tu varita se estaba comportando de esa manera y me preguntaba si debía confiar en ella, pero creo que me arme de valor, tome a Andrew y me dispuse a seguirla… Creo que es por eso que ya no funciona… No sé mucho de varitas y jamás escuche de un fenómeno como este, pero creo que la varita conservo los sentimientos de su antiguo dueño y por eso actúa como lo hace.

Entonces Ariel saco del bolsillo de su falda aquella varita mágica que Jasón tanto conocía y se la tendió. Al hacer contacto la madera no tuvo reacción y continuo tan fría como siempre. Su padre siempre había querido dos cosas para sus hijos: Protegerlos y mantenerlos alejados de la magia porque la consideraba peligrosa; sería posible que la varita tan solo estuviera cumpliendo aquellos designios y por eso guió a Ariel hacia él y no le permitía hacer magia con ella. Jasón levanto la varita al cielo para mirarla más de cerca e intentar captar los sentimientos de su padre pero fue totalmente inútil. Así, levantó también la varita de su madre y las comparó a la luz del sol. La varita de su madre (blanca con manchas negras) llenaba su brazo derecho con una calidez agradable, en cuanto que la varita de su padre (negra y un poco puntiaguda) seguía en su mano como si se tratara de un simple palillo. Era como si pudiera sentir a su madre pero fuera incapaz de compenetrarse con su padre. No quiso pensar más en eso, así que bajo ambas varitas, guardando una en la mochila y colocando la otra en su pantalón.

Ariel no hizo ningún comentario mientras Jasón realizaba aquel improvisado ritual, pero cuando por fin termino, descubrió que la mujer estaba ansiosa en saber que era lo que había pasado. Jasón que no se sentía del todo cómodo al estar parado en medio de aquella carretera Muggle sugirió buscar un lugar más fresco, y Ariel, que había llegado hasta allá caminando desde la casa de Hipólito, le indico un lugar que sería más que apropiado. Después de caminar por un rato, se sentaron en un claro al borde de una quebrada susurrante que tranquilizaba sus nervios.

Jasón le contó todo lo que ocurrió después de su huida incluyendo el ataque de los Thestrals (Ariel estuvo aterrada en todo momento de la historia), de como finalmente se había encontrado con F.H y todo lo que descubrió (Jasón modifico un poco la historia e ignoro todo lo que tenía que ver con el ministerio o Andrew), y finalmente le explico cómo había descubierto porque los Thestrals no lo habían atrapado antes y su plan de ir hasta Crow Creek donde, con un poco de suerte, podría hablar con la escritora de aquel pequeño libro y encontrar una solución a su problema.

Al igual que Falcon, Ariel no parecía muy optimista con la idea:

- Según lo que me contaste, es probable que la mujer puede que esté muerta - dijo Ariel -, y en el caso de que estuviera viva, que nos puede asegurar que te vaya a dar buenas respuestas.

- Es la única opción que tengo - dijo Jasón cabizbajo -, quiero agotar todas mis posibilidades antes de darme por vencido.

Ariel parecía querer debatir más, pero no lo hizo, y entonces Jasón se pregunto a sí mismo como era que no había notado la madurez de Ariel. Hasta cierto punto, la dependencia que Ariel tenía hacia su hermana mayor no era positiva y eso aumentaba su timidez, pero al menos era capaz de tomar duras decisiones y saber cuándo callar.

- Bueno - dijo Ariel - entonces le escribiré a mi hermana - y Ariel parecía satisfecha.

- ¿Qué? - Jasón estaba confuso.

- Claro - respondió Ariel como si fuera obvio -, esperaremos a reunirnos con ella para luego ir a Crow Creek; viendo que es tu siguiente movimiento pues deberíamos estar apoyándote.

Ariel se levanto y se murmuro así mismo algo como "buscar una lechuza", pero Jasón se puso de pie rápidamente y le cerró el paso.

- Por favor, por favor - dijo Jasón mirando hacia un lado - No hagas eso… no me siento… en este momento… no quiero… Necesito hacer esto solo - y solo supo que se trataba de una excusa para no tener que ver a Roxanne.

- Lo mejor es contar con ella - dijo Ariel - sin ella nosotros no podremos…

- ¿Nosotros no podremos? - pregunto Jasón - Este viaje no se trataba de una manera de obtener confianza… no decías que lo que deseabas era sentirte útil y fuerte; pues este es el momento para demostrar eso. Justo hace unos momentos me di cuenta de lo grande que eres Ariel - Ariel parecía sorprendida -, y pienso que puedes llegar a ser mucho más grande aún, se que has sobrevivido a muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que Andrew te abandonara - Ariel estaba sin habla - , no me preguntes porque lo sé; pero lo que importa es que fuiste capaz de luchar y salir adelante, y ahora es momento de que continúes con el siguiente paso. No pienses que lo digo solo para convencerte, es algo que se, y también se que entenderás cual es la decisión correcta.

Ariel se le quedo mirando entre enfadada, confundida y aterrorizada, pero luego su rostro se lleno de decisión y finalmente le sonrió.

- Si es así como lo piensas - dijo Ariel - será mejor que nos demos entonces prisa en llegar, lo mejor será que aprovechemos el viaje de noche para que el pequeño Andrew tenga un viaje más cómodo.

- ¿Iras conmigo?

- ¿Qué pensabas? Que te iba a dejar tirado, Roxanne jamás me lo… Yo jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Pero… puede ser muy peligroso…

- Si tenemos a Andrew no veo la razón de porque sería peligroso.

Jasón se encontraba agradecido pero también asustado, todas las personas que le brindaron ayuda habían terminado siendo maltratadas por él, y Ariel le agradaba de verdad.

- En fin, por lo menos déjame escribirle una carta a Anuel - dijo Ariel.

- ¿Anuel?

- Si, no nos hemos comunicado con él, y puede que esté preocupado, además de que me sentiré más segura sabiendo que alguien conoce nuestra posición.

- Pero ¿Cómo conseguiremos una lechuza? Esta el dragón Infragante pero no quiero volver allí.

- Hipólito, antes de irse, envió un mensaje a un cantinero de una taberna mágica llamada: El Hipogrifo Loco, creo que la taberna le pertenece pues el mensaje que escribió era más bien una orden que un pedido pues necesitaba a alguien que le cuidara los animales por si se ausentaba de mas; por la mañana llego un mensaje con una respuesta y la dirección del que lo enviaba decía algo como: Valle al otro lado de la colina o algo así… pienso que si se trata de una taberna podremos encontrar una lechuza y algún medio de transporte para llegar a Crow Creek.

- ¿Estás segura de todo eso?

- ¡Tienes una mejor idea! - Y Jasón se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta no muy propia de la tímida Ariel.

Encontrar la taberna no fue tan difícil como Jasón pensó. Supuso que por su cualidad de magos fue sencillo, pero aparentemente la taberna era una pequeña cabaña con resplandecientes luces por todos lados, y llenos de criaturas mágicas como duendes, brujas apestosas y uno que otro Troll con la capacidad de pedir una copa. En su fachada había un gran hipogrifo formado de luces que galopaba dándole vueltas al techo de local. Jasón y Ariel después de caminar durante todo el día, agradecieron la buena iluminación de la taberna pues ya había pasado un par horas desde que había oscureció.

Jasón se sintió un poco intimidado al entrar a un establecimiento mágico (cientos de imágenes de la taberna desplomándose se dispararon en su cabeza apenas y la vio), pero trato de respirar, y se relajo con la tranquilizante, pero bizarra idea, de que si había un ataque, solo morirían una docena de magos, uno que otro duende y aquel apestoso Troll; y que el hecho pasaría aislado por ser un lugar olvidado de dios.

Ariel fue la que dio el primer paso para acercarse, pero Jasón no pudo evitar notar que las piernas les temblaban como si fuera raquítica. A él, la idea de entrar no le preocupaba tanto, lo que lo ponía nervioso era verificar si lograrían entrar, pues a diferencia del Dragón Infragante, aquel lugar era un sitio más de bebida que de hospedaje.

- Tenemos que seguir el plan - se susurro así misma Ariel - tu eres mi hijo mayor y solo necesitamos descanso, pues la aparición es muy peligrosa en bebes…

- Es mejor que te calmes - le dijo Jasón.

Ariel grito cuando del oscuro cielo apareció una alfombra voladora que casi les corta la cabeza. El mago que la conducía, un hombre con un bigote largo y ojos ojerosos, aterrizó la alfombra (Jasón reconoció que se trataba de un modelo diferente a la Arabia 21), la enrollo, la coloco al lado de las escobas y sin voltearse para disculparse entro al pub.

- Esto sin duda es una mala idea - dijo Ariel.

- Tenemos que hacerlo... ¡Fue tu idea!

- De acuerdo.

Se acercaron a la puerta y entraron. El lugar estaba lleno aquella noche. Mesas repletas de magos que hablaban estridentemente al son de una música que salía de una radio en medio de un gran escenario; unos duendes en la barra hablaban y miraban de reojo a cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de pasar cerca a ellos, y Jasón logro ver a un Troll que intentaba salir del local por una puerta que parecía ser la entrada al baño de damas. Ninguno hizo ademán de fijarse en los recién llegados o mostrar algún interés, excepto un mago viejo con delantal que parecía molesto después de discutir con una bruja que intentaba vender lo que parecían huevos de dragón.

- No se permiten menores - le grito en la cara a Ariel, y luego vio al bebe -, y tampoco a bebes… ¡Que descaro!

- Solo esperábamos poder descansar... mi hijo… mis hijos… la aparición duele…ehhh… mañana irnos… - Ariel temblaba al hablar.

- Para eso está el Dragón Infragante - le grito el tabernero escupiéndole toda la cara.

- Pero aparecer es muy peligroso… yo… yo…

- Ya le dije: para eso está el Dragón Infragante.

Jasón veía que eso no los iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Codeo a Ariel para que hiciera algo, estaba bastante nervioso de que alguien lo pudiera reconocer, aunque sin duda eso era una locura.

- Por lo menos… déjeme enviar una carta… présteme una de sus lechuzas…

- ¿Tiene dinero?

Ariel busco en sus bolsillos y se encontró con un simple Galeón que Roxanne le había dado para alguna urgencia. El Tabernero se lo arrebato de la mano y luego le hizo señas de que lo siguiera.

- Sin los niños - refunfuño cuando vio que Jasón iba a seguirlos.

El tabernero logro que Ariel le entregara el bebe a Jasón e inmediatamente lo soltó casi se derrumba como si el niño fuera su único sostén. Jasón le prometió que estarían bien y esperaron en el frio aire de afuera en aquella noche.

El silencio solo era roto por el sonido que provenía de la taberna y del canto nocturno de los grillos. Jasón intento ver más allá pero fue incapaz de penetrar aquella oscuridad. Aquel lugar le recordaba mucho el bosque donde había sido perseguido por los Thestrals y un escalofrío que no tenía que ver con el frio lo rodeo, era increíble que apenas un par de días hubiera pasado todo aquello. Se miro las vendas que tenia e incluso se impresiono al pensar que el tabernero había ignorado totalmente a un joven con unas vendas que sugerían unas heridas graves. Aquellas gazas estaban ahora amarillosas y Jasón supo que era tiempo de quitárselas. Miro a Andrew que dormitaba y le agradeció toda la ayuda que inconscientemente le estaba brindando.

- Lamento causarte tantos problemas - le dijo pero el bebe ni se inmuto.

Escucho entonces sonidos un poco más fuertes y distorsionados dentro de la taberna y se alejo un poco preocupado de la puerta. Trato de entender lo que la gente se gritaba pero era algo imposible y descubrió que estaba escuchando una pelea… ¡Ariel!... y Jasón se asusto. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando una lechuza gris salió por una de las ventanas y un par de segundos después salió Ariel.

- ¿Qué paso? - Ariel estaba un poco despeinada y trastornada.

- El tipo de la alfombra, mientras escribía la carta - grito como si todavía estuviera dentro de la taberna -, intentó…bueno, ya sabes… Le lance un _Petrificus Totalus_ (mi especialidad) y luego alguien grito "La magia está prohibida aquí" y se inicio una pelea… termine de escribir la carta, cogí la primera lechuza que vi y luego corrí ¡Tenemos que irnos! Al tipo que inmovilice lo vi acercándoseme y no parecía feliz…

- Pero ¿Qué hacemos? - Jasón estaba asustado, meterse en una pelea era tal vez el peor desenlace de aquel plan.

Ariel miro un poco enloquecida para todos lados.

- Allí - y señalo la alfombra.

Con las manos libres, la mujer se apresuro en abrir la alfombra y dijo un hechizo que Jasón no logro escuchar. La alfombra se solidifico y quedo flotando a unos palmos del suelo.

- ¡Robar! - Jasón le pareció una idea mucho peor que la de la pelea - ni siquiera sabemos dónde queda…

- Pregunte adentro - dijo Ariel - me dijeron que hacia el norte…ahora sube.

Jasón no quería hacerlo pero no veía otra forma de escapar, además de que le sorprendió la decisión de Ariel. Se descubrió con fobia a las alfombras pero tan solo cerró los ojos y se monto. Fue exactamente como la vez pasada, al montarse, todo su mundo se transfiguro y tomo la dirección de la alfombra. Se aferro con fuerza al bebe con una mano, mientras con la otra se sujetaba a la tela y trato de no pensar en que estarían rodeados de Thestrals en cualquier momento.

La alfombra se alzo en vuelo y el frio lo zarandeo con fuerza. Tenía una fuerte presión en el estomago y no quería pensar en nada más. La alfombra tuvo un par de turbulencias, pero luego se calmo, y de un momento a otro el frio desapareció y fue remplazado por un aire cálido.

Abrió los ojos.

- A Crow Creek - ordenó Ariel a la alfombre mientras tenía la varita en alto y se terminaba de cerrar el círculo calefactor que había convocado; luego miro en dirección a Jasón y dijo: mi hermana me enseño este hechizo, cuando salía con el padre de Andrew teníamos citas en alfombras y el frio solía ser a veces muy aguafiestas.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? - dijo Jasón temblando no por el frio. Poco a poco se empezó a tranquilizar al ver que aquel viaje era diferente al que tuvo antes: menos frio, menos turbulento y sin Thestrals asesinos persiguiéndolos.

- Con suerte, creo que encontramos una manera de ir a Crow Creek.

Jasón le regresó el bebe a Ariel y cuando sintió la ausencia de aquel peso empezó a reírse como un loco. Ariel también lo acompaño en su risa y se quedaron así durante un par de minutos.

- Es lo más excitante que he hecho - dijo -, es decir… sin temer a morirme.

- Yo también - y ambos se rieron de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que tendremos problemas? - pregunto Jasón entre hipidos de risa.

- No puede ser peor que una maldición.

Y volvieron a reír pues se sentían llenos de vida pero al mismo tiempo muy asustados, pero de una manera totalmente diferente. Finalmente las risas cesaron y se quedaron en un absoluto silencio.

- La alfombra ya sabe a dónde ir - dijo Ariel - Gracias a dios se trata del mismo modelo que manejaba el padre de Andrew y tiene sistema de dirección mágica. Estaremos llegando en la mañana; podríamos aprovechar y descansar.

- Es cierto - y Jasón estaba como pasmado con la idea de que estuviera en una alfombra con Ariel Peverell.

Entonces Jasón comenzó a quitarse todas las vendas del cuerpo y las dejo volar libres en la infinita noche mientras la alfombra cruzaba el cielo rápidamente. Aquellas vendas eran parte de su pasado y su nuevo amanecer se acercaba con nuevos misterios e ilusiones mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Crow Creek.

El sol apuntaba en el horizonte cuando finalmente la alfombra cruzo las últimas montañas y sobrevoló un pequeño caserío de casas de piedra y gente sencilla. Crow Creek tenía mas respuestas de las que Jasón había ido a buscar.


	22. La Historia de la Cueva

_**La Historia de la Cueva**_

**Bueno...UN MEGA ADELANTO... para que se vayan desesperezando un rato, porque se viene lo bueno dentro de poco... Todos los secretos revelados y una de las batallas mas increibles de todos... me voy de mi ciudad por un rato entonces por eso el regalo :D**

Jasón se levanto entumecido. El lado derecho de su rostro lo sentía aplastado, paralizado y puntiagudo pero había sido por dormir en aquella posición incómoda en una alfombre voladora. Se había prometido no dormirse, aunque Ariel le recomendó lo contrario, debido a que no se sentía a salvo en sus sueños y que además detestaba la sensación de cada mañana al levantarse de creer que todo estaba bien y luego recordar que toda su vida era un desastre.

Se compuso un poco y se limpio unas cuantas suciedades del ojo que no le permitían abrirlo. Se encontró frente a un horizonte húmedo y rodeado de montañas donde un triste sol se elevaba emitiendo los primeros rayos de la mañana. Al principio se sintió un poco desorientado acerca de a donde se dirigía pero luego recordó toda la travesía que ellos (Ariel y él) tuvieron el día anterior y su corazón brinco asustado al pensar que tal vez habían dejado Crow Creek atrás.

- Te levantas justo a tiempo - dijo Ariel con un bostezo mientras le daba un biberón a Andrew -. Es lo último que me queda - especifico, aunque Jasón no se lo pidiera - fue lo único que alcance a guardar cuando la varita de tu padre empezó a jalarme.

- Yo lo…

- No hay problema - dijo Ariel sin dejarlo terminar - allá abajo creo que podemos encontrar comida… oh, es verdad, ya llegamos a Crow Creek.

- ¡Enserio!

Jasón se arrastró por la alfombra voladora y se asomó con cuidado por el borde. Tuvo un gran vértigo, pero a través de él vio una calle empedrada rodeada máximo por dos docenas de casas de piedra y cabañas de madera.

Crow Creek era la típica población olvidada del mundo, rodeada de terribles montañas rocosas, una niebla y un frio persistente; y un aire de oscuridad y desolación. Llegar a pie probablemente era imposible y la vida en aquel lugar debía ser muy dura; a Jasón no se le hizo raro ver porque vivía tan poca gente allí. Además, de que un lugar habitado por Thestrals no debía ser lo más llamativo en el momento de escoger casa.

- Es deplorable - atino a decir.

- Ni lo digas… he estado buscando un lugar para aterrizar, probablemente esta alfombra tenga un sistema de localización por si es robado, así que tenemos que dejarla en un lugar donde sea difícil de encontrar y lejos al poblado.

Jasón buscó un lugar que cumpliera todas aquellas expectativas pero solo veía desniveles y riscos por todos lados. La única zona donde el aterrizaje podría ser bueno era en medio del poblado y era algo que no se podía hacer. Al final, encontró un pequeño despojo de bosque donde, si podían aterrizar en medio de los arboles, podrían ocultar fácilmente la alfombra.

Ariel estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión y momentos después estaban de pie en la hierba con la alfombra oculta entre unos helechos y unos escalofríos que no los dejarían hasta que abandonaran aquel lugar.

Sin cruzar palabra se dirigieron hacia aquel corregimiento que se alzaba débil frente a ellos y Jasón se sintió como en una de esas películas Muggles donde los pueblerinos los perseguirían con antorchas y tridentes por el simple hecho de no encajar en aquel lugar.

Más alejado no podía estar. Aunque el poblado tuviera un aire frio, al parecer la gente de allí ya estaba enseñada pues continuaban con su vida como si toda fuera normal. A Jasón le pareció increíble que lo primero que vio al entrar en aquella calle fue a unos niños que jugaban al Quidditch con ramas que no se elevaban ni un milímetro.

La gente se encontraba congregada en la plaza de verduras y parecían comprar los víveres para el resto de la semana o para la siguiente (Jasón estaba un poco confundido con respecto a en que día estaban). La mayoría de la gente eran personas de edad mayor: ancianos con unas varitas tan arrugadas como sus manos, abuelas que usaban su varita como palillo para el pelo; pero también habían hombres y mujeres que hacían levitar sus compras frente a ellos o lanzaban un hechizo al suelo para que sus zapatos enlodados no se ensuciaran mas.

Jasón con un poco de suerte encontró entre unos de sus trapos un par de Knuts (casi al instante sintió repulsa y le dio ganas de lanzarlos lejos), pero se los dio a Ariel para que comprara un poco de leche para Andrew y algo de mascar para todos.

Un breve revolcón en el estomago sacudió a Jasón, aquella comida era el último vestigio de dinero que les quedaba y ahora Jasón se preocupaba acerca del futuro: ¿Qué comerían? ¿Cómo saldrían de allí si fuera necesario? La idea de usar nuevamente la alfombra voladora robada se le antojaba impulsiva y suicida.

Después de comer en una esquina, Jasón comió poco pues no le antojaba, decidieron empezar a preguntar por aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Anne Harris. Ambos decidieron que lo mejor era hacer preguntas directas y esperar a encontrar resultados. Pensaban que el plan saldría bien debido a que era una población pequeña y todos parecían conocerse entre todos, además de que nadie parecía haberse percatado de que ellos no pertenecían allí, como si las visitas fueran muy seguidas, o como si no les importara.

Jasón creía que por separado tendrían más suerte (en realidad creía que la gente le haría más caso a una mujer con un bebe en brazos), así que se separaron (no muy lejos) y empezaron a indagar con la gente.

Jasón que estaba más confiado de lo que normalmente estaba se le adelanto al paso a un anciano que llevaba sus compras y la varita en el bolsillo y le hablo:

- Disculpe…

- En que puedo ayudarte jovencito - el hombre lo miro desconfiadamente cerrando los ojos pero su voz (gruesa y gutural) parecía estar dispuesta a responder alguna duda.

- Me preguntaba si tal vez conoce a una mujer llamada Harris, Anne Harris.

Si el hombre no hubiera tenido las manos ocupadas y la varita guardada sin duda le hubiera lanzado un hechizo a Jasón (por experiencia sabia cuando alguien estaba dispuesto a atacarle sorpresivamente). El rostro del hombre parecía ahora a la de un animal rabioso y casi escupiendo dijo:

- No voy a hablar acerca de esa maldita - dijo.

Y empujándolo con fuerza, lo quito del camino con el hombro y se perdió en la calle.

Jasón intento convencerse sobre que tal vez el hombre solo le tenía rabia a esa mujer (tal vez un viejo amante), pero mientras este se alejaba por la neblina comprendió que como todo en su vida, eso no iba a ser fácil y lo menos que podía esperar es que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Ahora ya sabía que aquella mujer si era real y esperaba que hubiera alguien que tuviera la suficiente osadía de decirle donde podía encontrarla.

Se acerco un poco a un grupo de brujas que chismoseaban acerca de sus compras (mujeres con pañoletas y con rostro cansado) e intento ser un poco mas cortes.

- Buenos Días - saludo casi con una inclinación, una de las mujeres rio tontamente, pero ninguna dijo nada - esperaba ver si tal vez alguna de ustedes me podía decir dónde puedo encontrar a Anne Harris.

La reacción fue inmediata, el rostro de las mujeres se transfiguro en una mueca de odio y un par de ellas se pararon sin más y salieron a paso rápido de allí, mientras que una (la más joven) hizo cara de no entender lo que ocurría. Las otras mujeres empezaron a soltar fuertes insultos y Jasón solo logro escuchar una frase con sentido:

- Largo de aquí… muchos han querido averiguar sobre esa mujer y nadie ha obtenido respuestas… no tienes nada que buscar en este, que antes era, un poblado tranquilo.

Se fue rápido de allí por temor a que lo atacaran y solo dio una vuelta para observar como las mujeres comenzaban a discutir entre ellas, vio que la señora más joven le preguntaba algo a otra, y la mujer le respondía con un fuerte gruñido.

Camino hasta que las mujeres no pudieran verlo y se sentó a reconsiderar las cosas. Estaba realmente preocupado y ahora no sabía qué hacer, la idea de ir a Crow Creek había salido de una idea desesperada, pero Jasón siempre espero a que diera alguna clase de frutos; si las cosas continuaban como estaban lo que habría conseguido era dejar atrapados a Ariel, al niño y a él mismo en un poblado que era famoso por sus avistamientos de Thestrals… ¡Que estúpido había sido! Ya entendía porque la reticencia de Falcon a ir; viajar a Crow Creek era como meterse a la boca del lobo, como gritar: ¡Oigan Thestrals aquí estoy! No podía sentirse más idiota.

Sintió que le entraba un ataque de pánico y empezó a respirar con más profundidad. Se sentó en un pequeña roca que sobresalía del piso y se quedo mirando preocupado hacia el vacio. Estaba pensando en ir a buscar a Ariel cuando salido de la nada una pelota, roja y redonda, cayó a sus pies. Unos niños montados en unos palos como escobas corrieron hacia él sonriendo y Jasón levanto la Quaffle.

Los niños recibieron la pelota sin decir nada y estaban a punto de irse cuando a Jasón se le ocurrió una idea.

- Oigan - grito con fuerza.

El niño más cerca de él (un chico alto y moreno que le recordó a Milton) se giro y lo miro.

- ¿Conoces tal vez a una tal Anne Harris? - aquella mujer joven no se había asustado ni nada con la mención del nombre, así que Jasón esperaba que tan solo fuera un nombre Tabú o algo así para los más ancianos del pueblo.

- Ehh - el niño le dio un ataque de risa - pues, yo no conozco a ninguna "Anne" pero…

Otro de los chicos se acerco (gordito y de mal genio) y pregunto:

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Él pregunta por una tal Anne Harris - dijo el chico moreno y se reía como si le pareciera gracioso.

- Mi abuela dice que ese nombre está prohibido - dijo el niño gordito arrugando aun más el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto el moreno - mi papá nunca me ha dicho nada.

- Eso es porque ustedes son recién llegados - dijo el gordito - de todas formas no sé por qué no se puede decir…cosas de adultos supongo, pero si está prohibido, pues está prohibido.

- Me pregunto porque… - el niño moreno empezaba a divagar.

- ¿Por qué te reíste con ese nombre - Jasón evito decirlo - si no la conoces?

- Bueno, es por la Sra. Harris - explico -, no es Anne Harris - el niño gordito gruño -, pero se llama Janire Harris y pues, es una mujer muy graciosa aunque gruñona y siempre esta de malas pulgas, mi papá y yo vivimos al lado de ella, siguiendo la tercera vuelta a la derecha, las casa del fondo… ¿Tampoco puedo decir el nombre de Janire? - pregunto entonces el chico volteando a su amigo.

El otro niño titubeo sin saber que responder y entonces el moreno salió corriendo gritando: ¡Janire, Janire, Janire! Mientras su amigo le gritaba cosas detrás de él.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la calle principal y buscó a Ariel velozmente, aquella nueva pista no era muy buena ¿Cuántas personas podrían tener el mismo apellido en aquel poblado?, pero era lo único que podía hacer y tenía que hacerlo antes de que su presencia causara mas revuelo.

Encontró a Ariel hablando con el mismo anciano que él había parado la primera vez. El hombre la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y le escupió en el piso antes de dejarla atrás.

- ¡Ariel! - Jasón corrió hacia ella casi sin aire. La altura estaba haciendo mellas a su poco físico.

- Jasón me asustaste - dijo con un brinquito - ¿Alguna información?

- Algo…

- Me alegro, la gente de por acá es bastante grosera, alguien me llego a decir incluso de que si no hubiera sido por mi bebe me hubiera retado a un duelo en ese momento.

- Sí, me tocó un poco de eso…

- Pero, entonces ¿Qué información tienes?

- Bueno, unos niños me dijeron que hay una Janire Harris viviendo acá y espero encontrarme con una hija, una hermana o incluso una madre… no sé.

- Pero si solo conocen a Janire, no crees que Anne Harris este muerta o algo así.

- Es posible… pero la gente no habla mucho de esa mujer por algún motivo y sin duda quiero saber por qué.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto - dijo Ariel y una brisa de aire frio alboroto sus cabellos - desde que pise este lugar no me he sentido cómoda.

Ariel parecía realmente consternada pero Jasón no podía irse de allí sin más (además que no esperaba el momento en que tuvieran que pensar cómo iban a regresar), así que simplemente ignoró el comentario.

- Creo que debemos visitar a la mujer antes de que la gente nos expulse del pueblo.

Andrew pego un pequeño chillido y la concentración de Ariel se enfoco en su bebe. Sabiendo que era su oportunidad, el chico dio medio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa de Janire y Ariel no hizo más que seguirle.

Como el pequeño niño había dicho, la casa se encontraba en el fondo de una desviación de la calle principal. Al igual que todas las demás casas, la que suponía debía pertenecer a Janire Harris, no tenía nada de especial y en general parecía bien cuidada. Aquello tranquilizo un poco a Jasón, por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con una vieja loca o algo así.

La casa no tenía jardín, pero si una puerta de madera grande y bien labrada, aquella puerta tal vez era lo único que diferenciaba aquella choza de las demás.

Jasón, sin ninguna parsimonia o algún acto de teatralidad (ni siquiera giro para confirmar su mirada con la de Ariel), golpeó tres veces aquella puerta. Detrás de ella hubo un fuerte ruido metálico, alguien soltó una maldición y un ruido que Jasón anteriormente no había notado se detuvo lo que hizo percatarse de ello. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de angustiante espera la puerta se abrió lentamente y con suavidad.

Se trataba de un lugar oscuro y pequeño, pero aún así Jasón logró ver en su totalidad el interior. Se trataba de un pequeño taller de carpintería, la casa era una combinación de hogar y lugar de trabajo, y como Jasón logro distinguir una pequeña cocina un sofá y un corredor que llevaba a una habitación con una cama, también vio una pequeña zona llena de aserrín, madera y muchos materiales para el trabajo del mismo. La mujer que había atendido la puerta, tenía una pierna encima de un pedazo de tronco y la otra apoyada en el suelo, su mano derecha sujetaba un serrucho viejo y oxidado y con la otra sujetaba la varita que apuntaba la puerta.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - dijo la mujer. Se trataba de una anciana, pero no como las que uno ve en el algún parque dándole de comer a las palomas, ni tampoco la abuela donde todos acudían para la cena de navidad. Era una anciana fuerte y con una mirada firme, tenía unos brazos fuertes que cualquier hombre delgado podría envidiar y un rostro marcado de unas arrugas entre la vejez y la fuerza de trabajo. Llevaba su cabello blanco y suelto, pero lleno de basura y despelucado por toda su cara. Aun así, no tenía la imagen de una anciana loca, si no de una anciana a la que deberían temer.

- Es usted Janire Harris - Jasón sin querer enfatizó en el apellido y la mujer no lo paso sin notarlo.

Janire bajo su pierna, soltó el serrucho y bajo su varita. Tenía puesto lo que parecía una combinación de un vestido y una bata de cuero.

- Mejor es que te vayas - tenía una voz suave pero autoritaria - No es como si muchos más hubieran venido preguntando por mi hermana, pero lo han hecho y la verdad es que no deseo hablar mucho acerca de ella…

- ¿Quiénes han venido? - el pulso de Jasón se alzó, y si se trataba de los hombres que habían diseñado la maldición.

- Algunos eruditos de las bestias - afirmó la mujer - que querían verificar si la información del libro de mi hermana era verídica.

- ¿Y lo es?

- No quiero hablar sobre esas criaturas, por si no te has dado cuenta es un tema Tabú en estas tierras, por eso todos la detestan… Ha… ¡No habrá preguntado por ella! O ¿sí?

Jasón entonces se quedo en blanco, en su mente se habían dibujado ciento de preguntas pero ahora la inseguridad lo había posesionado por completo ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Eran tal vez mentiras? En realidad se descubrió deseando que aquellos investigadores se tratasen del grupo rebelde o incluso de la familia Knuts porque eso le daba alguna clase de sentido a su vida. Había esperado que la razón de que la gente no hablara de Anne Harris no fuera solo porque hubiera escrito un libro de Thestrals, pero allí no había más secretos, solo era eso.

- ¿Se encuentra su hermana aquí? - pregunto entonces Ariel.

La mujer que con el ceño fruncido parecía no querer continuar con la conversación, miro a Ariel y después de mirar el bebe su rostro se suavizo.

- No, no se encuentra.

- ¿Dónde está? - pregunto Ariel y le dio un empujón a Jasón para que reaccionara.

- ¡Muerta!

Y Jasón volvió en sí. Su mayor preocupación, lo que sabía que iba a encontrar desde que había leído el panfleto… ahora comprendía que aquella mujer siempre había estado muerta y que para él siempre se trató del fantasma de la desesperación que evitaba que se quedara sin hacer nada.

- ¿Y usted no sabe nada? - Ariel se encontraba urgente.

La mujer no respondió.

- ¡Más hermanos! ¿Esposo? - cuando Ariel dijo eso la mirada de Janire se enfrió y apretó los dientes - ¿Hijos?

- Tuvo un hijo - dijo - pero él nunca mostró interés en ella o en su trabajo - y la mujer parecía guardarle una especie de amor y rencor a su sobrino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo amaba a mi hermana pero ella era una mujer muy simple y se dejaba llevar por sus deseos… no me malinterpretes, era una buena mujer pero cuando perseguía un sueño toda su atención se concentraba en eso… Quería tener su propia historia de amor ¡y lo consiguió! En su manera bizarra ella lo logró… también quiso tener un hijo y se aferro a ese sueño hasta que lo consiguió… Yo deseaba tener hijos pero no podía tenerlos, así que como ella me decía: "Tan solo lo quería porque yo lo deseaba… era como una especie de regalo". Ella amo a ese bebe con todas sus fuerzas, uno para hacerme feliz y dos, porque su esposo también amaba al pequeño, pero aquel hombre murió y Anne hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer: heredar los sueños de los demás y convertirlos en suyos; y el último deseo de aquel hombre era transmitir los conocimientos que había recolectado acerca de esas criaturas, y entonces Anne lo hizo y dejo tirado sus demás sueños… No crió a su hijo y lo dejo a la deriva, mi sobrino creció resentido pero al final, gracias al cielo, lo único que hizo fue irse a perseguir su propio sueño (aprendió bien eso de su madre) y la dejó sola. Unos meses después de haber publicado bajo el nombre de una pobre editorial mí hermana murió feliz desde su bizarro punto de vista… desde luego.

- ¿Qué fue del hijo? ¿Podríamos contactarlo? - y Jasón renovó una vaga esperanza.

- ¡Ese niño murió hace mucho tiempo! - y Janire lo dijo de una forma definitiva.

Ariel entonces asintió y se quedo allí parada sin saber exactamente qué podía hacer. Jasón con lágrima en los ojos se dejo caer en aquel recibidor y Janire se quedo observándolo casi con conmiseración.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - la mujer repitió la pregunta.

- Solo queríamos saber de los Thestrals - respondió Ariel y aquella mujer hizo una mueca al oír el nombre - era algo de vida o muerte, realmente nosotros no somos investigadores ni nada por el estilo… mire, no hubiera traído a mi hijo a este inhóspito paraje si no hubiera creído que era importante.

- ¡NO LO ERA! - y Jasón como siempre, empezó a desquitarse con las personas que siempre lo habían intentado ayudar, primero había sido Roxanne, después Falcon y era el turno de Ariel - este viaje no servía para nada… solo es que no quería no hacer nada - y Jasón se dejo a la lamentación - yo tan solo quería sentir que podía… aunque siempre supe que no podía… Creo que es el momento de darme por vencido…

- ¿Qué dices? Ese no es el Jasón que conozco.

- ¡Porque no hay ningún Jasón que conoces! Yo solo soy una ilusión, la imagen de un vida que nunca viví, pase toda mi vida encerrado y me enfrente al mundo real de repente y tuve que forjarme una personalidad, una vida, pero nunca lo fue, tan solo sobreviví y lo hice tantas veces y siempre que nunca pude vivir. Me ofrecieron una familia y la deje ir, me ofrecieron amor y ayuda y lo rechace… Ahora solo quiero darme por vencido.

Janire los miraba confundida. Jasón la miró como suplicándole que le dijera que Ariel lo dejara en paz pero la mujer no atendió y solo se quedo observando con aquella cara de consternación. Ariel miraba a Jasón con las lágrimas en los ojos y se movía de un lado a otro tratando de saber que hacer a continuación. Jasón comprendió que ya nada lo detenía allí y se levanto del suelo, se seco los ojos y dijo:

- Vámonos Ariel aquí no hay nada que nos ayude en contra de la maldición.

Y Jasón se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida…

- ¿Maldición?

Jasón se volteo de nuevo.

- ¿Maldición? - repitió Janire confundida y de repente su rostro empezó a tener comprensión de lo que estaba pasando. - ¿Galeón?

Probablemente en aquel poblado como en todo el mundo mágico se conocía la historia de la maldición de los Galeón. Jasón supo lo que se avecinaba: Gritos, maldiciones y gente echándolo asustado del pueblo.

- Me llamo Jasón Galeón - dijo al fin.

La mujer se quedo con los ojos abiertos comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando y luego tuvo un momento de indecisión que Jasón sintió en su mismo ser, algo se estaba maquinando pero no comprendía de qué se trataba.

- Si es así - dijo la mujer lentamente -, será mejor que escuches la historia de la Cueva.


	23. El Árbol Genealógico

_**El árbol Genealógico**_

**Que pena por la tardanza… pero cumpli años y me enferme pero ahora si :D**

- Yo realmente lo siento - repitió Jasón nuevamente.

- Lo sé - le respondió Ariel -, pero sin duda ese debe ser un mal habito que debes dejar atrás.

Ariel rió pero Jasón fui incapaz de hacerlo, después de todo se sentía culpable por haberle gritado.

- En realidad lo digo también para intentar convencerte de que no vallas conmigo - le confesó Jasón -, creo que esto puede ser muy, pero muy peligroso, sin duda lo más peligroso que haya hecho nunca así que lo mejor que podrías hacer es esperarme en el pueblo con Andrew.

- Claro - dijo Ariel con sarcasmo y respirando con fuerza por el viento helado - y dejar a tu escudo lejos de ti - Ariel miró a su bebe -, se que de cierto modo todo lo que hago con Andrew me convierte en una mala madre, pero también sé que no hacerlo me convertiría en una mala persona… y ¿con que cara criaría a mi hijo siendo una mala persona?

- Nadie te juzgaría… yo no…

- ¡Mejor cállate! Y sigamos subiendo - respiró con fuerza Ariel - si me obligas a hablar creo que me quedare sin aire.

Jasón en aquella ocasión si sonrió un poco. El cambio que Ariel había sufrido en aquel viaje había sido impresionante y ahora la mujer que estaba junto a él se parecía mucho más a su hermana mayor que a ella misma; de cierta manera le alegro la idea de que aquel viaje hubiera servido de algo…aunque con la nueva información que tenia no podía más que creer que finalmente (aunque fuera una coincidencia) había tomado la decisión correcta.

Jasón y Ariel en aquel momento subían por una empinada cuesta. No era una subida rocosa y rasposa, pero se trataba de una travesía mojada y resbaladiza. Los pies de Jasón resbalaban por la mojada hierba y en más de una ocasión tuvo que ayudarse de sus manos para no caer y caer cuesta abajo, tenía las manos mojadas, las rodillas embarradas y la cara llena de sudor frio. Aquel aire invernal golpeaba su rostro con fuerza haciendo que su cálido sudor se convirtiera en gotas de escalofríos. Pero a Jasón lo que más le preocupaba era Ariel, sin duda haberse criado en una granja y vivir casi toda su vida en el campo la había convertido en una mujer capaz de escalar cualquier cosa, pero la cosa era diferente cuando tenía a Andrew flotando en una burbuja frente a ella para que pudiera usar todas sus fuerzas para escalar. Ariel tenia la frente llena de arrugas de concentración para mantener aquel hechizo no verbal de levitación pero eso hacía que se tropezara mucho más y cada vez que eso pasaba y la varita dejaba de apuntar a la burbuja, esta tambaleaba peligrosamente hacia abajo y tan solo la agilidad de la mano de Ariel evitaba que se desplomara en una muy peligrosa caída. Jasón sostenía en su mano su propia varita, listo para lanzar un_Wingardium Leviosa_ cuando fuera necesario.

- Según lo que dijo Janire - dijo Jasón - la cueva está a unos pocos metros más arriba.

Aunque el sol caía, aunque fuera débilmente, y no había ninguna niebla espesa, Jasón no era capaz de ver mucho de lo que tenia adelante, solo se limitaba a subir como poseído por una determinación nueva y perturbadora.

- ¿Deberíamos creer lo que esa mujer dijo? - preguntó Ariel un poco nerviosa; Andrew dormitaba en su burbuja invisible pero eso no hacía que no se preocupara por su hijo - no me malinterpretes, estoy segura de que esto es lo que tenemos que hacer pero...

- Si lo sé - y Jasón se detuvo un momento a aspirar antes de seguir -, es muy peligroso, vamos a la guarida de los Thestrals.

"Anne Harris siempre había sido una niña muy curiosa. A través de los años, su curiosidad la llevó a explorar lugares inexplorables y a ver cosas que no se debían ver. Se trataba de una niña muy feliz que vivía para satisfacer sus mas locos sueños - en una ocasión había pretendido ser una princesa y aunque no era muy buena en la magia, increíblemente fue capaz de fabricarse una hermosa tiara de diamantes -, y satisfacer los sueños de los demás. Vivía en una aldea olvidada llamada Crow Creek con su madre (una mujer de mal carácter) y su hermana gemela, que aunque era un poco más seria y menos fantasiosa se parecía tanto a ella que incluso ni su madre era capaz de diferenciarlas.

Como a la mayoría de los niños de aquel poblado, su educación mágica fue cedida a la custodia de los padres y las varitas fueron obsequios heredados de antepasados de los cuales no podían recordar su nombre. Aun así, eso no significaba ningún problema debido a que ambas habían nacido para el campo y estaban destinados para el campo; Janire pronto se enamoro de la madera, en cuanto que Anne no fue capaz de adaptarse y siguió soñando con príncipes azules y aventuras en tierras exóticas, aunque como ella siempre decía (ya que era una chica muy optimista), que lugar más exótico que Crow Creek; estaba extremadamente convencida que el amor y el peligro llegarían a ella y por eso fue paciente. A la edad de quince años la encontraron.

Anne le contó a su hermana que una noche, cuando recogía amapolas del bosque, vio como unas extrañas personas aparecían con un fuerte crack en el lugar. Ella las llamó extrañas porque no parecían en absoluto a las personas que vivían en Crow Creek, habían personas de rostro siniestro y trajes negros que tenían la varita en alta para atacar, otros tenían rostros cansados y parecían gente del gobierno, y finalmente logró ver gente vieja y vestida muy elegantemente que parecían nerviosos y tristes pero decididos. Todos ellos lidiaban con un enorme bulto que en la oscuridad Anne no pudo definir de que se trataba. Un poco asustada y entusiasmada solo se quedo lo suficiente para ver que llevaban el enorme paquete a una cueva, una cueva famosa por que era el hogar de las más terribles criaturas: Los Thestrals.

Como cualquier niña de Crow Creek, Anne le temía un terrible miedo y mucho respeto hacia esas criaturas que no podía ver, pero que sabía que estaban allí, rondando y presagiando la muerte.

Pero aunque Anne le tuviera bastante miedo a los Thestrals eso no hizo que se detuviera en pensar que lo que había visto pertenecía a su tan esperado cuento de hadas. Todos los días, desde ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar en que era lo que podían haber guardado aquellas personas en la cueva y le confesó a su hermana que era como si ese objeto la estuviese llamando en sus sueños, fantasías y momentos de anonadamiento, y en más de una ocasión regreso a aquel paraje para ver si aquellos extrañas personas regresaban. Aun así, tuvieron que pasar dos años más hasta que obtuvo el valor de dirigirse en solitario a aquella cueva y averiguar de una vez por todas que era lo que se ocultaba allí.

Después de aquella travesía, Anne regresó totalmente diferente - según Janire -, ahora pensaba distinto y sus momentos de ensoñación se hicieron cada vez menos regulares. Janire al indagar solo obtuvo la respuesta de que todos los sueños de su hermana se habían vuelto realidad, que no resultó de la manera como lo esperó pero que eso no evitaba que fuera la mejor experiencia de su vida. Desde ese momento Anne empezó a ausentarse del pueblo en dirección a la cueva de manera cada vez más recurrente y pronto todos los pueblerinos empezaron a notarla, a temerla, a evitarla y a tratarla como un monstruo. Y así pasaron dos años más donde el boicoteo por parte de sus propios vecinos fue tan grande que llevó a la tumba a su madre por el dolor y la vergüenza.

Nada eso, obviamente, evito que Anne regresara a la cueva una vez por día a una hora determinada feliz y radiante, aunque se dirigiera a un lugar de muerte y desesperación; Janire intentó una y otra vez sacarle la verdad a su hermana pero por más que intento jamás fue capaz de extraer alguna información concreta. Las cosas siguieron de bien a mejor para Anne (pues tenía la gran capacidad de ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que lo único que le importaba era aquella cueva del demonio); y de mal en peor para Janire que ahora sin padres tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad por la casa y su hermana lo cual evitó que encontrara algún buen muchacho para comprometerse, casarse y tener hijos.

Hasta cierto punto Janire odiaba a su hermana, pero por otro lado, aunque no supiera que pasaba, le alegraba ver aquella mirada de felicidad de Anne y trataba de compadecerse pensando que el sacrificio propio era parte de un bien mayor dado que su hermana era lo único que le quedaba.

Janire se entrenó en el arte de la magia y la madera, en cuanto que Anne dejo de estudiar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que ir a la cueva a hacer lo que llevaba a cabo allá.

Un año después de la muerte de su madre, en una noche lluviosa, finalmente Anne le contó algo relevante a Janire. Anne no quiso decirle lo que había hecho en aquellos tres años pero le confesó que había ocurrido algo maravilloso ¡Se había casado! Janire le inundó inmediatamente con preguntas: ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? Pero no obtuvo respuestas claras, solo a una Anne radiante farfullando cosas como "La fuerza del amor" "el destino nos encontró" "Nuestro Amor transciende cualquiera insustancial materialidad" "Fue sellado por la fuerza de la naturaleza" y solo le aclaró que se trataba de un hombre muy especial que amaba a los Thestrals (ahora era capaz de llamar a las criaturas sin temor alguno en su voz) y que le había mostrado la verdad y belleza de aquellas bestias, tanto que decidió convivir con ellas y así fue capaz de enamorarla.

Janire solo pudo llegar a dos conclusiones: la primera, era que aquel hombre, del que tan fervientemente hablaba su hermana, era imaginario; o que se trataba de alguno de esos hombres que Anne había visto tantos años atrás que ahora custodiaba el objeto que habían traído en el pasado y la engañaban para que nadie se acercara a aquel lugar. Janire jamás pudo confirmar alguna de sus teorías pues para ese entonces todos en el pueblo detestaban a Anne como si se tratara de una escoria y la ignoraban por completo; y ella jamás fue lo suficientemente valiente para confirmar lo que fuera por sus propios ojos.

Así que fue una sorpresa cuando su hermana llegó un día gritándole a los cielos que se encontraba embarazada y que todo lo había hecho por ella, su hermana que amaba tanto, y después de eso todo se precipito… tuvieron unos buenos años con el bebe, que creció y se convirtió en un hermoso joven; pero luego aquel esposo, que Janire nunca conoció y que siempre odio, murió y todo cambió hasta desembocar, años después, en la muerte de Anne unos meses después de cumplir su ultimo sueño y el de su esposo, publicar aquel libro.

Janire recordaba muy bien la muerte de aquel hombre. Su hermana había regresado llena de sangre y proliferando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra sufriendo por la muerte de su amado; gritaba cosas como "No es justo" "él se merecía mucho más" y "Los detesto con toda mi alma". Anne jamás supero la muerte de su esposo, y Janire aun estaba convencida de eso, así que cuando murió (de una extraña enfermedad que Janire jamás pudo diagnosticar) no dejó delirar con él y segundos antes de morir solo dijo una última palabra que transfería una mezcla de sentimientos confusos: ¡Galeón!"

Jasón tenía un sinfín de teorías y por primera vez ninguna le pareció más loca que la anterior. Anne había muerto unos meses antes del inicio de la maldición, más o menos unos diez años atrás, lo cual significaba que jamás supo que la maldición llego y arrasó, así que si sus últimas palabras fueron Galeón, es que sabía que algo iba a pasar y eso concordaba con lo que ella vio cuando apenas era una cría: unos hombres de negro, gente con poder, personas del ministerio; sin duda alguna se trataban de los preparativos previos años atrás para desatar la maldición y todo era tan perfecto que un poco de claridad llego finalmente a Jasón y casi en un brillo de esperanza estaba seguro que si desactivaba aquel artefacto que aquellos hombres habían traído, finalmente la maldición desaparecería. No sabía qué clase de artefacto podría ser (jamás había leído de maldiciones alguna vez, así que no sabía cómo podía funcionar) y como lo apagaría pero aquella era su pista más fresca, más palpable y no la desperdiciaría.

Jasón no podía odiar a Anne, que todo el tiempo estuvo con un hombre que solo vigilaba y preparaba la maldición, pues Janire, aunque habló de manera resentida, no podía dejar ese tono de admiración hacia su hermana; y Jasón solo tuvo la certeza de preguntar en qué dirección se encontraba la cueva antes de largarse de esa casa.

Estaba asustado, nervioso, consternado, preocupado pero muy emocionado, dentro de sí, algo le decía que finalmente había encontrado lo que fue a buscar y su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo desenfrenado que le decía en una clase de código Morse que se hallaba muy cerca de encontrar a sus hermanos. Sus manos temblaban al acercarse al nido de los Thestrals y jamás pensó que aquellos sentimientos fluyeran de tal manera sabiendo que estaba a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo.

Ariel resbalo y por un momento la burbuja se balanceó peligrosamente en dirección del viento.

- Estas bien - pregunto Jasón preocupado - todavía tienes la opción de devolverte.

- Mejor me ayudas a levantarme - le sonrió Ariel y luego su rostro se transformo en una mueca de asquerosidad - creo que estamos realmente cerca, el aire está más cargado y hay cierto olor que…

Era cierto, Jasón no lo sintió previamente pero ahora que estaba consciente de eso noto que su cuerpo se hacía más pesado a cada paso y que un repugnante olor llenaba sus fosas nasales. Levantó un poco la mirada y vio que la loma terminaba en una pequeña meseta que desembocaba en un gran agujero de piedra y moho.

- Ya llegamos - le informó Jasón - es aquí arriba.

Jasón subió un poco más, hasta que su pie choco con una roca y tuvo la suficiente seguridad de que podía levantar a Ariel sin causar un deslizamiento de tierra. Alargo un brazo en dirección de Ariel y la mujer agotada, agradeció el gesto de ayuda, alzó su mano libre pero estaba muy mojada y se resbalaba, así que intento levantarse por sus propios medios pero antes de que lo hiciera Jasón se saco su mochila y la alargo para que Ariel se sujetara de la tela. En aquella ocasión Ariel alcanzó la ayuda y con un último esfuerzo Jasón le ayudo a subir la pendiente que faltaba, en ese momento se escucho un fuerte crujido y cuando estuvieron ambos a salvo en la planicie Jasón se dio cuenta que su mochila se había rajado en dos.

- Lo siento - susurro Ariel mientras deshacía el hechizo y Andrew regresaba a sus brazos.

- No importa - dijo Jasón y entonces vio aquellos papeles que había conseguido de Falcon. Casi los había olvidado por un segundo por todo lo que paso.

Antes sintió mucha curiosidad por ellos pero ahora creía que no eran tan importantes, aun así las hojeo un momento creyendo que podía ser la última oportunidad para hacerlo. Se trataban de papeles burocráticos: habían permisos para laborar, algunos permisos de ingresos a unas oficinas y cosas por el estilo, también había una clase de testamento que Jasón no fue capaz de leer (recordó que había un hechizo que hacia la letra ilegible) y encontró otros papeles con la misma característica, ninguno de ellos importante para él como creyó en su momento. No estaba decepcionado por no encontrar nada pero arrugo un poco la frente al pensar que estuvo equivocado, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio el último papel que tenía en las manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que tenía en sus manos el Árbol Genealógico de la Familia Galeón. De inmediato Jasón soltó el resto de papeles que fueron arrastrados por el viento y desaparecieron en el horizonte, pero él solo tenía ojos para aquel preciado pedazo de papel.

Estaba hecho de papiro y Jasón tuvo que desdoblarlo para que alcanzara todo su tamaño. En la parte superior con letra grande y cursiva se leía: _Familia Galeón_ y abajo una simple palabra en latín _Visio_, estas letras estaban remarcadas en el interior del escudo de la familia que consistía en un enorme barco de carga con las velas al aire que estaba rodeado de agua que subía como columnas trenzadas y expulsaba flores de loto. Jasón se quedo tan solo unos segundos admirando aquella obra de arte y de inmediato buscó su nombre en la extensión del árbol.

Lo encontró, pero no se hallaba como todos los demás. Su nombre y el de sus dos hermanos estaban garabateados con lápiz como si nunca hubieran ingresado oficialmente al árbol; probablemente Falcon lo había hecho y aunque a Jasón le molestó ver su nombre escrito de esa manera no pudo evitar darse cuenta que ya casi no le importaba lo de pertenecer a una familia era como si hubiera perdido sensibilidad o finalmente hubiera visto la familia que siempre había estado a tu lado, miro a Ariel que miraba a su alrededor preocupado, y pensó que tal vez era lo segundo. En el árbol tampoco estaba el nombre de su madre y los tres hijos de Franco estaban unidos a él por una simple línea chueca; Jasón siguió subiendo con curiosidad a través del árbol y vio que sus abuelos se llamaban Balthéz y Amanda Galeón, que su padre había sido uno de tres y era el del medio; se concentró en el nombre de su padre y se dio cuenta que en la parte superior derecha había una pequeña cruz negra, reviso los nombres más cercanos y vio que también tenían una cruz, una vista general le mostro que todos los nombres tenían cruces, lo que significaba que él y sus dos hermanos eran los últimos descendientes de lo que antes fue una gran y prospera familia. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Jasón siguió revisando el árbol genealógico; había tenido un tío mayor y una tía menor, así que en la familia de su padre él había ocupado el puesto que Jasón ocupaba en ese momento (y por un momento se sintió conectado con su padre, aunque el dolor de ver a su familia destruía hizo que pasara de largo aquel sentimiento), también observó como su abuelo tenía veinte hermanos y que de allí se abría la variedad de la familia. Estaba revisando aquellos nombres y sus descendencias hasta que llego a la esquina y vio el único hermano que jamás había contraído matrimonio; el nombre estaba un poco borroso por desgaste natural y agua, aunque la tela en esa parte era rasposa, pero Jasón, que se propuso por lo menos conocer los nombres, intento leer lo que decía. Tuvo que alzar el mapa al aire para que el poco sol reflejara a través del papiro pero finalmente logro leerlo.

- Gi… - Jasón entorno los ojos - … Gide… Gideon.

Los ojos de Jasón se abrieron de par en par al ver aquel nombre y en ese momento pasaron dos cosas: Ariel lo llamó por su nombre y entonces el chico volteo la mirada, y luego hubo una fuerte ventisca que choco con el papiro abierto que se zafó de las manos de Jasón y fue a parar al cielo, controlado por las corrientes de aire y desapareciendo en el viento.

- ¡No! - grito Jasón, pero ya no podía hacer nada. El viento era implacable y no era dominado por nadie.

- Lo siento - dijo Ariel con los ojos abiertos - pero pensé que lo mejor era avanzar. Realmente lo siento.

Jasón no dijo nada a eso, aquel papel era su única pista para averiguar quién era Gideon Galeón, pero ahora estaba confundido ¿No se suponía que era su hermano menor? ¿O es que su madre tan solo había heredado el nombre? ¿Estaba confundiendo las cosas? Jasón agito su cabeza, aquel no era el momento de divagar.

- Es cierto - dijo fríamente - tenemos que continuar.

- Jasón…

- No importa, sea lo que sea, las respuestas las tendremos tarde o temprano.

Ariel le ayudó a levantarse y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la cueva sin tener ninguna idea de lo que iban a encontrar.


	24. El Crucificado Maldito

_**El Crucificado Maldito**_

El olor de putrefacción que habían sentido antes se trataba solamente de muchos cuerpos de animales en descomposición. Aunque el viento era helado y la entrada de la cueva parecía húmeda y tenebrosa, solo pasar al lado de las aves muertas, pedazos de carne pudriéndose y manchas de sangre por todos lados, les subió el calor desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. El olor era profundo e impenetrable, así que por donde voltearan sentían aquella suciedad en sus narices. También se percataron de que el sendero estaba bien marcado y que los pequeños cementerios a cada lado de este camino estaban bien distribuidos como si se tratara de las mesas de un horripilante restaurante. A Jasón no le quedaba ninguna duda: "La cueva los iba a llevar al mismísimo infierno".

Aquellos vapores empezaban a nublar su vista y sus sentidos cuando Ariel, haciendo una floritura con su varita, le lanzó un hechizo al rostro. Inmediatamente, Jasón perdió el olfato. Jasón la miró interrogadoramente.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ariel entre risas, mientras se lanzaba el hechizo hacia sí misma y su bebe. - Cuando eres mamá debes saber algunos trucos sobre el criado de los niños, además de algunos consejos útiles para cuando te toca cambiar pañales. - y se toco la nariz presuntuosamente; pero luego volvió a girar a su alrededor y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.

- Sin duda, este es el camino correcto - acertó a agregar.

- Esto es como su comedor - dijo Jasón con un temblor - aquí deben de comer, supongo que en el interior de la cueva es donde deben vivir.

- Por lo menos no han estado mucho tiempo por acá; lo digo por toda esta carne en descomposición - y aunque no pudiera oler nada, arrugo la nariz.

- No es del todo cierto; según el libro, los Thestrals son carroñeros por naturaleza, ya que aunque son buenos cazadores y viven en manada, son seres más "hogareños" y prefieren pasar el tiempo en comunidad… Toda esta comida no significa nada, incluso, muy probablemente, apenas lleve un par de días por aquí.

- Entonces la probabilidad de que los encontremos es mucha…

- Esperemos que Andrew nos siga protegiendo como siempre… aunque sabes que puedes devolverte cuando quieras…

- ¡No! Ahora que tire aquel árbol genealógico me siento más responsable… en serio lo siento.

Jasón no dijo nada, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez aquel nombre que aparecía en el árbol "Gideon, Gideon, Gideon" ¿Qué demonios podía significar? Las familias usualmente heredaban nombres para sus hijos, por ejemplo el mismo Simón tenia por segundo nombre el de Franco y Lucy era Lucy Angélica (pensaban que rimaba mejor que Ángela); así que ¿Gideon si podría ser su hermano perdido, que había recibido el nombre del tío excéntrico y solterón? Jasón no había heredado ningún segundo nombre pero el siempre se sintió excluido, entonces ¿Cuál era el chance? Creía que la respuesta estaba frente a él, burlándose, y que tan solo no la alcanzaba porque deseaba no saber la verdad.

Jasón agitó vigorosamente la cabeza.

- ¿Algo malo? - dijo Ariel y entonces Jasón noto que le temblaba la voz. Ambos comprendían poco a poco hacia donde se dirigía.

- Solo pensando - y Jasón tuvo que meter sus manos al bolsillo porque le temblaban y le sudaban y no deseaba que Ariel se enterara. - ¿Por qué no me hablas de Andrew padre?

Ariel lo miró sorprendido. Jasón se había prometido no hablar de aquel hombre después de lo que Foster le había dicho, pero ya que se acercaba a su tumba (y es que así se sentía), deseaba distraer lo más posible a Ariel y tratar de descubrir todo lo que pudiera acerca de la maldición. Aquello le parecía muy importante.

- No creo que este sea el momento - dijo Ariel, Jasón creyó que no se había enfadado tan solo porque el miedo no la dejaba.

- Es que Foster me contó algunas cosas...

Eso fue suficiente para que Ariel enfureciera su rostro y mirara frente a frente a Jasón.

- Nunca se confirmó nada - dijo tajantemente - Se que es poco probable… pero aun pienso en él como una persona inocente… Sé que no debería, y que tendría que odiarlo por dejarme y a su hijo, pero lo amo lo suficiente para tenerle fe y no poder superarle… Te ruego Jasón que no trates de comprender algo que no puedes…

- Yo…

- Para constar - dijo Ariel - en su defensa, solo puedo decir, que un día antes de desaparecer, él llego a mi casa diciéndome que se iba en una importante misión con su compañero Auror (Foster) y que sospechaba que algo sucio estaba pasando bajo las narices del ministerio… ¿Por qué abría de decirme eso un día antes de huir?

Jasón se quedo boquiabierto. Aquella determinación con la que Ariel le hablaba no era la misma que había conseguido en aquel viaje, si no que se tratara de una ferocidad antigua, y que probablemente había usado para defender a su amado frente a Roxanne, Anuel y Foster. Jasón quería creer en que aquella determinación provenía de las profundidades de la verdad del amor, pero como Ariel se lo había dicho, el todavía era muy joven para entender cosas que no podía.

Y es que todo se resumía en que era muy joven y que no debería lidiar con todas aquellas cosas. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de todas sus vivencias y de todas las cosas que había descubierto y experimentado, y le preocupaba la idea de que estos flashback pasaran solo porque sabía que pronto llegaría lo peor.

La entrada de la cueva se abría enorme frente a ellos. Sin el olor a podredumbre Jasón se sentía un poco más atento y aquella entrada no le podía gustar menos. Era enorme, lo suficiente para que tres elefantes pasaran por ella en fila, pero al tiempo esta tenía unas estructuras de estalagmitas que la hacían ver angosta, como si se tratara de un sentimiento de claustrofobia en un espacio abierto, o una agorafobia en un cerrado lugar.

La cueva, desde la entrada, empezaba a descender por un terreno rocoso que las pezuñas de los Thestrals habían suavizado, haciendo que, curiosamente, fuera más fácil bajar. Jasón estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…

- No es necesario que lo digas - le retó Ariel -, bajare con o sin tu consentimiento.

Jasón no pudo agregar nada a ese comentario. Pues, con cierta delicadeza pero gran destreza, Ariel empezó a bajar por la pendiente. Jasón apretó con fuerza la varita de su madre y agarró la de su padre, que estaba en el cinto, para sacar fuerzas de ambos, aunque se sintiera solo y aislado en aquel momento. Bajo.

La cueva parecía alargarse muchos metros hacia adelante, siempre en bajada, las paredes rocosas de la cueva eran de un tono azulado mineral y emanaban un resplandor propio que los guiaba por aquel sendero bien definido que seguía una ruta derecha y hacia el frente. Se trataba de una cueva con techo alto y de estructuras filosas peligrosamente inestables. Jasón casi podía entender porque los Thestrals vivían en aquel lugar, se trataba de un espacio cerrado, aislado y seguro, que les proporcionaba refugio, privacidad y estrategias de ataque en contra de posibles depredadores. Sin duda, nada de eso, lo animaba ni un poco, pues se sentía un depredador inexperto.

- Me alegra por lo menos que Roxanne no se encuentre aquí - dijo Ariel.

- ¿Qué? - y el corazón de Jasón empezó a palpitar con fuerza ¿Qué significaba? ¿Ariel estaba convencida de que iba a morir? - ¿a qué te refieres?

- Que probablemente se lo tomaría muy personal - dijo como si fuera obvio -, ahora que sabe que la maldición también tiene que ver con ella, la protección hacia nosotros por parte de ella se extendería mucho mas, logrando que pudiera caer en peligro.

- Pero… - Jasón se calmo un segundo -… ella debería odiarme.

- Roxanne ve las cosas muy diferentes a como tu las ves - dijo de una manera reflexiva -, muy distinto a como yo la veo, o como Anuel. Ella tiene todo ese amor y aquella protección que hace que el mundo gire alrededor de sus seres queridos; y creas o no, la verdad de la muerte de su esposo e hija, pues si le dio duro (como te dije), pero eso la hizo reflexionar acerca de la realidad del peligro, lo que hace quererte proteger más.

- Pero es que ella no debería… es mi culpa que su familia desapareciera.

- Así es como es Roxanne y por eso se odio a sí misma, cuando sintió rencor hacia ti en su momento.

- Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que piensa eso? Tú te fuiste de su lado muy pronto.

- ¡Conozco a mi hermana! Además, de que al verla subir a ese Hipogrifo comprendí lo que pensaba.

- ¿Por qué no trataste de explicármelo ayer?

- Pensé que no me creerías.

- ¿Qué lo hace diferente ahora?

- La gente puede madurar en un día, de eso me di cuenta… siento que antes hubiera podido jamás tener esta clase de charla con alguien. Roxanne me intento ayudar… pero sin duda, todo mi progreso te lo debo a ti.

Aquello tan solo hizo sentir mucho mas incomodo a Jasón. Intento cambiar el tema de nuevo.

- Creo que estaba enojado cuando descubrí la verdad - respiró -, porque sentía que no podía permitirme una familia, y que siempre lo arruinaría, ya fuera después o incluso antes de tenerla. Me odiaba la idea de exponerlos al peligro sabiendo que solo habían sido buenos conmigo… y odiaba no poder verlos como la familia que quiero, cuando se que es así.

- ¿Qué…?

- Creo que no estaré completo sin mis hermanos - dijo Jasón antes de dejar terminar de hablar a Ariel -, y en mundo soñado, si pudiera estar con ellos y ustedes… pues creo que… esperaría a ver qué pasaría. Solo tengo que encontrar la manera de entender el verdadero significado de la familia… mis padres no pudieron transmitirme ese conocimiento y tal vez Roxanne sea la única que pueda hacerlo.

Jasón tuvo el impulso de llorar, pero fue incapaz; primero, porque tenía que ser fuerte, y segundo, creía que desperdiciar de esa manera aquellas lágrimas seria un insulto para sus padres muertos. Aunque le aterraba la idea de que aquello fuera como una última confesión.

Siguieron bajando, sin encontrar a ningún Thestrals en el camino, lo cual no logro animarlo. Estaba convencido de que los Thestrals no iban a ser encontrados, sino mas bien, que aquellas bestias los buscarían. Desde que ingresó a la cueva se los imaginaba volando los cielos, buscándolos, y que en cualquier momento las bestias llegarían como una bandada de murciélagos atormentados por la presencia de intrusos.

A su alrededor, seguía viendo el mismo paisaje. En el interior no encontró ningún rastro de seres muertos o desmembrados, pero el aire a muerte era intoxicante, y en más de una ocasión creyó ver la imagen vivida de un cuerpo como si fuera una escultura que sobresalía en relieve de la pared. Pero se convenció de que se trataba de reflejos de mineral y que no era necesario volver a mirar, porque no encontraría nada.

Finalmente, el camino dejo de bajar y el sendero transcurrió derecho hacia un pequeño agujero de una luz tenue que brillaba en el fondo. En aquel momento, Jasón sintió que era observado y su estomago retumbo de temor y dolor. Creía llegar al epicentro, al nucleó de la colmena de aquellas bestia y en su mente se formaba la imagen entre cómica y terrorífica de una llegada abrupta y muchos silenciosos Thestrals mirándolos extrañados por que la cena había llegado por sí sola. Su cuerpo tembló en un tic.

- Siento que me observan.

La voz de Ariel sonaba distante y Jasón ni siquiera se giro. Su mirada estaba fija en el final del camino. Trato de calmarse un poco, pensando que siempre había sobreactuado con aquella clase de cosas y que probablemente no encontrarían nada, pero eso no ayudo en lo absoluto.

Y cuando aquellos minutos, se transformaron en siglos que viajaron en segundos por su mente para transfigurarse en la nulidad del tiempo, Jasón se encontró frente aquella enorme abertura que era la antesala de un espacio mucho más amplio.

Ariel y Jasón entraron sin ninguna parsimonia, pero con el corazón a punto de estallar. Toda la vida de Jasón se resumió en aquellos últimos segundos de tortura y respiro con fuerza para ver a que se enfrentaba. Su misión suicida terminaba… o comenzaba.

¡No había Thestrals! Jasón estaba en lo correcto al creer que estaba exagerando con esa parte… pero lo que encontró fue tal vez mucho peor y perturbador.

Se trataba de una enorme estructura circular que se cerraba hacia arriba como una cúpula que coronaba con un pequeño tragaluz que filtraba luz entre pedazos de roca atravesada. Era tan amplia y alta como cualquier iglesia, pero tan horripilante y diabólica como ninguna.

En las paredes habían figuras… ¡Figuras humanas! Era como si aquella pared circular fuera un gran lienzo donde un escultor había tallado cuerpos, rostros torturados, mutilaciones, cuerpos quemados y muchas espantosas escenas más. También habían rostros serenos y dormidos, pero en menor cantidad que los que mostraban severas pesadillas. Aquellas formas y figuras tan realistas formaban un collage asqueroso de muerte y destrucción que mareo de inmediato a Jasón. Entonces, el chico comprendió que lo que veía era probablemente los cuerpos hallados y luego desaparecidos de sus tumbas de todos sus ancestros que habían muerto por culpa de la maldición; cubriéndolos en roca e inmortalizando su figura.

Y entonces su rostro se transformo cuando vio lo que había andado buscando. Simón y Lucy hacían parte de aquella bizarra obra maestra. Se encontraban justo al frente y al lado de donde Jasón miraba y eran las únicas figuras humanas que aparte de parecer plácidamente dormidos, se conservaban de cuerpo completo. Simón se hallaba con sus manos cubriendo los brazos de Lucy y su hermanita dirigía sus parpados hacia abajo. Conservaban la ropa con la que habían desaparecido y sin duda había algo diferente en ellos que en los demás.

¿Eso era bueno? Lo que sentía a través de su sentido mágico ¿era vida? Jasón no comprendía, pero estaba convencido que Simón y Lucy eran como un error de aquella pared y que no debían estar ahí… y él tenía que correr a salvarlos ¡Inmediatamente!

Jasón aceleró el paso hacia donde se hallaban, dejando a Ariel atrás, que estaba totalmente aterrada y sin habla, con unos ojos como platos que no podían comprender lo que veían.

Jasón sufría, y lo hacía como nunca lo había hecho, ya que no esperaba aquella imagen, no esperaba encontrar a sus hermanos allí y no esperaba en absoluto nada de lo que pasaba… Trata de correr, aunque su cuerpo rogara que diera media vuelta, pero el tenia que salvar a su familia, él no los podía perder… no como había perdido a…

La cabeza y torso de Franco Galeón sobresalía en el lado superior de la caverna. Su cuerpo parecía intentar escapar y por eso se hallaba inclinado hacia adelante; pero era como si falla pues solo la mitad de su cuerpo y uno de los brazos había sido liberado. Su mueca mostraba determinación y sufrimiento, además de una sensación acerca de que estaba indudablemente muerto.

Jasón se detuvo en seco y no pudo moverse más. Ya sabía que había pasado con el cuerpo de su padre… La maldición lo había demandado… y aquella visión no lo dejaba avanzar, lo detenía en el piso como si tuviera un peso enorme encima de sí. La gravedad aumentó en un cien por ciento y su vida iba ¡No! Debía acabar ahí, era un suplica y una orden al destino.

- ¡Oh por Dios santo! - gritó Ariel y se acercó a prisa hacia Jasón - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Como si una niebla se despejara a su alrededor, Jasón vio algo que antes no había sido capaz de ver. La parte más aterradora de aquel lugar y que había sido invisible por unos segundos para él y Ariel.

Se trataba de una figura humana, pero no era igual a otra que hubiera visto. Era por lo menos del doble de alto que un hombre adulto, pero tan flaco como podía ser el mismo Jasón. Era un hombre largo y huesudo que tenía una piel de un extraño tono azulado pero muy descurtido. Parecía un ser deforme, aunque no tuviera ninguna extremidad extra, y daba la sensación de que era algo que no se podía espiar. Tenía el cabello negro y le caía por el rostro, ocultándolo. Pero más impresionante, que su extraña deformidad, su monstruosa altura o la repulsión inmediata, era en la posición en que se encontraba.

Aquel ser se encontraba crucificado en la pared, con los brazos extendidos hacia fuera, la cara caída hacia abajo y las pierdas separadas del suelo. El hombre no tenia clavos en los brazos y pies, pero su cuerpo se sostenía en la pared por obra de unas fuertes cadenas que se conectaban a su cuerpo, entraban y salían por él, y viajaban por las paredes de los muertos, saliendo al azar en cualquier parte como si fuera el largo cuerpo de un demonio marino que salía y entraba del agua.

Aquella imagen, era tal vez mas aterradora que los mismos Thestrals y Jasón no podía quitarle la mirada a aquel crucificado maldito que sin duda era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

- Esperaba que no pudieras verlo - dijo una voz a sus espaldas -, solo la pueden ver las personas que comprenden su propia muerte… una versión propia a la curiosidad de los Thestrals.

Jasón entendía que aquella voz no podía estar allí pero no podía dejar de mirar a aquel monstruo.

- Aunque la verdad, esperaba que no tuviera que pasar esto… pero nos encontramos aquí… en la tumba de Gideon Galeón. Y ahora, de nuevo se me pone difícil… ¿Matarte? ¿o no? Es complicado.

Y entonces, finalmente, Jasón fue capaz de girar su rostro y mirar a quien le hablaba.

Entre las sombras apareció la amable figura de Falcon Harrison, sonriendo y apuntando con su varita.


	25. El Engaño

_**El Engaño**_

**La cosa se puso buena… Siempre me impresiona que no le impresione a la gente que Falcon es el malo XD**

Jasón estaba catatónico, e incluso, su expresión podía pasar por graciosa, tenía una extraña mueca entre terriblemente asustado y confundido.

Unos segundos atrás no había podido quitar la vista de aquel horrible cuerpo que colgaba como una marioneta olvidada y sujeta por cadenas. Ahora toda su concentración estaba en Falcon Harrison que seguía sonriéndole como si aquella fuera una reunión de camping o algo así.

Ariel que no conocía al visitante de inmediato levantó su varita…

- _Expelliarmus_ - y entonces la varita de Ariel cruzó dando vueltas en el aire y Falcon lo agarró con su mano libre, para luego guardarla en su bolso - Demasiado impulsiva diría yo - y un rayo de luz blanca salió de la varita de Falcon.

Ariel reacciono de inmediato y giro su cuerpo para cubrir a su bebe; el golpe le dio de pleno en la espalda y la tumbo en el suelo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerse con un brazo al piso y no derrumbarse totalmente.

Jasón en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera atacado de inmediato a Falcon, pero solo pudo levantarse del suelo incapaz de no decir nada.

Falcon que descubrió la varita blanca que Jasón tenía en la mano, lanzó de nuevo su hechizo y la varita de Ángela Knuts quedo en manos de aquel hombre.

Ariel se levanto como pudo del suelo mientras las manos le temblaban y miro de reojo a Jasón y luego a Falcon.

- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto asustada.

- Si… - dijo este, y su voz sonó antinatural como si la hubiera dejado de usar años atrás - él es F.H… Falcon, el hombre del ministerio que siempre ayudo a mi familia a enfrentar la maldición…

Ariel miró incrédula a Falcon.

- Obviamente - dijo Jasón - al parecer… creo que estoy en un error… - y entonces Jasón descubrió un sentimiento muy diferente a la ira o al terror… en este momento en el que se sentía traicionado solo habían dos palabras girando en su mente… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Entendía que finalmente obtendría todas las respuestas, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de que tan útiles le serian.

- No entiendo - dijo finalmente Jasón.

Al parecer Falcon esperaba que Jasón llegara hasta aquel punto, porque le sonrió como solo haría un profesor al que le han hecho la pregunta que quiere responder. Jasón intento con todas sus fuerzas encontrar en Falcon algún indicio de locura, alguna maldad oculta, cualquier cosa; pero en aquellos momentos de terror aquel hombre se veía tan amable y venerable como Jasón lo conoció.

- Pues déjame explicarte - dijo Falcon - sin duda, esperaba no tener que hacerlo, esperaba que al igual que tus hermanos te hubieras convertido en piedra hasta el momento en que ya no fueran de mi utilidad, pero las cosas no me salieron bien… ¡tu tenias que escapar! - y eso ultimo casi sonó como un puchero.

Jasón giro rápidamente a ver las figuras inertes de sus hermanos; si ellos estaban convertidos en piedra entonces no necesariamente tenían que estar muertos ¿cierto? Todavía había algún chance de salvarlos. Una pequeña llama en su interior se incendio.

- ¿Y mi padre? - pregunto aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

- Indudablemente muerto - le sonrió Falcon - era una persona que sin duda no hará falta en este mundo.

Jasón tuvo que morderse el labio pues la ira volvía a cobrar mucha fuerza.

- ¿Quién demonios es usted?

- Pensé que ya nos habíamos presentado - dijo Falcon -. Me llamo Falcon Harrison - y el hombre sonrió; todo aquello parecía un juego para él - Oh, ya entiendo a que te refieres… piensas que yo no soy el F.H que estuvo ayudando a tu familia todo este tiempo.

- Así es - pues Jasón conservaba la esperanza de que la única persona en la que su padre había confiado era de fiar.

- Siento decepcionarte, pero solo estoy yo.

- Pero… yo no lo entiendo, usted ayudo a mi familia… usted los rescato de la maldición de los Thestrals…

- ¿Cómo hubiera sido eso posible? Cuando yo soy el creador de la maldición de los Thestrals…

- ¿Qué?

Ariel y Jasón gritaron al unisonó sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que la persona que se había pasado toda su vida destruyendo la maldición fuera su creador? Aquello no tenía sentido, sin duda alguna se trataba de una estúpida broma.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, el "Por qué" no es importante ahora… déjame explicártelo todo contándote parte de una historia:

"Yo era pobre y lleno de ira y lo único que deseaba era vengarme. Quería ver a la familia Galeón arder en fuego por todo lo que significaban y cuando lo logre, bueno, no entiendes lo feliz que me sentí; estaba lleno de una renovada energía, un espíritu de aventura y aun así, también, arrepentido por lo que había hecho. A lo que me refiero es que después de haberlo pensado bien había descubierto que sin querer había cometido un error en mi plan y que la venganza no era lo que deseaba, aún así, con mi fuerte intelecto diseñe un nuevo plan que se acoplaba a mis nuevas necesidades y así empecé a cazar uno por uno a los restantes parientes de la familia Galeón. Hasta que finalmente quedo una rama… la de tu padre y déjame decirte que ustedes se escondieron muy bien de mí.

Con un puesto en el Ministerio en la sección de las maldiciones tenía el control total. Podía averiguar cuando un Galeón se contactaba con el Ministerio e inmediatamente iba tras él. Sabes, lo divertido de la maldición es que solo puede hallar a la victima cuando yo sé donde esta, es decir que si tengo una idea de la zona y si no hay presente ningún hechizo de protección u ocultamiento poderosos la maldición puede localizar a las marcados, así es como funciona, así que yo estaba en el lugar perfecto, pero sin duda tus padres sabían hechizos de ocultamiento muy potentísimos porque hiciera lo que hiciera no podía encontrarlos. Sabiendo que el ministerio tarde o temprano encontraría una pista, tuve que sabotear nuestras propias investigaciones además de que de vez en cuando mandé a asesinar a algún encargado para que la gente no volviera a tratar del tema. Así fue como se sembró la leyenda de lo peligroso que era la maldición (fui muy inteligente al atacar a un local completo en el Callejón Diagon para que el terror se expandiera mucho mas) y yo tuve toda la tranquilidad para continuar con mi jornada de terror. El único problema es que tu padre no aparecía…

Por suerte, cuando empecé a planear mi venganza supuse que debía relacionarme con mi enemigo y Franco Galeón en ese entonces era una figura pública, así que no me fue difícil acercarme e incluso el mucho iluso me ayudo con mi carrera, aunque para ese entonces yo no lo necesitara."

La ira de Jasón se iba acumulando como si se tratara de un barril de petróleo pegajoso del cual no era capaz de despegarse. La manera en que Falcon hablaba de la familia Galeón y de su padre le repugnaban pero aquella historia necesitaba ser escuchada.

Falcon continúo:

"Entonces, cuando él se contacto conmigo, y sabiendo que eran los últimos sobrevivientes de los Galeón, simplemente tenía que esperar a que se dejaran mostrar por mí. Pero tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que no pasaría… y peor aún, no sé cómo, pero tu madre comenzó a sospechar de mí y a preguntar acerca de Gideon Galeón; supongo que siempre estuvo convencida de que su familia no había sido la culpable y había indagado la historia de los Galeón y obviamente no podía permitirle que descubriera este lugar, y dado que se lo recomendé (advirtiéndole de lo peligroso y de lo insano que era), empezó a dudar mucho.

Así que tuve que precipitarme y correr un riesgo, así lancé el chivatazo de que la maldición se había agotado y que era seguro salir a la vida nuevamente."

Y entonces Jasón comprendió a que se referían las cartas de Ángela dirigidas a Hipólito y quien había sido el que les aseguraba la libertad de la maldición. Todavía no entendía la relación de Falcon con su familia y la historia de la cueva… pues se suponía que debía haber un artefacto instalado por un gremio oscuro, pero él solo veía aquel crucificado maldito y no entendía nada en absoluto y casi no le importan, deseaba atacar a Falcon con toda su alma.

"Tuve que reunirme en privado con Ángela en una noche, diciéndole que había encontrado la solución definitiva a la maldición por si algún día regresaba; pero le advertí que tenía que ser en total secreto, y aunque ella sospechaba que yo estaba detrás de todo tuvo que acceder cuando le convencí que era por el bienestar de sus cachorros… así fue como la incite a suicidarse y aquella misma noche la mujer se ofreció a los Thestrals de manera voluntaria e innecesaria. Aunque para mi, aquello era lo mejor que hubiera podido pasar."

Los puños de Jasón se apretaron tanto que sus uñas le lastimaron la palma, odiaba la manera en que Falcon hablaba de su madre y su muerte tan campantemente, y descubrió que los niveles de odio podían ser infinitos, pues estar frente a frente con el asesino y secuestrador de su familia hacia que su ira se incrementara cada vez mas y mas. Deseaba matarlo, cuando jamás en su vida hubiera pensado incluso en la idea de atacar a alguien más, Falcon parecía ser la personificación de todo el mal con el que Jasón debía enfrentarse, y casi deseaba poder hacerlo, para golpearlo cuantas veces fuera y verlo sufrir como ningún hombre se merecía, excepto él; pero todo aquello estaba en su cabeza y quería que se volviera realidad. Al parecer Falcon lo disfrutaba pues continuo:

"Franco, totalmente devastado, me pidió el favor de que me encargara del funeral y así lo hice…"

Y entonces Jasón, en la parte de su mente que no estaba contaminada con el odio, comprendió que era lo que le incomodaba cuando Falcon le contó aquella historia por primera vez (obviamente con las mentiras que dijo). Su tío, Hipólito, le había dicho que en el funeral estuvo un ministro presente, en cambio que Falcon dijo que ningún sacerdote había presentado las condolencias. Aquella otra persona, el cura, sin duda había sido él, pero Falcon para cubrir sus huellas le había mentido a Jasón, que siendo muy joven en este entonces (o con un hechizo desmemorizante) no podía recordarlo.

"… Luego tuvimos una buena charla, donde mi plan finalmente tuvo sentido; pero por desgracia tuve que atender a un llamado urgente del ministerio y ustedes habían vuelto a desaparecer de mi vista.

Mantuve contacto con tu padre todo aquel tiempo y aunque el confiaba en mí, la pérdida de su amadísima esposa lo volvió hosco y solitario. Eventualmente las comunicaciones por medio de ese artefacto que usábamos terminaron y…"

Pero Jasón ya sabía cómo continuaba la historia. Su padre, después de escuchar que su hijo mayor lo odiaba, decidió romper su falta de comunicación y le envío un mensaje por polvos Flu a Falcon para averiguar cómo continuaba el mundo sin ellos.

- Usted recibió el mensaje de mi padre - recitó Jasón como si leyera una carta -, pero aún no había sido capaz de vencer los hechizos protectores que mi padre había instalado así que tenía que… - Jasón abrió los ojos con desespero.

- Le envié un chivatazo falso por lechuza a Franco - respondió Falcon con una sonrisa en los labios -, él me menciono que las lechuzas podrían encontrarlos pero que nadie más, y eso era parte de la protección; por eso le escribí diciéndole que la conversación había sido interceptada y que tenían que huir inmediatamente pues los habían localizado. De esa manera, me di tiempo para preparar la maldición, además de que me asegure de que salieran de su escondite. En el momento que te conocí, te mentí, diciéndote que tu padre me había revelado su paradero, para que creyeras que estaba arrepentido por dejar que la carta cayera en malas manos, y así pudieras confiar en mí.

- Si nos hubiéramos quedado… - Jasón miró a Ariel con dolor, pero la mujer no hizo nada para calmarlo, pues en su rostro se veía reflejado su mirada de ira, desesperación y sufrimiento. En este momento sabía muy bien en lo que pensaba Ariel "mi bebe, mi bebe, mi bebe". - Si nos hubiéramos quedado en la casa… nada de esto… ¿nada hubiera pasado?

- Exactamente - y Falcon casi estuvo a punto de felicitarlo con unos aplausos - el resto fue fácil, a Franco Galeón ya no lo necesitaba así que la maldición podía matarlo pero en cambio a ustedes los necesitaba con vida…

- ¿Por qué?

- Ja, ja, ja - rió con fuerza Falcon - todavía no lo entiendes… bueno, pues pronto lo entenderás. De cualquier modo, fui capaz de capturar al mayor y al menor de los Galeón - y señalo las estatuas que dormitaban tranquilamente -, pero por cuestiones del destino tu desapareciste del mapa, y yo no comprendía que era lo que pasaba; honestamente, todavía no lo entiendo, pero que no te quepa la menor duda que lo averiguare.

Jasón entonces miró fugazmente a Ariel. Tal vez Andrew fuera su única escapatoria, si lograban que Falcon no atacara al bebe o sospechara de él, los Thestrals no los atacarían y al menos, solo tendrían que preocuparse por el hombre que había matado a toda la familia Galeón. Un sentimiento de venganza se incorporo en el corazón de Jasón.

- Luego, empezó la búsqueda - razonó Jasón incitando a Falcon a hablar.

- Exacto; por desgracia no recordaba tu rostro y tampoco podía delatarme diciendo que buscaba a los sobrevivientes Galeón, así que imprimí volantes de "Se Busca" con una aproximación de lo que podía ser tu rostro, aunque eso no consiguió mucho resultado.

- Estuvo rondando todo este tiempo por el lugar donde yo había caído…

- Claro, y allí fue donde coloque los primeros carteles, busque por cielo y tierra pero tan solo encontré el cadáver de tu padre, que use desde luego, para llenar mi colección.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! - gritó Jasón incapaz de contenerse.

Falcon agito con fuerza su varita y Jasón cayó en el suelo mareado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse de nuevo ya que el terror y el odio tenían sus pies paralizados y sus brazos le temblaban incontroladamente.

- Desistí de buscarte en un mismo lugar - continuo Falcon como si nada hubiera pasado - y le escribí una carta a Hipólito que sabía que tú después leerías. Y funcionó, pues un día salía del Dragón Infraganti y te vi; de inmediato supe que eras un Galeón pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento - y entonces Jasón recordó como había corrido asustado de ese lugar pensando que alguien lo había reconocido.

- Pero ¿Por qué entonces me salvaste en el bosque?

- Porque te había visto con otras personas - aclaró Falcon -, y probablemente ellos también habían leído la carta. Sea como sea, esa extraña protección tuya había desaparecido y entonces mande a mis Thestrals para capturarte, para luego parecer como que te salvaba para evitar que cualquier duda cayera sobre mi (sabes, soy una persona muy precavida) ya que tu desaparición podía conectarse conmigo muy fácilmente después de lo de la carta. Además, claro está, que tenia curiosidad de que tanto habías hablado y porque mis Thestrals no podían alcanzarte.

- ¡Y luego usted me contó un montón de puras mentiras acerca de magos oscuros y de que el Auror Andrew era el culpable!

- ¿QUÉ? - y el eco de la voz de Ariel sonó fuerte pero muerto.

Ariel había regresado con determinación a la partida; ahora no parecía asustada en lo absoluto, ya que ella también quería saber la verdad.

- Nada de eso es cierto - rió Falcon -. Claro que lo del gremio oscuro es cierto - puntualizó Falcon - ¿Cómo esperabas que un Don nadie como yo llegara a posiciones tal altas en el ministerio? ¿Qué más que una orden directa de nuestro líder hubiera hecho que dejara a mis presas huir? - y finalmente un deje de locura brillo en los ojos de Falcon -, obvio que nunca seria nadie en el mundo de la magia, pero yo quería llegar lejos y alto, me junte con las personas indicadas, con los magos indicados… El mago oscuro que nos lidera es fuerte, no sé si conoces un accidente en una iglesia - Jasón de inmediato recordó la historia de Cristo el huérfano; Ariel lo miró con un gesto significativo -, yo solo necesitaba una idea para entrar, y supe que mi venganza les caería a ellos como anillo al dedo…

- Es decir…

- Claro - dijo Falcon -, fui lo suficientemente inteligente para realizar este plan yo solo, pero necesitaba el respaldo de alguien, de alguien poderoso que me proporcionara recursos.

- Pero… ¿Andrew?

- Un Auror estúpido que no debió buscar lo que no se le perdió. Cuando escuche que estabas con los Peverell de inmediato lo recordé, pues Andrew había sido un dolor de cabeza para la organización y queríamos enseñarle una lección matando a su amada Ariel Peverell.

Ariel se quedo de piedra. Jasón no sabía que decir o hacer.

- Pero, las cosas se precipitaron y Foster, el verdadero traidor, que siempre amo a esta tal Peverell - e hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Ariel - apreso a Andrew y lo desapareció del mapa.

- ¿Qué? - Ariel estaba de piedra, sin duda jamás hubiera pensado que la respuesta que siempre estuvo buscando la encontraría ahí - ¿Qué paso con él?

- Lo último que supe es que está encerrado en nuestros cuarteles, pues sirve como fuente de información.

- ¡MALDITO! - Ariel sin duda deseaba fervientemente atacar como fuera a Falcon pero el pequeño Andrew no se lo permitía, y ella se contenía por el bebe.

- ¿Por qué inventaste todo lo de Andrew?

- Tenía que lograr que empezaras a desconfiar de todos - dijo Falcon - deseaba que solo confiaras en mi para que fuera mucho más fácil. Por eso invente que los Knuts estaban detrás de todo, para que dejaras de confiar en Hipólito, y quería que sospecharas de tus acompañantes para que luego no me causaran problemas, además de que fingí que te brindaba una protección momentánea para que pensaras que conmigo estarías seguro.

- Todo fue una real mentira - y las lágrimas de Jasón empezaron a caer por su rostro.

- ¡Claro que lo fue! - dijo Falcon - todas aquellas estúpidas teorías ni siquiera se acercaban a la verdad sobre la maldición de los Thestrals… bueno, tal vez una; pero siempre fui yo: ¡Falcon Harrison! La mente maestra tras la maldición de los Thestrals.

Jasón no era capaz de entenderlo, esperaba que todo le quedara claro, pero su mente viajaba de un lado a otro golpeando su cráneo sin sentido, como un juego de ping pon que no tenia final ni comienzo y que solo estaba ahí, vacio y sin sentido.

- Pero… - y Jasón miro hacia el crucificado maldito nuevamente; no quería ver a Ariel, la escuchaba llorar de desesperación, pero también sentía que una alegría insana la inundaba, después de todo, su amado Andrew era inocente - no lo entiendo ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué los Galeón? ¿Cuál era tu venganza? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto de los Thestrals y como descubriste este lugar? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gideon Galeón en todo esto?

Falcon parecía incrédulo.

- ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? - preguntó sorprendido - ¡Lo hago para recuperar lo que me pertenece! Para tener lo que SIEMPRE DEBIO SER MIO.

Jasón miró a Falcon confundido, y el hombre, en su propia desesperación por no hacerse entender comenzó a reírse.

- Espero que con esto te quede más claro - y Falcon agitó su varita y fue como si unas manos invisibles cogieran el rostro de Jasón con fuerza y lo hicieran girar hacia el crucificado - ¿Ves a ese hombre? ¿Ves a Gideon Galeón? Pues, lo que estas mirando ¡Es mi padre!


	26. La Maldición de los Thestrals

_**La Maldición de los Thestrals**_

- ¿Padre? - y Jasón sintió cuando el hechizo dejo de hacer efecto y su rostro se soltó - pero tú eres Falcon Harrison. - Jasón no sabía que mas decir.

- Tenía el derecho de darme un nuevo apellido, de cualquier forma, jamás recibí el apellido Galeón, mi apellido original fue el de mi madre: Harris; cuando tome la decisión de largarme de la casa de mi madre y obtener lo que deseaba, me adapte un nuevo apellido para que la relación con mi madre fuera menos obvia, de cualquier forma debo admitir que hederé un poco del romanticismo literario de mis padres ya que el Harrison, aunque bastante obvio, me pareció siempre adecuado debido a que era el hijo de un Harris.

- ¿Harris? - y el labio de Jasón tembló - tu madre era Anne Harris.

- La misma.

Y entonces un deje de comprensión definitivo cautivo a Jasón, finalmente empezaba a comprender las verdaderas motivaciones de Falcon, pero aquello no le servía de nada en ese momento.

- Anne Harris, la escritora del único libro acerca de los Thestrals es… ¿Tu madre?

- Déjame explicarte - dijo Falcon - tu madre, Ángela, convencida de que su familia no podía ser la causante de la maldición, empezó a investigar acerca de la familia Galeón para encontrar tal vez algún dato que pudiera serle valioso en la búsqueda de respuestas. Su investigación iba en picada ya que la familia Galeón había sido impecable, es cierto que hubieron rumores acerca de fraudes, algunos de tus viejos parientes eran muy arraigados a ser _sangre limpia_ y otros eran muy crueles en sus maneras de tratar a la familia, pero Ángela no encontraba nada que se asemejara a una razón de porque alguien podría atacar a una familia tan ilustre, eso fue hasta cuando encontró una anomalía en los registros familiares, algo que encontró en el árbol genealógico (porque se olvidó de ser borrado) pero que no halló en ningún otro lugar: La existencia de Gideon Galeón.

Jasón recordó entonces el nombre de aquel hombre en una esquina del árbol que estaba entre los papeles de Falcon. Si estaba en lo correcto, Gideon Galeón había sido un tío de su padre, Franco, lo que convertía a Falcon en primo de su padre y primo segundo suyo.

- Cuando no pudo encontrar muchos registros y Franco admitió que no sabía de la existencia de tal personaje empezó a indagar y a preguntar, y envió muchas cartas incluyendo una a mi persona con el fin de averiguar qué pasaba con él.

- Entonces usted le advirtió que no siguiera investigando y ella empezó a dudar, y por eso usted ¡La mató!

- Si, es cierto. Su muerte tuvo que adelantarse pues estaba muy cerca de la verdad, y si mi propia madre había sido capaz de descubrirla, probablemente ella también lo haría.

- Y ¿Cuál es esa verdad?

- Pues, la existencia misma de Gideon. Los abuelos de tu padre tuvieron muchos hijos e hijas, todos tan encantadores y hermosos como ellos siempre desearon excepto por uno que nació con una horrible enfermedad desconocida; una condición que engendro a un ser terrible y deforme, de un cuerpo horriblemente azulado (si, tenía ese color antes de morir) y de proporciones enormes y temibles. Y como cualquier familia de alta alcurnia - y Falcon dijo aquello enfadado -, lo mantuvieron en secreto y oculto al resto de la familia hasta averiguar que podían hacer con él. Su terrible conclusión fue criarlo lejos de la mirada del mundo hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y poderse deshacerse de él…

- Mi familia jamás hubiera podido hacer tal cosa…

- ¡Tú no conociste a tu familia, tal vez Franco fue un buen hombre que paso inocente a este hecho, pero era su responsabilidad enterarse y el simple hecho de no hacerlo lo convirtió en un hipócrita como el resto de los demás!

- Entonces… ¡Esa fue tu motivación para matarlos a todos! - y Jasón mandó su brazo hacia atrás y sujeto con sus dedos la varita de su padre, y aunque sabía que no le servía de nada, sostenerla le daba fuerza para defender su estirpe. Lo que Falcon decía podía ser cierto, y Jasón admitía, que si era verdad, era un apto deplorable pero el error de un par de padres consternados no debía ser la sentencia de toda una familia inocente.

- Al principio si - continúo Falcon intentando conservar su compostura - luego diseñe un mejor plan… - y entonces Jasón comprendió de que se trataba todo eso, aun así dejo que Falcon hablara -. Continuando con la historia, la mejor idea que se les ocurrió fue dejarlo en un horrible lugar olvidado de dios llamado Crow Creek, conocían las leyendas de los Thestrals de aquel lugar y lo abandonaron en esta misma cueva, en la que estamos hoy.

Y entonces Jasón recordó la historia que Janire les había contado, y descubrió que lo que pensó como una camarilla de magos tenebrosos y gente avariciosa que habían llegado allá para llevar un artefacto que en el futuro les serviría para activar la maldición, era en realidad su propia familia. Lo que Anne vio en aquella época, tan solo eran a sus bisabuelos y tal vez a algunos sirvientes llevando a aquel hijo que jamás habían querido.

- Anne no se enamoró del guardián de aquel artefacto como habíamos pensado - dijo Jasón en voz alta en dirección a Ariel la cual solamente temblaba asustada y emocionada por todas las revelaciones que había tenido -, ella se enamoró de Gideon Galeón.

- ¡Exacto! Supongo que mi tía Janire les puso al tanto. - dijo Falcon sonriendo - Y a diferencia de lo que su apariencia podía decir de él, en realidad era una persona inteligente y encantadora, aunque eso desde luego jamás fue visto por sus padres. Era una persona culta que le encantaba investigar, y aunque la poca educación que había recibido fue desordenada, era capaz de leer, escribir, hacer cuentas básicas; aunque jamás fue bueno en el arte de la magia ya que era hasta cierto punto un squib.

Jasón miró de nuevo el cuerpo de Gideon colgando de aquellas cadenas y otra vez sintió que era algo que no debía ser visto o escuchado.

- Mucho antes de que mi madre tuviera el valor de conocerlo, otras criaturas se acercaron a él y lo aceptaron tal y cual era: Los Thestrals que, igual de incomprendidos, son seres cordiales, hogareños y amigables que lo dejaron vivir, y gracias a la magia rustica que Gideon conservaba en su cuerpo empezó a tener un control sobrenatural sobre esas criaturas, lo que le permitió escribir un pequeño convenio de información que luego le paso a mi madre para que publicara un libro.

Jasón empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba la maldición, pero le impresiono aun más el hecho de que lo único que le había sido de utilidad para combatirla había sido escrito por la misma persona que había causado todo aquel problema, e incluso se recordó así mismo pensando que la persona que había escrito aquel libro sonaba como si hubiera pasado un buen tiempo conviviendo con los Thestrals.

- Luego sigue la historia romántica entre mi madre y mi padre, y de cómo fui concebido - y Jasón ni Ariel fueron capaz de evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Falcon se rio con ellos y afirmó - ¡Claro que es desagradable! Desde luego mi padre me amo por el simple hecho de que su condición no había pasado a su descendencia (ya que el embarazo de Anne siempre le pareció un gran error) y pasó el resto de su vida consintiéndome y haciéndome feliz.

- Cuando yo era muy grande para entender ciertas cosas me di cuenta que mi madre y yo mismo sufríamos mucho por el abuso de las personas del pueblo que no nos querían por nuestras visitas diarias a la cueva de los Thestrals. Mi padre consciente de que eso podía afectar mi crecimiento tuvo la decencia de revelarme que yo era un hijo de gente muy importante y que la familia "Galeón" siempre había sido respetada y admirada; eso lo dijo en secreto ya que mi madre y él habían acordado no contarme nada de mi propia ascendencia pues aseguraban que estaban mejor así. Mi madre incluso tuvo que averiguarlo por sus propios medios ya que mi padre fue muy reticente a revelárselo. Eso me marco sin duda y siempre quise saber que se sentía aquel poder del cual pertenecía y del cual tenía derecho.

- Pero tu padre no pudo decirte más ya que murió cuando todavía eras muy joven - Jasón sonó un tanto vengativo, pues deseaba que Falcon sintiera lo que él sentía cuando se hablaba tan campantemente de la muerte de un ser querido.

A Falcon pareció no importarle porque siguió como si nada:

- Su muerte fue terrible - dijo -, yo estuve ahí, aparentemente su enfermedad no solo tenía un efecto en su físico si no que también había acortado mucho su vida, y aunque mi madre hizo lo imposible, con la poca magia que tenia, para salvarlo nada le fue útil y después de eso empezó a soltar improperios acerca de los Galeón y de cómo mi padre "Se merecía más", "Que no era justo", "Más hombre que ningún otro". Otro dato curioso es que debido a su tiempo vivido con los Thestrals su cuerpo no parecía envejecerse o podrirse y mi madre le hizo un hermoso altar que eventualmente remodele por esto que tenemos hoy. Luego la historia se torna aburridora y supongo que ya la conocen, mi madre enloqueció con el último deseo de mi padre y básicamente se olvido de mí. Yo me cansé de la vida que tenía y muy fui a buscar mis propios sueños, convencido de que mis dos padres habían sido unos ineptos y que yo debí haber recibido lo que me pertenecía, y como no fue así, debía por lo menos vengarme de los causantes de todo este mal.

- Pero Janire dijo que aquel hijo había muerto tiempo atrás - dijo Ariel. Andrew aun seguía tranquilo en sus brazos y Jasón agradeció que no llamara la atención, empezaba a darse cuenta que aquella historia llegaba a su fin.

- Ese viejo cuervo - respondió Falcon - Creo que debí haberla matado como hice con mi madre…

- ¿QUÉ? - gritaron Ariel y Jasón.

- Mi madre estaba causando demasiado alboroto con aquel libro - rugió Falcon enojado como si creyera tener la razón -, después de que luche mucho para que ninguna editorial lo publicara; en ese entonces empezaba a planear mi venganza y muchas editoriales habían mostrado demasiado interés, y un libro de esos a la mano de todos podía generarme muchos problemas e incluso delatarme; tan solo una pequeña editorial lo aceptó, y mi madre parecía querer más, así que con una simple visita y un veneno mortal termine con ese dolor de cabeza de una buena vez y por todas.

Jasón ahora estaba convencido de que trataba con un demente ¡Matar a su propia madre! Aquello era inconcebible.

- Y entonces mandaste la maldición - dijo Jasón demasiado conmocionado para decir cualquier otra cosa.

- Aparentemente - dijo Falcon - el control que mi padre ejercía sobre los Thestrals todavía se conservaba, dado que ningún Thestral intento comerse el cuerpo de mi padre, siendo una tradición de ellos, comerse a sus difuntos. - Jasón recordó leerlo en aquel libro - Entonces, gracias a los conocimientos obtenidos en el departamento de misterios y el poder que me brindo mi líder, diseñe una transfusión de magia de varias combinaciones de magia antigua y el uso de estas cadenas - dijo señalando las cadenas que atravesaban el cuerpo de su propio padre -. Así que la maldición de los Thestrals, no es tanto una maldición; sin duda alguna los Thestrals que controlo, debido a la magia son más feroces y solo obedecen mis órdenes de asesinato y captura, pero más que una maldición, es mi control absoluto sobre el destino de la familia Galeón.

La curiosidad entonces dio paso a la ira y a la necesidad de auto conservación, y Jasón supo que tendría que actuar de un momento a otro, tan solo necesitaba saber algo más, una cosa importante:

- ¿Cuál es el cambio en el plan? ¿Por qué mis hermanos siguen vivos?

- Casi se me olvida - dijo Falcon también apurado consiente que el tiempo de hablar se había acabado - Al principio solo quería matarlos a todos, y cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo me di cuenta que la venganza no me daría lo que realmente quería, y eso era todo el poder y el dinero que la familia Galeón tenia y que me pertenecía por derecho…

Y entonces, después de todo, si había sido por poder y dinero, pero Jasón descubrió que eso no importaba en absoluto, porque fuera lo que fuera, su familia seguía muerto y nada lo cambiaria, y ninguna motivación haría que fuera más o menos superable.

- …así que detuve a mis Thestrals y espere a que tu padre pudiera contactarme; tenía que ayudarlo y hacerle ganar mi confianza, él nunca me dio su ubicación y yo necesitaba hablar frente a frente con él, quería matarlo pero también quería que me hiciera un último favor. Cuando tu madre murió fue mi oportunidad ¿Por qué no te preguntaste la razón de que yo solo matara a tu madre y dejara que tu padre la enterrara sin atacarlo? Te mencione que tuve una charla con él en el que mi plan tomo total sentido. Pues, muy fácilmente pude haberlos matado con todo y dejado que todo el poder y el oro se perdieran en el mundo mágico, y ya que yo no era un "hijo" Galeón registrado y mi padre tampoco, no tendría derecho a la herencia; así que convencí a tu padre de que hiciera una herencia por si algo le pasaba a él y sus hijos sobrevivieran, una herencia donde me convertiría en él dueño de todo el oro y el poder Galeón… A mí, su verdadero heredero. Pero, las cosas no pasaron como lo esperaba, mi líder tuvo que convocarme y tuve que irme antes de que los papeles fueran firmados.

Y entonces Jasón recordó el papel de Herencia que había encontrado entre los papeles de Falcon, y se odio a sí mismo el no haberlo leído.

- Tu padre firmó el contrato y me convirtió en su tutor - y Falcon rió con fuerza, mientras que a Jasón las fuerzas volvían a abandonarlo - y agregó unas cuantas clausulas, entre ellas que la herencia solo tendría validación si los hijos de Franco Galeón estaban vivos o de lo contrario todo el oro iría a obras de caridad.

- No te asustó que la gente revisara la herencia y te volvieras un sospechoso - pregunto Ariel

- En absoluto, dado que la única copia la tengo yo… o bueno, la tenia, ya que Jasón me la robó, y aun así no importa, porque es un contrato mágico y aplica de todas formas, aunque no ninguna copia de él.

- Entonces no puedes matarme - y Jasón sintió un deje de esperanza.

- En absoluto - y Falcon comenzó a levantar su varita - el contrato no especifica en qué condiciones deben estar los niños y por eso los convertí en piedra, además de que tampoco especifica cuantos Galeón deben estar vivos.

Aquello fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Jasón ya no quería mas charlas, y en ese momento se levanto y corrió en dirección a Ariel mientras sacaba la varita de su padre sin darle tiempo a que Falcon reaccionara a tiempo. Aunque Jasón sabía que no podía hacer nada con aquella varita apunto con ella a Falcon y le gritó:

- Usted no se acercara ni un paso más - y lo dijo con fuerza mientras cubría a Ariel con sus brazos - nos dejara ir sanos y salvos.

- Con que era eso - dijo Falcon asombrado y cautivado sin prestar atención a Jasón - _Expelliarmus_

La varita salió volando de las manos de Jasón y cayó metros atrás cerca del crucificado y de los cuerpos de roca de sus hermanos. Jasón miro como sus últimas esperanzas se desvanecían definitivamente.

- Esa varita tenía un poderoso hechizo de protección - Falcon rió - Franco siempre fue muy diestro en la magia, por eso mis Thestrals no podían encontrarte, a que no te funcionaba la varita muchacho ¿Cierto? La magia que tu padre conjuro en su propia varita, probablemente un segundo antes de morir, fue tan poderosa que cerró el flujo de magia de la varita ¿Dónde tenias esa varita cuando mis Thestrals te atacaron en el bosque?

Falcon rió aún más y Jasón se quedo de piedra.

- Entonces… entonces… - y Jasón tembló - no era el bebe.

- Tu pensabas eso - y Falcon se destornillo de la risa - claro que los Thestrals no atacan bebes, pero eso no es suficiente para detener a los míos… pero suficiente, creo que es hora de que todo esto termine. Es hora de llamar a la maldición de los Thestrals y termine lo que empezó.

Y entonces Jasón escucho el sonido de cascos.


	27. Mi Familia, Mi Ejercito

_**Mi Familia, Mi Ejercito**_

Falcon Galeón (o Harris, o Harrison; la verdad es que a Jasón aquello poco le importaba) levantó en alto su varita y hizo un movimiento suelto que no fue tan complicado como para desatar toda la pesadilla que genero a continuación.

Cuando Falcon termino con su acto de inmediato hubo un crujido a sus espaldas y tanto Jasón como Ariel vieron como aquel gigante monstruoso levantaba su rostro. La capa de pelo que parecía paja mojada seguía cubriendo la mayoría de su rostro, que era igual de azulado que su cuerpo pero lleno de unas extrañas arrugas y con una mueca que era de una inmensa tristeza que Jasón no fue capaz de compadecer. Aquella cara siguió alzándose hasta que finalmente estuvo totalmente de frente y mirando hacia el vacio. Sus ojos apagados de repente se tornaron rojos y aquel rostro triste cambio aquella mirada por una de enorme dolor y el cuerpo comenzó a moverse…

Pero solo se trataba de sus manos que se agitaban con lentitud pero con ímpetu (como si tratara de escapar) y aquellas cadenas lo tenían prisionero y tintineaban a cada golpetazo de aquel cuerpo. Y sin saber cómo, Jasón descubrió que los Thestrals eran controlados por aquel sonido y sabía que llegarían a su llamado.

Jasón cogió la mano de Ariel y sin pensarlo mucho corrió en dirección a la salida aunque Falcon estuviera parado en medio. Jasón y Ariel corrieron pasando al lado de Falcon (un par de metros los separaban), pero no hizo nada más que admirar el cuerpo de su padre y reírse ególatramente.

- ¡Corran lo que puedan! - les gritó mientras Jasón y Ariel dejaban atrás aquella extraña tumba y se adentraban por la gruta oscura que los llevaría a la salida - ¡Ya no hay nada que pueda ocultarlos!

Jasón y Ariel siguieron corriendo esquivando rocas y respirando agitadamente mientras subían el inestable camino. La risa de Falcon se perdió un par de minutos después y se encontraron en un frio silencio tan solo roto por su respiración.

¿Qué la varita había sido lo que lo protegió todo aquel tiempo? Jasón sintió una punzada de dolor cuando recordó que había quedado atrás con Falcon… Si tan solo la hubiera ido a recoger ¡No! Obviamente Falcon se estaba divirtiendo con ellos y si no lo había matado ya con alguna maldición asesina era porque quería jugar más con ellos además de que tenía un extraño sentido dramático.

Mientras subía y tropezaba entre las rocas con Ariel a sus espaldas, que no hacía nada más que gemir de una manera que revolcaba el estomago de Jasón de terror, se puso a reflexionar en todo lo que su padre hizo por él. Ahora que estaba a punto de morir (porque sabía que iba a morir) y que conocía finalmente la historia tras la maldición, se descubrió admirando la tenacidad y valentía de su padre; siempre había pensado en su padre como un cobarde asustado del exterior, pero finalmente comprendió que de cierta forma era más valiente ocultarse y perderse de toda una vida para proteger a sus seres queridos, que intentar pelear por orgullo y perder a los amados en el camino. Entendía que de esa forma sonaba horrible, pero su padre perdió a su esposa, a sus padres, a sus hermanos y a todos sus amigos y luchó valientemente para mantener protegido y vivo lo único amado que le quedaba: Sus hijos, aunque eso significara que él tenía que perder su vida. Es que incluso, al final, cuando recibió un ataque mortal en la cabeza tuvo la suficiente determinación para lanzarle una varita a su hijo justo un segundo después de hechizarla para que lo protegiera y un segundo antes de morir.

Jasón empezó a llorar, pero nuevamente, aquellas lágrimas inexistentes (pues su cuerpo no podía generar tantas lágrimas para un sufrimiento tan extenso) significaban algo diferente, y eran de melancolía y de culpa. Él había odiado la varita de su padre porque pensó que su padre jamás lo había aceptado como hijo, para que la verdad fuera más alejada, su padre no solo lo reconocía, sino que también lo amaba y, aunque estuviera muerto, desde la tumba había velado por su seguridad.

- Todo estará bien - le dijo Ariel con tan poca confianza que Jasón no quiso decir nada - saldremos de esta - y Ariel puso su brazo libre encima del hombro del chico.

La mujer perdió el equilibrio y sus rodillas chocaron contra la piedra; grito de dolor, pero lo único que hizo fue velar que su hijo estuviera bien.

Jasón se le quedo mirando y comprendió que había llevado a Ariel y a Andrew hacia la tumba. Mientras entendía el mal que causó se dio cuenta que el silencio ahora era perforado por un sonido escalofriantemente familiar: ¡Alas agitándose y el trote de cascos!

- Ven - le gritó Jasón y levantó a Ariel y la guió por fuera de la ruta hasta llevarla atrás de una enorme roca donde podía ocultarse siempre que estuviera sentada.

Jasón la dejo allí y se paró para irse de nuevo.

- Jasón ¿Qué haces?

- Aquí estarán ustedes bien… - Jasón respiro porque las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta - ¡Ellos me quieren a mí! Si me alejo lo suficiente les dará tiempo de correr y tal vez llegar al poblado; dudo mucho que Falcon destruya todo el pueblo, pensaría que sería muy sospechoso.

- ¡No! - le gritó Ariel - Roxanne jamás me lo perdonaría.

- ¿Cómo esta Andrew? - y Jasón espero que eso la hiciera reconsiderar

- Hechizo de somnolencia - dijo Ariel tristemente - siempre y cuando no hagan más hechizos con mi varita… ¡JASÒN!

- Roxanne no está acá para juzgarte - dijo Jasón mientras se alejaba corriendo - en realidad espero que sobrevivan, no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa.

Corrió nuevamente de bajada buscando maneras de no morir, pero no encontró ninguna salida realista para salvarse, y aunque eso fuera decepcionante, Jasón sintió energía corriendo por su cuerpo, la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo y descubrió que ya no se trataba de "Conocer la verdad" si no de "Vivir" y aquella adrenalina solo le decía algo: ¡Que no quería morirse!

Jasón estaba maquinando un plan cuando de repente algo lo cogió por la nuca de la camisa. Algo que lo levanto en vuelo e hizo que perdiera su mochila detrás. Jasón trató de girarse y entonces vio los ojos rojos de los cuales siempre había intentado escapar, más cerca que nunca y que lo regresaban de vuelta al origen.

El Thestral que lo llevaba era el primero de una docena que venían detrás cabalgando ¿Falcon solo había llamado a unos pocos o los otros apenas venían?... ¿Qué importaba aquello? ¡Iba a morir!

El caballo atravesó la enorme entrada a aquella zona amplia, se elevó un poco en el aire y luego soltó a Jasón en pleno vuelo. Jasón chocó en el piso con fuerza y velocidad; el chico se arrastró por el piso mientras el suelo lastimaba su rostro, sus codos y sus rodillas. Cuando el arrastre cesó el rostro de Jasón quemaba y sentía menor sensibilidad en sus extremidades, en cambio que le dolían como si hubiera sido quemado otra vez en vida.

- ¡Levántate muchacho! - le rogó Falcon alegre por tenerlo de vuelta.

Jasón obedeció lo que decía y con lentitud pudo ponerse de pie…

- _Impedimenta_

Y el golpe desinfló a Jasón mientras lo mandaba hacia atrás y lo tumbaba al piso.

- Es increíble lo mucho que odio a los Galeón - dijo Falcon como explicando el motivo de su agresión - tal vez es que sea muy rencoroso, he pasado bastante tiempo tratando de atraparte rata repulsiva.

Jasón con un nuevo esfuerzo se levantó de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y le rogaba descansar, pero todavía tenía fuerzas para correr y golpear, aunque no tuviera intención de hacerlo.

Falcon iba a lanzar un nuevo hechizo pero Jasón lo detuvo…

- Petrifícame - le gritó y no le rogaba por su vida, aunque en realidad si quería vivir, tan solo quería proponerle un acuerdo - ¡No me resistiré! No pelearé… Me puedes convertir en piedra para que no arriesgues en perder tu herencia, pero te ruego que dejes ir a Ariel y a su hijo… Lánzale un hechizo desmemorizante si es necesario… Confúndela; si deseas puedes hacer que piense que yo fui el culpable de la maldición: Un chico joven, traumado, encerrado y con delirios de persecución que solo sigue el legado de su amargado padre - y Jasón rogaba ahora - sería perfecto como coartada y el apellido Galeón quedaría manchado para siempre.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y Jasón trató de sostenerla transmitiéndole que todo lo que decía era cierto… y es ¿Qué más podía hacer? Pero era duro, ya que los Thestrals, algunos girando en el aire y otros en el suelo golpeándolo con sus pezuñas, lo miraban secamente con aquellos fríos ojos rojos esperando la señal de muerte de su señor.

Se quedaron así durante un par de minutos más, mientras que Jasón se debatía internamente entre desear que aceptara su propuesta y de que no lo hiciera.

- Suena interesante sin...

Ariel salida de ninguna parte atacó a Falcon por la espalda con ambos brazos y le mordió el hombro mientras intentaba robarle la varita. Jasón se quedo allí mirando mientras los Thestrals relinchaban excitados y levantaban sus pezuñas al aire, mientras que otros se agitaban como murciélagos en el cielo y otros crujían sus alas con fuerza y de manera amenazante. Ariel agarró con más fuerza a Falcon mientras golpeaba aquí y allá con la mano y luego intentaba arrebatarle la varita, en cuanto que el hombre se resistía y agitaba intentando soltarse del abrazo. Jasón estaba a punto de correr y ayudar cuando por un segundo vio como Ariel cogía la varita de Falcon pero esta chisporroteó con fuerza y Ariel salió volando en el aire.

El bolso de Jasón estaba colgado en sus hombros y allí bien colocado estaba Andrew, todavía durmiendo e inocente de la lucha, la mujer solo tuvo tiempo de atinar en su caída golpear el suelo de frente y su cara dio de lleno en el piso mientas que el bulto que era Andrew tan solo se agitó.

- ¡Mátenla! ¡A todos! - y los Thestrals empezaron a trotar en dirección a Ariel.

- ARIEL

- Me equivocaba - dijo Ariel con la sangre que le caía de la frente en la boca - No lo hacía por lo que Roxanne fuera a pensar, si no por lo que yo pensaba de mí.

Y Ariel cubrió su rostro en el pecho de su bebe. Aquella era frase de despedida, la frase final de una muerte heroica ¡Pero Ariel no podía morir! Pero Jasón no podía hacer nada…

Un chillido proveniente del interior de la gruta hizo que los Thestrals se detuvieran y todos levantaran la cabeza. Era un sonido único y poderoso, fuerte y lleno de vida, un chillido que Jasón solo le había escuchado a los…

¡Hipogrifos! Que aparecieron volando y entraron a aquel espacio generando todo un caos. Eran siete en total, de diferentes colores: Cobre, Carbón, Plata, Castaño… Jasón miraba confundido e impresionado la exhibición de belleza que se alzaba sobre él. Falcon se quedó confundido lo que hacía que los Thestrals miraran tensos a los Hipogrifos pero que no hicieran nada para atacarlos. Ariel miraba con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

Jasón tuvo que mirar de nuevo a aquellas brillantes criaturas para comprender que tenían jinetes: Hipólito, Roxanne, Milton, Anuel que compartía uno con la pequeña Emma, Mocoso y Cristo compartían otro, Rupert y Susan manejaban uno más (Susan a la cabeza conduciendo al animal), y finalmente Anny y Lizzie sentadas al estilo británico.

Jasón creía que estaba soñando, era imposible que aquello estuviera pasando pero al mirar la cara de Falcon comprendió que estaba pasando y que de nuevo el alma le regresaba a su cuerpo.

Al tiempo la mayoría de Hipogrifos tocaron suelo pero tan solo fue por un momento y para desembarcar a sus jinetes. Así, Anuel bajo al lado de su hermana y la atendió de inmediato, en cuanto que Roxanne y los niños se bajaron a su lado y lo asistieron de inmediato. Cuando estuvieron abajo, los Hipogrifos remontaron vuelo con Hipólito y su montura a la cabeza.

- ¡Maten a los pajarracos! - gritó Falcon.

Y entonces los Thestrals alzaron vuelo. Tenían ventaja por mayoría, pero los Hipogrifos eran más fuertes y grandes que los Thestrals, además de que su temperamento había sido elevado con el insulto de Falcon. Una batalla se desató en el aire cuando el primer Hipogrifo atacó al primer Thestrals y chillidos mas relinchos de dolor irrumpieron en la sala, mientras pedazos de roca caían por todas partes, un Hipogrifo se vio rodeado por un par de Thestrals cuando…

El dolor fue intenso cuando la cachetada de Roxanne chocó con Jasón. El chico tuvo que distraerse de la batalla aérea y miró fijamente a Roxanne… desde luego estaba enfadada por haber llevado a Ariel al peligro o eso creía.

- ¡Chico tonto! - dijo la enorme mujer con lagrimas en los ojos y haciendo un escándalo - Jamás te perdonare de nuevo que te escapes de esa forma - y Roxanne le dio un fuerte abrazó y toda la calidez que Jasón había perdido se recuperó de inmediato.

- Yo lo siento - y Jasón lloró de nuevo por agradecimiento y le dio un abrazo de vuelta. Aquellas disculpas eran por todas las cosas que había hecho: gritar, huir, luchar… Y comprendió que Roxanne entendía la intención pues se separó de él y le dijo.

- Yo también debo disculparme pero tendremos tiempo después…

Roxanne agitó su varita en dirección al rostro de Jasón y su herida se cerró con una chispa mientras un Hipogrifo volaba a pocos palmos de su cabeza y era perseguido por tres Thestrals furiosos.

- Roxanne - y Jasón no quería soltarla, tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

- Ahora no - le dijo dulcemente Roxanne aunque su rostro mostraba la seriedad de los que pasaba a su alrededor - ¡Tú y Ariel ya hicieron suficiente! Lo único que les pedimos ahora es que se encarguen de proteger a los niños y traten de escapar, este no es un lugar seguro.

Jasón se giró asustado. Los ocho niños parecían realmente aterrados, incluso Milton que intentaba parecer más grande y pretendía proteger a sus hermanos de hogar, Emma y Mocoso ya estaban lagrimeando, en cambio que Anny y Lizzie temblaban pero parecían animadas a unirse a la acción, Cristo seguía el ejemplo de Milton, su mentor, pero parecía más reducido y, finalmente, Susan miraba inquisitivamente la situación y Rupert decía cosas que había leído, pero lo decía tan rápido que no se le entendía nada.

- Pero queremos ayudar - dijeron Milton y Cristo al unisonó. Anny y Lizzie asintieron con la cabeza.

- Tenemos que cubrirnos, este lugar parece bastante inestable - decía Susan con inteligencia.

- Se supone que los Hipogrifos son considerados el cuarto animal más rápido debido a lo aerodinámico de su cuerpo y el pliegue que tienen en la parte inferior de sus alas… - Rupert no paraba de hablar - … en cuanto que los Thestrals… - y Rupert miró en una dirección aunque los animales no estuvieran allí - … bueno, nunca leí de ellos, ni siquiera puedo verlos pero…

Jasón comprendió lo mucho más aterrorizante que era para los niños que no veían a los enormes caballos alados. Los únicos que podían verlos eran Cristo, Anny y Lizzie ya que sus ojos seguían la acción de los cielos; Susan que era muggle y había presenciado muchas muertes debido a la guerra; aparentemente solo podía sentir la presencia de aquellos animales, no parecía verlos pero era como si supiera donde estaban, como si se tratase de un submarino con un sonar.

- ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Por qué los niños están acá? - Jasón tenía, otra vez, muchas preguntas que hacer.

Pero antes de que Roxanne respondiera un hechizo rojo pasó rozando su hombro y se chocó con el muro de piedra y Jasón vio espantado como la estatua de un viejo mago con barba corta estallaba en pedazos de roca: Falcon había entrado en la batalla. Jasón asustado miró al otro extremo donde estaban sus hermanos dormidos; aparentemente estaban intactos.

Y entonces Roxanne se giró enfadada mientras una Ariel asustada pero curada corría hacia ellos. La mirada de Roxanne era tan amenazante que Jasón no pudo más que sentirse seguro.

Así que de eso se trataba, con que eso era su familia; su nueva familia. Y estaba convencido porque ellos eran su ejército, su familia.


	28. La Muerte de Jasón

_**La Muerte de Jasón**_

**Me alegra mucho que este gustando la historia. Para Andy, se que es mucha información de repente, pero sentí que la mejor forma de hacerlo era juntarla todo… Me gusta tu teoría de que todos mueren XD…. Soy experto matando a mis protagonistas**

La batalla se estaba volviendo cada vez mas desenfrenada. Jasón y los niños estaban en la esquina al otro extremo de donde se encontraban las estatuas de sus hermanos. En el cielo, volando, los Thestrals y los hipogrifos daban una espectáculo aéreo que era maravilloso de ver y al mismo tiempo aterrador. Y en tierra, justo en el centro de toda la catástrofe estaban Anuel y Falcon luchando a hechizos de varita. Mientras los ojos de Jasón reflejaban la luz de los rayos que se lanzaban entre sí, el chico comprendió porque Anuel había sido un ganador de los Duelos Mágicos, sus movimientos, la manera en que intercambiaba los pies para atacar, la forma en que hacia girar la varita mientras murmuraba hechizo tras hechizo era impresionante, sin mencionar su capacidad para esquivar y repeler los hechizos más siniestros.

Falcon también parecía ser un experto porque aunque fuera viejo y pareciera inofensivo era capaz de darle la talla a Anuel y no se sentía cohibido en lanzar hechizos asesinos, entonces en más de una ocasión le escucho gritar la maldición asesina, pero siempre que pasaba Anuel usaba una especie de hechizo planeador en sí mismo y ningún rayo de luz verde llegó a alcanzarlo.

Roxanne corría en esa dirección para apoyar a su hermano menor y su estilo de batalla era menos delicado y ritmito pero era fuerte y agresivo, lo que le estaba causando problemas a Falcon que de vez en cuando miraba hacia sus Thestrals y se notaba preocupado. Jasón entendía el porqué, Falcon tenía bajo su comando a más de cien Thestrals y estaba buscando la oportunidad de llamar al resto de su ejército. Hipólito en el cielo y con sus hipogrifos daba una excelente batalla al tiempo que lanzaba hechizos con su propia varita, pero si Falcon llamaba a los demás, jamás serían capaz de vencerlos a todos; tenían que evitar a toda costa que eso pasara.

- Jasón - Ariel corrió en su dirección y le abrazó con fuerza - Todo va a estar bien… ahora estamos a salvo - y Ariel finalmente lo decía con convicción.

- Debemos evitar que Falcon llame al resto de los Thestrals - Jasón creía que aquello era muy importante - es indispensable no dejarlo hacer ese extraño movimiento con la varita - los niños prestaban atención a todo lo que decía.

- Necesito recuperar mi varita - dijo Ariel entonces y levantó con cuidado a su bebe para entregárselo a Cristo; sus ojos brillaban con decisión - tienes que cuidarlo por mí - y luego miró a Milton - Emma es tu responsabilidad como Andrew es la de Cristo.

Cristo miró asustado a Ariel con temor de tanta responsabilidad, pero no dijo nada y se aseguró de afirmar fuertemente con su cabeza. Finalmente lo tomaban en cuenta como lo hacían con Milton.

- A los demás - les dijo Ariel - no se vallan a separar de Jasón. ¡Entendido!

Anny y Lizzie parecieron no recibir con agrado aquella orden, y Susan seguía mirando en todas las direcciones, parecía muy pensativa; pero tanto como Milton, Rupert, Cristo y Mocoso asintieron con la cabeza, este ultimo moqueando sin parar.

Ariel se levantó para dar batalla (en general todos estaban agachados para evitar los rayos y los cascos de los animales), cuando de repente un Thestral la atacó de frente y estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe de muerte cuando un rayo de luz roja lanzado por Anuel chocó con la bestia logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que cambiar de dirección, la bestia intento coger altura tambaleándose cuando dos hipogrifos lo atacaron desde los dos costados, los enormes cuerpos chocaron con un fuerte impacto y el Thestral se precipito al suelo, chocó con la pared y quedo muerto en el piso.

- ¡Todo bien! - Anuel corría hacia ellos para asegurarse que estuvieran a salvo.

- Jasón - y la voz de Hipólito llego a oídos de Jasón, pero era un tono muy diferente, casi como de preocupación - ¿están bien?

Pero Hipólito no pudo recibir respuesta porque tuvo que girar cuando un Thestral comenzó a perseguirlo con ahincó. Anuel los alcanzó.

- Tenemos que derribar a Falcon (el hombre con quien peleamos) - le dijo Ariel - no podemos dejar que llame a los otros Thestrals.

- ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? - dijo Anuel - ¡Pensé que se trataba de una maldición!

- Luego te explicamos - apresuró Ariel - pero esto tiene que ver mucho con la desaparición de Andrew incluso; todo es una trampa. Tenemos que apurarnos.

- Roxanne está bien - le tranquilizó Anuel y todos miraron en dirección al batalla central, en ese momento Roxanne lanzó un hechizo que hizo que esa parte del suelo temblara como gelatina lo que logro desestabilizar a Falcon.

- ¿Cómo llegaron acá?

- Ariel me escribió una carta diciendo que iban a Crow Creek y explicándome de que se trataba la maldición - Jasón recordaba aquello -, preocupado porque había escuchado hablar de aquel lugar y de su relación con los Thestrals salí de inmediato - Anuel titubeó un poco en lo ultimo - y le escribí a Roxanne para que nos encontráramos, después de explicarle todo lo que Ariel me había contado de inmediato cogimos hipogrifos y volamos en esta dirección. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar logre ver a la lejanía a los Thestrals (nosotros tres podemos verlo por la muerte de nuestros padres) y los seguimos hasta a esta cueva sin saber con lo que nos íbamos a encontrar.

- ¿Por qué los niños están aquí?

Hubo un fuerte estallido, y asustados, vieron como una enorme mancha de sangre bajaba por el brazo izquierdo de Roxanne. Falcon había usado un hechizo que asemejaba a un látigo purpura y con eso hirió a la mujer. De inmediato Anuel y Ariel corrieron en su dirección para asistirla.

- Fue…fue… fue culpa de Gilbert y Foster - explicó Mocoso entre hipadas - cuando ustedes se fueron… a los dos días volvieron con un montón de aurores para atraparnos y quedarse con la casa - el simple recuerdo hacia lagrimear al niño, y Jasón recordó la mirada de satisfacción de Gilbert al saber que se iban -, pero Anuel fue muy rápido y conteniendo su orgullo (eso dijo él) nos llevo… nos llevo… nos saco por la puerta de atrás y logramos escondernos en el bosque…anduvimos perdidos allí porque Anuel le daba pena contarle a Roxanne que se había dejado quitar la casa, pero cuando la lechu…la lechuza de Ariel llegó se preocupo y entonces venimos todos juntos… pero tengo mucho miedo - y Mocoso volvió a llorar.

- Todo irá bien - le tranquilizó Jasón, le impresionó verse en aquella situación consoladora y con ira esperaba que si salían bien parados, delataría a Foster por canalla y traidor.

Los hipogrifos estaban logrando acabar con todos los Thestrals que había, pero unos restantes, como si supieran que no podían ganar, en un intento suicida estaban precipitándose al piso en dirección a los niños. Jasón que solo tenía ojos para la pelea entre las varitas no estaba consiente hasta que Susan gritó:

- Algo se acerca, ¿Cierto Jasón?

Jasón miró hacia arriba… Los dos Thestrals, ambos sangrando por la quijada y con sus ojos de muerte, se lanzaron hacia su dirección.

- ¡Corran!

Los niños asustados no sabían en qué dirección correr y Jasón solo fue capaz de empujarlos hacia a la izquierda y tumbarlos en el piso. El Thestrals rozó sus cabezas y se chocó contra el muro lanzando rocas y sangre en todas las direcciones. Un pedazo de roca impactó con el pie de Jasón lo que le causó mucho dolor pero no sintió como que ningún hueso se hubiera roto. Entre los escombros miró a los niños pero todos parecían sanos y salvo, incluso Andrew en los brazos de Cristo que dormitaba tranquilamente.

Hipólito que a lo lejos había visto el accidente alzó vuelo en su dirección pero un Thestral lo interceptó y no pudo hacer más que seguir con otro ataque. Jasón lo miró por un segundo, pues momentos después, el segundo Thestral repitió la maniobra del primero y estalló contra el muro.

- ¡Corran! - gritó Jasón por segunda vez y en esta ocasión los niños obedecieron, pero todos en una dirección opuesta.

Milton y Cristo junto con Emma y Andrew siguieron a Jasón alrededor del muro sin alejarse de él mientras la pared temblaba por el golpe del Thestral. Anny y Lizzie en cambio corrieron hacia donde estaba Ariel pero por el lado opuesto, llegando a estar más cerca de Falcon que de los hermanos Peverell. Rupert y Susan corrieron cubriéndose sus cabezas y llegaron al extremo opuesto de donde estaba Jasón. Y Mocoso, un poco desorientado, y sin saber que hacer corría como en zigzag esperando que alguien fuera a rescatarlo.

Lo único que le habían pedido a Jasón y no lo había cumplido ¡Maldición! Si al menos tuviera su varita… Era increíble que una persona tan inútil como él hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo a una maldición que se había llevado la vida de tantos magos poderosos ¡No! Pero el no debía culparse, si alguien tenía la culpa era Falcon por causar tanto mal… y en su interior, Jasón se dio cuenta que culpaba a alguien más, estaba señalando a…

- ¡Hipólito! - y aunque muy en el fondo Jasón supiera que su tío no tenía la culpa de nada y que en realidad, además de que el simple hecho de que estuviera allá para defenderlo significaba mucho, no olvidaba como había sido su actitud cuando se conocieron y que tan mal lo trató en toda su tiempo como invitado.

- ¿Hipólito? - preguntó Milton; Jasón trataba de seguir con la mirada a todos los niños que estaban repartidos, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que los veía cerca a un peligro inminente, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada, tenía que asegurarse que los que estaban con él estuvieran a salvo antes de ir por los demás - ¡Tienes un gran tío, Jasón!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Pues si - dijo Milton - habían pasado buscándote desde que te fuiste, sin descansar (o por lo menos eso dijo Roxanne; ¿Por qué te escapaste de cualquier forma?) aparentemente él no se rendía, al igual que Roxanne, de encontrarte y cuando descubrieron dónde estabas corrió derecho a su casa y sin pegar el ojo cogió a su mejores hipogrifos y nos trajeron hasta acá. Incluso no se quejó cuando Roxanne le dijo que quería que nosotros fuéramos con ellos, pues no se confiaba de dejarnos solos por ahí…

- Pero esto es muy peligroso…

- Sí, pero Roxanne no sabía que íbamos a encontrarnos con tanto peligro de inmediato…

Jasón se sentía culpable, si algo malo le pasaba a alguno de esos niños seria su culpa, prefería morirse mil veces antes de ver morir a alguno de ellos. Otra cosa que lo dejo pensativo era lo que Milton decía de Hipólito ¿Qué le había dicho Roxanne para hacerlo entrar en razón? Si es que esto era entrar en razón… Era posible que su tío si lo quisiera.

- …el plan era dejarnos en la villa mientras ellos seguían buscándote - continuo Milton.

- ¡El pueblo! - y Jasón entendió lo que debía hacer - Tenemos que sacar a todos los niños de acá… tenemos que salir de la cueva y llegar al pueblo - Jasón no quería dejar a los Peverell solos pero tenía que pensar en la seguridad de los niños.

- Jasón - y entonces el chico vio como Hipólito bajaba de su montura y lo abrazaba.

- La… la batalla… - Jasón estaba paralizado, no sabía que decir o hacer.

- Esta controlado.

Era cierto el ultimo Thestral herido, se debatía contra tres hipogrifos, un poco lastimados pero fuertes, y Jasón vio cuando finalmente este se rindió y se precipitó al suelo. Ya no había más Thestrals en el aire.

- Yo lo lamento, realmente lo siento - e Hipólito lo soltó. Aquella no era la ocasión para unas disculpas pero Hipólito consciente de su mortalidad quería hacer las paces con uno de sus sobrinos -, fui un tonto, el miedo me cegó… Debí ayudarte cuando lo necesitaste ¿Qué diría mi hermana?

- No se - le respondió Jasón, por un momento se olvido de la batalla -, pero yo digo que ya has hecho más que suficiente - y Jasón tuvo que desahogarse al darse cuenta que lo perdonaba - ¡La culpa fue mía! Pase tanto tiempo pensando que no pertenecía a nadie que le cerré las puertas a los que deseaban ayudarme… Me deje llevar tanto por mi auto conmiseración y mi miseria que no podía ver que la gente intentaba entrar a mí en vez de alejarse como creía… pero era tan duro, después de todo pensaba que yo no era igual a mi familia, ni siquiera en lo físico.

- ¿Qué? Sabes una cosa - e Hipólito le sonrió - cuando te vi aquel día, si me asuste tanto y te ataque fue porque en tu rostro vi el de mi padre y al tiempo vi el de la madre tu padre, si de algo debes estar seguro es que eres tanto un Galeón como un Knuts lo que demuestra que al final de cuenta si podíamos convivir juntos… Tú eres la prueba fehaciente de eso.

Y Jasón al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, una de sus mayores pesadillas se esfumaba frente a sus ojos y se sentía renovado. Luego, recordó la batalla. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a reflexionar sobre todo eso, pero aquel no era el momento.

- Tenemos que reunir a los chicos y llevarlos al pueblo - Jasón miró a espaldas de Hipólito. Todos los niños parecían en buen estado.

- Yo me encargó - e Hipólito silbó para que los hipogrifos se reunieran - quédense aquí mientras yo los traigo.

Cuando el hipogrifo de Hipólito remontó vuelo y se reunía con las demás bestias, Jasón tuvo otra vez la visión libre y vio que la batalla seguía viva aunque los Thestrals no estuvieran. Roxanne y Anuel usaban todas sus fuerzas y habilidades para derribar a Falcon que estaba sudoroso y agotado, a diferencia de Anuel que estaba en forma. Ariel los apoyaba diciendo palabras de ánimo y buscando la oportunidad para conseguir su varita. Jasón estaba satisfecho y empezó a animar a Anuel con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Milton y Cristo gritaban a favor de Roxanne.

Anuel hizo un movimiento extraño con su varita y entonces finalmente Falcon cayó sentado al piso derrotado.

- Ja - gritó Anuel, pero Falcon levantó una vez más su varita y gritó:

- _Avada Kedavra_

El rayo de luz verde cruzó en dirección a Anuel y en el último segundo este fue capaz de esquivarlo… pero entonces el rayo siguió su recorrido mientras que Mocoso se detenía en seco a mirar de donde provenía la luz, sus ojos se abrieron cuando el rayo le impactó en el pecho y Mocoso cayó muerto en el piso.

Anuel y Roxanne cayeron de rodillas al ver el cuerpo inerte del niño. Ariel estaba paralizada.

- ¡JASÓN! - gritó entonces de dolor Roxanne y Ariel.

- ¡JASÓN! - gritó Anuel al cuerpo del niño.

- ¡JASÓN! - gritaron todos los niños al unisonó.

- ¡JASÓN! - y entonces finalmente Jasón gritó de dolor en dirección a su tocayo muerto en el piso. Mocoso había compartido su nombre y ahora también su maldición.

Jasón estaba irremediablemente muerto y todo era culpa de él…

- ¡NOOOOO…! - y aquel gritó de desesperación no provino de ninguno de los niños, ni de los Peverell, ni de Hipólito, ni de él.

Jasón se giró mirando de donde provenía el sonido y todo su cuerpo tembló al ver que las estatuas de sus hermanos se resquebrajaban y vibraban… De repente la piedra cayó y tanto Simón como Lucy se encontraron de pie y con polvo en todo el cuerpo.

¡Habían vuelto!

T.T Me encanto este capitulo aunque haya tenido que matar a Mocoso, pero su muerte era importante, que Jasón y Mocoso compartieran el mismo nombre era importante pues los gritos de lamentos ¡Jasón, Jasón! eran lo unico que podian hacer despertar a Simón y Lucy del sueño que Falcon les habia inducido... Pero eso lo explico en el next...


	29. Por las Razones Equivocadas

_**Por las Razones Equivocadas**_

Simón y Lucy alargaron los brazos hacia el aire y los bajaron al tiempo como si estuvieran muy agotados, ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo y sus ojos tenían un color blanco que poco a poco cambiaba al color de sus ojos naturales, sus movimientos eran extraños como si todavía estuvieran paralizados y simplemente se giraron viendo sin ver la catástrofe que llenaba aquel lugar hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jasón, ambos al tiempo dieron un pequeño suspiro y cayeron de rodillas y quedaron allí en un extraño sopor con respiración agitada. Jasón comprendió que se hallaban bien, tan solo muy cansados y confundidos y necesitaban unos minutos para reponerse y aunque en su corazón bullía por escaparse la felicidad sus ojos dieron con el cuerpo del niño que tuvo el mismo nombre que él.

¡Era increíble que Jasón estuviera muerto! En el suspiro de un segundo, que pareció una eternidad para Jasón, tuvo tiempo de reflexionar lo imposible: un niño inocente había muerto y toda la culpa era suya; pero al tiempo no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza que sus hermanos habían vuelto y que necesitaba con desesperación estar cerca a ellos y vigilar que estuvieran bien.

Todo ese tiempo había pensado en encontrar a sus hermanos y nunca hubiera imaginado que los hallaría en forma de estatuas de piedra; en aquel momento se sintió desconsolado pero cuando se encontró frente a frente con Falcon sus pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente, lo que en ese entonces había querido era escapar para luego vencer a su enemigo, y esperaba que el resto encajara como la pieza restante de un rompecabezas, pero ahora que lo analizaba mucho mejor, había sido muy arriesgado dejar aquel problema a la suerte pues dada las circunstancias y según lo que había entendido era que Falcon controlaba la maldición y si él era vencido está pararía, pero el poder que había utilizado para crearla provenía de otra parte y eso era lo que mantenía al gigante encadenado y a sus hermanos petrificados, lo más probable era que al vencer a Falcon sus hermanos se hubieran quedado así para siempre y aquella tal vez sería uno de los peores desenlaces.

Ahora comprendía que la razón de que sus hermanos estuvieran allí otra vez era que estaban sumidos como en un sueño que fue interrumpido al escuchar que mucha gente lloraba por la muerte de una persona que tenía el mismo nombre que su hermano. Eso era lo que tenía paralizado y aterrorizado a Jasón, pues su felicidad estaba sujeta a que sus hermanos estuvieran bien lo que fue gracias al sacrificio de Mocoso, era como si su felicidad dependiera de la muerte de un niño.

Luego la vida retomo su siniestra luz…

- ¡NO! - y entonces Jasón gritó y corrió con desesperación hacia el cuerpo del niño dejando atrás a Milton, Cristo, Emma y Andrew.

Hipólito bajo con sus hipogrifos cerca de Rupert y Susan, y parecía confundido acerca de que hacer a continuación, el plan era sacar a todos de allí pero el cuerpo de Jasón era como un agujero negro que atraía toda la atención.

Todos los niños lloraban en silencio como si respetasen la caída de uno de los suyos y recibieran la responsabilidad de no dejar a nadie más morir. En el caso de los adultos era diferente; Anuel, de una manera imprudente, le daba la espalda a Falcon y miraba con los ojos abiertos hacia donde Mocoso, él había sido el encargado de llevarlo al refugio y aunque se quejaba mucho de él se notaba que le tenía un aprecio muy especial y sus ojos no tenían mirada para ninguna otra cosa, Roxanne parecía paralizada, mientras Jasón corría no logró verla más que la espalda que no se movió ni por un segundo y Jasón casi sintió como algo estaba roto dentro de ella… "La historia se repite" pensó y un enorme nudo se formo en su estomago cuando llegó al lado del cuerpo del niño.

Falcon entonces se levantó del suelo sin que nadie hiciera nada para evitarlo pero él también estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero su mirada no se dirigía hacia Jasón si no hacia los dos hijos Galeón que se habían librado de aquella prisión, se encontraba pensativo y si no había matado a alguien mas era por esa misma sorpresa.

- ¡Te voy a matar maldito! - y fue Ariel la que grito con fuerza mientras corría con los puños vacios pero con una determinación que quemaba.

Falcon no fue muy rápido para reaccionar y Ariel empezó a forcejear y a golpearlo con fuerza. Usaba sus pequeños puños para tratar de alcanzar cualquier parte sensible de aquel hombro mientras intentaba quitarle la varita que llevaba en la mano. Sus acciones fueron imprescindibles para que sus dos hermanos recobraran un poco la compostura pero tanto Anuel como Roxanne parecían reticentes a regresar a la fría realidad. Jasón lloró mientras intentaba levantar el cuerpo inerte de aquel niño, Mocoso tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro no transmitía dolor si no paz, Jasón le levanto la cabeza y le limpio algunas lagrimas secas del rostro mientras tiraba de su pelo hacia atrás y le daba un beso en la frente.

Entonces se escucho un gemido y Ariel cayó hacia un lado en el piso. Falcon era mayor pero aún conservaba mucha de sus fuerzas.

- Creo que es suficiente - regresando en sí, y miró a Ariel dispuesto a asestarle un golpe mortal - _Avada…_

Jasón no podía creer lo que veía y trató de lanzar algún gemido para que alguien hiciera algo pero se le adelantaron…

Lizzie y Anny que se habían acercado a Falcon por detrás en su huida, saltaron ambas con fuerza y cogieron desprevenido a Falcon. Lizzie hizo un nudo con sus brazos en el cuello del hombre mientras que Anny empezó a mordisquearle una pierda. Falcon tenía que lidiar con el sofocante abrazo mientras punzadas de dolor subían desde su pierna y empezó a agitarse con fuerza mientras Anny aprovechaba y con un movimiento rápido de su mano esculcaba en la bolsa de Falcon y sacaba la varita que le pertenecía a Ariel. Falcon hizo un movimiento fuerte con sus brazos y Lizzie salió despedida y luego le atinó una patada a Anny, ambas niñas quedaron gimiendo de dolor pero Anny se levantó por un segundo y le lanzó la varita a Ariel que la cogió a la primera.

- _Impedimenta_

El golpe le dio en el pecho a Falcon que retrocedió como falto de respiración, y entonces un rayo de luz roja cruzó a su lado y casi atina, al tiempo que otro de una fuerte luz azul eléctrica impactaba con él y lo lanzaba en el aire para luego dejarlo caer en el piso.

- Jasón e Hipólito - gritó Roxanne con fuerza recobrando el sentido - lleven a los niños y a Jasón fuera de aquí, nosotros podemos con él.

- Pagaras por lo que hiciste maldito - le gritó Anuel poseído por una ira sobrehumana.

Los tres hermanos se sumieron en la batalla lanzando rayos de diferentes colores mientras que las niñas corrían desesperadas en dirección a Hipólito. En el fondo se empezaron a escuchar los fuertes chillidos de un niño; después de que Ariel usara de nuevo su varita Andrew se había despertado muy desesperado y asustado.

Jasón levantó el cuerpo de Jasón agradeciendo que Roxanne y Anuel reaccionaran y empezó su carrera hacia donde sus hermanos. Él se encontraba justo en frente del crucificado y solo tenía que correr unos metros para por fin reunirse con su familia pero entonces sintió una fuerte ventisca y debido al peso que cargaba perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto al cuerpo.

Falcon había alzado la varita y generado un campo que había tumbado a los Peverell lo que le dio tiempo de hacer un nuevo llamado.

- Es suficiente - dijo - Es hora de que vengan todas mis bestias - e hizo nuevamente el movimiento extraño con la varita.

Casi al instante el techo de piedra en forma de cúpula se partió lanzando pedazos de roca al aire y dejando grietas por todas partes mientras aparecían Thestrals en cantidades y seguían apareciendo. Jasón entendió que todos los Thestrals venían en camino incluso antes de recibir el llamado porque sabían que algo estaba pasando y dentro de unos momentos se encontrarían tan rodeados de Thestrals que solo podrían aguantar un poco antes de que los masacraran por completo.

- No - gritó Hipólito y tuvo que alzar vuelo con los demás Hipogrifos para hacer batalla, dejo uno protegiendo a los niños pero los hipogrifos apenas eran un borrón entre tantas alas negras que se debatían en el cielo como si se trataran de muchos murciélagos que habían sido molestados.

Jasón no quiso ni pensar en lo que estaba seguro que pasaría: ¡Estaban vencidos! Ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Los chillidos de Andrew se perdieron por el sonido del aleteo e incluso la visión se redujo porque las alas cubrían la luz que se filtraba. Jasón no trató de pensar en eso y en aquel momento le pareció imposible llegar a donde estaban sus hermanos así que se quedo allí cubriendo el cuerpo de Jasón pues no pensaba dejarlo en ningún momento.

- _Avada Kedavra_- y la maldición pasó en medio de Anuel y Roxanne, por encima de la cabeza de Jasón y se desvaneció en el momento antes de tocar el cuerpo del crucificado; como Jasón había sospechado ningún ataque físico serviría en contra de la maldición.

- Con que es así - y Anuel parecía desbocado - _Avada Kedavra_ - pero Falcon lo esquivó fácilmente.

- Anuel ¿Qué haces? - le grito Roxanne deteniendo su propio ataque - No vamos a matar a nadie.

- Él mato a Jasón - gritó Anuel con fuerza - se merece una muerte terrible…

- La venganza no es la solución - dijo Roxanne con lagrimas en los ojos -, recuerda la ira lo que me causó, si no hubiera sido por mi incapacidad de detener a Jasón cuando escapó porque estaba furiosa con él sin querer, el niño no hubiera muerto… Recuerda nuestros padres…

Ariel también se giró y le dijo.

- No debemos reducirnos a su nivel

- ¡No! - gritó - él debe morir - y levanto su varita mientras que Roxanne se acercaba hacia él.

- _Avada Kedavra_ - y Falcon apuntó con su varita a Roxanne.

Aquella era la oportunidad de Anuel, en aquel momento Falcon estaba indefenso y si él lanzaba la maldición asesina sería imposible que la esquivara, aquella era su venganza y en aquel momento ¡Su venganza era lo más importante! O por lo menos eso era lo que creía Jasón pues Anuel bajo su varita y corrió hacia Roxanne para empujarla y evitar que el rayo le diera a ella y entonces logró que su hermana cayera hacia atrás mientras el rayo se dirigía hacia…

Jasón cerró los ojos, llorando desconsolado y apoyo su rostro en el cuerpo del niño para no tener que ver lo que pasaría a continuación, pero nada podía callar su mundo y escuchó el gritó de Roxanne y Ariel:

- ANUEL - y el cuerpo de Jasón retumbaba con todos los ecos del gritó, pero aun así no fue capaz de mirar en aquella dirección, no quería ver el cuerpo sin vida de Anuel Peverell.

Al contrario, levantó su mirada y vio de perfil como Susan se montaba en el hipogrifo que Hipólito había dejado y alzaba el vuelo dejando en el suelo a Rupert, Anny y Lizzie. Jasón se quedo sorprendido de ver a Susan en la montura, y no porque fuera una muggle sino que parecía determinada a hacer algo.

Jasón siguió con la mirada al hipogrifo procurando no ver en la dirección de Anuel aunque todavía escuchara los sollozos. En el aire, la batalla iba mal en peor, los hipogrifos aunque fuertes no eran capaces de luchar con la cantidad de Thestrals que había y aunque al menos el flujo de Thestrals había parado y solo había un par de docena de ellos, Jasón sabía que pronto llegarían los refuerzos y esa vez serian cientos. Entonces se dio cuenta, que los Thestrals caían muertos al suelo con los cuellos destrozados por los picos de los hipogrifos pero también notó que dos hipogrifos ya estaban muertos y despedazados en el piso. Entonces Susan pasó rozando al hipogrifo de Hipólito quien la miró sorprendido y la niña le dio unas instrucciones para luego seguir subiendo esquivando caballos alados por todo lado y huyendo de persecuciones de hasta tres Thestrals (era increíble que aunque Susan no pudiera ver a los animales fuera capaz de lidiar con ellos). Entonces Hipólito lanzó un silbido hacia los otros hipogrifos que seguían luchando e intentaron hacer una especie de cortina aérea con sus cuerpos como si trataran de rodear a los Thestrals en un espacio específico. Al parecer no era tan difícil porque los Thestrals parecían reticentes a atacar en solitario a varios hipogrifos a la vez y se agruparon, preparándose para una nueva avalancha de ataques y parecían furiosos volando en aquella zona como si estuvieran en una jaula de pájaro gigantes. Entonces, Susan dirigió a su hipogrifo para que chocara con la parte superior del muro (en una región muy específica) y el techo tembló unos segundos, los suficientes para que Susan y el hipogrifo retrocedieran antes que la mitad del muro se desplomara con fuerza.

Fue un estruendo impresionante cuando el muro se vino abajo y se tragó consigo a algunos Thestrals al igual que a muchas de las estatuas de los antepasados de Jasón. La avalancha se extendió llevando toda la tierra del muro hasta justo un poco antes del crucificado que quedo inmune como siempre. La tierra y la piedra se abalanzaron hacia adelante mientras que Susan huía de la tormenta de tierra con dificultad. Al fondo Jasón vio el movimiento de Milton y Cristo cargando con los niños, ambos ahora llorando con fuerza, pero por suerte estaban bastante alejados de donde se presentaba el mayor caos. Luego miró entonces a sus hermanos que estaban despiertos y miraban como atontados toda la destrucción, le hubiera gustado que le devolvieran la mirada pero se contento con el hecho de que estuvieran reaccionando.

Un pedazo de roca se alzó por los cielos y dio con la grupa del hipogrifo de Susan que perdió el equilibrio y dio un giro fuerte como intentando regresar hacia donde Rupert y los demás, pero el hipogrifo se dio por vencido y chocó con el piso con un estruendo muriendo por el golpe mientras que Susan salió volando y rodando por el piso hasta detenerse y quedarse inmóvil.

Rupert corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde Susan, estaba desesperado de ver que le había pasado a su mejor amiga. Hipólito intento hacerlo igualmente pero los Thestrals que habían sobrevivido a la avalancha le impidieron regresar.

- ¡Está viva! - dijo Rupert con fuerza y alegría, pero eso fue contraproducente, pues los Thestrals eran criaturas inteligentes y al escuchar se dieron vuelta para atacar a la causante de la muerte de los suyos.

Todos los Thestrals sobrevivientes (unos diez más o menos) se precipitaron furiosos en dirección a Susan sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡No! ¡No! - gritaba Rupert asustado y temblando pero sin dejar de abrazar a Susan - ¡No! ¡No!

- Quítate de ahí muchacho - le grito Hipólito.

- ¡No! ¡No! - los Thestrals estaban muy cerca, bastante cerca, a punto de… - ¡NOOOOO!

Hubo una fuerte explosión de luz como si un rayo blanco hubiera chocado en donde estaban parados Rupert y Susan. El rayo se extendió por el suelo y lanzó ondas fuertes que hicieron desviar a los Thestrals que giraron en círculos por los aires en todas las direcciones, y en cuanto el último Thestrals estuvo fuera de rango, la onda expansiva se devolvió en sí misma y se esfumó totalmente en el cuerpo de Rupert.

El niño se veía confundido e impresionado…

¡Rupert era un mago! Y Jasón recordó la historia que le habían contado, Rupert había alegado que se trataba de una clase de ángel que les había salvado la vida a él y a Susan, pero había sido su magia primitiva que le había enseñado el camino hacia otros magos para no morir, la misma magia primitiva que le había salvado de los Thestrals en ese momento. Rupert empezaba a llegar a la misma conclusión pero aquel no era el momento para estar feliz.

Los hipogrifos empezaron entonces a lidiar con los Thestrals confundidos y fueron capaces de contenerlos fácilmente. Entonces hubo una fuerte llamarada de fuego que salió de ninguna parte y Jasón se cubrió ligeramente cuando escuchó el sonido de algo que caía a su lado, impresionado se dio cuenta que era una varita: la de Anuel. Esta vez tenía que mirar.

Falcon agitaba su varita mientras una llamarada de fuego escarlata giraba a su alrededor y vencía a Ariel y a Roxanne, que frente a todo habían intentado seguir con la lucha aunque sus corazones estuvieran marchitos de dolor. El cuerpo de Anuel estaba cubierto con la capa de viaje de Roxanne y una punzada de dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jasón, sintió que su mundo se perdía de nuevo pero aquel no era el momento de dejarse llevar por su sufrimiento. Si Ariel y Roxanne habían sido capaces de hacerlo, era lo menos que él podía hacer.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto porque cuando el fuego escarlata se extinguió lanzando rocas por todas partes ambas mujeres cayeron en el suelo derrotadas, soltando sus varitas y llorando tanto por el dolor físico como el mental. Estaban derrotadas.

- Anuel - lloró Ariel sollozando por su mellizo, y Jasón se sorprendió al pensar que Ariel tenía una conexión con su hermano.

- Lo siento - dijo Roxanne y era una mujer totalmente diferente a la que él conocía.

Falcon también estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo estaba negro por el fuego, sudaba y respiraba con agitación.

- Este es el final…

- No - sollozó Jasón en voz baja mientras intentaba alcanzar con su mano la varita de Anuel.

- … Avada…

- No - la varita estaba demasiado lejos.

- …Ke…

Jasón cerró los ojos incapaz de ver.

- _Expelliarmus_ - y la varita de Falcon voló por los aires para caer al lado del crucificado por la zona donde estaba el derrumbe.

Simón levantaba la varita de Franco Galeón en los aires, Lucy se sujetaba con fuerza a él. En su cara se observaba que no entendía que era lo que pasaba pero sabia quienes eran las buenas personas; todavía parecía muy confundido y adormilado pero podía caminar y hablar.

- Jasón ¿estás bien? - y se acercó corriendo hacia él, con Lucy al lado.

Cuando llegó a donde él hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida: Lo abrazo, y Jasón le devolvió el abrazo mientras que Lucy se unía a ellos. Tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle pero aquel no era el momento indicado para ninguna de ellas, confío que con el abrazo fuera capaz de expresar parte de ellas. Beso a Lucy con fuerza en la mejilla y repitió el abrazo una vez más con Simón.

- Ayúdame con el cuerpo - y Simón asintió con la cabeza cogiendo el cuerpo de las piernas.

- ¿Un amigo? - preguntó Lucy mirando con conmiseración. Jasón cogió la varita de Anuel y levantó la cabeza del niño.

- Muy querido - y se alejaron de allí en dirección hacia Rupert que con ayuda de las niñas intentaban despertar a Susan.

Jasón levantó la cabeza y vio que Falcon los miraba con avidez y odio. Falcon los necesitaba vivos por su herencia, pero los detestaba tanto que quería matarlos; pero eso ya no importaba, en ese momento Falcon parecía acabado y ya no tenía importancia.

Roxanne y Ariel miraban toda la escena y Jasón no quiso pensar acerca de lo que podían estar pensando, pero por un segundo vio como Ariel le sonreía melancólicamente (estaba muy herida al igual que su hermana) y él pensó que serian capaz de lidiar con todo después.

Entonces, al terminar de descargar el cuerpo de Jasón, atisbó como Falcon hacia un movimiento en dirección a su bolso y sacaba la varita blanca.

- ¡No, con la varita de mi madre no! - y Jasón levanto la de Anuel para gritar: _Crucio_

Conocía la maldición por un libro que su padre había intentado ocultarle, en ese entonces había fantaseado con usarla en contra de Simón, pero ahora entendía que solo la ira que tenía en ese momento al ver que Falcon intentaba usar la varita de la persona que había matado tan horriblemente, podía desatar esa maldición en él.

Falcon crujió de dolor momentáneamente antes de caer al suelo y soltar la varita de su madre. Jasón solo tuvo un momento para respirar en paz antes de que se oscureciera de nuevo y como una bandada de pájaros, un número increíble de Thestrals entraran por el enorme agujero, aplastando a los hipogrifos restantes y lanzando a un lado a Hipólito cuando su hipogrifo cayó derrotado. Los Thestrals tocaron suelo a su alrededor, cercándolos a todos, mientras que otros protegían a Falcon.

Era imposible acabar con todos ellos y Jasón lo sabía. Andrew comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Ya es suficiente - dijo Falcon levantándose - Ahora harán lo que yo diga - y su voz sonaba fuerte y potente, aunque respiraba agitado y cansado.

Andrew siguió chillando y Emma se unió a los llantos.

- Ahora Jasón - dijo Falcon mirándolo a través de todos los Thestrals, eran tantos que unos volaban en el aire para no atosigar el lugar. Uno de los Thestrals se giro a mirarlo con sus ojos rojos - te entregaras junto a tus hermanos si no quieres ver morir a todos tus seres queridos.

- No lo hagas… Tú no tienes ninguna culpa - y Roxanne recibió una cachetada por el comentario y luego hubo un chasquido cuando las varitas de las dos mujeres fueron rotas por la mitad. Andrew y Emma empezaron a llorar con más fuerza.

- Estoy esperando - gritó Falcon exigiéndole su presencia.

Jasón no sabía qué hacer y los niños seguían llorando.

- Suficiente - dijo Falcon estresado -, ya no aguanto tanto lloriqueo, encárguense de los niños.

- ¡NO! - gritaron Jasón y Ariel al tiempo.

- Esto no está en negociación - le dijo Falcon - que sirva de escarmiento.

Entonces Jasón se agachó y a través de las patas de los caballos vio como unos Thestrals se acercaban hacia Milton, Cristo, Andrew y Emma. Vio como Milton intentaba hacer frente pero con un golpe un Thestral lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, un Cristo tembloroso se acercó para proteger a los niños pero recibió un golpe y también cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Mi bebe! ¡Mi bebe! Por favor - Ariel estaba histérica. Falcon golpeó tan fuerte a Ariel que esta se derrumbó inconsciente. Roxanne intentó hacer algo pero un Thestral le mantuvo prisionera en el suelo.

Un Thestral alzó su pezuña para hundirla en el cráneo de los dos niños pero se detuvo en el aire.

- Háganlo, ¡Háganlo! - gritó Falcon ansioso.

El Thestral coloco su pezuña en el suelo y volvió a levantarla en el aire, pero justo antes de asestar el golpe, su casco tembló y se quedo allí quieto.

- ¡Es una maldita orden!

La pezuña aunque tembló no bajo ni un poco más. Alrededor Jasón vio como los Thestrals parecían muy agitados y miraban de un lado a otro.

- HAZLO

Pero entonces todos los Thestrals al tiempo agitaron su cabeza y Jasón recordó algo que había leído: "Los Thestrals no atacaban a los recién nacidos de ninguna especie y por ningún motivo" y entonces se levantó y miró al Thestral que antes lo miró, a su sorpresa vio como sus ojos eran nuevamente de un negro normal. Falcon había obligado hacer cosas a los Thestrals fuera de su naturaleza y aquel parecía ser el límite.

Un Thestral se acercó a él y con su lengua limpio una de sus heridas dulcemente. La maldición estaba rota ¡El mismo Falcon Galeón la había roto! Y él lo sabía…

- NO - Falcon entonces salió corriendo esquivando los Thestrals que relinchaban y miraban amenazadoramente en su dirección. Las bestias querían vengarse.

Un Thestral lo golpeó, pero no lo tumbó y Falcon siguió corriendo entre los animales asustado, siguió corriendo y Jasón, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta que se dirigía a su varita.

Falcon levantó su varita en el aire y temblando amenazó a los Thestrals que se acercaban decididos hacia él.

- Aléjense, aléjense - gritaba Falcon desesperado, levantó su varita y empezó a conjurar un hechizo.

Pero la varita hizo movimiento extraño y el cuerpo de Falcon se vio severamente agitado pues la varita giró en el aire por su propia fuerza y apuntó al crucificado, hubo un rayo de luz y entonces algo terrorífico ocurrió…

Las cadenas salieron de la tierra como serpientes y se lanzaron en dirección de Falcon que no pudo hacer nada y fue apresado por brazos, piernas, pecho y cuello. Las cadenas tintineando lo levantaron del suelo a la altura del rostro de su padre que se alzó lentamente, miró a su hijo sin ver y negó con la cabeza. Entonces una mano azulada se libero de sus ataduras y cogió el brazo de Falcon con fuerza, se liberó el otro brazo y agarró de la cabeza al aterrado Falcon; y luego, lentamente, el cuerpo de Gideon se hundió en la tierra como si no existiera y empezó a desaparecer, arrastrándose irreversiblemente y llevándose a Falcon con él.

El hombre chilló y chilló con fuerza pero nada hizo que evitara que siguiera hundiéndose en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba ya la mitad en el fondo y sus gritos se hicieron más atroces mientras que sus ojos se desorbitaban e intentaba forcejear con las cadenas. Pero todo fue inútil y su cuerpo se hundió en la tierra, que quedo intacta como si nada hubiera pasado, con un último grito de dolor, y así, Falcon pago las deudas causadas por razones equivocadas.

Luego todo se sumió en silencio.


	30. La Herencia

_**La Herencia**_

Escuchó que las niñas estaban jugando fuera. Jasón abrió los ojos y sintió la comodidad de aquella cama; era casi comparable con la de su cama en aquella casa olvidada que pertenecía a otra vida. Y aunque se sintiera a gusto y no podía pensar en algo mejor que estar allí, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el cuerpo caliente por las sabanas, tenía que admitir que al despertarse regresaba a la realidad y a todos las penas y embrollos a los que siempre tenía que enfrentarse. Con un poco de suerte, aquel día lograría dar punto final a la historia de los Thestrals, y con un poco de suerte aquella maldición pasaría a los anaqueles de un pasado que no podría regresar para lastimarle. Aun así Jasón no quería hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama y al tocar el frio suelo las imágenes recurrentes que lo atormentaban llegaron como un baldado de agua helada: El cuerpo inerte de Jasón, la capa tapando el rostro de Anuel, su padre sufriendo intentando huir de aquella pared… el dolor… y más dolor si era posible.

Después de la desaparición - muerte o lo que fuera - de Falcon el tiempo había regresado a su estado normal pero Jasón lo notaba soporífico y tortuosamente lento.

El desastre que Falcon dejó atrás era algo que nadie sería capaz de limpiar y segundos después de su ida se profundizo el silencio más terrible en la vida joven de Jasón.

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, los Thestrals, liberados de la maldición, eran criaturas amigables y solemnes que comprendían el dolor y el trauma mejor que cualquier otra criatura. De inmediato fue notable que en realidad eran criaturas indefensas que solo deseaban convivir en paz. Aquella revelación solo causó mayor turbidez en el alma de Jasón pues pensaba que no podía contar a todos los Thestrals que habían muerto por su familia.

Aun así los Thestrals no parecían rencorosos ante aquel hecho y aunque la tristeza impregnaba sus ojos color negro azabache, jamás mostraron deseos de venganza e incluso se mostraron serviciales en ayudarlos como si así pudieran remediar todo el mal que habían causado. Jasón estaba impresionado de ver como aquellos seres podían llegar a ser más inteligentes que algunas personas que conocía, como por ejemplo Foster y Gilbert.

Jasón se dio un baño muy lento y luego salió de su enorme habitación. Todavía no se sentía muy cómodo llamando a aquel lugar hogar, pero sentía que pronto sería capaz de superarlo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas y bajo ceremoniosamente las escaleras pues tenía que vigilar a diestra y siniestra para no encontrarse con nadie… "Todavía no" se rogó pues tenía todo un proceso para poder sentirse mínimamente cómodo con la gente. Por desgracia al bajar el último peldaño, desde la dirección de la cocina apareció Ariel cargando al joven Andrew.

Jasón no podía dar media vuelta y regresarse, así que se quedó estático en una posición ridícula. Ariel mimaba como de costumbre a Andrew y al notar la presencia de Jasón levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillantes lo miraron con ternura y un poco de irritación.

- Han pasado tres semanas - dijo y su voz sonaba alegre aun con el acontecimiento de hacia un par de semanas atrás - creo que es tiempo de que sigas adelante.

El tiempo empezaba a volar cuando tu vida tomaba un ritmo lento y monótono pensó Jasón irónicamente, o es que quería con tanta desesperación que todo terminara que finalmente había empezado a influenciar sobre el tiempo.

Hacía tres semanas que los Thestrals habían llevado a todos los sobrevivientes desde la cueva al pequeño poblado de Crow Creek. Era increíble como el aire golpeaba su rostro, mientras que aquellas alas de murciélago aleteaban a su alrededor, cuando había pasado más de dos semanas temiéndole, como nadie lo ha hecho jamás, a aquellas criaturas.

Lo que Jasón hubiera querido seria volar lo más lejos posible de aquella cueva sin dar vuelta atrás hasta que su montura no pudiera más pero se sentía responsable de explicarle a Janire todo lo que ella no entendía y sobre el destino que había sufrido su sobrino.

La mujer no pareció muy complacida con las noticias, en especial porque habían llegado a su casa en un montón de Thestrals, pero hasta cierto punto ella se mostró un poco más tranquila al comprender que su hermana había amado a un buen hombre y de que su sobrino no le haría daño a nadie más. Janire admitió que siempre había sospechado de Falcon al ver que no se sorprendía o se sentía afectado por la muerte de su propia madre, y siempre había sido un poco obsesivo con eso de "tener lo que merecía", y confesó que por su propia seguridad decidió que su sobrino estaba muerto para ella. Después de eso, todos habían remontado vuelo nuevamente para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

- Yo… - dijo Jasón sin saber que decir.

- Es duro - admitió Ariel - hace dos semanas enterramos a Anuel y a Jasón, y es increíble saber que nunca volveré a hablar con mi mellizo y con el pequeño Mocoso pero la vida siempre sigue y aunque sus muerte fueron una total catástrofe juntos podemos salir adelante.

- Pero Roxanne…

- Ella ha sufrido mucho más que nadie que conozca…bueno tal vez tú - explicó Ariel -, pero que ahora se muestre huraña es algo bueno, pues cuando su esposo y su hija murieron cayó en un estado de depresión del que pensé que jamás saldría.

- Ellos no debieron morir, no por mi culpa… Yo lo siento… yo nunca quise… ¡Todo fue mi culpa! - Jasón se desahogo finalmente en voz alta.

- Claro que no - dijo Ariel -, Anuel siempre fue un luchador y estar encerrado le sentaba muy mal, si de algo estoy segura, es que el disfruto la forma en que murió porque, en su romanticismo, la habrá visto heroica y digna de un gran hombre.

- Pero Jasón…

Ariel no dijo nada, tal vez Anuel hubiera muerto valientemente, pero no existía ningún consuelo para la muerte de un inocente; además de que Ariel se sentía en parte culpable porque si Mocoso no hubiera sido acogido por ellos no hubiera muerto.

- Jamás podre perdonarme por…

- Si a alguien hay que culpar - dijo Ariel con su nueva mirada furiosa - es a Falcon ¡Era un terrible hombre que hizo terribles cosas por dinero y mató a un niño inocente para llevar a cabo sus planes! Él se merece todo el remordimiento, no nosotros, no después de que aparte de eso intentara matar a Emma y a Andrew.

Aunque Jasón fuera reticente le fue imposible no afirmar vigorosamente con su cabeza. Falcon había tenido la culpa, y su recuerdo no podía mancillar el resto de la vida que le quedaba por delante. Aquel personaje seria alguien que nadie extrañaría.

- Además tenemos que verlo desde un punto de vista positiva - y Ariel aclaró -, tenemos que, porque si no, no seremos capaz de enfrentarnos al futuro.

- ¿Lado positivo?

- Claro Jasón, el lado positivo, tus hermanos están con vida y contigo, todos estamos juntos y si lo de ahora sale bien podremos estar todos juntos; además de que nuestro viaje me dio fuerzas para vivir y no simplemente existir, y me diste la esperanza, que es la fuerza más poderosa que he conocido: Andrew es inocente, Andrew está vivo, y ahora sé que tal vez algún día podre verlo de nuevo, abrazarlo y besarlo.

Ariel lo decía con tal pasión y determinación que Jasón pudo sentirse feliz con ella y de cierta forma aquello eclipsaba el recuerdo hueco de aquella cueva destruida y del silencio que le siguió al final de la batalla.

- Muchas gracias - atinó a decirle

- Lo sé, ¿Por qué no salimos? Esta haciendo un bonito día.

Jasón asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Ariel mientras recordaba todas las cosas que esa mujer había hecho por él, en especial lo último que era esencial para lo que se venía.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de encontrar el árbol genealógico y el testamento?

- Bueno - dijo Ariel -, sabias que irías a visitar a Janire así que me desvíe para buscarlo en el bosque donde los vi volar, y en general no fue muy complicado, ya que los Thestrals son buenos para encontrar cosas.

Salieron al patio de la casa de Hipólito (lugar a donde habían llegado después de pasar por Crow Creek), Jasón intento recordarse que ahora era su casa. Él viviría ahí durante mucho tiempo.

Anny, Lizzie y Lucy jugaban a tocar a una pequeña cría de Hipogrifo que apenas y podía caminar y pegaba brinquitos divertidos y se dejaba acariciar de las niñas mientras ronroneaba complacido. En el porche estaban sentados Susan y Rupert, cargando a la pequeña Emma. Al fondo se podía ver a Simón probando la varita de Franco que le funcionaba la perfección (aparentemente Franco sabiendo que la varita era malcriada con Jasón la convirtió en aquel amuleto de protección, pero que solo serviría con él, pues confiaba que Simón, que de cierta forma era su legitimo dueño, pudiera usarla con sabiduría para proteger a sus hermanos pequeños), a su alrededor estaban Milton y Cristo que a cada tanto pedían que realizara sus hechizos favoritos.

Apenas dos semanas atrás Anuel y Jasón habían sido enterrados. Tanto uno como el otro habían terminado sus días desapercibidos para el mundo, y fue bastante solemne el hecho de que al funeral asistieran las personas que realmente los habían conocido y les importaba la muerte. Jasón que se había alejado de los demás con la excusa de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hermanos, recibió una fuerte bofetada de la realidad en aquel entierro benévolo, pues todo el peso del dolor y la culpa regresaron con fuerza, y el dolorido recuerdo de su padre y su madre revivieron para que finalmente las heridas empezaran a cicatrizar. Aun así desde ese momento había evitado las conversaciones largas y siempre estaba o encerrado en su habitación o hablando con Lucy y Simón. Nadie lo reprendió por ello porque de manera parecida todos hicieron algo similar, aunque la mayoría ya habían aprendido a lidiar con eso, excepto Roxanne y él.

Lucy y Simón que se sentían un poco intrusos en aquel dolor ajeno también adoptaron aquel entierro como el de Franco y Ángela Galeón, y se comportaron muy pacientes mientras los demás lidiaban con un dolor que ellos apenas lograban entender con la muerte de su padre, pero ellos habían pasado dos semanas en piedra que para ellos fueron años de pesadilla y sufrimiento, no tenían mucho más por lo que sufrir. Así, fueron capaces de integrarse poco a poco, y fueron aceptados incluso más rápidamente de la que Jasón se integró. A Lucy le sentó muy bien estar con niñas cercanas a su edad, e incluso ella que era mayor, se sentía como la mama de los pollitos; y aunque no quisiera admitirlo había tenido una gran conexión con Cristo y pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, lo que generaba numerosas burlas por parte de Simón.

Simón empezó a tomar voz de liderazgo y de protección, y ahora parecía preocuparse por todos. Se sentía feliz de por fin tener una vida normal y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus hermanos y practicando con la varita de Franco, ganándose la admiración de Milton, Cristo y Rupert. En especial de Rupert que ahora que sabía que era mago sentía demasiado interés por todo.

Susan miró a Jasón y le sonrió (era increíble como los niños superaban las cosas tan fácilmente); Jasón le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió un poco de pesar por las heridas de Susan. La chica se había fracturado una pierda, dos costillas y el brazo derecho, además de causarse un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Un sanador la hubiera curado rápidamente pero como era Muggle era peligroso llevarla al hospital mágico y los médicos Muggles hicieron su mejor trabajo aunque a Susan le quedaban meses de recuperación. A ella no parecía molestarle, pues según ella, había tenido todo el ejercicio de una vida.

- Ves - dijo Ariel - ¡Todo saldrá bien!

- ¿y quién dijo que no? - preguntó Roxanne.

Roxanne estaba totalmente diferente a como Jasón la había visto la última vez. Antes se veía alicaída y sombría, pero ahora parecía nuevamente alegre y, como dijo Ariel, un tanto huraña. Jasón la abrazó con fuerza.

- Niño tonto - y Roxanne le devolvió el abrazo. Ariel comenzó a llorar -, y ni se te ocurra disculparte.

- Está bien.

- Así me parece bien - y Roxanne le levantó el rostro para verle la sonrisa en el rostro, se quedaron así largo tiempo. De alguna forma, de manera mágica, Jasón entendió que aquel día ambos habían superado todo y lo habían hecho juntos, y por lo menos agradeció que por ese lado todo iría bien.

- ¡Yo ya sabía! - dijo Hipólito apareciendo en la puerta, el hombre había sufrido una fuerte caída pero había curado rápidamente - ¡Que Rosaleda ha llegado! Y los otros no tardaran en venir.

Roxanne e Hipólito intercambiaron una mirada significativa que Jasón no logró descifrar totalmente, pero sabía que Hipólito había estado con Roxanne todo aquel tiempo y su vieja amistad estaba creciendo, tal vez demasiado.

Jasón entonces se precipitó al interior de la casa y al pasar al lado de Hipólito el hombre le revolvió el cabello, Hipólito se comportaba ahora como un tío bonachón, se dio cuenta que Simón había dejado su práctica y lo seguía al interior de la casa.

- ¡Jasón! - le saludó Rosaleda - Preparado para el gran día.

- Esperemos que todos estos días de planeación no hayan sido en vano - respondió Jasón recordando todas las tardes de conversaciones y planes que había tenido con Rosaleda los últimos días.

- Están a punto de llegar - advirtió Ariel.

Unos segundos después escucharon los Crack de personas que se aparecían en la puerta. Hipólito se dio unos segundos para revisar que todos estuvieran listos y luego abrió la puerta.

A la casa entró Gilbert tan gordo y bajo como siempre, seguido por un hombre muy alto y muy viejo que llevaba un sombrero de copa y un monóculo en el ojo derecho, tras de ellos apareció un destacamento de seis Aurores entre los cuales se encontraba Foster.

- Bonita casa - dijo con desprecio Gilbert mientras se dirigían todos al salón - tiene una buena colección de Hipogrifos allá fuera - la voz de Gilbert sonaba cargada de avaricia e Hipólito pensó prudente no responder.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? - rió Foster entonces - ¡Ariel! Te ves más hermosa que siempre, pensé que no volvería verte.

Ariel miró enfurecida a Foster pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Luego tendría su oportunidad de lidiar con él. Los demás Aurores se miraron entre sí criticando la forma de actuar de su compañero.

- Les presento a Anthony Sullivan - dijo Rosaleda señalando al hombre alto y viejo que no había dicho nada - Es un miembro reconocido del Wizengamont, con orden de Merlín tercera clase por crear gran parte de las normas legislativas económicas que dirigen a el mundo mágico.

- ¡Gusto de verlo nuevamente! - saludo entonces Gilbert entusiasmado, pero el hombre no hizo ademan de responderle la efusividad, al verlo, Gilbert añadió -. Lastima tener que vernos en tan molesta situación.

- Si pueden tomar asiento - dijo Hipólito. Roxanne se aguantaba las ganas de discutir aconsejada por Rosaleda e Hipólito.

Jasón se sentó al lado de Simón y algunos Aurores los miraron inquisitivamente señalándolos al no saber como hacían parte de todo esto.

- Stiven - dijo Falcon al reconocerlo - ¿Cómo no estás con tu familia?

- Mi nombre es Jasón - dijo secamente el chico.

Falcon lo miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

- Estamos presentes aquí para discutir dos cosas en primeria instancia - explicó Rosaleda -, la primera, es discutir a quien le pertenece la propiedad que aparece a nombre de Gilbert y que fue ocupada por Roxanne Peverell y su familia durante un tiempo…

- Qué tontería - dijo Gilbert.

- …, la segunda - continuo Rosaleda -, es la legalización del Hogar Peverell para Niños Abandonados como hogar de paso para huérfanos.

Falcon bufó.

- En lo primero no hay nada de qué hablar - dijo Gilbert e hizo aparecer en el aire las escrituras de la casa.

Anthony no parecía ser una buena o mala persona, pero por las arrugas Jasón veía que el hombre sabia hacer su trabajo y parecía ser un hombre justo que aceptaba los hechos y no los sobornos.

Anthony recibió la escritura aburrido, como si hiciera aquello todo el tiempo. Solo tardó unos segundos para expresar:

- La propiedad le pertenece a Gilbert.

Gilbert rió con fuerza pero de inmediato se cayó al ver que ninguno de los demás reaccionaba de manera triste o decepcionada.

- Maldito bastardo ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado sin hogar a unos niños huérfanos? - dijo Roxanne sin aguantarse, y Rosaleda la reprendió con la mirada.

- ¡Eso hizo! - y Anthony parecía un poco molesto con la idea. Al parecer el desliz de Roxanne los ayudaría.

- Sea como sea - dijo Gilbert imponiendo - la propiedad era mía y ese "orfanato" no era legal, fui con un grupo de Aurores para que tomaran a los niños - Gilbert rió al pensar que Anthony le daría la razón, pero Jasón sabría que si se le preguntaba que planeaba hacer con los niños todo se le iría al garete. Aun así no lo hizo.

- Es cierto que la propiedad es suya - dijo Rosaleda -, pero tenemos pruebas de que Gilbert ha sido un pésimo arrendador y le ha robado dinero a los Peverell además de que…

- ¡Tonterías! -dijo Falcon - si fuera cierto ¿Por qué no lo denunciaron antes?

- Como bien saben - respondió Ariel -, teníamos miedo de que la gente descubriera que teníamos un orfanato y por eso nunca llamamos la atención.

- Eso no quita que la casa sea de Gilbert.

- Eso no importa - y Rosaleda finalmente sonrió - tenemos pruebas fehacientes de los negocios ilícitos de Gilbert y de cómo ha estafado y robado a la gente. Hicimos llamar a los Aurores para que apresaran tanto a Gilbert como a Foster por traición al ministerio al aliarse con un mago tenebroso que ha estado tomando poder.

- ¿Qué? - gritaron Gilbert y Foster al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una trampa.

- ¡Qué estupidez! - respiró agitado Gilbert - ¿Yo? Ilegal… mago tenebroso - Gilbert sudaba.

- Ya habíamos pasado por esto… El Auror traidor era Andrew.

Hubo un fuerte rayo de luz roja y Foster cayó inconsciente en el piso gracias al hechizo aturdidor de Ariel que salió de su nueva varita: La de Anuel. De cierta forma, aquello era el desquite de ambos mellizos contra Foster.

- ¡Andrew no era el traidor! - y Rosaleda mostró las pruebas antes de que los Aurores inmovilizaran a Ariel.

En ese momento Gilbert intento escapar pero los Aurores rápidamente lo contuvieron y le arrebataron la varita de la mano.

- ¡Infamia! - gritó Gilbert - mentiras ¿de Dónde pudieron sacar ellos esa clase de pistas?

- ¿Conocía a Falcon Harrison? - dijo Jasón -, cuando sabes qué y donde buscar encuentras las cosas fácilmente.

Gilbert se quedó de piedra. Entonces Anthony asintió con la cabeza al ver las pruebas y ordenó que se llevaran a Gilbert de aquel lugar.

Los Aurores levantaron del suelo a Foster, Ariel lo miró y murmuró "nos veremos pronto", y Gilbert asustado empezó a gritar.

- No importa que las pruebas sean ciertas - gritaba Gilbert - esa casa nunca será suya… Esa es una de mis propiedades legales - Gilbert se mordió el labio al saber que hablaba demás pero continuo -, esa propiedad pasaría directamente al estado, solo podría ser suya si pueden obtenerla en una subasta y ustedes no tienen el dinero - Gilbert rió histérico.

- Resulta y acontece que Jasón y yo somos de una familia muy rica - se burló Simón -, y podemos comprar lo que sea.

Y los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron al comprenderlo todo, y Jasón supo entonces que Gilbert parecía estar al tanto de lo que en realidad era la maldición de los Thestrals. Gilbert miró a los hermanos asustados y pegó gritos asustado y furioso mientras desaparecía por la puerta sujeto por los Aurores y se dirigía seguramente a una celda en Azkaban junto a su cómplice Foster.

Después de eso todo empezó a salir bien. Anthony parecía un poco confuso y asustado por todo lo que había pasado, ya que Rosaleda le había hablado previamente de otras cosas más importantes; pero eso no mello su profesionalidad y en los próximos minutos Roxanne y Ariel explicaron todo su trabajo con los niños para que les dieran el permiso de seguir haciendo aquello; Rosaleda como su asesora legal, imprimió el papeleo necesario y todo el tiempo estuvo aconsejando y dando motivos a la causa.

- Lo que más me preocupa es que no tengan una propiedad fija y segura - les dijo Anthony al final de todos los argumentos.

- ¡Claro que tienen! - dijo Hipólito - este será el nuevo Hogar Peverell para Niños Abandonados.

- Eso está muy bien - dijo Anthony satisfecho y tachando algo en la lista - bueno, veo que todo está bien… - se detuvo y levantó la mirada -, un momento, aquí dicen que desean tener independencia económica, sin ningún subsidio del gobierno.

- No confiamos en el ministerio - confesó Roxanne - Queremos que las cosas sigan como estaban.

- Pero así las cosas son diferentes - dijo Anthony - para poder acreditarlos ustedes necesitan un patrocinador, que no necesariamente tiene que ayudarlos económicamente, pero que si pueda representarlos por seguridad en momentos de necesidad... - Anthony revisó unas notas - o que ustedes tengan una banca con bastante dinero que les aseguren un futuro.

- Para eso estamos nosotros - explicó Jasón.

- Así que ustedes son los famosos Galeón sobrevivientes - dijo Anthony quitándose el monóculo y limpiándolo, el hombre sonaba calmado que solo era prueba de su profesionalidad y sabiduría - Rosaleda me ha puesto al tanto de todas sus aventuras, ¿Cierto es que ya se libraron definitivamente de la maldición?

- Vimos como el causante se hundía en la tierra - explicó Simón.

- Bien me gustaría ver el tan dichoso testamento y el árbol genealógico.

Hipólito los sacó de un archivador que tenia.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Anthony analizó los papeles en silencio, mientras que Rosaleda le explicaba desde el punto de vista del Derecho Mágico porque la herencia le pertenecía a los hijos de Franco Galeón. Jasón estaba expectante y Simón emocionado. Minutos después, Anthony dio su veredicto:

- No puedo darles la herencia, lo siento.

- ¿QUÈ? - saltó Simón

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Rosaleda mientras revisaba sus notas por si había pasado algo por alto.

- ¡Ministerio! - dijeron Roxanne y Ariel enojadas.

- Tranquilo chicos, si es necesario yo los mantendré - dijo Hipólito tratando de tranquilizarlos.

- ¡Yo les creo! - explicó Anthony haciéndose oír sobre el barullo -, pero por desgracia los hijos de Franco Galeón nacieron fuera de la jurisdicción del Ministerio y sus nombres aparecen escritos a lápiz en el árbol genealógico, por un bucle mágico, la herencia no los reconoce como los herederos y no se puede luchar con esa magia.

- Hay algo que pueda hacerse - dijo Roxanne.

- No - dijo Rosaleda triste -, las testamentos mágicos se diseñaron para evitar robos y sobornos, es magia irreversible y por un tecnicismo ellos no pueden tener el dinero.

Todos se miraron entre sí y Simón empezó a insultar al aire. Jasón estaba increíblemente pensativo y tranquilo, y no entendía que era lo que su cerebro quería decirle.

- El testamento de su padre es muy especifico, pero por desgracia no registra el nombre de sus hijos y ya que Falcon está muerto para testificar que ustedes son los reales hijos no se puede hacer nada.

Jasón entonces lo comprendió:

- Falcon estaba molesto porque el testamento era muy especifico - dijo Jasón emocionado -, él testamento dice muy claramente que si no hay heredero el dinero irá a la caridad.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Podemos elegir al menos a que caridad darla - Jasón sentía que ese era el todo o nada.

- Si - dijo Anthony confuso - no veo por qué no, pero…

- Pues me gustaría que el dinero fuera al Hogar Peverell para Niños Abandonados cuando sea legalizado.

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

- Que listo y noble eres hermanito - y Jasón se dio cuenta que Simón aprobaba eso no porque supiera que el dinero así estaría a su disposición, sino porque era lo correcto y los Peverell lo merecía.

- Excelente idea - sonrió Rosaleda - y yo me puedo encargar de vigilar que todo el proceso se dé bien.

- Muy inteligente joven mozo - y Anthony sonrió por primera vez -, yo estudie y fui un gran amigo de tu abuelo, y déjame decirte que no podría estar más orgulloso de sus nietos.

- ¡No podemos aceptarlo! - dijeron Roxanne y Ariel - La herencia le pertenece a la familia de Jasón y Simón.

- Es lo menos que podemos hacer - dijo Simón.

- Además, ustedes son mi familia y siempre lo serán - replicó Jasón.

"Mi Familia" pensó Jasón. Eso definitivamente sonaba bien y no pudo evitar imaginar el brillante futuro que venía por delante, mientras se encontraba su sonrisa con la de Roxanne.

En ese momento, casi como una señal, todos los demás niños entraron con Lucy (quien se abrazo con sus hermanos) a la cabeza, y todos estuvieron presentes cuando Anthony firmaba los papeles de aquel maravilloso futuro.

**Bueno muchachos... Digamos que este es el pseudo final de la historia... pero no del todo... Falta el Epilogo**

**Pues... no se, es triste porque lo siento como un final... porque ya todo tuvo un cierre muy feliz: Me gustan los finales felices :D, pero la verdad no quiero terminar la historia sin decirles cosas importantes que falta decir de los personajes además de que siento la necesidad de contarles acerca del futuro brillante que tanto esperan... Aunque no lo sea tanto despues de todo...**

**No me despido todavia... para eso esta la nota final...**

**Next: Epilogo: Cabos Sueltos**


	31. Epílogo: Cabos Sueltos

_**Epílogo: Cabos Sueltos**_

Lucy, como deseo oculto, siempre había querido ser escritora y aunque de pequeña todavía no comprendía totalmente aquel deseo; mientras crecía y su vida se lleno de grandes aventuras, empezó a comprender que tenía que llevar un registro de su vida y la de las personas a su alrededor que le fueran fuente futura de inspiración de grandes historias.

Así, comenzó un diario donde anotaba lo que sentía y lo que veía en las demás personas logrando tener un gran compendio de información de todas las personas que vivían en el Hogar Peverell para Niños Abandonados.

Al principio empezó con sus hermanos, en especial con Jasón que se convirtió en una persona totalmente diferente a la que había vivido encerrado con ella y su familia. Era un poco más abierto pero también un tanto más insensible: No se enfadaba con facilidad y siempre intentaba ser la cordialidad que mediara la paz en la familia, pero ahora era un poco más cortante y menos afectuoso de lo que jamás había sido. Era cierto que daba la vida por su nueva familia pero a veces sonaba más como un guardaespaldas que como un miembro activo de ella. Lucy consideraba que los traumas de su aventura lo marcarían de por vida pero no se preocupaba demasiado con la esperanza de que algún día conociera a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Algo de lo que Jasón si estaba seguro era que se dedicaría a terminar con las maldiciones que amenazaban en el mundo y su sueño era ser el jefe del Departamento de Misterios para estar a la cabeza de todas las investigaciones y evitar que personas como Falcon llegaran a hacer destrozos. La historia de los Galeón se difundió rápidamente por el mundo mágico y todavía existía gente que había sido grandes amigos de la familia, y con la experiencia de campo que Jasón tenia, un gran futuro por delante se le dibujaba.

Simón, aunque tenía diecinueve años de edad, empezó un sexto curso en Hogwarts acompañado de Milton que comenzaba su primer curso. Simón fue asignado a la casa Slytherin (él decía que eran por las ambiciones que tenia para su futuro) y Milton comenzó en Gryffindor. De inmediato Simón vio que no congeniaba del todo con los miembros de su casa y empezó una amistad con un grupo de Ravenclaw que lo aceptó más que contento pues, según ellos, eso marcaba un precedente para la integración de las casas. Así, Simón consiguió una novia y empezó su nueva vida con un grupo de amigos que lo acompañaría durante mucho tiempo. Su sueño era regresarle el honor y la vieja gloria al apellido Galeón, sin ayuda del dinero que ahora le pertenecía a los Peverell, sino de la misma manera como sus ancestros lo habían conseguido: Con trabajo honesto y constante. Lentamente empezó a hacerse un pequeño imperio con gran futuro.

En general los niños tuvieron una vida muy plena. Milton pasado los años comenzó una relación amorosa con Lizzie; y Anny que no descubrió que ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo con Lizzie inicio una bonita relación de amor con una chica que conoció mientras investigaba cosas de su madre (aunque nunca pudo averiguar nada), para esa época aquella relación fue mirada con malos ojos pero Anny siempre recibió el apoyo de toda la familia y de su gran amistad con Lizzie. En el caso de Emma, ella creció para ser una hermosa bailarina y fue precursora de la danza mágica, una puesta en escena que cobró mucha fama durante el futuro.

Como era de esperarse Rupert inicio una relación con Susan que con los años se volvería en matrimonio. Susan con su inteligencia fue capaz de recobrar la herencia de su familia y todo el honor y tuvo una excelente vida como Muggle, al tiempo que compartía una vida mágica con un Rupert muy inteligente que se convertiría en uno de los magos experimentales en la preparación de pociones más famosos de todos los tiempos. Con un poco de investigación se descubrió que pertenecía a una familia mágica: Los Granger, y tuvo una bonita relación con sus parientes cercanos. Rupert y Susan tuvieron tres hijos: dos niñas y un niño que resulto Squib pero que tuvo gran éxito en el mundo Muggle y fue el inicio de una genealogía de dentistas.

Roxanne nunca superó completamente la muerte de su hermano menor y la de Jasón, y al igual que la muerte de su viejo esposo y su hija, fueron una carga, pero su nuevo esposo, Hipólito, le ayudo con todo el proceso de curación (él mismo había sufrido pérdidas equivalentes) y juntos fueron fuente de consuelo y amor que resulto en una hermosa familia llena de mucho niños correteando por toda la casa. Roxanne administró bien el dinero de los Galeón y el orfanato tuvo gran reconocimiento en el mundo mágico además de que se ganó múltiples premios por su servicio a la sociedad. Roxanne no podía estar más boyante con todo el éxito. Hipólito continuo con su cría de hipogrifos y esperaba pronto empezar un nuevo criadero de Thestrals pues esas criaturas le parecían asombrosas; además, trato de retomar contacto con la familia Knuts y poco a poco los hermanos Galeón fueron llenándose de mas familiares queridos.

La historia de Cristo, Ariel y Lucy era más peliaguda. Ariel siguió feliz criando a su hijo que poco a poco crecía, y aparentaba que sería un gran hombre; pero aparte de la crianza de su hijo, Ariel comenzó con toda una investigación, que la policial no envidiaría, para encontrar a su esposo lo que acarraría muchas aventuras, sufrimientos, desesperación y muerte. En cuanto que Cristo descubrió que el mismo mago oscuro que había causado la maldición y la desaparición de Andrew el Auror era el causante de la destrucción de la capilla donde habían muerto sus padres, así, de cierto modo, Cristo se unió a la investigación de Ariel; y Lucy, que poco a poco se convertía en una hermosa chica, que se volvió la mejor amiga de Cristo, se vio envuelta en aquella aventura de una manera que jamás se hubiera imaginado, además de que tampoco llegaría a entender su importancia en una guerra sin precedentes… pero desde luego eso sería otra historia.

Lucy marcó con letras grandes y un poco torpes la primera página de su primer diario. Sonrió al ver que escribía bien y bonito su nombre, y estaba a punto de decorar la portada cuando Cristo interrumpió en su habitación y le dijo:

- ¡Ya está listo el pastel! Si no te mueves, no estarás para cuando rompan la piñata.

Lucy cerró el diario y de inmediato se puso de pie. Andrew todavía estaba muy joven para recordar su cumpleaños así que no tenía que cohibirse para llevarse todo los juguetes que pudiera.

Salió de la habitación radiante y disfruto de una gran fiesta donde Simón de pura maldad uso un hechizo convocador para llevarse todos los dulces, mientras Jasón lo braveaba y los adultos reían a carcajadas, al tiempo que los demás niños se confabulaban para tumbarlo en el suelo.

Tal vez el futuro fuera incierto y tal vez peligroso, pero no podía olvidarse que siempre habrían días tan radiantes como aquel.

FIN


	32. Notas de Esteban

_**Nota del Autor**_

Bueno muchachos, es el final que no da más XD. En fin espero que les haya gustado la historia que con tanto esfuerzo me plantee y la cual me divertí mucho escribiendo. Esta historia es tal vez mi favorita de las que he escrito siendo fic y aunque sé que no es una obra de arte y que siempre hay que mejorar (me inscribí en un Curso de Escritura Creativa *_*), siento que pude transferir la historia que se dibujo en mi cabeza hace tanto tiempo, y logre que conservara su esencia.

En fin, cosas que aclarar, pues no se la verdad, como cuando uno tiene toda la info en la cabeza y entonces no sabe que auto preguntarse. Pero debo decir que esta es una historia que se trata de la familia y siempre lo pensé así, no quería dibujar la familia perfecta pero tampoco la familia disfuncional, quería hacer honor a esas familias extrañas donde los lazos de sangre son lo que menos importa y que por eso tienen un merito propio. Las aventuras de Jasón todas se dirigían a la búsqueda de una familia, a conservarla y a aceptarla; y creo que al final de aquel viaje finalmente Jasón comprendió de que se trata, y espero que cada quien sea capaz de entender lo que él entendió, a su propia manera, porque he de admitir que no se mucho acerca de lo que es ser familia.

¿Qué más? Bueno, me gustaría saber que personajes son sus favoritos, pues por experiencia se que los protagonistas nunca son favoritos, personalmente tampoco pienso en Jasón como mi favorito (he de admitir que se parece un poco a mí), así que me gusta mucho Roxanne, aunque Ariel al final, ella realmente me gusto mucho.

Listo, sin más rodeos, espero que el Epilogo les dé una idea del futuro y como pueden notar, se deja abierto para una nueva historia; pero no voy a abusar de eso, la Maldición de los Thestrals es una historia única, y si escribo la historia de Lucy, Ariel y Cristo, será tan independiente que no tendrás que devolverte a la maldición para leerla. He de admitir que ese será mi proyecto inmediato pero creo que me tomare un descanso, además de que aunque la historia ya está planeada falta organizarla e inventarle un titulo pues no lo tengo. Este es mi adelanto, mi siguiente historia será (nombre provisional) La mágica-trágica historia de Ariel Peverell, con protagonismo compartido con Cristo y Lucy XD.

Por último un agradecimiento a ANDY pues con sus comentarios tan acertados me di cuenta de algunos pro y algunas contra que no había visto en mi historia, en general uno no ve los defectos de sus propios hijos. Me alegra mucho que me hayas leído y dejame decirte que siempre estuve complacido de responderte y generarte un debate :D y pues muchas gracias a todos los demás que leen esta historia… espero les gustara…

Con eso me voy :D


End file.
